MLP: FIM The Chrysalis Wars
by Redwallfan2000
Summary: The former Changeling Queen is back and is taking vegenence upon Starlight Glimmer for stopping her last time and has taken on a new army of villains all around the galaxy. Twilight Sparkle and Starlight must work together with Ahsoka Tano, Tifa Lock Heart, Samus, Mariel of Redwall, Sailor Saturn, Mew Ichigo, and Starfire ponified to stop them. Can they do it?
1. Episode 1: The Surprise Team P1

MLP FIM: The Chrysalis Wars

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP: FIM, Redwall, Metroid, Final Fantasy VII, Tokyo Mew Mew, Sailor Moon, or Star Wars. I just own this latest multi crossover fanfic. Also a small note for this fanfic, the Tokyo Mew Mew and Sailor Senshi know each other. I'm doing this so I don't have to spend another paragraph in Tokyo.**

Episode 1: The Super Team P1

A White Alicorn was sitting in her room doing paper work. With her was a blue alicorn. These two Alicorns were sisters. Normally only one of them would be in the room or at Canterlot castle but lately something had been bothering the white Alicorn and it wasn't about her sister Princess Luna. It had been nearly a month since Queen Chyraslis ponynapped nearly everypony in Equestria but was stopped by Twilight Sparkle's own student Starlight Glimmer with a bit of help from King Thorax, Discord, and Trixie. As Princess Celestia was doing paper work the doors to the room burst open and a Pegasus Guard rushed in "NEWS FROM KING THORAX PRINCESS CELESTIA!"

"What's going on?" Princess Luna asked.

The Pegasus spoke "King Thorax says his spies had picked up highly unusual activity from Queen Chrysalsis!"

"What sort of activity?" Princess Celestia asked.

The guard answered her by bowing "He says she seems to be gaining a huge army."

"Of more Changelings?" Princess Luna asked.

The guard shook his head "No, all the Changelings are under the command of King Thorax now, she seems to have gotten what was left of the Storm King's forces though and many other...Villains from Earth including villains from Mossflower Woods! Thorax's spies say Chrysalis plans to attack Equestria with her army starting with Ponyville!"

Princess Celestia gasps "Contact Princess Twilight Sparkle immediately, inform her that Princess Luna and I are on our way to warn her."

"Yes, my Princesses" The guard said rushing off.

Princess Celestia watches the guard run off as she reaches for her own scrolls and writes down a message on it "My dearest Princess Twilight, Princess Luna and I are on our way to talk to you. Have Starlight Glimmer and Discord with you as we'll need their powers for this meeting. Signed Celestia."

Princess Celestia sent the message to her former student as Luna asks "I'm not sure what's going on, but this does sound bad."

"Come sister!" Princess Celestia told her "There's no time to waste, in this situation, this is way bigger than the Elements of Harmony."

The two Princesses would leave Canterlot at once.

In Ponyville, the scene changes to show Princess Twilight Sparkle's castle. It seemed at first like any other morning peaceful. Inside the castle one moment the purple Alicorn Twilight Sparkle was teaching a pink unicorn pony on her latest lesson then a purple baby dragon known as Spike appeared in the room holding a scroll from Princess Celestia. After reading it to Princess Twilight, the Princess turned to her student "I wonder what's going on Starlight."

"Me too" Starlight admitted."

Twilight turned to her "Go to my throne room and I'll go to Fluttershy's to get Discord since he's visiting her."

"On it!" Starlight said running to Princess Twilight's throne room.

Twilight runs out her doors, spreads her wings then flies all the way to Fluttershy's cottage. She knocks on the door. A calm, peaceful voice echoed "Who is it?"

"It's me Fluttershy, Twilight" Twilight said.

A yellow Pegasus with a pink mane and tail opened the door "Oh morning Twilight, you're just in time for Discord and my tea time, please come in!"

Twilight nods at the invitation as she comes inside. She then spots Discord. Discord looked like a weird hybrid creature with lots of different animals mixed into him. At one point Discord was a feared villain but now he claimed to be "reformed."

"Oh Twilight!" Discord said "Fluttershy and I weren't expecting you at this moment!"

Twilight looks at Discord "Normally I'd let you two have your fun together, but I just got a note from Princess Celestia. She requests that Discords joins me and Starlight in my throne room. Something tells me the situation she's in is urgent."

"Oh, for Celestia's sake" Discord muttered "On a day when it's our tea date, she wants me to appear and what is this for?"

Twilight shrugged "She didn't put it in the letter but she's bringing Princess Luna with her and one of her guards arrived earlier. He said the meeting was urgent."

"We can delay our time together" Fluttershy told Discord "Right now Princess Celestia's requested you to be at the meeting."

"Oh" Discord sighed out "Alright, I'll do it for you Fluttershy!"

Twilight turned to her friend "Sorry for taking him early at this time."

"No worries Twilight!" Fluttershy told her friend "If Princess Celestia says she needs him then she needs him. I can wait a bit longer."

Twilight smiled "I'll see that he gets back to you as soon as the meeting is over okay?"

"Sounds great!" Fluttershy said as both Twilight and Discord left the cottage.

Moments later, Discord, and Princess Twilight arrive in Twilight's throne room which had seven seats for not only the Princess of Friendship but for her friends and Spike whom was also present. It was at this time Princess Celestia and Princess Luna arrived. Twilight exchanged hugs with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Spike looks at the two Princesses not sure what was going on. As the group sit around Twilight's table, it is Princess Twilight that spoke "Thank you for coming Princesses, but what's going on?"

Princess Celestia answered her former student "We got word from King Thorax that his spies have seen Queen Chrysalis gathering in an army."

Discord remembered his engagement with the Changelings when they ponynapped everypony in Equestria, the Changeling Queen's throne had the ability to block magic, even his own. Now that it was destroyed she was vulnerable and Discord spoke "Say the word Princess Celestia and I'll snap her out of existence!"

"Appreciate the thought Discord" Princess Celestia told him "But, it's her army I'm concerned of. Apparently she's taken control of the Storm King's forces minus Tempest Shadow, and other villains from the galaxy. She plans to use that army to conquer all of Equestria."

"Great" Starlight muttered "Now she's gaining an army that doesn't need love to be more powerful..."

"So...Princesses" Discord told Princess Celestia and Luna "What is your plan to stop them? Surely you know I can stop them."

"I'm pretty sure Chrysalsis is aware of your abilities Discord" Princess Celestia admitted "And most likely have another way to prevent you from intervening..."

"Oh shoot, you're not fun."

"She speaks the truth though" Princess Luna told him.

"Then my friends and I can go stop her!" Princess Twilight suggested.

"Not even the Elements of Harmony can stop Chrysalis" Princess Celestia said "You all are forgetting she has an army now...The Elements maybe powerful but it certainly won't help against an army."

"Then what do you suggest?" Starlight asked.

Princess Celestia answered "If Chrysalis is getting villains, we have to up our game and gain heroes from the galaxy."

"Bringing visitors to Equestria..." Twilight told her "Is going to be hard, plus they might scare our subjects if they aren't ponies."

"Which is why we'll give them the option to accept helping us or they can go back" Princess Celestia said "If they accept we can turn them into ponies so they can blend into their new home till the crises is over."

"What sort of heroes are we looking for?" Discord asked "There are so many humans outside Equestria, Princesses. I mean are we looking for someone like Batman whom fights at night and only at night, or Superman the Man of Steel? Those two don't kill. Now maybe somepony like Roy Mustang might be a good idea to get as he's fought in wars and can kill."

Princess Celestia turned to Discord "You brought up an interesting point Discord, and we are looking for superheroes or heroes that have fought battles against many enemies. I've carefully studied Earth, and the entire universe looking at these heroes and know who to bring in order to ask them to help us, but to summon them here, is going to take all five of us using our magic together to bring them here."

"What'll happen if they accept?" Twilight asked "I mean I know they'll be turned into ponies to blend in, but what'll happen if they accept? They'll need ponies that know Equestria to help them."

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna actually smiled, heck Discord knew where this was going as he chuckled "Oh Princess Twilight, always one step ahead on things and luckily for you the Princesses know what to do."

Princess Luna would answer for Princess Celestia "If they accept, then it'll be you and Starlight Glimmer that'll help them out."

Twilight Sparkle and Starlight looked at each other and shouted "THE TWO OF US TOGETHER? Helping them?"

Spike chuckled "Well Twilight, you said it yourself, somepony that knows Equestria should be helping them and Starlight is quite powerful too."  
Twilight sighed "Alright then...So how do we bring these heroes in?"

Princess Celestia explained "Luna and I will stand on one end of this room while you and Starlight will stand at the other. We all must look at each other in the eye and Discord will be in the middle of it. We'll then focus our magic together and Discord will snap opening up a portal that'll bring us the heroines from the galaxy. Discord's powers are needed to keep the portal open till they arrive."

The four ponies get ready, Princess Celestia stood at one end of the room looking at Princess Twilight Sparkle while Luna was on Princess Celestia's side standing at Celestia's left a bit further spaced out facing Starlight Glimmer whom was on Twilight Sparkle's side. Discord simply snapped and was in the middle of the formation which literally looked like a rectangle in the room.

"We all have to shoot out our magic at the same time" Princess Celestia said "With the exception of Discord whom can then use his own powers to combine our magic for the portal."

"Right!" Twilight said "On the count of three everypony! Spike...Count down for us!"

"Sure thing!" Spike said "ONE!"

On Twilight's side she and Starlight closed their eyes while on Princess Celestia's side, she and Luna were closing their own eyes.

"TWO!" Spike said.

All four ponies begin building their magic up in their horns.

"THREE! FIRE AWAY!"

At Spike's command the three Alicorns and one unicorn sent out their magic at each other. The magic seemed like it would collided and Discord look board taking his good old time debating if he should help them or not and Twilight saw this panicking "DISCORD! Now's not the time to debate if you'll help us or not!"

"Oh Twilight, no need to get your feathers all up in an uproar" Discord told her "I know what I'm doing."

Just when the four magical spells seemed to collide Discord raised his tail and snapped it at the last second. At first to Princess Twilight and Starlight it seemed that Discord might've done this too late but then there was a magical portal swirling above Discord's head.

"Keep it up everypony!" Princess Celestia told the others "Discord can only hold the portal open as long as we keep our magic flowing!"

"I hope this doesn't take too long thy sister!" Luna told her focusing "Because this is one of the most draining spells I've had...Almost just as draining as the Tantabus incident."

While the ponies were focusing portals began opening up.

On Earth, a red haired woman was flying around. She had green eyes, and wore a a purple sleeveless top, short purple skirt, and purple boots. She was fighting off against two of Slade's robots. She threw green starbolts out of her hands striking the two robots disabling them. She turned then saw three more approaching the item they were sent to retrieve. She fired three more but only as a warning shot. She was unaware of a portal that was just behind her as the three Slade Bots tried to get past her again.

"Why don't you take my warning?" the girl asked as she lifted up both hands which held starbolts "Back down nor or I'll-"

She felt herself being pulled backwards "HEY WHAT GIVES?!"

She turned to see the portal which was sucking her in and she tries to fly out of it's path "You feel like a Black Hole! I don't want to be sucked into you!"

Despite her struggles the portal sucked her in and disappeared with Robin whom had been fighting against two of Slade's robots himself "STARFIRE!"

In a bar a raven haired woman was about to open it up for the night when two robbers burst into it. The woman wore a white shirt which covered her chest, black gloves, black skirt, brown shoes. She turned towards them knowing what they were going after. They took out guns but the woman was too quick for them. Before they could fire the girl punches one gun out of a robber's hand, then kicked the other robber's hand so hard that she disarmed him. Then with two more punches to the face she sent them out of the bar. She cracks her knuckles as she attempted to make sure her would be robbers would be knocked out when she felt herself being sucked into something. She turns speaking out "What new thing has Sephiroth brought with him this time?"

She turns to see a portal sucking her towards it. She does her best to fight it's current but like Starfire, she too was sucked into it and the portal disappeared and all of this happened all too quickly for Cloud Strife to react to "TIFA!"

Swish, Clash! The sounds of lightsabers clashing against each other sounded. A Torgruta was clashing her two lightsabers against a mechanical droid known as General Grievous. The Torgruta was doing her best to hold him off so that Clone Troopers could get to their objective as the white armored troopers fired upon the Droid Army. The Torgurta clashed her two lightsabers against General Grevious's four lightsabers. At first she seemed to have an easy time that was before Greivous used one of his mechanical legs to grab his opponent by the throat then toss her head first into the ground dazing her a bit.

"Time to die Jedi-scum!" General Grevious told the Torgruta.

Ahsoka still dazed managed to get up and raise one hand, then she unleashed the Force to push him backwards and right into the sights of another Jedi, this one the Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi "Don't worry Padawan Tano, you did well against him but leave him to me now."

"Of course Master Kenobi" the girl replied but before she could help the Clone Troopers fight against the Droids something began sucking her up "What gives?"

Obi-Wan Kenobi clashed his own blue lightsaber against all four of General Grevious's Lightsabers. Both were able to witness what was happening as Ahsoka turned seeing a portal sucking her up. Ahsoka tapped into her force abilities trying to improve her speed to escape the portal but was then sucked up and the portal disappeared.

General Grievous chuckled evilly "Well she's good as dead."

Obi-Wan Kenobi saw what happened and spoke "Ahsoka!"

He blocked another four lightsaber trust from General Grievous thinking _I'm so glad Anakin wasn't around at this time...But I'll have to notify him soon, however I need to fight Grievous off._

BAM! BAM! BAM! The sounds of arm cannon blasts sounded as a woman in a red power suit began her assault on a Space Pirate ship. Almost like clockwork the Space Pirates all ran out to engage the intruder only to get blasted in their faces by the intruder's arm cannon. Some even felt the full power of the Arm Cannon as it charged up blasting their heads off. The woman saw two Space Pirates flying on Jet packs firing missiles at her. She used her Arm Cannon to blast the missiles, then she charged it up blasting one of them in the middle. Then after dodging it's kamikaze strike as it was dying, she switched her arm cannon to be a red colored one then charged it up and shot the second one burning him up with her ultra hot plasma beam. She saw two more coming at her and switched her arm cannon to become a white one and after charging it she shot it out at them freezing them solid with her Ice Beam. Then she saw a turret trying to fire at her. She skillfully dodged the blasts and turned her arm cannon to a purple one then fired a single charge shot disabling it and it burst destroyed. When she landed she returned her Arm Cannon back to normal and walked over the corps of her opponents not even caring. She gets to a door getting ready to blast it down when something began trying to suck her up. She turned to see a portal trying to suck her into it. She felt it sucking her in and goes into her morph Ball form thinking she'd have an easier time to avoid it sadly it made her get sucked into it much faster. Once she realized this she tried laying a Power Bomb. Sadly for her the Power Bomb does go off but not inside the portal. Just as she was sucked into it...KABOOM! The whole Space Pirate ship blows up just as the portal closed giving the woman pleasure knowing she did destroy the whole Space Pirate Ship.

In the lands of Mossflower Woods, a Mousemaid was about to assist a peaceful woodland family of mice against four rats. Even with Gabooll the Wild killed gangs of Rats still roamed the lands of Mossflower Woods. The mousemaid didn't like rats and was holding her rope. What made this rope deadly was a single hardened knot at one end. She approached one rat whom tried to reach for his sword when she whipped out with the rope. SWISH CRACK! The heavy hardened knot of the rope caught the rat in the head and he fell lifeless. Two other rats had drawn their swords and ran to help their fallen friend but the mousemaid had fought gangs of rats before and whipped out two more times skillfully. The mousemaid seeing this shouted the famous warcry of all Redwallers "RRREEEDDDWWWAAALLL!" Each time aiming her knot at the rat's paws. SWISH, CRACK! Swish Crack! The two rats squeaked in pain as the rope WHIPED their paws breaking them and forced them to drop their weapons. One rat almost came at the mousemaid's back going to stab her in her back but the mousemaid felt him about to and without even looking back whipped her rope back so fast that the hardened knot CRACKED opened the rat's skull slaying him on the spot with his own eyes looking at her in disbelief. She now eyes the two rats that were still sobbing at having their paws broken as she wielded her rope "Need some more?"

"No, no more please!" The two rats wailed.

"We weren't going to do anything to them honest!"

The mousemaid had heard all these lies before as she tested her rope Gullwhacker "You know, I've heard that before and it's always like this you two...You're okay hurting or harming peaceful creatures or even bully them when you know they won't fight back but when it comes to fighting armed opponents you change your tone..."

"Please don't slay us!" one of the Rats spoke.

The mousemaid looks at them "I don't know why I'm giving you this warning but if you don't get out of here by the time I count to three...You'll be laid senseless...One..."

The Mousemaid didn't need to count to three for on the count of one even with broken paws the two rats fled not wanting to feel Gullwhacker again.

"Is everybeast alright?" the mousemaid asked the family of mice.

They give her a small smile nodding "Good,"

Before she left she felt something pulling her backwards, she grabbed Gullwhacker turning to face off against whatever beast had been pulling her back. What she saw startled her, a strange opening in Mossflower Woods was pulling her towards it. She gripped Gullwhacker then just as she was pulled into it she whipped out with Gullwacker then she disappeared into the object with Dandin the one mouse that loved the mousemaid and was with her to help deal with four other rats with the Sword of Martin in hand calls out her name "MARIEL!"

On Earth once again, this time in Tokyo Japan, a pink haired catgirl was clashing her bell shaped weapon against an alien's twin daggers. The catgirl wore a pink dress, red boots, and red gloves. She also had pink eyes and she was surrounded by monsters. She hisses as she dodged Kish's twin daggers. The alien charged his weapons and sent out a blast at her. She dodges and the animals pounce on her. She grabbed her bell, managed to kick Kish in the face sending him to the ground, took aim with her weapon shouting " **Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!** "

The attack rushed over her monstrous animal opponents slowly defeating them and reverting a tiny parasitic jellyfish that turned the animal into the monster in the first place. A small robot creature then gulped the parasitic jellyfish eliminating them. The Alien Kish growls seeing that the catgirl he liked defeated his monsters with ease and tries to catch her off guard so he could capture her. Sadly for him his twin daggers would clash against a glaive! The catgirl turned seeing who had just saved her then she smiled "You came to help nya!"

The figure revealed herself to be another girl with raven hair. She wore a white shirt with a purple collar, she wore a purple mini-skirt, and purple boots. On her head was a tiara and in her hands which were covered by long white gloves, she held a purple glaive. The girl smiled "No problem...Next time you should watch your back!"

"I will" the catgirl said.

The raven haired girl eyes the alien as the catgirl brought out her weapon facing Kish "If I were you Kish, I'd run. You are no match to me when I'm healthy and certainly aren't a match to someone that can destroy you in a blink of an eye nya!"

Kish looks at the raven haired girl and the pink haired catgirl "Grr...Fine ladies! You win this one! But I'll be-"

Suddenly a portal appeared behind the catgirl and raven haired girl and began sucking them into it. The catgirl shouts "HEY, KISH, WHAT GIVES NYA?!"

"Good question" the raven haired girl replied.

She gripped her Silent Glaive then slashed out at the portal. At first it seemed to work...All too well as there was a voice coming from the portal "OUCH! Now someone has a sharp weapon!"

This freaked the catgirl and raven haired girl out but as they are pulled in with a blond haired pigged tailed girl also in a Sailor Senshi outfit and a blue haired bird girl shout their names as the portal closed "Sailor Saturn!" "MEW ICHIGO!"

In Twilight's castle, one by one the girls were all sucked into it. One-by-one, or in Mew Ichigo's and Sailor Saturn's case two at a time came into the room. Discord whom was the one pulling the girls into the portals had been whipped by Gullwhacker in his hoof and was hoping up and down on his swollen leg shouting "Now somepony carries a mean whip!"

Then he was cut cut in half by Sailor Saturn's Silent Glaive and it was him that shouted out the words "OUCH! Now somepony has a sharp weapon!"

Luckily for Discord all he had to do was snap his fingers and he put himself all back together but Mariel's Gullwhacker still caused his leg to feel major pain. With one last snap he closed the big portal and everypony saw what had been brought in. Lying face-down on the floor was six humanoid figures and one mousemaid holding a rope with a huge knot on it. It is Mew Ichigo that spoke "Saturn! Whatever you did to try to stop that thing...I don't think it didn't work nya!"

Sailor Saturn groans still holding her weapon as she lay on the ground "I think I struck something..."

"Um...I don't know any of you fellow friends?" Starfire said getting up "But I don't think we're on Earth anymore."

Tifa looked up seeing that they were facing off four ponies, a baby dragon, and a strange creature whom was still making comments about a rope that in his words "Felt like a heavy wrecking ball hitting me" and being sliced in half by a sharp weapon. Tifa looked around seeing whom was with her "Uh...We aren't on earth any more ladies...And" Tifa pauses looking at the mousemaid "Mouse?"

"Hey! I'm a girl too you know, and for the record it's known Mousemaid!" Mariel replied.

The armored human spoke no words but had her arm cannon adjusted on what she thought was the most dangerous threat here...Discord whom saw her aiming her arm cannon "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa cowgirl. No need to be feisty! I'm a good guy now."

This over threw the armored girl as she mentally thought _Now I've seen everything._ She still kept her arm cannon ready to strike anypony that moved other than the girls that were with her. In all her years of being a bounty hunter, Samus Aran knew never to let her guard down.

"Where are we?" Starfire asked.

"You are in my castle miss" Twilight Sparkle said "I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle."

"A PONY PRINCESS!" Starfire shouted flying down and scooping Twilight up and giving the Princess a Tamerainan hug which left Twilight's face turning blue "I'm Starfire! I'm a Princess myself of Tamerian."

"I-I-I-I-It's a pleasure to meet you Starfire..." Twilight Sparkle said in between breathes "C-C-C-Could you please let go of me? I think you're choking me to death!"

"Oh, sorry Princess!" Starfire said releasing Twilight and the purple Alicorn fell onto her butt gasping for air "It's like my friend Robin always says...I gotta remember about my strength!"

Twilight Sparkle was still gasping for breathe amazed at how strong this Starfire seemed to be. Starfire turned seeing the other girls and mousemaid "Um...I don't recognize any of you...May I have your names?"

Tifa gets up "I'm Tifa Lockheart."

Ahsoka manages to get up shaking her head from being dazed by General Grievous's foot a bit "I'm Ahsoka Tano...A Jedi Padawan...Boy I gotta headache."

Discord heard this and snapped his fingers getting some pain killer medicine "Would you like this? I hear it cures headaches."

Ahsoka stares at him "Uh, sure Mr...Goatman."

"Goatman?" Discord demanded at her "I'm Discord! Spirit of Disharmony and Chaos!"

"My bad!" Ahsoka said to him "I didn't mean to offend you!"

"Disharmony and Chaos hugh?" the armored woman spoke still having her Arm Cannon now once again fixed on him "Doesn't sound like anyone I'd call be on the good side. I'm Samus Aran."

"Please point that arm cannon somewhere else Samus" Starlight Glimmer said "Discord is truly on our side. I'm Starlight Glimmer!"

Samus has her arm cannon ready not convinced "I'd like to, but in my work as a Bounty Hunter, I learned to never take chances."

Discord holds up his hands and snapped his fingers so he could hold up a white flag "What do I have to do to convince you that I'm on your side?"

The mousemaid answered "A White Flag means a sign of truce...Samus, rest assured if he wasn't a good beast then I'd be all over him with Gullwhacker."

Samus sighs "Very well I won't shoot then."

The mousemaid then introduced herself "I'm Mariel. Some call me Mariel of Redwall but Mariel is just as good."

She held out her rope introducing it as if it were a living beast "And this is Gullwhacker."

"You should call it Wrecking Ball of Doom!" Discord told her still smarting from Gullwhacker hitting him in the leg.

Mariel looked at Gullwhacker "I have a tenancy to lash out with Gullwhacker at what I thought of as that time was a threat. I thought you might've been a rat, or a fox, or somesort of vermin from Mossflower Woods."

"I bet they love Gullwhacker!" Discord told her sarcastically.

Mariel knew where Discord was getting at "More like they hate it, I've used Gullwhacker on so many different type of vermin that they really should reconsider their options of being evil."

"You know" Discord told her "After feeling Gullwhacker on my leg, I for once agree with that statement."

He then whispers to Princess Celestia "Take it from me Princess...That mousemaid's nopony to mess with. Why don't you find out how dangerous Gullwhacker is."

Princess Celestia just sent him a look almost laughing at Discord's dismay. She had never seen Discord so nervous about a rope.

"I'm Mew Ichigo nya!" Ichigo said introducing herself while bowing she turned to Sailor Saturn "And this is Sailor Saturn, the Sailor Senshi of Death, Destruction and Rebirth."

Hearing this Samus adjusted her Arm Cannon so it was aimed at Sailor Saturn whom looked at Mew Ichigo growling a bit as if knowing why Samus was doing this. Mew Ichigo sweat dropped just as Sailor Saturn admitted to her "Nice work...Now Samus has her arm cannon pointed at me."

Even Mariel had taken the time to hold Gullwhacker properly ready to strike, luckily for Sailor Saturn Princess Celestia spoke "Sorry, ladies! I'm the one responsible for the idea of bringing you all here. I'm Princess Celestia." she turned to Princess Luna "And this is my younger sister, Princess Luna."

Princess Luna waves hello to the invited guess.

"Why did you bring us all here?" Starfire asked.

Princess Celestia answered "It's a long story, but for the short version, an enemy of Equestria known as Queen Chrysalsis is plotting to take over Equestria."

As she is doing this the Princess of the Sun manages to show the group the image of Queen Chrsyalis.

"A bug pony monster?" Starfire asked.

"I've seen worse" Samus muttered "And dealt with things worse than what she appears to be."

Princess Celestia explained more "She was once the ruler of the Changelings. Till she was thrawted in a takeover of Equestria months ago by Twilight Sparkle's student Starlight with the help of Discord."

Discord pointed to himself as he spoke to Samus "See? I'm a good pony after all."

Samus glared at him through her visor "Just because it's mention doesn't mean I trust you completely."

"Geese! You're hard to convince!"

"Can't blame me when I was the only survivor of a Space Colony that was raided by Space Pirates!"

"Oh, I see now."

Ahsoka, Starfire, Tifa, and Mariel were staring at the images while Mew Ichigo and Sailor Saturn were trying to make sure Samus didn't blast Discord. Princess Celestia explained "The former Changeling Queen refused Starlight's offer of friendship and fled vowing vengeance. Now she has gathered an army from all over the universe in hopes to enact that vengeance."

Princess Luna looked at the invited guess "We'd understand if you all refuse to help us. As you all might not want to, but we need you're help. History from where you all are from has proven yourselves to be quite formidable heroes that can stop this army."

"So" Starlight said looking at her guests "Will you all?

"What happens if we say yes?" Ahsoka asked.

"You'll all be transformed into ponies" Princess Celestia said "So that you can blend in here until the crisis is over."

Starfire didn't need any convincing "On my planet of Tamerian, we Tamerainans don't say no to a request. Plus my skills as a Teen Titan can serve us well. I'm in!"

Princess Celestia smiled "Thank you! Now close your eyes and envision yourself as a pony!"

"Of course friend Celestia" Starfire said closing her green eyes and began to envsion herself as a pony.

Princess Celestia's horn glows yellow as it transformed Starfire. Starfire soon became a Pegasus pony with orange skin like her true Tamerian self, her hair became both her mane and tail. She kept her green eyes, and her outfit covered her entire body.

"I feel this power!" Starfire said looking at her new form "Thank you! I'll look forward in fighting to save this world!"

Tifa sighed "Well, I guess I can't say no ether! I'm in. Besides you might need more muscle on the team! I'm in!"

Princess Celestia stood waiting and Tifa closed her own eyes. In seconds Tifa had transformed into a White Earth Pony with her black hair as her mane and tail. She also managed to wear her outfit in pony form too. Tifa looks at herself punching with one hoof at the ground to see it nearly shatter on impact "Oh, this'll do!"

Ahsoka turns to Princess Celestia "As a member of the Galactic Republic, a cry for help won't go unnoticed...I'm in!"

Ahsoka closes her eyes and the process continued so in seconds Ahsoka would become a red unicorn pony with her Torguta horns becoming her mane and tail. She managed to have her two lightsabers on a saddlebag. Ahsoka soon used her horn to bring out her lightsabers and turn them on. She focuses knowing she had to practice being a Unicorn now to use her lightsabers "It may take a while but this is the form I need the most if I am to use these."

Mariel of Redwall stood up "I'm into the action! I won't ignore a call for help. Never done, and I've freed slaves from Gabool the Wild. So consider Gullwhacker and me in!"

"Oh great" Discord muttered "Now I'll have to watch my back when she's around."

Mariel closes her eyes and Princess Celestia once again cast a spell on her turning the mousemaid into an brown Earthpony well brown on her entire backside but white on her front side. She still wore her pink tunic and Gullwhacker was in her hooves. She did a few practice swings and each time the swings somehow managed to get Discord in his tail as at the last seconds each time he had put his tail down in Mariel's path accidentally not knowing it was the path she was taking each time to do a few practice swings.

"THAT THING STILL HURTS!" Discord said jumping up and down.

Mariel sighs "Next time...Maybe you won't get in the way."

"Seriously!" Discord shouted looking at his tail which was swollen "I think you broke it!"

He then snapped his fingers "Oh well though nothing my magic can't fix if it is...However that pain is still in there!"

"Sorry" Mariel apologized again.

Mew Ichigo sighed "I don't know how much I can be of help to you all nya, but I'm in."

"Me too" Sailor Saturn agreed "I'm in."

The two close their eyes and envision themselves as ponies. Then after Princess Celestia cast the spell the two transformed. Ichigo was a pure pink Earth pony, almost matching Pinkie Pie but her hair style which became her mane and tail stayed the same as her original human self...Plus she somehow still had her catears on but not her cattail. She saw her bell weapon and used her hooves to pick it up "Nice nya!"

Sailor Saturn had transformed into a purple Unicorn pony and her mane and tail were black. Sailor Saturn was using her magic to use her Gliave and called out a few moves while looking at Samus "Samus...Shoot me with your best shot!"

Samus eyes her "Alright. I hope you know what you're doing. One Super Missile combo coming up!"

Samus charges her Arm Cannon then fired it's charge shot and missiles to create her famous Super Missile Combo.

Sailor Saturn wanted to know if her Sailor Senshi powers were channeled into her magical powers and shouted "Silent Wall!"

Just as Samus's attack hit an invisible wall appeared shielding Sailor Saturn from harm easily withstanding the blow.

"It worked!" Sailor Saturn said "And I can live with this."

"That's nearly all of those we brought over" Spike announced.

All eyes were on Samus Aran. What would the famous Bounty Hunter decide to do? Samus eyed them all back "One, you've gotta be kidding me! Two, all you Princesses know I'm a Bouny Hunter right?"

"Uh, you mentioned it multiple times already" Starlight told her.

"Then you know I require payment to accept missions!"

"Friend Samus, our new friends need our help!" Starfire told her.

"I'm sorry? Friend? Whoa, whoa, whoa here, I don't make friends!"

"Samus!" Mariel told her "Sometimes it's best to team up, after all I couldn't have freed my father alone."

"Nor could I beat Sephiroth one-on-one" Tifa added on.

"We Mew Mews team up most of the time" Mew Ichigo added on.

"It's usually the same with us Sailor Senshi" Sailor Saturn agreed.

Samus was undecided "Three, I don't play well on teams. Last time I was on a team...All of my 'friends' or allies in that case all surcame to madness and I had to kill them."

"That will not happen with us friend Samus!" Starfire told her.

It was Twilight that would make Samus accept the request "But Samus...Think of Equestria as the space colony the Space Pirates raided...If Equsestria falls all ponies will be ether enslaved or killed."

Samus hesitates letting this sink in "...Fine! I'll agree to it! This'll be the first time I ever undergo a mission free of change. You all better not slow me down."

Samus closes her eyes accepting Princess Celestia's offer and once Princess Celsetia fired the last transforming spell, Samus soon became a Pegasus Pony. However, no one could tell what was underneath Samus's armor as it also transformed with her. She still had her visor over her head which hid her mane but a blond tail stuck out of her armor indicting her mane must also be blond. Samus looks at herself then at her Arm Cannon "Well at least I can still use this."

"Thank you all" Princess Celestia told the group stepping forward "For accepting to help us- Now"

A Pegasus Guard runs into the room "Princesses! Queen Chystalsis is about to begin her attack on the Crystal Empire!"

All the Princesses gasp but it was Starfire that spoke out the question "What's this Crystal Empire? Is in an empire made out of crystals?"

Princess Twilight watched nervously as she spoke "We have to get to my brother and Princess Cadence's kingdom!" She turned to the girls "Care to lend a hand?"

Samus readies her arm cannon "I can handle them blindfolded."

Discord snapped his hands and blind folded Samus "I'd so love to see you try."

Samus just glared at Discord but spoke "Oh, it's so on! You'll owe me money for this!"

"Enough friend Samus and Discord, now's not the time to argue" Starfire said.

"Let's get to this Crystal Empire pronto!" Mariel suggested.

"Follow me and Starlight Girls!" Twilight said as she and Starlight raced to the train station.

The heroines of Earth, Mossflower Woods, and entire galaxy raced off after them can they get to the empire in time?

 **Too be Continued**

 **End of Episode! I tried to make this fanfic exactly like an MLP: FIM episode and I still intend to do that. Next episode is Episode Two: Super Hero Team P2:** _ **The heroines ban together to face off against the Former Changeling Queen whom is about to figure out how strong the heroines really are. Can the heroines defend the Crystal Empire or will it become part of the Former Changeling Queen's new empire?**_


	2. Episode 2: The Surprise Team P2

Episode 2: The Super Team P2

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP: FIM, Redwall, Metroid, Final Fantasy VII, Tokyo Mew Mew, Sailor Moon, or Star Wars. I just own this latest multi crossover fanfic.**

Princess Twilight Sparkle with Spike on her back, and Starlight Glimmer were showing their new guest to the train station. Out of anypony that was amazed at trains, it was Mariel that was. Being a mousemaid in Mossflower country meant that trains didn't exist yet, she had never seen one nor had she rode one. She was about to get her first ride in. Twilight was having a conversation with Starlight thinking it might be better to have Starfire or Samus Aran fly to the Crystal Empire while the others took the train to the same place. Once at the train station Twilight spoke to her student "Starlight,"

"Yes, Twilight?" Starlight asks.

"Should we send Starfire or Samus to fly to the Crystal Empire? They are Pegasus ponies."

"If one of them were Rainbow Dash, I'd say sure!" Starlight answered "But they are new to Equestria and don't know where the place is. I say let them be with the group otherwise they risk flying to Canterlot or Appleslusa or some place in Equestria that isn't the Crystal Empire."

"Good point" Twilight told her.

"My other question is what sort of army are we dealing with?" Starlight asked her.

"Doesn't matter really" Samus told her adjusting her arm cannon "Anypony that gets in my way that's an enemy is good as gone."

Somehow Twilight knew better than to ask what Samus meant by that. Starfire turned to Twilight "Um, Princess Twilight, what is the Crystal Empire?"

"Good question Starfire" Mew Ichigo told her friend.

While they were waiting for the train to pull up Twilight answered "It's a place in Equestria where my brother Shining Armor and his wife or I should say sister-in-law Princess Cadence rule. It's a place which is really important due to what emotions run through it. If hatred and fear take place...It's broadcasted all around Equestria, which is why we can't let it get conquered."

"We won't!" Mariel said firmly.

Samus actually smirked behind her visor liking Mariel's attitude towards villains "Those are words I love hearing."

Tifa watches as the train comes quickly by "If this Fomer Changeling Queen Chrysalis wants to conquer Equestria...She'll have a hard time with it dealing with us."

Sailor Saturn agreed "Indeed!"

Ahsoka nods "We won't let you down Princess Twilight."

"Please girls" Twilight told them "You can call me just Twilight."

"Perhaps they should call you Princess" Starlight told her "Because they don't know you much as I do and your other friends."

"Good point"

Once the train stopped the Starlight, Twilight took their new friends aboard and it was off to the Crystal Empire with Spike speaking out Twilight's thoughts "I hope she hasn't begun to attack it yet!"

Samus kept her Arm-Cannon ready to fire at anything just in case a sneak attack on the train was coming. Ahsoka kept her magic ready to use her lightsabers for the same thing. Mariel and Sailor Saturn followed suit holding ether Gullwhacker or Silent Glaive close. Mew Ichigo waits not knowing why four of her friends were getting ready. She was the most inexperienced of the group, sure she took on three aliens and their monsters known as Chimera Animas and sometimes they made mass armies of them but she never once felt so threatened that she'd think of using her weapons.

Seeing her uneasy Starfire turned readying herself gripping her hooves and explained "Friend Mew Ichigo...It's best we prepare ourselves because in a fight those that are unprepared for the unexpected like an attack on this train are usually the first to go."

"To go?" Mew Ichigo asked then she gasped "You mean die?"

Ahsoka nods "Starfire's right. The Republic itself is currently at war with the Separatist Alliance. They are known for surprise attacks at any time...I've seen not only Clone Troopers die, oh I've seen lots of that, but I also seen other Jedi perish in battle. In any battle one must be prepared to fight at any time."

"But Tifa isn't arming herself nya!"

Tifa adjusted her gloves on her hooves "Just because I don't have an armed weapon on me, doesn't mean I'm prepared to fight off an attack. Trust me I'm prepared for an attack on this train if there is one."

"Oh" Mew Ichigo said she looks at Mariel "What enemies would attack a train?"

Mariel answered "I can think of some vermin in Mossflower Woods. Gangs of Rats are known for doing anything to any good beast they think won't fight back. If a train were to be in Mossflower Woods...I'm sure they'd love to jump to the conclusion of trying to hijack it so they can steal things from the innocent creatures riding it or murder them."

"Man...That's a dark reply nya."

"It maybe dark, but it's the truth. I live in an age where any vermin would murder any good beast that won't hurt them if given the chance."

"I'd like to add this" Samus told Mew Ichigo in a warning tone "Any type of villain wants to see any resistance put down permanently. Plus I'm with Mariel on her explanation, I'm not sure how your villains act but I'm pretty sure that they'd attack a train if it had somesort of objective purpose."

Mew Ichigo turned to Sailor Saturn wanting to hear if she had something to add. Sailor Saturn sees her looking at her and offers her advise "Think of the Alien's this way Ichigo. In a way the others make since. Think of the Alien's true plan you know where they intend to wipe out every living human being on Earth with their plans"

Mew Ichigo blinked now getting it "Oh, man! Why haven't they done something like attack a train nya?"

"Only thing I can think of is the train doesn't give them any sort of objective value" Sailor Saturn answered.

Hearing this answer, Mew Ichigo gripped her bell weapon harder now ready to fight. The more she thought on it she now saw her friend's point. Sure she was the least in experienced at fighting an army but she now saw why everypony else was alert and ready to fight at a moment notice. This adventure she was on was going to be an eye opener for her as she didn't have her Mew Mew team with her but experienced fighters that have fought armies before. Heck Sailor Saturn could wipe out an entire army with one move but in this mission everypony had to be ready for a fight. Twilight and Starlight watch their guests amazed that nearly all of them were readying for a fight that had a strong chance of not happening at this time. Twilight had to admit the they did have to be ready she wondered what sort of powers they all had. As they were getting closer to the Crystal Empire Starlight turned to her "So...Why couldn't the Princesses get stronger Superheroes like Goku or this Roy Mustang?"

Twilight answered "Princess Celestia never answered that question but I can, stronger superheroes like the ones you suggested take more magic to summon. Plus their powers could be way too much for Equestria to handle."

"OH!" Starlight admitted.

The train finally arrives at the station and amazingly it wasn't attacked. Before Princess Twilight could command her, Samus exited out the train out first she looked around then jumped into the air Corkscrewing then landed perfectly on her hooves then looked around carefully with her visor "All clear girls!"

Twilight flew out next landing next to Samus "You must be ready to face off the enemy to be running out Rainbow Dash quickly."

Samus looks at her "Well Princess Twilight, I just thought I should exit out first, being the one with my arm cannon, if there were enemies I would've blasted them."

Princess Twilight sighed knowing Samus made a good point that she'd have to adjust to. Samus kept the Princess close "Stay close Princess, just because I scanned the area for enemies when arriving doesn't mean there won't be soon."

Mariel exited out with Starfire flying out next to her. Mariel shivered a bit even when in her tunic, oh she had been someplace north before but the snow this place had made her a bit colder. What surprised Twilight was that Starfire wasn't shivering at the Princess's questionable look Starfire answered "Tamerians don't get cold."

Samus wasn't cold ether most likely thanks to her armor which kept her from getting cold although the Bounty Hunter sworn her tail was getting cold. Tifa exited followed by Mew Ichigo and Sailor Saturn with Mew Ichigo sneezing "It's freezing nya! Nopony told me the Crystal Empire was going to be freezing nya! I hate the cold!"

"It's not so bad" Sailor Saturn said.

"You should be freezing too Sailor Saturn!" Mew Ichigo told her "You're in clothes not suited for winter climates!"

"Follow me girls! Let's try to beat the enemy to the Crystal Empire!" Twilight commanded.

The group follows with Samus and Starfire following suit. Once they got close enough they saw that the Crystal Empire was already under seige by Chrysalis whom shouted "Surrender Cadence! We got you surrounded!"

Twilight bit her lip knowing they almost arrived too late "What do we do? We need to distract them!"

"Leave it to me and Starfire!" Samus told her spreading her wings while grabbing Starfire whom blushes to Twilight's eyes it nearly mirrored Rainbow Dash doing this to Fluttershy once also when Spike went onto a growth spree she looks at them "Can you get them to back down?"

Samus smirked behind her visor "You bet! Starfire and I can do that. You Princess Twilight need to get the others in from the back and reinforce the guards while Starfire and I distract the foe!"

"Got it!" Twilight said she turned to Starlight, Mariel, Tifa, Mew Ichigo and Sailor Saturn "Follow me!"

The five follow the Princess of Friendship.

"What is your plan friend Samus?" Starfire asked as the two flew together.

"You need to fly and throw your Starbolts at their front lines. I'll fly to their back and blast them from the back! Then we'll keep on rotating till the enemy back off"

Starfire nods "Right!"

The two take off quickly flying quicker.

At the stands Princess Cadence and Shining Armor were trying to keep their forces fighting against the massive army. Cadence glares down back at the hated former Changeling Queen "Never! You won't get the Crystal Empire!"

Queen Chysalsis laughs "Then it'll be a pleasure to destroy you last! You should've just surrendered because that's the only way out and-"

Twenty green starbolts rain down on the army which first had twenty of the Storm King's former ape like soldiers. The soldiers scream in pain as they fall to the ground.

"What trickery is this?" Queen Chysalsis demanded at once.

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! The sounds of Samus's arm cannon going off from the army's back sounded. Several soldiers fell to the ground taken by surprise. Queen Chrysalis looked back and Samus purposely transformed her arm cannon into the Ice Beam charging it up and firing at her head "Time to silence you ugly!"

Before Chryalsis could react she takes Samus's Ice charge beam to the face which froze it but not before she shouted "SHOOT HER!"

Before the soldiers could react Samus had flown to the skies firing more blasts under her normal power beam. Then more starbolts swarmed over the attacking army. The Shattering of ice sounded as Queen Chysalsis broke free glaring at the two Pegasus Ponies attacking. They didn't look like any pony she knew one was orange and firing Green Starbolts at the Former Changeling Queen's army taking her troops down easily. Then there was some sort of armored pony whom easily took her troops out with well placed blasts. This caused Chrysalsis to fall back as Twilight arrived taking a stance near her brother and sister-in-law.

"Twily!" Shining Armor shouted seeing his sister.

The two exchange quick hugs. Samus and Starfire approach landing at both of Twilight's sides. Twilight approaches Queen Chryalsis's besiegeing army and the Former Changeling Queen "Queen Chryalsis! As you just found out, my two new friends are willing to face off against your army! I have four others waiting behind these doors and Starfire mind telling them what's on my mind?"

"With pleasure friend Twilight!" Starfire said eying the former Changeling Queen "Back down now or you'll find your first defeat here!"

Queen Chysalsis laughs "You and that armored pony sure can do damage but if it's only you two I can take you out!"

"I think not" Starfire told her looking at Samus here "Friend Samus here is a Bounty Hunter used to large armies."

Samus nods silently adjusting her arm-cannon and once again aimed it directly at Chysalsis's face "I can assure you, that the next time I fire at you it won't be by my Ice Beam. If I get close enough I could blast your head off with the Plasma Beam I have right now."

Queen Chysalsis smirks "You two aren't going to be enough!"

She eyes her front row "Use the Battering Ram to Blow the doors down!"

Twilight shares an unseen nod to Starlight Gimmer waiting at the gates for the single. She then looks at the Former Changeling Queen "Come on bring it on then!"

"Uh, Twily...They'll destroy the doors and come in" Shining Armor told her.

"No worries big brother" Twilight told him "I got five other friends with the guards below the doors"

Samus and Starfire watch as eight soliders charge the door with a Battering Ram and Starlight used her magic to open the door before the battering ram could come in. The soliders blink as Tifa was standing where the Door was. With strength unseen from an Earth Pony, Tifa punches out with one hoof shatterng the Battering ram into pieces and it's fragments were sent like missiles into the soldiers behind them. Before any of the guards could blink Mariel gave out her signature warcry "Come on mates! Strike for the Crystal Empire! RRREEEDDDWWWAAALLL!"

The Soliders carrying the Battering Ram litterally froze as they were actually rats that were the same size of a pony, that served Gabool the Wild...Oh, they knew that warcry and it terrified them. The next thing they knew or saw was Mariel rushing towards them swinging Gullwhacker expertly, necks, and heads cracked as Mariel swung Gullwhacker around taking the rats down. Tifa ran out to engage the army. She punched out at one of the soldiers sending him flying then kicked two more and into Ahsoka Tano's two lightsabers. Mew Ichigo and Sailor Saturn rushed out to engage them. Starlight wisely closed the gates. Starfire turned to Princess Twilight "Leave the army to us Princess!"

"Go for it Starfire!"

Samus had already taken off as she saw some parts of Chryalsis's army that were actually Space Pirates, her type of Space Pirates and she hated Space Pirates. She kicked one of them in the head and he screams "SAMUS ARAN!" as she fires a Plasma Beam through his chest. He took a step back then fell lifeless a lethal hole was spotted in his chest. The other Space Pirates try to attack her by blasting her as she spoke "That's right!" she dodged their blast then blast more plasma beam rounds out taking them all down nearly instantly.

"You never said anything about this place having Samus Aran around!" a Space Pirate said to Queen Chrysalsis. The Former Changeling Queen glares at him "So? What's wrong with that? Besides I never known Princess Twilight knowing her."

The Space Pirate spoke "Samus is well known to us Space Pirates! She's a foe th-"

Samus's Plasma Beam got him in the back but only because another Space Pirate's blade actually caught the Plasma Beam causing it to be lifted at his comrade by accident. The Space Pirate collapses dead.

Queen Chrysalsis watches as Mariel takes out two other rats with Gullwhacker once they took it to the face. She attempted to blast the mousemaid and does but Ahsoka Tano rushes up and used a lightsaber to deflect the blast back at her. The Former Queen growls dodging her own blast "How did the Princess get this force?"

Tifa managed to grab two spears from two ape soldiers then with her strength crushed the spears in piece then kicked them. She saw four other soldiers coming at her spears drawn and gathered in magic in her hooves then unleashed a volley of ice sickles which strike them down. Twilight blinked "Funny, Tifa isn't a Unicorn, so how did she use that magic attack right now?"

Starlight answered as she gets to the battlements "I think it might be something she could do in the world she came from."

"Where did you get those six ponies?" Cadence asked Princess Twilight amazed at seeing six new ponies fighting so easily against the Changeling Queen's forces.

Twilight watches Sailor Saturn parry three spears with her Glaive only to slice the three apes down with a single slash from the same weapon. Sailor Saturn watched as rats, Space Pirates and ape soldiers from the Storm King's forces began trying to attack her from afar. Sailor Saturn gets into position raising her weapon "SILENT WALL!"

With one Silent Wall she defended herself easily. Mew Ichigo kicked one ape soldier in it's face then grabbed a rat soldier and tossed him onto it's friend. She saw thirty coming at her grabbing her Bell Weapon "Not today nya! Ribbon Strawberry Check!"

Twilight now answers her brother as she watched Mew Ichigo's attack wash over the thirty soldiers that charged the catgirl "They are heroes from Earth or the universe. We just brought them over. Why Cadence?"

Cadence answered "Well...That would explain why they are able to face off against overwhelming odds."

"We should allow the guards to help them" Shining Armor said "I mean sure that's why they were brought here, to stop Queen Chrysalsis and her army."

Cadence nods and Starlight lets the guards out "Help our new friends!"

Mariel dodged a ferret's spear then whipped out with Gullwhacker breaking his paw and he screamed "Curse you!"

Mariel glared at him "You dare to cause trouble here?"

"You dare to save it?" the ferret challenged her.

"You bet!" Mariel said holding Gullwhacker expertly.

The Ferret tries to pick up his spear again but was too slow as Gullwhacker lands on his head, right between his eyes causing him to topple over knocked out. Mariel saw him lying unconscious commenting on his condition "You must have a thicker skull than I thought."

Tifa dodges a spear. Queen Chrysalsis watches as her army was literally being destroyed by these six heroines. She took aim at Starfire's unprotected back and fired a green blast at her. Starfire heard the blast and whirls about but took the attack in her chest. The attack sent her onto the ground "Get that Pegasus!"

Starfire watches as Space Pirates surrounded her trying to catch her. She gathered in a green blast concentrated it then fired it out in a charged spiral which took the Space Pirates down. The Former Queen growls "Get her you incompetent fools!"

She gathers a green blast and fires it at Starfire but this time Starfire was ready gathering in more of her green starbursts and firing it at the blast as if it were a unicorn's spell. The attacks connect and were at a standstill at first. The two concentrate their energies trying to overpower the other. Starfire and the Former Changeling Queen were evenly matched but the Changeling Queen spoke "You're strong Pegasus but you won't beat me!"

Starfire was still concentrating in her energies trying to keep up the pace "Villains like you always brag on that but you have one thing that I don't!"

The Former Queen of the Changelings suddenly finds more power in her attack and it soon overpowers Starfire's own attack and the two attacks hit Starfire sending her to the ground. Twilight saw this "Starfire!"

Starfire hit the ground. Queen Chryalsis charged the downed Pegasus as she mocks her "Oh and what is that thing I don't have? I have the power to overpower you!"

She then smirked focusing in her magic to lift Starfire up and sent her crashing into the castle back first "Plus I've learned other things!"

Two ape like soldiers were nearby and grabbed Starfire holding her hooves out so she couldn't use them to fire starbolts. The Changeling Queen comes over to Starfire "Now Pegasus...I shall drain you of your-"

Starfire's hooves might've been occupied but not her face and Queen Chrysalis wasn't expecting such a blast to come from Starfire's eyes. The blast sent the former Queen backwards. Then the two ape soldiers suddenly felt their hands break as their hands met Gullwhacker. The ape howl in pain releasing Starfire before Mariel takes them out knocking them unconscious by whipping out with Gullwhacker striking them in the heads.

"Thanks friend Mariel!"

"You're welcome" Mariel told her.

Queen Chrysalis looks at Starfire getting onto her hooves "You aren't normal Pegasus!"

Starfire nods gathering Starbolts in her hooves "That's because I'm not normally a Pegasus, I am a Tamerianian from Tamera."

The evil Changeling growls "I won't give up this place!"

Samus fired a plasma beam at her but Chryalsis dodges glaring "You know...You're a Bounty Hunter right?"

"...I am" Samus admitted.

"Don't partner us up with her!" a Space Pirate objected.

Samus aimed her arm cannon which she turned back to her normal Power beam and shot him taking him down as she eyes Chrysalis "That goes double with me! I don't work alongside Space Pirates!"

Queen Chrysalis tries to convince Samus to betray her friends "You must I can give you all the money you'd want...All you have to do is kill the Princesses."

Samus might've been a Bounty Hunter but she knew better than to side with evil "Sounds tempting! But I don't work for evil plus, I'm currently on a mission to exterminate a certain bug!"

Queen Chrysalis manages to pick Samus up with her magic and timed it right to throw Samus onto Starfire whom took the impact and fell onto Mariel's back which was turned to engage a Space Pirate. The three go down hard with Mariel groaning.

The Changeling Queen smiled watching Samus quickly blast the Space Pirate that was about to blast them, he topples over killed.

"You sure hate them...Don't you Friend Samus?" Starfire asked her.

"Never met a Space Pirate I never liked."

"With draw soliders! Its time to call in the big guns!" Chrysalis shouted seeing her army losing moral at not being able to beat six ponies she then brought a hoof up and whistled.

Ground began to erupt and shake as Queen Chryalsis's army retreated surprising the heroines.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Ahsoka said unaware she had just said the famous line that nearly everyone from her universe said when things were about to get bad.

Samus studied the field and from her travels she knew "Monster of somesort."

"Everypony get back up here!" Twilight commanded.

Starlight opened the gates and all six ponies and the guards came rushing to the battlements. Once everypony was in Starlight closes the gates. Twilight then turned to Samus "How good of a monster hunter you?"

"I've taken down my share of huge and ugly monsters" Samus answered the Princess "Why?"

"Look in front of us, because I think my eyes are deceiving me..."

Samus does using her Thermal Visor to see what was coming "Oh, dear."

"Do you see something?"

Samus nodded as Shining Armor saw it too "It's a huge Double Headed monster that's coming this way!"

Starfire brings a hoof to her eyes whistling at how big it was "That's huge..."

Sailor Saturn had a bad feeling about this "This gotta be why the Changeling's retreated!"

Queen Chysalis looks up at the castle then to the Princesses "Surrender or my monster when it's completed will wreck your castle and entire empire!"

"NEVER!" Cadence shouted not going to surrender.

Queen Chrysalis chuckles evilly "Then when my monster is completed your empire will be destroyed!"

"What do we do?" Cadence asked Twilight.

Twilight shook nervously she'd never fought anything so monstrous before "We have a bit of time before it finishes coming out...We can't let it reach the empire!"

She turned to Samus "Oh Samus..."

Samus cocked her arm cannon "Say the word! I can solo that thing!"

"I'm sure you could Samus" Cadence told her "You seem to be the pony one can turn to on this type of matter, however once it completes being summoned she'll send it to the Crystal Empire to destroy everything. It may just ignore you."

Starfire agreed with Cadence "I've had a similar experience in Jump City where Thunder and Lightning wanted to have fun but their powers created a huge fire monster that didn't stop. It ignored me, Robin, Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy's attempt to fight it off. A monster like that if given orders probably won't fight us."

Samus blinked "Never met a monster that was so interested in destroying a place before...Usually their attacking me."

"There's no doubt she wants us to cower on this" Starlight told her mentor "We have to defeat that monster."

Twilight turned to Cadence "Can you produce a barrier?"

"With your help we should be able to cast a barrier that can protect the Empire just as I done to King Sombra" Cadence said "But that won't last long."

Twilight nods quickly coming up with a plan "At max we can hold a barrier up for about ten minutes."

Cadence nods "Normally that won't be enough time for anypony to bring it down."

"However" Twilight told her while eying the six new ponies "We have you all and so far from what we've seen with you combating the enemy army...You six aren't just any pony."

Samus smiles "All you'll need is just me to take that thing on. As long as there is something blocking it's path it'll have no choice but to attack me to destroy the barrier or get past it."

"You'll do it as a team Samus" Twilight told her she turned to the other five "Can you all take that thing down?"

"Gullwhacker and I have never fought a monster before" Mariel confessed but she understood what was at stake "But I'll do what I can do to stop it!"  
Sailor Saturn nods "Count on it Princess Twilight! Stopping Monsters is what Sailor Senshi and Mew Mew are experts of as well as Samus!"

Mew Ichigo agreed "Yeah, nya!

Tifa cracked her knuckles "Finally a real challenge!"

Ahsoka nods turning to Princess Twilight "Give us the order and we'll fight that thing off."

Twilight eyed the six "Alright then, stop that monster no matter the cost...Be a team though. I don't want any of you to lose your lives trying to be a hero in stopping it one-on-one."

Ahsoka, Mariel, Mew Ichigo, Sailor Saturn, Samus and Tifa run out to engage the monster and Ahsoka spoke out to her friends as they approach the monster "May the Force be with us."

When the six had gone Twilight and Cadence sat down, closed their eyes then formed a barrier but Starlight had disappeared.

"Starlight?" Twilight asked.

She heard galloping hooves and then saw Starlight running out to join the other six girls "Starlight!"

Starlight turned to Twilight "I'm going to help them! You just need to keep that barrier up!"

Twilight nods letting her student go.

A pink barrier appeared covering the entire Crystal Empire and it soon covered a purple one as the two Princesses sat to control the barrier.

Once at the sight all seven ponies stop seeing it was a Double Head Giant Rock Monster. Queen Chrysalis turned seeing them. Samus looks at her "Call off the monster lady! Or it's going to be destroyed."

The Former Queen laughs "My monster will crush anyone in it's path! Go my beast destroy the Crystal Empire!"

The Monster roared charging forward and Starfire throws six Starbolts at it. All six hit, with each head getting struck three times. It roared unharmed and just as Starfire had experienced with a fire monster, it ignored the attack and came at the barrier. Samus took aim charging her Arm Cannon "Starfire continue firing at it!"

"Trust me I am Friend Samus!" Starfire said focusing in her attack throwing more out but she got the same results "It's not working! Perhaps you have something?"

"I do!" Samus said finishing charging her Arm Cannon, she took aim with it and fired shouting "EAT A SUPER MISSILE COMBO!"

She fired her arm cannon unleashing both the blast and missiles with it. There was a massive explosion as the attack hit.

Samus just smirked thinking she got it turning her back towards the monster"That should've done it!"

"Uh...Friend Samus...You better turn back."

"Why?" Samus asked "Just to see it destroyed?"

"You're in for a big surprise once you see what's going on Samus!" Starlight warned.

Samus turned to see the Rock Monster standing "That's impossible! I am it directly at the two heads!"

Samus watches as Sailor Saturn leaps at it Tifa followed suit. This time the monster seemed to watch them come at it. It lifts up it's arm at Tifa trying to swat her to the ground but Tifa wanted this and avoided the attempt and somehow landed on it's hand and ran up to it's shoulder. She watches as Sailor Saturn flipped over it's attempt to swat her and she came close. Both Tifa punched the shoulder or sliced it's shoulder. Tifa's punch didn't do much except frustrate the monster even further and it was able to throw her off but Sailor Saturn's Gliave sliced through it's right shoulder as if it were butter.

Tifa screamed a bit as she is thrown off but Starfire manages to fly really quick and caught Tifa just as a massive THUD sounded as the Rock Monster's arm hit the ground "Thanks Starfire!"

"You're welcome friend Tifa!" Starfire told her.

Sailor Saturn landed on her two feet right next to the arm.

"That's a very sharp weapon Sailor Saturn" Starlight told Sailor Saturn "If it was strong enough to do that."

"Thanks" Sailor Saturn said.

"My turn!" Mew Ichigo shouted getting in front of the others, she took aim with her weapon "Ribbon, Starwberry Surprise!"

She unleashed her attack at the monster whom took it and like Starfire's starbolts and Samus's Super Missile Combo it didn't work "What nya?"

The Monster now was willing to disobey the former Changeling Queen's orders and the arm that Sailor Saturn cut off magically floated and connected right back in. It sighted Sailor Saturn seeing her near it's foot then emits gas which stunned Sailor Saturn as it smelled badly "Gross!"

It lifted it's foot going to squish her. Sailor Saturn hadn't recovered from the smell but saw it's foot towering over her "Great..."

It brings it down and fast and earth exploded.

"SATURN!" Tifa shouted.

"No nya!" Mew Ichigo shouted.

Starlight bit her lip hoping she didn't witness a death now. When the dust settled everyone saw Sailor Saturn behind the monster with Sailor Saturn blinking in surprise amazed she survived it. She then saw that one of Ahsoka's hooves was pointed out towards her.

"How is she alive?" Starlight asked shocked.

Ahsoka answered "At the last second just as the monster's foot was about to connect...I used the Force to push Saturn out of the way."

"What's this Force thing you keep mentioning?" Starlight asked her.

"Well" Ahsoka told her "It's an energy field that's emitted by all living things. Certain individuals are stronger in it and it's a power we Jedi have."

The rock monster roared at the top of it's lungs stomped on the ground causing the ground to shake. Sailor Saturn being the closest towards it was sent coming towards it. It saw her coming at it and lifts up it's foot again to stomp her on the ground. This time Ahsoka used the Force to pull Saturn back towards them. The Monster roared seeing that Ahsoka was doing this. It stomps then brings out more rocks then hurls the rocks at the group.

"In coming!" Starlight commanded.

Starfire whom still had Tifa was still in mid-air and she took a boulder to the face which took her crashing to the ground. Tifa followed next hitting the ground. Samus took to the skies blasting out at the monster rapidly with her Arm-cannon. She uses her Chozo D.N.A to avoid most of the boulders all but one that smacked her in the head taking her down. Ahsoka used her lightsabers to slice the boulders even used the force against two of them but the monster used the sliced in half boulder as if it were an arrow which struck Ahsoka in her upper shoulder. She flinches and takes another boulder to the face.

Mew Ichigo scrambles to her right and left dodging but ultimately took a boulder to the head and stomach. Sailor Saturn slices destroying some boulders but was overpowered by shards that the boulders made. Starlight stood gasping as more boulders were sprayed over the heroines leaving Starlight alone.

Queen Chryalsis smirks "That felt good! Now my monster onward plow through them and squish them all!"

She approaches Starlight "While I deal with her!"

Starlight focuses in her magic ready for a fight. She was literally the last stand miraculously Mariel was with her and had avoided all the rocks. The moment Chrysalsis came towards Starlight, Mariel lept shouting "Back off! RRREEEDDDWWWAAALLL!"

"What?" Chrysalsis asked seeing Mariel come at her.

All Chryslais saw next was Mariel but not her Gullwhacker which smashed into her face like a wrecking ball. The Former Changeling Queen was sent backwards towards her army whom all gasped as their leader was knocked out.

"How'd you survive?" Starlight asked her.

Mariel shrugged "I managed to somehow avoid that attack but one did hit my tail pinning it."

The monster charged the heroines that were buried and to Starlight it looked like they'd be squished and the barrier could be shattered but then movement as Ahsoka managed to use the Force to lift the boulders up off everyone that was buried then used the Force again to spin the boulders around, she then looked at the monster "Not today Rocky! Take a piece of your own medicine!"

She used the Force the hurl the rocks back at it. It roared taking it's own attack.

"Is everypony alright?" Starlight asked.

"We are now" Starfire said still smarting a bit from being hit in the head.

"What happened to bug pony?" Mew Ichigo asked looking at a knocked out Queen Chryalsis whom was being dragged away by one of her people as if knowing they lost this battle.

Starlight smiled turning to Mariel "Mariel saved me."

Mariel smirked "I gave her Gullwhacker to the face."

"Wasn't expecting it" Starlight said to Mariel she even pat Gullwhacker as if it was a pet "That's a good Gullwhacker."

Samus turned towards the group as the monster comes at them towering above them "Girls!"

Ahsoka smirks "No worries!"

She concentrated on using the Force and managed to lift the entire monster off her. It roared trying to squish them but she couldn't. Then Ahsoka used the Force to literally push it backwards. It lands on it's back with a massive thud getting back up straight away roaring.

"Okay girls we need a plan" Starlight said "We can't have that thing use it's power again to take nearly all of us out...If that happens not even Gullwhacker might be enough to stop it."

"True there" Mariel said studying the monster.

"I could destroy it with Silent Gliave Surprise" Sailor Saturn suggested "But that attack could cost me my own life if I will it to destroy the monster."

"That's risky!" Starlight said "Twilight wouldn't want you to die like that."

Samus had the solution "My Super Missile Combo and Starfire's Starbolts didn't do a thing! However I have one more thing up my sleeve."

"Which is?" Starfire asked.

"A Power Bomb" Samus said "It's the most strongest bomb that I have."

"A bomb like that won't do damage from afar" Starlight told her.

"I know" Samus admitted "Which is why it'll have to be close range at it's weakness."

"Where is that weakness?" Tifa asked.

"Near it's heads" Samus said "Right in the middle of them.

"How do you lay these Power Bombs?" Starfire asked.

Samus answered "Like this!"

She turned into her Morph Ball form. Starlight looks at her "Your very flexible Samus...I don't think any other pony could do that...Except for maybe Pinkie Pie."

"This sort of thing happens if you have Chozo D.N.A in you" Samus admitted "I'm faster in this form but I don't have a lot of jump space"

"And that monster is huge nya!" Mew Ichigo said.

"To get Samus into that area..." Tifa admitted "Might be tricky. I could try to destract it and even try to use Final Heaven on it."

Ahsoka had the solution as she eyes Samus still in her morph ball form"Samus...Do you trust me?"

"If you have a plan" Samus told her "I'm all ears."

"I could use my magic on you Samus" Starlight suggested then she eyed Ahsoka "Does your plan involve magic? Because unicorn magic maybe strong to lift something up and throw it but not for a huge distance."

Ahsoka smiled "Close Starlight! I'll use the Force to lift Samus and throw her at the monster...Then once she's close to it's target she'll let out a Power Bomb!"

Starlight turned seeing the monster now approaching the barrier "We only get one shot at it...If we fail it may destroy the barrier!"

"Then we need to make sure that Ahsoka's shot using the Force is a sure path to it" Starfire said "Which means we have to hold it in place!"

Mew Ichigo looked at her "But your attacks as well as mine don't work nya!"

"It plows through them" Starfire admitted.

Tifa stood up "Barrage it ladies! I'll make sure it stays in it's place"

Tifa turns to Sailor Saturn "If we fail on this shot you'll have to make sure the monster can't punch the barrier until we regroup to try again."

"I should be able to block it's power with Silent Wall" Sailor Saturn admitted.

"Then we got a game plan!" Starlight said "Let's do it!"

Mariel nods "Right!"

Starfire flew towards the monster whom roared and fired two rocks out of it's mouth at her. Starfire spun avoiding the rocks and flew high into the air "Time to barrage you evil rock beast!"

She unleashes her starbolts in a barrage form never stopping. The monster kept on it's charge despite being pummeled by her Starbolts ingoing them knowing it had to destroy the barrier now once the barrier was destroyed it'll destroy the ponies attacking it. Mew Ichigo leaps up eying them monster "I'm the next line of defense nya!"

The monster roared as she aimed her weapon "Ribbon, Starwberry Surprise!"

She unleashes her attack keeping it on just like Starfire was doing with her attack. The monster continued coming closer then once close it stomped on the ground sending Mew Ichigo into the air then after growling clapped it's hands together on the two ponies. The ponies fell to the ground squished like a fly as the monster continued it's way towards the barrier. Luckily the two were alive still just dazed. The monster then stopped seeing Tifa standing before it knowing she had to by more time for Ahsoka. She felt her inner gambler get unleashed to it's max "Here I come!"

She charges it and dodged a fist once close she shouted her attacks. She beat it down using her Limit Break. Even throwing the monster to the ground. It growls but she's at it's back shouting her last move for her Limit Break "FINAL HEAVEN!"

She punches it so hard that there was an explosion both around it and the monster. The explosion was seen for miles away not only in the Crystal Empire which caused Twilight, Cadence's and Shining Armor's jaw to drop to the floor surprised somepony like Tifa had that power. The explosion was also seen from Canterlot with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna seeing it but the Princesses didn't see who was able to do it. It is Princess Luna that spoke "What in Celestia just happened?"

"Not sure" Princess Celestia said "But someone had enough power to do that."

Back at the battle, the monster was damaged from the attack with a small crack near it's weakness area and Tifa was panting feeling her swollen hooves "Oh man...I know I have massive strength but that rock body nearly did my hooves in."

The monster survived and tries to swat her away but Ahsoka had enough time to use the Force. She lifted Samus in Morphball form then used the Force to throw Samus towards the weak spot. Time seemed to stop briefly as Samus reaches the area then once Tifa avoided the monster's fist all eyes watched as Samus in Morphball form SLAMMED into the weak spot of the monster then unleashed her Power bomb. KABOOM! there is another explosion of light as the Power Bomb instantly went off.

When the dust settled Samus reverted back to her normal form and helped Tifa to drag an injured Starfire and Mew Ichigo to their friends for healing. Once near Sailor Saturn whom began healing Starfire and Mew Ichigo all eyes turned to see that the monster seemed to be in one piece despite it having a giant hole where it's two heads used to be.

Samus glared "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME A POWER BOMB WASN'T ENOUGH?!"

"I did send you at the right area right?" Ahsoka asked her.

Samus nodded "You did."

Then the monster's body cracked then burst apart into dust and dirt, and with that the threat was over.

"Well I be" Starlight said "It worked."

Samus turned to Tifa finding new respect for Tifa "You got good close combat skills"

"Thanks" Tifa told her still with her hooves swollen and she winced "Oh man, that thing was so hard that it hurt my hooves for once."

"That's because it's made of really hard diamonds" Samus told her.

Tifa sobbed a bit now "No wonder...Diamonds are the hardest mineral on earth thanks to being made from carbon."

"Let's go back" Starlight suggested.

Once at the Crystal Empire the threat of Chrysalis's army was done for now. Both Princesses release their barrier. Twilight smiled at Starlight "You did well to help them."

Starlight blushes "Please, I didn't do much."

"you kept them all as a team and helped them to win" Twilight told them.

She then turned to the six ponies that saved them "Plus you all fought with honor and heart. The safety of Equestria is in your hooves and as well as Starlight's and mine for now, I'm sure you all are tired out."

As she's speaking she's looking at Tifa "Especially some pony's hooves."

Tifa eyes Princess Cadence and Princess Twilight "I don't suppose you all have some hot bath like water for my aching hooves do you? I just punched a monster whose body was made out of carbon."

"And you had it explode" Shining Armor said.

"Twice" Twilight admitted.

Princess Cadence nods "We do have such a thing you all need, for now we are victorious and you ponies need the rest."

With this the empire was saved but the war was ultimately beginning. Mariel remembered Queen Chrysalis's face which looked up at her in surprise before she was knocked out. Mariel knew that the former Changeling Queen might go after her now and boy was she right. At the enemy camp the Changeling Queen rose growling as she had an ice pack over her head "That pony with that rope! I'll kill her yet!"

She sits upright feeling her head "I've never took a rope like that before! Who was she?"

"That must've been Mariel" a rat said to her "She's somebeast that even rats in Mossflower don't want to encounter...Heard she slew Gabool the Wild with that rope of hers."

Another rat tweaked the speaker's ear "That was the Stripe Dog Rawnblade of Salmandestron that did that dummy!"

"I don't care what or who she slew in the past!" Queen Chrysalis said "Oh I'll have the pleasure of killing her when I get my hooves on her and those other ponies."

Oh the heroines might've won this round but the former Changeling Queen already vowed to press on.

 **End of episode**

Sorry this one is longer than the first episode but I did want to include that in this story those that know Tifa Lockheart that I did give her her Limit Break of Final Heaven. But next Episode is. Episode Three **Teamwork:** _ **When the Cutie Mark Crusaders get captured by Space Pirates, Samus and Rainbow Dash must work together to save them. Can two hot heads work together to save the three Cutie Mark Crusaders?**_

 **A/N: I do love Redwall, and it means a lot to me when I got two reviewers that said they also like Redwall, but please note that I currently am working on three other fanfics and they need to alternate evenly as I have a total of four fanfics I'm working on, this week was orignally supposed to be Guardian Digimon Book 2, and Kasumi and the Avatar, but I decided it was going to be this fanfic that was updated instead of Guardian Digimon Book 2. Kasumi and The Avatar will be updated hopefully tomorrow. Next week however it will be Guardian Digimon Book 2 and Yugioh! Guardians of the Sakura Cards. Please note it's not because I dislike Redwall but I want to give each fanfic time to work on. For this fanfic, I will say when you can expect this fanfic to be updated. And that shall be January 16, 2018. All I'm asking for is patience on this fanfic.**


	3. Episode 3: Teamwork!

Episode 3: Teamwork

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP: FIM, Redwall, Metroid, Final Fantasy VII, Tokyo Mew Mew, Sailor Moon, or Star Wars. I just own this latest multi crossover fanfic.**

Two days had passed since Princess Twilight with the aide of Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Starlight's magic with Discord's help brought forward heroes from Earth and the universe. The first major battle against the Chrysalis's forces was a victory and the Crystal Empire was saved. Now everypony was back in Ponyville. Twilight was generous enough to give the heroines a room in her castle to sleep in while the crises against the former Changeling Queen continued on till it's bitter end. It was now bright early in the morning, Samus Aran was an early riser and was looking out her window when Spike knocked on the door. Samus turned "Come in."

Spike opened the door "Morning Samus!"

He looked around her room which had two stations, one an energy recharge station and a weapons recharge station mostly for her Missiles. The Bounty Hunter turned addressing him "Morning Spike."

"What are you doing up so early?" Spike asked her.

Samus answered looking out the window "I'm about to go flying bright and early."

"You sure you aren't going to fight the enemy alone?" Spike asked her as Samus still had a hard time fighting as a team.

Samus sighs "If I was truly on a Bounty Hunting mission, I'd be doing damage to Queen Chyrsalis's forces alone. I'd be able to take all of them out all by myself. Especially when she has Space Pirates...It's only a matter of time before she unleashes Metroids that is if the Space Pirates still have any left after I eradicated that species."

"Sometimes it can help being with others that have a common goal" Spike told her "You don't have to fight against a force alone."

Samus knew the baby Dragon was trying to be helpful to her in giving her advise and turned "I know what you're trying to do Spike, but I prefer being alone and fighting alone. I've done it nearly all my life, I fought harder opponents than what I've been up against. Besides as I've told you all, the last time I fought alongside allies, in the end while it ended up strong and believable...In the end, I had to kill them. They were being corrupted by the very substance that was saving their lives. Up to a point it drove them insane and to attack me while I was trying to disrupt another Space Pirate operation. It's because of that I know better than to team up with others."

Spike watches the Bounty Hunter as Samus added on "Plus being the only survivor of your Space Colony doesn't help add having friends onto the list. If it wasn't for the Chozo, I most likely wouldn't have survived. Yet they took me in, gave me some of their DNA and raised me as the warrior I am today before they too were destroyed."

"Wow..." Spike said "No wonder you're like this, I never known of anypony with a horrible past like that. Maybe Pinkie Pie had that sort of thing or Starlight can make that claim to when her friend Sunburst got his Cutie Mark but your past really is hard for anypony to replace."

Samus nods "Perhaps this experience can help me out, but at this point I still feel like fighting alone is the best option for me, it's worked so long in the past."

She opens the window "But I won't go attacking the enemy without consulting one of the others. Right now I'm going out flying to see if I can spot any trouble around here."

Spike salutes her "Well alright."

Samus jumps out, spreads her wings and takes off into the sky flying. Spike watches Samus fly off before closing her window. Samus was going to have a hard time being on a team but she'd ultimately warm up to it. He knew she had to it was only a matter of time when she did. Twilight had heard the conversation between her assistant and Samus. Outside Twilight fought back some tears never realizing that Samus indeed had a much more horrible past. From being the only survivor on her Space Colony to being raised by the Chozos as a warrior only to have the Chozos get destroyed as well, then having to be forced to destroy your own former allies whom attacked you out of being drove mad and insane. Twilight somehow understood Samus but like Spike she wanted Samus to open her heart. She knew of all ponies that being alone only at times lead to worse things. Spike turned to Princess Twilight "Twilight? Are you crying?"

Twilight tries to smile "I overheard your conversation with Samus. Man...I never thought anypony could have a really bad troubled past...After hearing Samus's story, it's going to be hard for anypony to replace that...Even Tempest Shadow's story of her past doesn't come close to Samus's. Although Tempest Shadow's story is pretty close a good second place story."

Spike turned to her "At least the others are sleeping in, so how are plans for the surprise party for the heroines we brought to Equestria coming?"

Twilight smiled "Pinkie Pie is on her way to help later on to help set it up. We should be having one later on tonight so all of Ponyville know who the heroines are. I just hope by then Samus knows she can have friends and still be a great heroine."

Spike nods walking alongside Twilight.

Outside in Equestria three pony fillies were all gathering at their tree house. One was a yellow Earth Pony, one was a gray Unicorn Filly and the third was a orange Pegasus filly. Normally the three would've had no Cutie Mark but now they had them. The three were known as the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Now that they had their Cutie Marks which bound them to help others find what their talent truly meant.

"So girls" the yellow Earth Pony spoke "What's on the agenda today?  
"The cases are coming up big time Apple Bloom" the orange Pegasus said "But not fast enough."

"Anypony that needs our help today Scootaloo?" the unicorn asked.

Scootaloo tries looking for her list "Well, let's see now."

As the three were walking they were unaware that they were being stalked by Space Pirates. Some were even on jetpacks and others were normal ones. These were an elite group of Space Pirate belonging to the famous Space Pirate Riddly. Upon being defeated by the new group of ponies Queen Chrysalis had asked Riddly to begin raiding Ponyville and using the civilians as hostages. Ever so nasty and evil Riddley agreed to do the deed...Chrysalis had warned him that Samus was among the heroines that stopped her plans in the Chystal Empire. Riddley wasn't so keen on fighting Samus as whenever the two had fought, it nearly all ended badly with him being beaten by her time and time again still orders were orders.

A Space Pirate turned to the huge Pterodactyl like Space Pirate "Boss! We're in position and three ponies are coming this way!"

"Commence" Riddly ordered "Take those three alive!"

"Yes sir!"

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo walk more then gasp with freight when they are surrounded by Space Pirates.

"W-W-W-What are those?" Apple Bloom asked "Did the Storm King get revived again?"

A blue Pegasus Pony had spotted the action and flew as quick as she could unaware that Samus also saw this but was taking her moment trying to think of a way to take the Space Pirates off guard. Even Samus knew that normally she'd be able to handle these Space Pirates alone...However she had civilians to look after. This would make it harder as she knew Twilight wouldn't like it if Samus had accidentally killed one of the three Crusaders in a gun fight. She saw the blue Pegasus making her way over to the group. As the blue pegasus flies closer Samus saw the rainbow like mane and tail and knew this was the Pegasus Rainbow Dash that Twilight had compared her to two days ago.

Samus knew that Rainbow Dash wouldn't be enough to stop the Space Pirates. She spreads her wings and flies as fast as she could ready to use her Arm-Cannon charging it up even.

A Space Pirate chuckled as he saw the three fillies "Prepare yourselves little ones! You are now hostages to AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

As he was speaking Rainbow Dash had plowed right into him sending him off a cliff since he had no jetpack he fell many stories hitting his head and swiftly dying from the fall.

"Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo shouted.

"Get out of here girls!" Rainbow Dash ordered "Before more..."

As she is speaking more Space Pirates surrounded the group "More...of these things show up..."

"Surrender!" another Space Pirate said "and become hostages!"

Rainbow tries to think fast but two Space Pirates had missiles locked onto her and fired them. Rainbow managed to dodge the missiles and four took aim blasting at her. Just as Rainbow was flying to avoid the blast knowing these creatures meant business, Riddly showed up roaring. He swooped down so fast onto the pinned Rainbow Dash grabbing her in the back. The Pegasus shouts "OUCH!"

Riddly growls "You got some nerve but I guess I can take you as well and-"

He is blasted in his face by an Arm-Cannon and he lets go of Rainbow Dash throwing her onto her back. Rainbow Dash's back was bleeding as Riddly's claws had sank into them "Ouch!"

Rainbow was in deep pain then gasps seeing whom had saved her. She blinked seeing the armored pony not knowing who she was. Samus smirks as Riddly smashes head first into a rock cliff briefly getting his head stuck in it.

"Who are you?" Rainbow Dash asked the armored Pony.

"Introductions later" Samus told Rainbow "Right now, you're injured let me handle these Space Pirates."

Samus quickly turned her Arm-Cannon into it's Plasma Beam form and leaps for a Space Pirate whom tried to take Apple Bloom. The Space Pirate pauses then watches with horror on his face as Samus blasted him in his chest. He gasps in pain before falling dead.

She quickly saw ten more coming at her and charges her Plasma Beam and prepares to blast her missiles annoucing this "You won't take these ponies! Eat a Flamethrower!"

She unleashes a powerful flamethrower out of her Arm-Cannon among the Space Pirates. Those that were foolish to continue their charge scream in pain as they are incinerated by Samus's Plasma Beam Missile Combo.

Samus knew she had to save some of her missiles for Riddely knowing he needed to be taken out to so she stopped. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were at a lost on what was happening. Two Space Pirates on a jetpack take aim and fire four missiles at Samus whom dodged them, then charged up her arm-cannon and fired the shot at the Space Pirates. The blast hits them and they upon their dying breathe come at Samus to crash into her. Samus dodges or tried to but the two Air Troopers in their death dive seemed to have some sort of seeking device and they actually slam into Samus taking her down.

Rainbow Dash flies over to her thinking Samus was badly hurt but the Bounty Hunter stands up "Seeking Death dives? That's new!"

Then Riddley freed himself and breathes fire at Samus. Samus dodges turning over towards him as this time he grabs both Samus and Rainbow Dash mostly because Rainbow was closer than Samus. Samus's armor protects her from his claws but she still felt them she even heard Rainbow Dash grunt in pain. Riddley turns to his forces "Take the little ones! I'll deal with these-"

He may have pinned Samus in the back but, he didn't pin her Arm-Cannon and as he is speaking she is blasting him with her Plasma Beam in the face. Unlike the other Space Pirates, Samus's Plasma Beam seemed to not immediately kill him and he withstood five of her blasts.

"Nice to see you again Samus!"

Samus growls "Riddely...I don't know how many times you and I have fought...But know this, when I get freed from your claws...I'll make sure to end you."

Rainbow was in pain but glad Samus was on her side "Keep blasting him...Samus!"

Samus indeed was "What do you think I'm doing Rainbow? I've just blasted him ten more times and he still doesn't flinch at my strongest beam."

Rainbow manages to see they were in a gray cloud "Samus! Kick out at this cloud!"

"I don't follow..." Samus admitted.

"For Celestia's sake! You're a Pegasus pony we control the weather! Kick the cloud!"

Samus was still confused but spoke "Alright."

Both Pegasus kick at the cloud and two lightning bolts fall from inside the cloud striking Riddley whom was unprepared for this as the lightning hit him in the back. He releases the two Pegasus throwing them onto the ground and they hit their backs.

When the two had hit the ground they noticed that the Space Pirates had taken the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Scootaloo!" Rainbow Dash shouts.

Samus turned to Rainbow as she saw Riddely recover and turn back towards them "Rainbow Dash! Get under me!"

"Hugh?"

Samus dived onto her as Riddely turned to a rock boulder and a tree breathing out powerful flames that ate away the rock and tree toppling the objects over onto the two ponies nearly crushing them. Seeing that they were buried Riddley flew to his secret base to keep the hostages.

"Oh" Rainbow Dash muttered feeling Samus on top of her "That's what you meant."

Samus focuses turning her arm-cannon back to it's normal Power Beam, charged it up and blasted the rock and tree away. Once out she helps Rainbow out. The two now see what had been done with Rainbow shouting "WHAT DID THEY WANT WITH Scootaloo and her friends!"

"Unless Chrysalis's wants hostages...I don't know what else she'd want them for" Samus said.

"THEY WORK FOR THE FORMER CHANGELING QUEEN?"

Samus nods "Yes."

"Well she can suck the love out of anypony."

"So that was what she wanted to do with Starfire when she had Starfire in her hooves" Samus said she was checking her Energy levels which were at seventy-five percent.

"We gotta save the those three!" Rainbow said bleeding from her wounds.

"Correction" Samus said grabbing onto Rainbow Dash's tail "I'll go ahead and rescue those three."

"You?" Rainbow asked her "All alone? Hey I tried to save them to, we should both go!"

"NO!" Samus roared at her "You're injuries will only slow you down! Besides...I've taken on these cowards that call themselves Space Pirates plenty of times!"

Rainbow wasn't detoured she had dealt with Daring Doo before and Samus's tone was reminding her of her favorite author "I'm still going with you!"

Samus looks at her "Are you think headed? You're injuries will slow you down! I don't need somepony who'll slow me down do to her injuries! Besides if I hadn't shown up to save you, you might've been killed or captured too by Riddley. Plus if I allow you to come with me and you do die, then I'll have to explain not only those three Fillies being captured by Space Pirates to Princess Twilight herself but also how you were killed when I advised you not to!"

Rainbow Dash blinks "You know Princess Twilight?"

"I do" Samus told her "I along with five other heroines from Earth and the universe were picked by her to help save Equestria from Queen Chrysalis! Last thing I want to do is tell Princess Twilight how you were killed!"

Rainbow Dash now saw Samus's point of view, Samus was looking over one of Twilight Sparkle's friend's interests over her own life. Still there was something that Rainbow Dash saw was missing "Then do you know where they've taken the Cutie Mark Crusaders?"

"That's what they call themselves?" Samus asked.

"Indeed!"

"I can track down the Space Pirates!" Samus told Rainbow Dash "I've tracked them for many years! They can't hide from me!"

Rainbow Dash eyes her "Okay, so you have experience in taking them on, but how many times have you taken on a ponynapping situation which no doubtingly will lead to a hostage crises?

Samus blinked behind her visor "This is the first I've had something like it. I normally go in guns a blazing shooting down any Space Pirate foolish to engage me. Then I usually destroy their ship or building they are hiding in."

Rainbow Dash then explained herself "You do know that they are using that type of situation! They'll probably use those three as shields-"

"Wouldn't surprise me one bit if they did that..." Samus admitted.

"Point is, you'll run the risk shooting them dead" Rainbow Dash told her "You need to take somepony with you! Together we could think of something to take them down...Plus you aren't at one hundred percent healthy ether Samus, you took some damage by Riddly and those jetpack wearing Space Pirates that did a death spiral."

Samus eyes her "Yes, I suppose that's true but at least I know what I'm fighting against!"

Rainbow Dash looks at her "You ether need to call one of your friends to help you, or I'm coming with you! Look I know you're trying to look out for me, but I understand the risk!"

"Do you?" Samus asked her "I don't want to go to the Princess saying how one of her closest friends got herself killed because she claimed she knew the risk when she didn't!"

"Then get somepony else like one of your friends!"

Samus shook her head "I normally should but I prefer to take these Space Pirates on alone!"

"Let's say you succeed in doing that taking them all out without the Crusaders being killed, what's to stop Riddley from succeeding in giving them to Chrysalis?"

Samus tried to think of an argument but couldn't as she admitted out "You're good."

Rainbow Dash then nodded "So please, take me with you! I promise that I'll stay out of the fighting!"

Samus looked directly at Rainbow Dash sighing "I don't suppose I could convince you to run away and leave this to me now could I?"

Rainbow Dash looked at her back "In this situation it's best to have a friend with you."

She winced a bit at the stringing pain her back was in "Besides you are right about me not being able to fight well now, but still let me help you."

Samus sighed "Fine, I'll let you come with me."

"Thank you!" Rainbow Dash told her "I promise not to hold you back, together we can save the Cutie Mark Crusaders! Plus somepony has to bring you back if you get hurt badly."

"Me? Get hurt badly?" Samus asked Rainbow Dash "Yeah right, I've fought Riddley plenty of times. My only question is how was he able to resist fifteen Plasma Beams to the face and not that lightning strike..."

She then got an idea turning her Arm-Cannon to it's Purple mode it's Wave Beam form "If a lightning strike did that to him then this Wave Beam should do the drill."

Rainbow Dash extends a hoof "Shall we do this together then?"

Samus sighs "We shall...But keep word on your promise to let me handle the fighting."

The two ponies now stood up looking around. Rainbow Dash didn't know where to start looking for the Cutie Mark Crusaders "They've gotta be around here some place..."

Samus used her X-ray visor to try to pick up hidden footprints. She scanned the whole area finally finding some footprints of the Space Pirates "From the look of things they set up an ambush point nearly everywhere around this area of Ponyville...Waiting for Ponies to exit."

"You see hoofprints?" Rainbow Dash asked her "How? I can't see any."

"My visor has three different forms of visors, the regular combat visor which is used for combat as well as it having a scanning visor part to scan for enemy weaknesses and hidden buttons, a Thermal Visor for seeking out heated enemies and then the X-Ray Visor which I have on now. It's used to find hidden passages or cloaked footprints."

"Cloaked?" Rainbow Dash inquired "You mean very carefully hidden?"

Samus nodded scanning the ground with her X-Ray Visor "Question is where did the Space Pirates go and where?"

"Well we could go the front way" Rainbow Dash points out.

"If they did they'd be foolish too" Samus told her Riddley is their commander and he and I have a large history of fighting against each other, I'm sure he knows that a boulder being slammed onto me isn't going to kill me, it'll slow me down that's for sure but it won't kill me so if he went that way...He'd know I'd catch up to him easily...Of course he could try to do that to lay a trap for us."

Rainbow Dash shrugged "Would a trap really work on you Samus?"

"If it's Riddely calling the shots for this plan...No" Samus admitted "The result for the trap would only end up in me massacring every last Space Pirate that was there to lay it. Riddley wouldn't want to jeopardize so many of his Space Pirate lives especially when it's clear Chysalis wants to have them in her army."

"So he won't use his soldiers to attack us in that trap?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Samus turned to her then caught something odd, the Space Pirates weren't taking the Crusaders in the direction. She saw a pattern on the ground to the right of them. Rainbow Dash thought she saw one at the left but Samus grabbed her tail "What gives Samus?"

Samus studied the trail, checked her missile supplies seeing she had enough for this mission "This way Rainbow Dash! The enemy has retreated to the right side of their ambush point."

"Really?" Rainbow Dash asked scratching her head "That's funny, because I think they went to the left."

Samus put down this arguing with a well placed remark "Whose the expert on fighting Space Pirates?"

"You are" Rainbow Dash answered sighing "Fine but you better be right!"

Samus eyed her "I've never been wrong on facing Space Pirates!"

Oh, things were just heating up between Rainbow Dash and Samus...And already the joint rescue mission was already looking off to be a failure.

Rainbow Dash followed Samus Aran the Bounty Hunter was a strange pony to Rainbow Dash. She had met other hot headed Pegasus Ponies mostly like Daring Doo, but Samus seemed to be a totally different class of hothead. This to Rainbow Dash made her nearly on par of her and Applejack. Oh the friendly competition she had with Applejack, Rainbow Dash could remember them. Rainbow Dash's injuries did slow her down a bit due to Riddley's claws managing to damage her wings with his last grab. Rainbow Dash secretly hoped Samus had picked the wrong way. Rainbow Dash would be wrong, very wrong for once. As they get closer they see a make shift camp that looked like a military base.

"I'll be" Rainbow Dash muttered to Samus "You were right but it also seems to be unguarded."

Before Samus could warn her Rainbow Dash the rainbow maned Pegasus walks closer setting off an unseen alarm. Time seemed to stop for Rainbow Dash as five turrets appeared targeting her. Rainbow Dash gasps then watches as the turrets began firing rapid blue blasts at her her. Without her wings Rainbow wasn't able to fly but Samus used her Grapple Beam to grab Rainbow's tail roughly with Rainbow screaming in pain as Samus yanked her back "YYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW!"

Rainbow lands looking at Samus whose Grapple Beam had returned back to her Arm-Cannon. Samus then began weaving in and out using her Wave Beam to destroy the motion turrets with ease after charging it up five times causing the defenses to be destroyed on contact. Rainbow was panting as her tail was still in pain at Samus having yanking it and was now looking at Samus whom looked at her angry look. Samus then asked the words "What's that look for Dashie? I just saved you life."

"DID YOU HAVE TO NEARLY YANK MY TAIL OUT?"

Samus rolled her eyes strolling forward giving Rainbow Dash a reply "You're welcome."

Rainbow Dash would have to remember that Samus did save her life, she guessed Samus must not've had the right reflexes to save Rainbow Dash that way so the Grapple Beam had to be the solution. She had to be grateful for Samus in saving her life. Samus was a bit displeased that Rainbow had foolishly set the alarm off. She knew that the Space Pirates were aware of their approach as Samus now spoke to Rainbow Dash "Nice work...Now they know we're here."

"I don't think they do" Rainbow Dash told her "They didn't send any-"

As she is speaking Samus points to see specialized Space Pirates. One had a bright yellow chest plate, one had a Purple Chest plate, another had white, and the last one had red. Samus knew them as specialized Space Pirate troops that could only be harmed by one of her beam. Usually in her journeys she'd face off against a group of one color not one one of each color. This would make it difficult.

Rainbow Dash then spoke "Okay...They sent troops out."

Samus and Rainbow Dash were behind a rock watching the villain camp knowing the Space Pirates prepared themselves. Riddley would most likely take the Crusaders deeper. She then saw a pipe leading into a base. There was no time for debate, she had to by Rainbow Dash time. Of course she realized she could do this herself easier but perhaps it would take longer for her to do as she usually tended to destroy all of the Space Pirates she met.

"Have you seen one of each colored chest?" Rainbow Dash asked her.

Samus stood up still hiding behind a rock "I've seen these specialized troops of the Space Pirates like these four...However not one of each color. Riddley stepped up his game...However I've scanned this base and see a pipe near it."

Rainbow Dash looked at the pipe that Samus had kicked "What are you thinking of?"

Samus answered "I'm going to blow up an entrance to the pipe. It's big enough already for me to get into it in Morphball form but it's too small for you to fit in that entrance."

"Why would I need to fit in it?" Rainbow Dash asked her.

Samus answered "Because of your mistake to set off the alarm somepony has to deal with those troopers and right now, I'm the only one that can handle them. I know what those colored pattern means on them. Since there are one of each color this'll make it a bit more difficult. Riddley's most likely alerted to us being here and maybe taking the hostages deeper in it."

Rainbow Dash looked at her "You're a distraction? What makes you think they'll go after you?"

Samus smirked out her answer even held back a smirk behind her visor "The Space Pirates and I hate each other with a passion."

Rainbow actually smirked back liking this answer "You don't say? I'm starting to wind up to you. I still don't like the fact you nearly yanked my tail out of me, but I now understand you were doing that to save me but how are you going to make the entrance bigger?"

Samus answered going into Morphball "Lift me up with a hoof."

Rainbow nods doing so and Samus lay a normal bomb. Rainbow Dash dropped her and backed away then with a small BOOM! The bomb detonated making a bigger hole in the pipe entrance. The boom might've been small but it did get the attention of a spotlight. Samus thought fast and charged her Wave Beam and fired a charge blast. The blast hit the spotlight causing it to spin around in circles disabled before exploding. When it ended Samus watches as Rainbow Dash climbed into the entrance to the base. Samus also called into it giving Rainbow advise "Follow the pipe! It should leave you inside the base! Then continue onward till you get the Crusaders!"

"What about you?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I'll continue the distraction" Samus told her "Just don't get spotted by Riddley otherwise...He may not only hunt you down but he might try to eat you."

Rainbow Dash shivered at the eat you comment but she continued to crawl down the pipe. When she had gone Samus stands on the rock seeing the yellow chested Space Pirate. She turned her Arm-Cannon to it's normal Power Beam function, charged it up and fired at the Space Pirate's chest. He stumbles but isn't killed. Samus knew it could take more than one or two placed charge shots on him unless she used her Missile Combos which she deemed Riddley was to be the benefactor of her missiles.

The Space Pirate she shot growls "There she is! Samus!"

Samus charged her Arm-Cannon again and blasted him in the chest. Once more he stumbles but the white one comes in to save him as Samus was charging a third shot. She fired at the yellow one but the white one leaps in front of him and Samus's Charge Beam bounces off of him as if it was deflected by a Lightsaber. Samus goes to dodge her own reflected blast back and sees the yellow chested Space Pirate stand up and come at her swinging his claw like blade at her. Samus backflips over his blade then she saw the red one aiming his blaster and fired three shots at her. Samus dodges two of the blasts but not a third which strikes her on one of her hooves. The purple one comes at her swinging his blade. Samus dodges again by jumping. She saw the yellow one coming underneath her. She took her chance charging up her Power Beam and blasted him in the head blasting not only the head off but the Space Pirate's entire upper body off as well. Samus lands to see the Red one coming at her and she swiftly turns her Arm-Cannon into the Plasma Beam. She charges her Plasma Beam and fired directly at his head. The Space Pirate took the blast and his head is blasted off and he falls lifeless.

"Of course" Samus muttered "Two shoot them in the head and-"

As she is talking the white Space Pirate slashed her in the back with his blade. Again Samus's armor saved her and she was blasted by the purple Space Pirate. The damage was beginning to take it's energy toll on her.

She had to make sure to back up Rainbow Dash when she had a chance. She dodges a blast turned her Arm-Cannon white and charged her Ice Beam. Her Ice Beam was a bit slow to charge so Samus had to dodge six more blast. Once she did she fired her Ice Beam freezing her opponent solid. She focuses in two more times charging her Arm-Cannon and fired at him and he falls. That left the purple one left. She sees him come at her and dodged his blade. She quickly turned her Arm-Cannon back into it's Purple Wave function. She accidentally slips on the yellow fallen Space Pirate's blade. As she is slipping the Purple Space Pirate waves his blade around taking her across her chest. The force of the swipe sent her backwards but she was okay.

 _Can't take too much more hits_ Samus thought _I gotta be careful!_

She had to time it correctly and she dodges three more blasts. Charges her Arm-Cannon again then took her moment to jump over the Purple Space Pirate and aimed her Arm Cannon at his head and blasts his head off with it. She lands seeing a door. She turned her Arm-Cannon back to it's standard Power-Beam form and blasts it open. Now it was time to assualt the Space Pirates further.

While this was happening, Rainbow Dash had made it into the base unseen. Outside she could hear Samus fighting against the four Space Pirates. She silently makes her approach trying to find the Cutie Mark Crusaders. She sees Riddley speaking to a hologram of the Former Changeling Queen. The Space Pirate leader then spoke "Samus has found us!"

"Fool!" Chrysalis shouted "How could you mess this up?"

"I didn't!" Riddley told her "We captured three fillies and are preparing to send them to you!"  
Rainbow Dash overheard this and ran as fast as she could. Riddley sees her coming "I see that Pegasus survived!"

"Capture her too! It would give Princess Twilight Sparkle a heart attack knowing we have her friend!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Rainbow ran as fast as she could but she wasn't fast enough to grab the three chained up Cutie Mark Crusaders. It looked like Riddley would've swooped into capture Rainbow Dash alive when SMASH! Samus had not only killed two regular Space Pirates but threw their bodies to break windows. The bodies of the Space Pirates land onto Riddley's face taking him down "Riddley! You're useless!"

"Samus!" Rainbow Dash shouts seeing Samus. Samus sees the danger Rainbow Dash is in and jumps at Riddley "Free the Crusaders, Rainbow Dash! I got Riddley!"

Riddley stood up trying to catch Rainbow Dash but Samus had flown towards him kicking him in the face. He growls whipping out his tail. The tail caught Samus in her chest sending her flying and crashing into a wall. Her sensors were ringing _Warning, five percent power remaining_

"Samus!" Rainbow Dash shouts seeing that Samus was getting up "Continue the mission Rainbow! We're here for the Crusaders!"

"But..." Rainbow shouted as if hearing Samus's sensors "You're energy supply is low."

"I know that" Samus said "But we can't let Chrysalis here get the Crusaders! No matter what!"

Rainbow Dash nods as Riddley comes at Samus as if sensing victory "This is rich Samus! You must be worn out!"

He comes with a lunging bite. Samus dodges then fired a Super Missile Combo at Riddly's back. There was an explosion as this time it hurt him. He whips out at her again with his tail. Samus ducked. She had to buy time Rainbow Dash to save the Crusaders. She now knew what it meant to be truly be called a hero. She didn't care for her own life at the moment. She had to by Rainbow Dash time and she was glad Rainbow followed despite her injuries. Riddley opens his mouth to breathe fire at Samus but before he could Samus greets him with a mouthful of Plasma. This time the Plasma Beam worked nearly burning Riddley's throat off. He gasps in pain but was still alive. Then even more managed to breathe fire at Samus. Samus took to the skies avoiding the attack. Riddley snarls sensing he could kill Samus right here and now almost ignoring the fact Rainbow Dash was freeing the the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Samus watches Riddley come at her. She dodges his lunge and fired another Super Missile which strikes him in the back. He growls and she thinks fast dodging his lunge and his head gets stuck in the wall. Samus turned her arm-cannon back to it's Wave Beam fuction. And she fired not only a charge blast but a steady purple electrical beam at Riddley's back unleashing her Wavebuster, the Wave Beam's Missile Combo.

The space pirate roars in pain for his guards as Rainbow Dash turned to her "I got the Crusaders! Samus we gotta go!"

Samus grits her teeth knowing Rainbow Dash "Just when I had him on the ropes...However very well!"

The five ponies run out the building as Riddley frees himself "I'll get you next time Samus!"

Chrysalis shouts at him "How could you let them go?"

Riddley eyes her "They saved that one but I have my friend Kraid preparing to capture more hostages for you...In Canterlot. Hopefully that brainless Idiot is able to do something soon."

"He had better!" Chrysalis shouted "Because you'll be helping him once you've recovered."

Riddly agreed "Fine."

Outside of the base and safe at Ponyville, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell, and Scootaloo all hug their rescuers. Scootaloo thought it was Rainbow Dash's plan that had saved the three Cutie Mark Crusaders and was hugging her fake sister. Rainbow Dash was wincing in pain and looked at Samus. Samus turned to her a bit weak now from her fight with four Space Pirates and Riddley. They were able to escape Riddley's base but Samus suspected something else. Freed Scootaloo spoke "Rainbow Dash! Thanks for saving us with your friend Samus over there! I knew you'd save us!"

"Thanks squirt!" Rainbow Dash said "But I didn't come up with that plan...It was all Samus's. She gets the credit."

Samus eyes Rainbow Dash as Twilight Sparkle comes at them "Samus? Where were you? You're almost late for the party and...Why is Rainbow's back bleeding?"

Samus answered the last question "Space Pirates ponynapped the Cutie Mark Crusaders! Rainbow Dash and I were the only ones that could go after them..."

Rainbow then spoke "I got caught by Riddley and Samus saved me."

Twilight Sparkle looks at Samus "And you saved the Cutie Mark Crusaders?"

"With Rainbow Dash's help" Samus admitted "I did."

Samus puts a hoof on Rainbow's back gently "I might've not liked you at first tagging around me Rainbow, however had you not been with me...The Crusaders might've been shipped to Queen Chrysalis...Thank you."  
"You're welcome" Rainbow Dash told her "Friends help out others."  
Samus stood her ground shocked thinking _Rainbow Dash considers me a friend...I'm not sure how to exactly feel about that._

Rainbow Dash smiled "I'm starting to like you too Samus as a friend. I didn't like you at first but you did save my life from those turrets even if you did almost yank my TAIL out! However I'll forgive you."

Twilight Sparkle smiled "I see you two have become friends. And Samus thank you for helping to protect Rainbow Dash and get the Crusaders back but why didn't you come back to get Starfire? She'd help."

Samus answered the Princess's question "I didn't because I know how the Space Pirates operate. Had Rainbow Dash and I came back to the castle, they might've been in Chrysalis's hooves...Princess the former Changeling Queen is up to something. She sent Riddley one of the two Space Pirate Leaders."

Princess Twilight nods "Well alright."

She turned to the castle to see Sailor Saturn "Hey Sailor Saturn! Can you heal Rainbow Dash's back?"

"Sure thing!" Sailor Saturn said focusing her healing abilities.

Samus flew to her room to recharge her energies and missile supplies.

Thirty Minutes later Twilight Sparkle was in her castle with all of Ponyville's residence. The superheroines from Earth and the Universe were hiding waiting for Twilight's single.

Twilight stood besides Starlight and Twilight then spoke "Thank you everypony for coming to this special party. Tonight I give you heroines of Earth and the Universe whom had been turned into ponies. They will help us all out against Chrysalis and her armies...So let's begin welcoming them here! Come on down everypony! Starting with the Princess of Tamerian!"

Starfire flew down giggling happily.

Starlight called out the next heroine "Next we have Tifa Lockheart!"

Tifa leaps down from the ceiling waving with her hooves.

"Next" Twilight announces "We have Ahsoka Tano!"

Ahsoka Tano approaches waving to the crowd smiling. The Crowd was warm, peaceful and inviting a much different tone that Corrosant.

"The next pony is a mousemaid turned pony form Mossflower Woods!" Starlight announced "So please welcome...Mariel of Redwall! With her trusty weapon Gullwhacker!

Mariel comes in waving Guilwhacker around.

"Then we have two magical girls from Tokyo" Twilight shouted "One being catgirl and the other the group's healer and a Sailor Senshi...Please welcome Mew Ichigo and Sailor Saturn!"

Mew Ichigo and Sailor Saturn jump down from their hiding places with Ichigo waving to the crowd "Hello everypony nya! I'm here to help!"

Sailor Saturn smiled warmly holding her glaive.

Then both Starlight, and Princess Twilight Sparkle spoke the last name "Of course before we announce our last heroine from the universe, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell, and Scootaloo have her to thank for rescuing them alongside Rainbow Dash. Please welcome the bounty Hunter and Space Warrior, the great Samus Aran.

Upon hearing her name Samus seemed to beam down from her hide out as if she was exiting out her spaceship.

"Oh yeah!" Apple Bloom called out.

"There's our savior!" Sweetie Bell shouted.

"That's Samus Aran!" Scootaloo said "So majestic but Rainbow Dash is cooler!"

Rainbow blushes waving to Samus wondering how Samus would take this publicity. Surprisingly Samus seemed to take it well as she waves to the crowd. Princess Twilight walks up to her subjects and so does Starlight "Everypony, please give our new friends a great round of applause! And welcome them to Ponyville!"

The response was unanimous every pony shouted the heroine's names. Every heroine was waving to the crowd now knowing what was at stake. As they were waving, Samus couldn't help but look out of the castle's windows worried for what might happen next but returned her attention to see Applejack and Rarity whom were running up to her to thank her for saving their two sisters. Samus now found meaning to the word team. As she is thinking on what developed she realized this war was bigger than she thought of, had Rainbow Dash not been with her the Crusaders would've been in Chrysalis's hands so she was thankful Rainbow Dash had came with her.

 **End of Episode**

 **Here we are! I've completed episode 3, this was supposed to be a strong Samus Aran centerpiece with Rainbow Dash helping her. I think I managed to do so. I do plan to give each heroine listed an episode, today's was Samus Aran's. Next Episode is, Episode 4** : _**Defending Canterlot:**_ _ **When the Space Pirates lead by Riddley and Kraid begin their mission Canterlot, Twilight with her new heroines must lead a defense to stop them from capturing any more ponies.**_


	4. Episode 4: Defending Canterlot

Episode 4: Defending Canterlot

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP: FIM, Redwall, Metroid, Final Fantasy VII, Tokyo Mew Mew, Sailor Moon, or Star Wars. I just own this latest multi crossover fanfic.**

It was late one evening in Twilight's castle a single day had past since Samus with Rainbow Dash thwarted Riddley's attempt to ponynap the Cutie Mark Crusaders and selling them to Queen Chrysalis so she could use them as hostages. Little did Twilight Sparkle and her student Starlight Glimmer knew that it was just the tip of the storm when it came to the Former Changeling Queen's plan. Mariel and Starfire were outside the castle looking out the window. Mariel wondered when Quen Chyrsalis would show her face to attack Ponyville after all Twilight's castle nearly made her think of the famous Redwall Abbey where she was from...The only exception to this was Redwall had lots of creatures peaceful creatures roaming about in it's halls. Some of this creatures the Dibbons a Redwaller's term for babies made life extremely difficult for the adults. Honestly Mariel missed Mother Mellus the female badger of Redwall that kept the babies in line and cared for the younger creatures as if she were a mother to all. Starfire turned to Mariel "Something the matter with you friend Mariel?"

"No, not really" Mariel replied "Just remembering my days when I was at Redwall Abbey."

Starfire giggled "You've told me a lot about this Redwall Abbey, I wish I can see it one day."

"They'd love to meet you" Mariel squeaked "Anybeast er should I said anypony that is friendly is welcomed to visit."

Starfire smiles "Perhaps one day after our mission to defeat Queen Chrysalis is over, I'll come over to visit."

"Sounds fun nya! Sign me up for a visit too!" Mew Ichigo said as she overheard the comments.

Mariel gives the catgirl a look and Mew Ichigo asks "What?"

"Don't go eating anypony when you visit due to being a cat" Mariel warned "Or else you'll have a date with Gullwhacker or...Mother Mellus...You're better off taking the date with Gullwhacker because Mother Mellus will mess you up big time."

Mew Ichigo gulped nervously smiling while Sailor Saturn was walking around the corner "S-S-S-Sure I'm a catgirl, but I'd never want to eat any living creature...Trust me, I won't be tempted nya ask, Sailor Saturn!"

Sailor Saturn smiled "Yeah, the only thing she's tempted on is sweet things like cake...She won't bother your Dibbons or anypony at Redwall."

"Well, alright then" Mariel said "Don't say I didn't warn you though."

"Will do nya!"

"Anypony seen Samus and Tifa" Sailor Saturn asked.

"The last I've seen of Friend Samus and Friend Tifa" Starfire explained "The two were going to spar. Something about Samus wanting to get a bit better at hand-to-hand combat and Tifa agreed to it wanting to get better at dodging ranged attacks why?"

"I overheard them talking about it yesterday and even told them that I would want to be there to help heal them if they got hurt."

"They decided to take Starlight with them" Starfire insured Sailor Saturn.

Twilight Sparkle was in her throne room where the map was when her assistant Spike let out a burp and a scroll appeared. Spike gives it to the Princess whom uses her magic to read it...She only needed to read it for a brief time when issuing out her orders "Spike, send a letter to Starlight whose watching over Samus and Tifa's spar, tell them to meet me at the train station...Ahsoka, Mariel, Mew Ichigo, Sailor Saturn and Starfire, we have to move at once to Canterlot!"

This got Ahsoka, Mariel, Mew Ichigo, Sailor Saturn and Starfire to look at each other, they knew when the Princess spoke like this something bad came up and rushed alongside her out of her castle to the train station.

 **MLP: FIM Theme Song**

 **Commercial Break**

 **Back to Show**

Ahsoka, Mariel Mew Ichigo, Sailor Saturn and Starfire race down towards Princess Twilight Sparkle whom was at her doors. The six run down the town with all five of Twilight's guests wondering what was happening. Starfire turned to the Princess "Friend Twilight, what's going on?"

"Princess Celestia sent me a note just now Starfire" Twilight explained "In it she's reporting ten ponies whom have gone missing from Canterlot."

"Chrysalis attacking it?" Mariel inquired.

"She maybe" Twilight said "But Princess Celestia wants us to investigate what's going on...As she's not seeing anything out of the blue."

Ahsoka nods as they ran their way to the train station. On their way there, the six saw Starlight, Samus and Tifa running to join them. Once they met partway it is Starlight that asks "We got your message, what's the problem?"

Twilight answered "Princess Celestia's reporting ten ponies are missing from Canterlot...Basically she wants our new friends as well as you and me to figure out what's going on and save the ponies that have disappeared if any foul play is involved."

Samus immediately suspected foul play and adjusted her arm-cannon "I already smell foul play...Ponies just don't end up missing without notice...Unless of course they feel as if they are being made fun of."

"Let's not waste anymore time" Twilight told her friends.

The train manages to come and the ponies all get on. Once on the train heads up to Canterlot. Twilight was having a conversation with Samus as she figured Samus maybe the key to figuring this stuff out "Do you think it's Space Pirates again Samus?"

"Sadly...I don't think it's them again" Samus admitted "I strongly suspect it's them Princess."

"Great...What makes you think so?"

"It has been at least one day since Rainbow Dash and I thwarted Riddley's plans in Ponyville, plus there is more than one Space Pirate leader...Riddley maybe at the top of the Space Pirate command but they have another leader whom...Isn't too bright in the head."

"Does he have a name?" Spike asked Samus.

"They call him Kraid" Samus answered "And I've dealt with him and Riddley...It's hard enough to deal with one of them so I just hope it's only one."

"We'll figure it out as we get there" Twilight muttered "I just hope no harm comes to those ponies that they've taken."

Starlight turned to Starfire "So...Ready to see the capital of Equestria?"

"You bet friend Starlight!" Starfire said "I just wish the other Teen Titans could see what I'm doing!"

"I'm sure they'd be proud of you" Starlight told her.

"True" Starfire admitted "Although I wonder what they are doing now. Hopefully they have stopped Slade"

"Whose Slade?" Spike asked interested in the type of ponies, normally he'd read about them in comic books like when he read about them in the comic book series Power Ponies.

Starfire explained "Slade is our number one enemy. He's the one that gave my friend Robin so much trouble. Even at one point turning Robin into his apprentice."

"Sad" Spike told her.

"I didn't know heroes can turn" Starlight admitted.

Ahsoka overheard this "Heroes turning to the Darkside of the Force is something that happens to even the most powerful and friendliest of all the Jedi. Like for example...The Clone Wars which I have fought battles in was sparked up by the Separatist Leader Count Dooku whom was once a proud Jedi Master of our Jedi Order."

"What tempts ponies to succumb to this Dark Side of the Force Ahsoka?" Twilight asked interested in learning more about Ahsoka and where she came from.

Ahsoka was delighted to answer the Princess of Friendship whom didn't know much about the Galatic Republic and Jedi so she was happy to answer her "Grandmaster Yoda has always said three paths flow to the Darkside of the Force...Those things are, fear is the number one course of action to fall to the Darkside, fear leads to anger, then anger will lead to hatred...Then in Yoda's words...Hate...Leads to the Darkside. Basically once one has gotten that hatred in them...It is the final stage..."

"I see," Twilight said "Negative emotions...Does that mean the positive emotions leads to the Light side your path?"

Ahsoka blushes "One can say that yes...However there is one very positive emotion we can't have ether."

"Which is?" Mariel asked.

Ahsoka answered "A Jedi can't fall in love with anypony. Falling in love or getting close to anypony like that is forbidden among Jedi."

"WHY WOULD YOU ACCEPT BEING A JEDI IF YOU CAN'T KNOW WHAT LOVE IS?" Spike asked.

"Good question Spike" Ahsoka admitted to him "You see how we Jedi are found we are found when we are very young around one year of age. However it's a path that I have accepted."

Tifa was looking out the window as the train to Canterlot arrived at the train station. She was trying to get a good look for anything suspicious. Samus put her arm-cannon underneath her chin as she does the same thing using her thermal visor and X-ray visor to detect any trace of hidden entrances that the Space Pirates could use to get inside Canterlot. She frowned "I don't see anything that the Space Pirates could use to sneak into Canterlot at night."

"At least not right now" Tifa agreed.

When the train stopped Samus once again carefully exited out first and this time. Both Princess Twilight and Starlight Glimmer were glad Samus did this first as they agreed that Samus's method was probably for the best if ten ponies disappeared from Canterlot. Samus scanned the area expertly as Starfire exited second arming her two front hooves with her Starbolts if anypony attacked her. Ahsoka exited out third standing at Samus's left lightsabers ready with her magic holding them.

"All clear!" Samus reported "On my end."

"Same here" Starfire reported.

Ahsoka tried to tap into using the Force to detect any trace of the enemy "I'm not picking up any trace of the enemy ether."

Princess Twilight Sparkle and her student Starlight walk out positioning themselves in between Ahsoka and Starfire with Samus at their front.

Mew Ichigo came out with Sailor Saturn after her taking up ether the right rear of the Princess of Friendship and her student or the left. Tifa exited out last so that she was at the rear and at the middle. This formation was to mainly protect Princess Twilight from an enemy sneak attack. With Samus's Arm-Cannon ready at the front and her keen visor nopony was going to sneak up at them from the front. From the front right where Ahsoka was you'd have to be pretty insane to try to attack a Jedi even at a Padawan stage...Especially when two lightsabers were ready to spring up at a moment's notice. Then to even try to mess with Starfire...Oh good luck at that. Following the rear guard which was Mew Ichigo at the rear right and Sailor Saturn at the rear left with Tifa following in the rear middle...This made sure the Princess was protected at all times.

At first Twilight being a Princess thought this was too much for her safety, eventually though Rainbow Dash and Applejack convinced her that this was the right course of action. Applejack's reasoning is if something bad happened to the Princess of Friendship then this could be bad for the group. Starlight could lead but she wasn't one to turn to if things really got too hard, sure she stopped Chrysalis's initial revenge plan with just her King Thorax, Trixie and Discord, but an army of non-Changelings and evil criminals would make it too much for Starlight.

In this formation both Princess and her student were protected on all ends. They began to make their way to Canterlot Castle where Starfire was looking around surprised ponies were staying in doors. Immediately the gentle Tamerianian knew something bad had struck Canterlot. Starfire waved to a little filly whom was lost "Hello little one...Where is everypony?"

"Hiding indoors" the young pony said scared.

"Hiding from what?" Starfire asked.

"Monsters!" the young pony cried "They attack at night!"

"Monsters?" the heroines all asked each other with Samus walking over to her "Where is your mother?"

"She got captured last night!" the young pony answered "We just arrived at Canterlot at night yesterday and I got away...Thanks to Tempest Shadow arriving in the nick of time."

"Tempest!" Twilight shouted "She saved you?"

The young filly nods "But she couldn't save my mother and tried to track them down. She said she'll return tonight..."

Twilight puts her hoof under her chin then turned to Samus "Starfire, Samus...Please stay here to protect this filly and try to figure out what these Monsters look like."

"I have a feeling it's Space Pirates" Samus said "But very well."

Twilight turned to Ahsoka as well "You'll stay here too with Samus, and Starfire"

"As you command Princess" Ahsoka reported saluting her.

Twilight turned to Mariel, Mew Ichigo, Sailor Saturn and Tifa "You four come with me and Starlight, we'll try to figure out what Princess Celestia may think what happened to the missing ponies."

With this order Ahsoka, Samus, and Starfire stood at the little filly's side. Starfire was rubbing the young filly's back "There, there, we're here now...We won't let them get you."

"If Tempest Shadow needs help finding them...Will you help her?"

"Our orders are to protect you" Ahsoka admitted "So it would depend on how far or if Tempest Shadow found her."

Starfire turned to Samus "Friend Samus...Out of anypony that could help this Tempest Shadow out...You are the only one that could."

Samus smirked underneath her visor "I'd love to help her out but...We'll need the Princess's permission."

"Another question is, this" Ahsoka admitted "Who is Tempest Shadow?"

Samus and Starfire shrugged. They didn't know that Tempest Shadow was a pony that in her past worked for the Storm King and managed to capture the four Equestrian Princess's to steal their magic so that their magic could power the Storm King's staff. Upon being betrayed by the Storm King Tempest Shadow turned over a new leaf.

The little filly eyed Starfire scared "We should get indoors to hide someplace...Before those Monsters come at us."

Starfire smiled poking the little Filly's nose with a hoof "Fear not little one! Friend Ahsoka, friend Samus and I are not your average ponies. We are heroines from the Earth and I am a Teen Titan."

"Teen Titan?" the filly asked interested in this.

Starfire giggled sitting down "Why yes, you must be interested in learning what that is."

"I am!" the filly said.

Samus wasn't one for touchy and gentle moments however she had to hold back a tiny unseen tear as it actually warmed her heart to see the nervous filly calm down listening to Starfire.

Starfire explained "The Teen Titans are a superhero group found in Jump City on Earth. We are responsible for making the city and sometimes the world safer."

The filly eyed her with great interests "Can anypony be a Teen Titan miss?"

Starfire giggled glad to be helping making the young pony feel happier "Well, not just anypony can be a Teen Titan. However those with courage and to fight evil fearlessly no matter the odds have a higher chance. Plus you may need to have Super Powers, the only exception is Friend Robin our leader, he has no super-power but he has the first example, he's courageous and he mostly fights evil fearlessly. Also there is one other thing that may make you a Teen Titan."

"Which is?" The filly asked delighted to hear more.

Starfire answered holding the filly close to make her comfortable while poking the filly's chest where the heart was "A heart of gold."

"Cool!" The filly said she looked at Samus "Is she a Teen Titan too?"

Samus blushes behind her visor as it was this time she answered "No, I'm a Bounty Hunter and a Space Warrior."

"Is Ahsoka a Teen Titan then?"

Ahsoka heard her name called by the filly and answered "No, but I'm the closest in being a Teen Titan, as I'm a Jedi. We're sort of like Teen Titans usually, keeping peace within the Galatic Republic."

"Now, please" Starfire told the filly "What did these 'Monsters' look like when they captured your mother?"

The filly answered "I couldn't see much of them...They seemed to wear black and stood on two legs."

Samus immediately knew who it was "So...I was right."

"You know who ponynapped mommy?" the filly asked her.

"Space Pirates" Samus answered her "They are a normal enemy I fight on a routine day. I sort of suspecting the Space Pirates were operating here at Canterlot...Now that I know, little pony, don't worry about them capturing you."

"Why?"

Samus smiled tapping her Arm-Cannon, because Auntie Samus here will greet them with my trusty Arm-Cannon."

Starfire also gathered in Starbolts in her hooves "And the enemy will regret facing me and my Starbolts."

Ahsoka smiles activating her lightsabers "And they better not cross my path, my lightsabers are roaring to go."

The three heroines sat down with the filly waiting for this Tempest Shadow to return.

Princess Twilight, and Starlight Glimmer make their way to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's throne room. The Guards see not only the fellow Princess with her student but four new ponies with them. The Guards go to stop them but Princess Twilight raised her hoof as if warning them that the four ponies with her were on her side. She brought them with her for this mission. The guards let them pass and now Princess Twilight with her five friends now were looking at the other two Royal Princesses.

"We came as soon as you requested us to Princesses" Twilight said.

"Where are Ahsoka, Samus, and Starfire?" Princess Luna asked.

"We met a lost filly whose mother was one of the ten ponies captured" Starlight answered "So we asked those three to protect the filly just in case the ponynappers return."

"That's a good idea" Princess Celestia admitted she turned to Mariel "Welcome to Canterlot, Mariel, Mew Ichigo, Sailor Saturn, and Tifa."

"Thank you" the four girls said.

"So have you gotten any clues on who is doing this?" Mariel asked the two Princesses.

"We have tried to have our guards patrol" Princess Luna said "The attacks are happening at night but not during the morning."

"Did your guards here anything?" Mariel asked.

"Negative Mariel" Princess Celestia said "The attackers seemed to take their time under the cover of darkness. We recently also hired Tempest Shadow to help out."

"I'm surprised she's willing to work with us that quickly after what she did when she fought alongside the Storm King" Princess Luna admitted.

"I'm not surprised" Twilight admitted "She saved me and my friends from being petrified by the Storm King."

Tifa looked out of the windows "So where was the last pony taken from?"

"We think it was from the south of here" Princess Celestia said.

Starlight turned to the other ponies " Shall we start looking for ambush points?"  
"I'm in!" Mariel replied "Just not sure where to start."

"Mariel, Mew Ichigo, Sailor Saturn and Tifa, try to stay in the castle" Twilight commanded them "Or if you exit out, try to stay together, I don't want to imagine what these Ponynappers will do to you four if they catch you."

"Don't worry Princess Twilight" Tifa assured her "It's the enemy that should fear what will happen to them when we get our hooves on them!"

Mariel smiled at Tifa while holding Gullwhacker in her hooves "Indeed Tifa! It's the enemy that needs to watch out for us."

"But we'll stay together nya" Mew Ichigo admitted.

"Indeed" Sailor Saturn said as the four walked through the castle that was Canterlot.

Starlight stood with her teacher and the other three Princesses. Princess Twilight looks at Princess Celestia "Let our new friends do this...They might find something that can help us...At night though I'll ask them to come back and we'll see what Tempest Shadow has discovered.

"Sounds like a good plan" Starlight admitted.

The three Princesses, and Starlight wait in the throne room while Mariel, Mew Ichigo, Sailor Saturn and Tifa explored Canterlot Castle looking for clues to the ponynappers. While this was happening it was getting night and a big unicorn pony with a broken horn was coming back limping on her two rear hooves wincing in pain. She saw three ponies guarding the filly and while ignoring her pain she charges forward her broken horn sparkling thinking these ponies were Changelings that perhaps weren't allied to King Thorax. Ahsoka sensed somepony coming at her but so did Samus and Starfire. Ahsoka activated her lightsabers while Starfire readied starbolts in her hooves and Samus...Well she spotted Tempest Shadow coming at them and was charging her Plasma Beam as she flew towards the charging Unicorn then with her wings spread out charged towards Tempest Shadow.

 **Commercial Break**

 **Back to Show**

Things happened way too quickly for Ahsoka, and Starfire to properly react to in time. All Starfire and Ahsoka could do at the moment was shout "Friend Samus!" in Starfire's case or "Samus!" in Ahsoka's case. The filly Starfire was holding watches as Samus seemed to charge forward an unseen opponent. However as Tempest Shadow comes closer the filly sighs "Wait you two!"

Samus was too far in her collision course with Tempest Shadow to call it off and the two certainly collided with Tempest trying to shock Samus, Samus dodged skillfully but misfires her arm-cannon as the two collide. At first it seemed like Tempest Shadow being an ex member of the Storm King's forces seemed to have an upper hand but sadly even with her years in being an expert fighter, Samus was too much for Tempest Shadow and the two slammed into the ground with Samus surprising a fat gray pig like creature as Samus was on top while slamming Tempest Shadow on the ground hard on her back.

"Who are you?" Both Unicorn and Pegasus Pony asked each other aggressively.

Samus had her Arm-Cannon at Tempest's throat "You first!"

"Everypony alright?" Princess Twilight asked as she and the others heard the landing.

She was with the other two Princesses, Mariel, Mew Ichigo, Sailor Saturn, Starlight Glimmer and Tifa.

Starlight blinks as they saw who was on top "Well...One can't say protecting a filly isn't a hard job for Samus."

"Too bad she collided with Tempest Shadow an ally in this case" Twilight muttered in agreement she then spoke "Samus! It's okay, that's Tempest Shadow!"

"Could've fooled me this is Tempest Shadow when she was charging forward towards Ahsoka, Starfire and myself as well as the filly" Samus muttered getting off Tempest Shadow.

Immediately once Samus got off her, Starfire helped her up with the filly at her side "So you're this Tempest Shadow that this little filly told us about. Are you okay?"

Tempest Shadow took this time to fully calm herself down allowing Starfire to help her up "Yes, my bad, I thought you were Changelings that weren't loyal to King Thorax..."

"Tempest got her butt handed to her" The fat pig like creature muttered "By some armored pony of all ponies."

"Careful there Grubber" Tempest warned him looking at Samus "This armored pony as you put it...Has lots of military experience...This pony is nearly like me but clearly has seen far more action then I."

Tempest Shadow looks at Ahsoka, and Starfire then to Mariel, Mew Ichigo, Sailor Saturn and Tifa "I don't recall seeing any of you during the time the Storm King raided Canterlot with me wanting to steal the magic of four Princesses so he could restore my horn. Here's the deal ladies, let me introduce myself, I'm Tempest Shadow an ex commander of the Storm King's forces. Can you all introduce yourselves?"

"I'm Starfire" Starfire said.

"I'm Ahsoka Tano" Ahsoka replied.

"I'm Mariel" Mariel said.

"The mousemaid from Mossflower Woods?" Grubber asked.

"I see you have heard of me" Mariel admitted unease.

"Yeah, the Storm King had plans to conquer Redwall and Salamdestron...However..."

Tempest answered "We were defeated badly by the Long Patrol whom were lead by the Badger Lord, Lord Brocktree. In every step of the way."

"What do you mean by that?" Twilight inquired.

Tempest Shadow sighed "Not only were our forces unprepared to take on a bunch of rabbits as the Storm King called them only for him to be rudely corrected by them saying they are hares that fought like true warriors, but Brocktree out thought me in every step of the way and forced us to withdraw and never try to invade it again..."

"Then one day we heard from a searat that served Gabool the Wild all about you Mariel and the Storm King was glad not to try another invasion of Salmandestron or Redwall."

Mariel held her Gullwhacker causing Grubber to gulp "And we heard of your trusty weapon. They say it's as hard as jawbreakers."

Mariel just smirked and allowed the other new girls to introduce themselves starting with Mew Ichigo "I'm Mew Ichigo nya!"

"I'm Sailor Saturn" Sailor Saturn said "Sailor Senshi of Death, Destruction and Rebirth."

"I'm Tifa Lockheart."

All eyes turned to Samus with Twilight introducing Samus for her "And Tempest...I'm sure by now you met Samus Aran, the galaxy's most known Bounty Hunter."

"YOU'RE THE SAMUS ARAN?" Tempest demanded at Samus.

Samus nods "That's correct...Why?"

Tempest Shadow explained "Because the enemy I saw...They kept on mentioning how one being always seems to stand in their way...And that name was Samus Aran."

"I trust you know what's going on with the new enemy Tempest" Princess Celestia asked.

Tempest Shadow nods "They seem to be what they call themselves as Space Pirates."

Twilight turned to Samus "You were right."

Samus sighs "When it comes down to the Space Pirates...Nothing surprises me of what plans they are trying to do...Okay so Rainbow and I foiled Riddley's plan back in Ponyville when they tried to kidnap the Cutie Mark Crusaders."

"Looks like it was only the tip of Queen Chrysalis's plan" Twilight told the group.

"It gets worse" Grubber said.

It is then the ponies noticed that both of Tempest Shadow's rear hooves and legs were injured.

"Sailor Saturn! Please look into Tempest Shadow's injuries!" Twilight commanded.

"Right away!" Sailor Saturn replied rushing down.

"You didn't find my mommy?" The filly asked Tempest.

"Oh I did" Tempest Shadow told the filly "But I also stumbled onto how they are doing it at night...And tonight they plan to ponynap all of Canterlot."

"How?" Princess Celestia asked.

The ground began to shake as Tempest spoke "You're going to get your answer...Your highness...Here it comes!"

When the ground stopped shaking the ponies look up to see a huge Dragon with sharp claws.

"Kraid..." Samus muttered as Grubber asked her "I take it you know him."

Samus growls "Sadly so...Another Space Pirate I routinely run into..."

The ponies all hear a mighty roar and they turn to see Riddley flying in the back of the night.

"THE MONSTERS ARE BACK!" The Filly shouted scared.

"Riddley...Too?" Samus asked uneasy about this.

Ahsoka sensed more coming "Space Pirates coming from the front from where Kraid is approaching!"

Mariel and Mew Ichigo heard noises coming from their right "Some are coming from our right!"

"They got us pinned!" Tempest Shadow reported.

"Pinned like a pile of Sardins in a sardin can!" Grubber added on.

Twilight was nervous as she turned to Samus "Samus..."

Samus looked around calm as ever "I can handle any number of Space Pirates...I can even handle Kraid...Or Riddley as well...However dealing with both of them is going to be tricky."

"Maybe I can be of some assistance" Starfire suggested.

"How hot are your Starbolts?" Samus asked.

"Pretty hot" Starfire admitted "Maybe on par of your Plasma Beam."

"We're going to have to try. I'll hold off Kraid...Starfire...Do your best on Riddley."

"Alright friend Samus!"

"The rest of us will defend the Filly!" Twilight said.

"Agreed" Mariel said.

"Form a ring around the filly!" Tempest Shadow ordered "If the enemy is after the filly as well their going to have to take us down!"

Mariel, Mew Ichigo and Sailor Saturn stood on the filly's right side while Ahsoka, Twilight Sparkle, Starlight Glimmer stood at the front while Tempest Shadow and Tifa stood at the left side of the Filly ready to defend her.

"Instead of engaging them head on Samus and Starfire" Twilight told the two "Let them get closer! Play the waiting game! Let them know we are onto them."

Samus would've flew off to engage Kraid but she saw the point in the Princess's plan. Starfire agreed "Right, let them come to us...Hey Mariel...Care to let them know we know they are coming?"

"It will be my pleasure..." Mariel said with a smile on her face "How about we shout the warcry together on the count of three?"

"Sounds fun nya! I'm game!" Mew Ichigo said.

"So am I" Sailor Saturn said.

"It will be the most glorious thing I've ever done!" Starfire admitted.

"I'm up to it!" Tifa said.

"I'll do it as well" Ahsoka said.

Samus sighed "I don't normally go shouting warcries. As a Bounty Hunter...You aren't supposed to let your quarry know you are there. However...These Space Pirates need to know who they are dealing with."

"We never did a warcry" Princess Twilight admitted.

"Let's join in!" Starlight told her.

Tempest Shadow actually agreed "Agreed...A good warcry is sure to startle the enemy."

"Spike!" Princess Twilight ordered "Count us down!"

Spike saluted "Right away! One..."

The Space Pirates get closer and Kraid comes forward in a giant step. Riddley flies closer towards the group.

"Two!" Spike said.

"Get ready everypony" Twilight said seeing the Space Pirates get closer.

The first wave of the Space Pirates come forward and Spike singles "Three...Now!"

Everypony joined into Mariel's warcry and it rained like thunder across the field "RRREEEDDDWWWAAALLL!"

This worked like a charm as the Space Pirates froze allowing Mariel to lash out with Gullwhacker at three Space Pirate heads taking them down with one swing. Tifa punches five down. Mew Ichigo had pulled out her weapon and blasted them with it as she was shouting the warcry. Starbolts rained down on them as Samus shot any unlucky Space Pirate down. Ahsoka activated her lightsabers and took down an entire row with just two swings. She sees more coming and used the Force to Push them backwards and off a cliff. Seeing they had no wings...The Space Pirates fell to their deaths screaming. Sailor Saturn leaps at ten and slices them down with a swing of her Glaive. Tempest Shadow focuses in her magic and due to her horn it fires a electrical burst that electrocuted a Space Pirate and sent him backwards. Princess Twilight and Starlight gathered in their magic and used it to sweep their opponents off their feet.

"WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS STALLING OUT FOR?" Riddley asked enraged "CAPTURE THEM! For seven are our enemies! Kraid, stomp on them!"

"Sure Widdy!" Kraid responded charging forward he only got two paces forward for that was when Samus flew into range and fired her Plasma Beam at the giant Dragon's eyes whom shouted "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! My eyes! They burn! Someone get water!:

As he is flailing about he's accidentally crushing his own people. Riddley growls coming at The filly from the sky "If you want something done right you have to do it..."

The filly sees him but Starfire flies up at him and lashes out a punch to his face. Riddley howls in pain as the punch broke his nose "MY NOSE!"

"Think again" Starfire told Riddley "You aren't ever going to take the filly...On my watch"

Riddley flew at her almost equal to her speed. Starfire dodged his initial charge but not his tail which wrapped around her pony body and brought her forward "Then I'll snap your neck!"

He tries to in front of the filly to make her lose support but Starfire just grinned even when Riddley was forced to use his claws to try to hold her in place "I'm so sorry to disappoint you Riddley...However...I'm much more stronger than I look!"

"You do?" Riddley demanded "Well let's see it when-"

While he was talking, Starfire summoned up all her strength and just as if Riddley was Cinderblock she easily broke free nearly breaking his tail in the process then WHAM kicked him in the head which nearly knocked him out.

"Way to go Starfire!" The filly shouted.

Riddley adjusted himself "You aren't a simple pony!"

He gathered in flames in his mouth "Then I'll burn you to ashes!"

Starfire gathers in green starbolts "You shall try you terrible ponynapper!"

Both Riddley and Starfire fired their blasts. Just like the Former Changeling Queen's attack had done before with Starfire the green starbolts were conjoined to be one beam and met Riddley's flames. Starfire focuses in her energy and it seemed the two were actually even.

"You're amazingly strong!" Riddley told her as she focuses in.

He timed it right and whipped out with his nearly broken tail to Starfire's face. The tail hit her across the face causing her to lose focus and for Riddley to break through Starfire's attack and his flames strikes her which sends Starfire crashing into a tree.

"Starfire!" Tempest shouted.

Riddley smirked "Gotcha!"

He smiled at the Filly "Time to reunite you with your mother whom will be in Crysalsis's hands by tomorrow!"

Starfire gets up and fired four Starbolts at him striking him in the back stunning him. Before he could recover, Starfire swoops up at him fast, grabbed him by the neck and flew him high into the air before blasting him with a green blast from her eyes.

"You're still alive?"

"A clever trick like that won't take me down!" Starfire warned him "You're no different than any villain I faced before. Besides, I won't let you take that Filly!"

The filly eyes Starfire hope was beginning to shine in her eyes. To the filly Starfire was a true superhero. She had heard of Starfire's story as a Teen Titan. The Filly watches as three Space Pirates aimed their blasters trying to help Riddley. Ahsoka saw them and leaps at them. They saw Ahsoka but at the last second before her lightsabers cut them down. One managed to escape and tried to fire at her but Ahsoka's lightsabers deflected his blasts back at him taking him down with his own blaster.

Riddley growls seeing that the Space Pirates he had with them were absolutely failing to defeat the heroines from Earth and the universe. He breathes fire at Starfire but this time she dodges in a spiral formation and punched him in the face stunning him and began throwing more punches and kicks shouting insults "You mean ugly purple dragon. You're nothing more than a bully just like all the other villains I've fought! Always thinking for yourselves!"

She gathers in more starbolts firing them at him. He tries to dodge but she's too quick for him as she spoke out gathering a green energy blast " Villains and all bullies get what's coming to them to those that fight for what's right like me!"

She unleashes her blast striking Riddley in the neck almost vaporizing him which Samus saw and smirked, hoping to see Riddley be killed off by someone other than herself. Riddley survived but the force of the blow sends him flying backwards hitting a rock nearly breaking his back.

"Finish him!" Samus encouraged Starfire.

Starfire comes at the down Riddley ready to throw Starbolts at him but she doesn't seeing that he was looking at her with fear in his eyes. Starfire calms herself down "No, friend Samus...Where you probably would kill him given the chance...It's not a Teen Titan thing to do."

Samus sighed "I suppose so."

She dodges Kraid's claw charged up her beam and fired a Plasma Beam blast at Kraid's opened mouth. The Space Pirate roared in pain "That hurts!"

Samus continued firing at Kraid until it appeared Kraid had enough "I'm going to give you one chance to withdraw your forces and return all the ponies you've ponynapped by tomorrow morning!"

Kraid raises his hands "Fine! Everyone retreat!"

The Space Pirates had enough never having fought anyponies like the ones they fought. They all nearly fought like Samus Aran.

Starfire stood over Riddley eying him as Samus and all the other ponies surround him "You're move Riddley."

"How's it feel to fight against foes that can fight back when you don't have your army with you?" Tempest Shadow asked him "You and Kraid nearly broke my legs due to me trying to rescue the ponynapped ponies."  
Riddley growls eyeing Starfire "This isn't over pony!"  
"The name is Starfire!" Starfire warned Riddley "However, on Earth where I come from we have prisons to put evil in."

Riddley smirked "Equestria doesn't."

"We do" Princess Celestia told him "It's Torturous."

Twilight Sparkle brings out rope which Samus inspects to make sure Riddley wouldn't be escaping.

Ahsoka puts her lightsabers to Riddley's neck "You're going to prison!"

"Agreed" Mariel said.

"Looks like we have our next objective" Twilight told Samus "Excorting Riddley to Torturous!"

Samus sighs "We'll be ambushed for sure. So you sure you don't want me to kill him?"  
"The fight's knocked out of him Samus" Twilight told her "You can't kill Riddley."

"Why not?" Samus and Tempest Shadow asked "We would...For all the things he's done."

"Its how heroes act" Starlight answered "Heroes don't kill usually."

"I suppose, but I still don't like sparing him...Jail is the least Riddley deserves" Samus muttered.

Princess Celestia nods "He may have done lots of evil things Samus, but killing him when the fights out of him isn't what we do. He'll be taken to Torturous."

"We'll escorts him there right away" Mariel suggested.

"Alright then" Princess Celestia said she turned to Princess Twilight "Lead our new friends to it."

"Of course" Princess Twilight said.

The ponies all go off for their next objective with Samus standing next to Riddley warning him "If you move trying to get away from us...I'll blast you fair warning."  
"Mind if I join your group?" Tempest Shadow asked Twilight Sparkle.

"You want to join us?"

Tempest Shadow nods "Yes, I do."

"We should start once the ponies the Space Pirates Ponynapped return safely.

"Of course" was the response.

The ponies all set out for their next adventure with Tempest Shadow officially joining the heroes.

 **End of Episode**

 **This episode is over! I know the mane fight was Starfire and Riddley but I wanted to show Starfire's skills off. I'm sure she'd want to show hope to those that need it. Anyway next Episode is Episode 5: Troubles of Escorting** : _**The heroines all escort Riddley to Torturous, but a series of setbacks sets them late. Can they get to Torturous without Riddley getting away?**_


	5. Episode 5: Troubles of Escorting

Episode 5: Troubles of Escorting

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP: FIM, Redwall, Metroid, Final Fantasy VII, Tokyo Mew Mew, Sailor Moon, or Star Wars. I just own this latest multi crossover fanfic.**

Morning came in Canterlot and the captured Residence didn't return despite Kraid's promise to let the captives go. Riddily was still being held captive by the heroines much to Samus's liking. The Bounty Hunter didn't like the fact Riddley's life was spared...After all the things Riddley was responsible for. Imprisonment in this Tartorius was allowing him to live for his crimes. Still she wasn't about to object to the Princess's decisions. Right now Samus and Tifa were making sure Riddley wasn't trying to break free. Twilight paces back and forward nervously wondering what was taking the Space Pirates so much time to rescue the hostages. With her were her friends, Rainbow Dash, Flutershy, an orange Earth Pony with a blond mane and tail named Applejack, a Pink Earth Pony named Pinkie Pie, and finally the crush of Spike's life a white unicorn with a blue mane and tail. This was Rarity, Ponyville's fashion expert and dress maker. Upon defeating Riddley and preventing the Space Pirates in Canterlot, she had called her friends to address the matter immediately once it became apparent that the captive ponies weren't coming back. Samus and Tifa were guarding Riddley to make sure he wasn't getting away. Ahsoka was in front of him also guarding him. Mariel, Mew Ichigo, Sailor Saturn and Starfire were not too far away in fact the group including Tempest Shadow their new ally was around the meeting area listening to Twilight communicate with her friends.

"That's bogus!" Rainbow Dash declared "We've given these Space Pirates and Chrysalis enough time to release their captives! They have to do their end of the bargain!"

"Um, I have no idea what it means to be at war...But couldn't we make a prisoner exchange?" Fluttershy asked "Like trade Chrysalis Riddley for the ten ponies she has?"

Samus couldn't help but not but in "When at war you don't negotiate with the enemy...Not even a prisoner exchange..."

"But" Fluttershy told her.

Tempest Shadow knew why Samus said it "Fluttershy, while it's true that most ponies around here aren't warriors, a Prisoner Exchange wouldn't suit us."

"Why not?" Applejack asked "I mean if Chrysalis exchanges ten ponies for Riddley then it would be a fair deal."

"You're also giving Chrysalis another chance to use Riddley in her evil plans" Samus answered "Plus even more worrysome is you give that bug pony leverage!"

"Leverage?" Rainbow inquired.

Mariel answered "Something the enemy can use against you knowing that you'll swap one of their own members for ten or how many ponies they have!"

"Then we know darling that they will continue to attack us to capture us so we'll avoid capture!" Rarity suggested.

"Only way that's going to happen is if you all arm yourselves" Tempest Shadow told them "And be warriors."

"Took the words out of my mouth Tempest" Samus muttered.

"Then are you proposing that we let Chrysalis keep them?" Rainbow Dash asked "Ponies leave no pony behind!"

"A good moral value that you all share" Tifa admitted "However, in the art of war, one doesn't make these risks like that. If Chrysalis learns that all she has to do is if one of her commanders are taken prisoner then it will mean the release of ten ponies she has...That doesn't get us anywhere!"

"Then what shall we do?" Rainbow Dask asked again "Once again we can't turn our backs on them."

"Then you won't" Mariel told her.

"I'm lost" Rainbow Dash said "Are you with the idea of the exchange?"

"I'm with my group of friends" Mariel replied "An exchange this early won't get us anywhere...However...Now maybe the time to explain that Redwall Abbey also had a similar matter to this when I left to face Gabool the Wild."

"Redwall did a prisoner exchange?" Twilight inquired.

"Not exactly" Mariel said "But they were attacked by the rat Captain Graypatch a searat whom deserted Gabool the Wild and tried to conquer the Abbey. He had one hundred men and what they called oreslaves...Basically ship slaves that were forced to make the ship work by rowing it. Mother Mellus told me and Dandian when we returned that it broke her heart seeing the slaves...However she also knew that Redwall couldn't defend itself and rescue the slaves at once...And a prisoner exchange wouldn't be in Redwall's favor ether"

"Then how did they solve it?" Spike inquired.

Mariel answered "Luckily for Redwall they were fortunate enough to earn the aide and help from three Hares of the Long Patrol-"

"I see where this is going already" Tempest Shadow muttered.

"Seeing that the Long Patrol are better warriors than the Storm King's forces" Grubber muttered "I'm starting to see it too."

Mariel answered the ponies questions "The Long Patrol where I come from are a bunch and proud race of warrior hares whose job is to protect the lands of Mossflower Wood from any threat...Anyway three of these Hares came to Redwall to aide them to defend and fight off Captain Graypatch but...The three warrior hares had with Mellus's requests went out to free the oreslaves Graypatch had over time. Overtime the warrior hares succeeded...However on their third attempt which by the way they had success the first two times but weren't able to free all of them, the three Warrior Hares attacked the vermin camp to free the prisoners with the aide of two or three squirrels from Redwall whom were responsible for guiding the slaves to Redwall... In the onslaught...The three Long Hares of the Long Patrol bravely fought the vermin army killing nearly all of them before all three of them and another Squirrel-" Mariel bit her lip as she was forced to recall painful memories of how that squirrel treated her when she didn't have her memories "Were all killed themselves."

Spike sighed "No happy ending for those four that died?"

"One of the hares the solo female one of their survived miraculously" Mariel replied.

"I've heard incredible stories from the Long Patrol" Grubber said "But...Just a recap...On that comment Mariel...It took three hares to free the slaves Graypatch had with him...But in that third try it took three hares and a captive squirrel they had freed with them to take down an...ENTIRE VERMIN ARMY AS WELL? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! You said Graypatch must've had one hundred soldiers with them."

"I didn't say the three Hares defeated all Searats" Mariel replied "However they did bring the Rats down to twenty soldiers left...Well more like eighteen left since Mother Mellus and Flagg the Otter took two of the soldiers out to save the female hare from being killed by them...But the point is...They were successful in freeing the slaves at the cost of their lives knowing it would cost them their lives."

"I see it now!" Twilight said "You're saying we launch a rescue mission instead of the prisoner exchange!"

"Exactly!" Mariel squeaked, she blushes a bit as she excused herself "Sorry, bad habit, I was a mousemaid from where I come from."

"That makes a lot more sense to do" Twilight said "But we don't have the Long Patrol...And the only ones close to warriors" she looked at Ahsoka, Mariel, Mew Ichigo, Samus, Sailor Saturn Starfire, and Tifa "Are you ponies..."

"And we need to put Riddley in Tartarious!" Rainbow admitted.

"Another job for your group" Twilight added on.

"You're forgetting who else is one" Tempest Shadow said "I can help lead the effort here to rescue the prisoners."

Twilight got an idea "Alright, everypony, I have an idea!"

All eyes turned to the Princess waiting to hear her idea.

 **MLP: FIM THEME**

 **COMMERICAL BREAK**

 **BACK TO SHOW**

"You have a plan Twilight?" Pinkie asked "What is it?"

"Plus are you sure you don't want me to kill Riddley?" Samus inquired "That would be the fastest way for us to help you free the captives."

Twilight sighed as Applejack turned to Samus "Why do you want to kill Riddley so badly?"

Samus answered "Imprisonment is the least he deserves Applejack...After all...He's the one that lead the raid on the space colony I was on...Killing EVERYPONY on it except for me...And he's also responsible for eliminating the Chozos. Plus other crimes unforgivable!"

Applejack blinked not expecting that "Man...No wonder you are that jumpy to kill him."

"With what he's done to Samus and the galaxy" Twilight admitted "Killing him does sound like an option...However Samus it isn't our way, it isn't the pony way"

Samus wanted to say that she might've been in the body of a pony, but her mindset was still in a human like mindset. However she didn't as she lets it slide admitting out "Fine."

Twilight now details her plan "Tempest...I'm putting my complete trust in you to save the captured ponies."

"I'll gladly do" Tempest Shadow said.

Twilight turned to Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash "They shall assist you in it."

"Us?" the five ponies asked with Fluttershy asking out "Why us?"

Twilight answered "Because...Tempest needs the assistance...Besides, the biggest goal is to get to Tartorius at once." she turns to Ahsoka, Mariel, Mew Ichigo, Sailor Saturn, Samus, Starfire, Starlight and Tifa "The eight of us will take Riddley for Tartorious mainly because I know the way to it."

"Why do they get to go on the easy mission?" Rainbow demanded.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA THERE!" Ahsoka told Rainbow "ESCORTING...EASY?"

"Well it should be easy" Rainbow told her.

"Trust me" Ahsoka said "It's not! I remember a mission I was a part on to escort a war criminal known as Nute Gunray the Vice Viceroy of the Trade Federation to Corsuant for trial...I at first thought it was going to be too easy...However...I was quickly wrong...The enemy launched a successful attack on the ship to rescue Nute Gunray and they were successful because a witch named Ventress succeeded in drawing me out to help a Jedi Master fight her off and a Senate Guard betrayed the Republic allowing Nute Gunray to get away! From that point on...I learned real quickly that, Escorting Missions could be rough and hard...ANYTHING could go wrong at any time."

"Exactly" Tifa admitted agreeing with Ahsoka "Anything can go wrong during an escorting mission...An escorting mission isn't an easy mission to begin with...Especially when I'm sure Chrysalis is planning something to get him back."

Twilight turns to her "Exactly...So with this hard mission...We have to use the ones that have experienced harsh battles...We want to be prepared for anything."

The other ponies thought about it and when they sat down to think they saw it was a good idea that the stronger heroines did this mission.

"Keep Twilight safe Samus!" Rainbow Dash told Samus.

"Are you kidding me?" Samus asked her in the same tomboyish demenor as Rainbow Dash "Princess Twilight is in good hooves!"

Mariel sighed liking to see Samus and Rainbow Dash getting along with each other.

Twilight turned to Tempest Shadow "I'll leave my friends in your hooves while my group heads to Tartorous, Try to think of a way to rescue the captured ponies."  
"Will do" Tempest Shadow replied.

Twilight turns to Ahsoka "Ready to move out?"

"We're all ready when you are Princess!" Ahsoka told her.

Twilight smiles "Right...After you have all eaten we'll go out."

Applejack smiles "Twilight's right, no use going on an adventures on an empty stomach!"

Mariel actually giggled for once. Starfire turns to her "What's so funny friend Mariel?"

Mariel answered her "Oh, there's one type of beast where I come from that'll agree with that statement...Hares. They are always hungry despite being impressive warriors. I've never met a Hare that couldn't eat a lot."

Applejack and Pinkie Pie set out to feed everypony there. Once fed Twilight took Starlight with her along with Ahsoka, Mariel, Mew Ichigo, Sailor Saturn, Samus, Starfire, and Tifa. Mew Ichigo waved back "We'll make sure to return as soon as we can nya!"

"We look forward in seeing you!" Pinkie Pie shouts waving back.

Sailor Saturn smiles "Right, just focus in helping Tempest rescue the captured ponies!"

What was left of the mane six stayed with Tempest Shadow to help her think of a plan to rescue the ten ponies that Chrysalis had. They watch as the Princess of Friendship lead the heroines to the gates of Tartorious which would be a long journey. Pinkie Pie waves cheerfully "BE SAFE EVERYPONY! WHEN YOU ALL COME BACK! I'LL GREAT YOU WITH A FEAST!"

Mariel shook her head hearing this as she thought _I'm seriously GLAD, that I'm not a Hare. They'd certainly take Pinkie for her offer!_

Fluttershy was scared as she turned to Rainbow Dash "Do you think they'll succeed? I'm afraid we might not see them again."

"Oh please Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash said "I've had the personal pleasure to fight alongside Samus Aran! She's literally a one pony army! If anypony can be counted on to complete a mission...She will!"

"Yeah but Samus isn't the one I'm the most concerned for..."

"Which one are you concerned for?"

"Our friend and Princess Twilight Sparkle"

"Samus will make sure she's safe...Then again so will Mariel."

"Ahsoka I can tell is also going to make sure Twilight will be safe Fluttershy, so don't worry too much."

"How do you two know she'll be safe?"

"As I said" Rainbow Dash told her "Samus is literally a one pony army! Well I couldn't do much to save the Cutie Mark Crusaders...Samus literally took on four Space Pirates. Takes on more of them going into the door..." Rainbow Dash sighs "I didn't do much but do the softwork. Samus nearly had her energy deputed...And she still did the heavy lifting."

Applejack decided to add something into Rainbow Dash's explanation "Plus I look deep into Mariel's eyes, and even though I haven't seen an actual warrior minus Tempest Shadow...Those eyes Mariel has tells me she has fought enough battles to know that she shouldn't have anything happen to Twilight. Mariel will make sure Twilight's safe...Besides...I'm not sure what a Jedi is exactly except if you ask Ahsoka she'll say it's like a police officer or a peace keeper."

"I just want to wander what those sticks Ahsoka has with her."

"Those aren't sticks" Tempest informed them "Those are handles to her lightsabers...A weapon only Jedi can wield."

Grubber recalled what happened to three Space Pirates that were too close to Ahsoka during their last battle "Those lightsabers of hers made Space Pirate sticks out of them."

Twilight's friends watch their Princess run off and went back into discuss the rescue mission.

Queen Chryaslis had heard of Riddley's unsuccessful raid on Canterlot by Kraid himself. Kraid had told her Samus had gotten in the way again but it wasn't Samus that took out or captured Riddley, it was Starfire that not only soundly defeated him but captured him. The Former Changeling Queen wasn't about to free her hostages. After all, they were her prisoners...However that didn't mean she would leave Riddley in the heroine's clutches. She'd break them out. She knew where Twilight would be going to Tartorious. She was still looking at her army she had more Space Pirates, loads of vermin from Mossflower Woods, and Storm King ape soldiers. This should've been enough for any military. She had the numbers. She knew if she let Riddley be thrown into Tartorius then the schemes of the Space Pirates literally died with him that couldn't happen. Fortunately for her a cloaked figure emerged. The Former Changeling Queen felt something dark as she turned to the figure whose body feature was shown, she seemed like a female human, but she was bald and wore black as night clothing. Normally this wouldn't have gotten the Changeling Queen's attention but she felt the evil that was in this being as the being bowed before you "Are you this Queen Chrysalis? Commander of this great army?"

"I am" Chrysalis told her "Who are you and what of it?"

"The name is Ventress" The woman replied "And I serve the mighty Count Dooku, leader of the Separatist Alliance whom is also my Master. I bring forwarth a message from him. Will a wise noble ruler like yourself allow me to reveal the message?"

"You may speak your peace" Chrysalis told her.

Ventress stood up "Good" she opened her hands and revealed a tiny machine that expelled an image of Count Dooku "Good Morning Queen Chrysalis. I am sorry for the untimely intrusion. I do hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"You aren't interrupting anything major Count" Chrysalis replied "Just one thing really...The thing to save a General of mine from falling into the hooves of Tartorius."

"I see that the war you are causing to conquer Equestria isn't going for you. As one that is also leading an army oh wise Queen, I have had plenty of generals or high ranking officials that have been captured by the Republic, I can sympathize with you."

"If he were any other general I could careless but he's the leader of the Space Pirates and the other one he brought Kraid...Isn't that smart in the head."

"Then I'll make this unscheduled meeting brief" Count Dooku promised "You see Oh wise queen, on behalf of the Separatist Alliance, I'm giving you my student Asaji Ventress and her entire army of Droids to assist you and join your army."

"You're giving me droids? And your student?" Chryaslis asked "What's the catch?"

"We all want the same thing" Count Dooku told her "And that's for taking down the Republic in my case or the dictatorship of Equestria and to rule it with an iron fist of your own, as well as revenge on those that have beaten you in the past. There's literally no catch at all, except for this, once Equestria is conquered we'd like your assistance with your armies to join the Separatist Alliance. Only together Queen Chrysalis shall we truly bring peace to the galaxy and make sure no one can oppose us!"

The Former Changeling Queen smiles liking the offer "Very well, Count Dooku. I accept the terms."

"Good" Count Dooku said his image looked at Ventress "Ventress! It seems that your first mission with Queen Chrysalis here is to aide her in freeing her General at all cost. As the record goes you have experience in busting important Separatist Leaders out...Especially Nute Gunray."

"Consider that done my Master" Ventress replied.

Count Dooku address the Former Changeling Queen "I'll leave it to you then. And good luck."

"Thank you Count" Queen Chrysalis said bowing.

She turned to Ventress as the image of Count Dooku vanished "How many Droids do you have?"

"I have three times as many droids than you do for your own army" Ventress replied "Enough to overwhelm the ones escorting Riddley to Tartorius."

"Good" Chrysalis said "Now we have to free Riddley."

"Leave that to me" Ventress told her "I'll take some Space Pirates with me and an entire Droid army of Commando Droids with some Destroyer Droids for emergency back up."

"Very well" Chrysalis said "I trust you, assassin."

Ventress nods picking out Space Pirates, and the Separatist Assassin left with her mission at hand after getting from Chrysalis where Tartorius was.

 **Commercial Break**

 **Back to Show**

Princess Twilight Sparkle was guiding her student Starlight Glmmer, Spike, Ahsoka, Mariel, Mew Ichigo, Sailor Saturn Samus, Starfire, and Tifa to the gates of Tartorious. It seemed to be easy but it was plainly obvious to the group that Riddley was doing all he could to delay them further. Wither it meant absolute embarrassment on his part by deliberately tripping or banging his head on a tree limb. Samus knew his game and didn't like it. Oh, Samus knew Riddley was delaying them, he had a good reason to but the longer he dragged this out then the rescue mission to save the ponies captured by his forces might go up in flames. Finally Riddley tripped on a log and fell.

"Not again!" Twilight and Starlight sighed with Starlight asking him "Can't you stop tripping over everything?"

"Sadly he's delaying us and that's what he wants to do and will do" Samus sighed then she asked out in annoyed tone "Can I kill him now? It'll save us time and the torment..."

"Yyye" Starlight said almost saying yes but Twilight corrected her "No!"

"You are making Samus into a coward you two" Riddley taunted the two Ponies setting an anger mark to be sighted on Samus "OH THAT'S IT! YOU CALL ME A COWARD! WELL LET'S SEE HOW YOU FAIR"

Starfire had flown ahead as a scout for the group. She wanted to see how far they were from Tartorious. She came back seeing that Samus had to be restraint by Twilight Sparkle and Starlight. Starfire was surprised that Samus seemed to take an Alicorn and a Unicorn to restrain her. Twilight was concentrating her magic to make sure Samus couldn't aim her Arm-Cannon at Riddley while Starlight tried to hold her back "What's going on?" Starfire asked innocently as she was out of hearing range.

Mariel sighed "Riddley called Samus a coward."

"Come on Princess Twilight let me blast him in the head! He deserves it! Nopony insults me in front of my face!"

"Calm down Samus!" Twilight pleaded "He's trying to get on your nerves."

"WELL HE'S DOING A GOOD JOB! I promise just a little charge beam to the face!"

Ahsoka turned to Starfire "This could take a while for Samus to keep her cool."

Mariel sighed "Perhaps I can satisfy Samus with knocking Riddley out by whipping him in the head with Gullwhacker?"

"Then we'd have to wait till he comes around" Tifa muttered.

"How far are we from Tartorios?" Sailor Saturn asked Starfire.

"At this rate, friend Sailor Saturn, it might be evening..."

"Great nya" Mew Ichigo complained "We've been walking for half a day...It's noon nya."

Amazingly Samus calmed down and the group resumed. Twilight looked at Starlight "Thanks for helping me restraint Samus there."

"I know, she seemed to be unaffected by your magic to restrain her" Starlight sighed out "Even with my magic it was barely enough...She's hard to restrain."

As they get closer they didn't know they were going to be attacked as they get to the next part of their journey...Luckily for them it was evening now and the girls were tiring out.

"I'm hungry" Mew Ichigo complained "We haven't eaten since breakfast."

"I'm a bit famished myself" Mariel admitted.

Twilight sighed knowing that they could wait to get to Tartorious. It wasn't a good idea to go inside it tired out "Alright girls...Let's settle down here and find things to eat."

"Thank you Princess!" Mew Ichigo said with relief.

The group sits down with Riddley still held captive. Samus kept her eyes on him. Tifa looks at Samus "He's not going anywhere tied up like that."

"Doesn't mean he won't find a way out of that predicament."

She then looked around studying the area. Basically they were at a bottom of a four way cliff area. Samus didn't like where they were at as she turned to Princess Twilight "Uh, Princess Twilight."

"Yeah Samus?" Twilight asked her.

"How far exactly are we from Tartorious?"

Starfire answered "About ten minutes away. We're nearly home free."

"Why do you ask?" Twilight asked.

Samus looked around "Simply put it...We're in a bad position to camp."

Starlight looked around now seeing it "So...There are four positions."

"This is a very big deal" Samus told them checking the scene.

Mariel studied the scene and knew at once what the problem was "We should probably get moving...Some place safer...If an enemy is clever they could use those four cliff areas to ambush us on all ends. At our position we're at a big time disadvantage."

"Of course Space Pirates won't be the problem unless they are air troopers" Samus admitted then she studied the four opening areas that surrounded them as well "And they could surround us on land too."

"Aren't you two over thinking it?" Spike asked Mariel and Samus "The enemy hasn't made an attempt to free our Prisoner."

"Doesn't mean they won't" Ahsoka admitted.

"If we are going to be here for the night" Tifa admitted "It would be best to keep watch."

Samus nodded "I'll take the first two watches!"

"I'll do it too" Ahsoka said.

So while everypony was sitting, eating, and sleeping, Ahsoka and Samus stayed awake guarding Riddley and watching over the camp. Mariel was finding herself doze off and it seemed that everything was going smoothly at night...Ahsoka found herself smiling a bit now that even Riddley seemed to be asleep. She saw how peaceful Mariel and her friends looked like and felt herself drifting off to sleep. Samus caught her eyes but didn't make any motion to wake her...Besides...Samus was prepared for anything knowing that Ahsoka did need her rest as well. Suddenly Ahsoka felt somepony intruding in her sleep and a voice rang out one warning "Jedi Padawan of the Republic WAKE UP! You are in danger!"

Ahsoka opened her eyes at once as the voice wasn't something she had heard before but at the same time she knew this voice could be trusted. She watches as rocks came close to the camp as if a Landslide had struck "EVERYPONY!" Ahsoka shouted "WAKE UP!"

Samus turned to see the boulders as the group was waking up. Starlight, Spike and Twilight were coming around last then felt the boulders come at them.

"NO!" Twilight shouted seeing this, she tried to concentrate her magic and saw Starlight was trying to do the same but it was too slow.

Ahsoka flung herself at the Princess, her assistant and her student just as the rocks seemed to SMASH onto them.

Samus watched for once with horror at the thought that she just witnessed the death of nearly all her companions and she didn't hear a thing.

Riddley smirks evilly "So much for them...Hey Samus...Alone again...

Samus glared at him aiming her arm-cannon "You don't know how it was killing me to make sure to see you dead! Now that they are gone, I'll destroy you!"

She began to charge her Arm-Cannon ready to avenge her comrads. Suddenly out of the corner of her visor she saw three blasts from a Space Pirate come at her from above. Samus dodged skillfully "What?"

She then saw the rocks levitate and Ahsoka had mustered up the Force to protect all of her friends from death.

"Ahsoka!" Twilight shouted seeing Ahsoka lift up the many huge boulders "I've heard from Starlight you could do that...But never thought you could lift hundreds of those."

Ahsoka grunts doing her best to focus as this enormity load was nearly too much for her "I'm amazed too...And it's taking it all I've got! I can't hold them much longer!"

"Come on everypony!" Twilight shouted an order "Let's get out of this path!"

The ponies went right to work as Ahsoka let go of the rocks and dove for safety.

"Samus!" Twilight said "Did you see anypony that did this? Or did you hear anything?"

"I heard nothing!" Samus answered "And saw nopony close to those rocks...However...We're surrounded."

The ponies all gasp as they saw Space Pirates taking cover and new soldiers that looked like Droids...Ahsoka could tell they were Separatist Droids and they weren't the normal Battle Droids or Super Battle Droids...They were much, much, much, much more feared the lethal Commando Droids which could even kill Clones with ease. These dark Droids looked like powerful ninja like or like a special type of soldier known as a Commando "Uh-oh..."

Samus scanned these Droids "Ahsoka...My scanners say that those...Are Commando Droids..."

"Your scanner isn't wrong...Those are Commando Droids...Special forces type of Droid...They are way more harder to defeat than normal Battle Droids."

"Great" Mariel muttered "Space Pirates and Commando Droids?"

"Chryaslis must've joined the Separatist Alliance" Ahsoka told Twilight "Or the Separatists found her and offered their assistance."

Twilight grits her teeth "Great...We're surrounded...And the way to Tartorious is behind us. Covered by the rocks...By the way how did you know about the landslide?"

"Yeah" Samus admitted "I didn't hear anything. Or see anypony close enough to that area."

Ahsoka blushes "I can't explain it...I was having a little nap...However during my brief slumber...I heard a voice..."

"Princess Luna's said to come in dreams" Twilight told her.

"Oh, it wasn't Luna's voice" Ahoska said "It sounded male...But somepony that has a watchful eye on us...Someone of importance...Like a warrior mentali-"

"YOU HEARD MARTIN THE WARRIOR!" Mariel told her.

"Martin the Warrior?" Twilight asked.

Mariel nodded "Martin the Warrior is Redwall Abbey's most famous hero of all. Every creature in Mossflower Woods knows who Martin is or was. He was before my time and an incredible warrior whom fought anybeast who'd do goodbeasts harm. Brave, fearless, and victorious over many vermin leaders. During one battle though he was gravely wounded and the creatures of Mossflower Woods came to heal him...During his healing days he was said to put up his sword and gave Redwall it's peaceful order. He would die of age."

"How did I hear Martin then if he's dead?" Ahsoka asked.

"Martin's physical body maybe dead" Mariel told her "But his spirit is said to come to aide anyone in Redwall or anypony whose good in times of need...Martin must've been watching over you the most knowing you are a Jedi and the only one that could prevent the rocks from crushing us!"

"We have Martin to thank" Spike said looking around "I wonder what he looks like."

"Enough questions" Ahsoka said "Those droids and Space Pirates look like their about to attack!"

She would be right, the Commando Droids took expert aim at the group of nine then rapidly fired at them.

Ahsoka activated her lightsabers deflecting the blasts while everypony else managed to dodge these blasts "Samus! Starfire do something about the Commandos!"

Samus and Starfire nod taking to the skies and firing away.

Tifa sees a Commando Droid coming at her after it had nearly shot her in the back with it's gun. She saw it draw a blade and come at her "Coming at me are you?"

She charges it and it swiped out at her. She caught the blade in her left hand gripping it before the sword could cut it then destroyed it with her brute strength. The Commando thought fast and attempted to blast her but Tifa's front right hoof found it's head punching it off. Mariel whipped at two Commandos but her Gullwhacker wasn't doing anything to them "Great...My only weapon is useless!"

It drew it's blade and tried to slice Mariel in half but Ahsoka leaps at it and sliced it in half. Mew Ichigo aimed her weapon at Space Pirates "Ribbon Strawberry Check!"

She unleashes her attack taking them down. Sailor Saturn comes at five Commando Droids dodging blaster fire then leaped into the middle of them. The droids all at once turn drawing their blades expertly but Sailor Saturn expertly wanted it and swung her Silent Gliave around slicing the five Droid's heads off with ease. She saw ten more on a cliff top and focused her energy "You aren't safe...Silent Glaive Surprise!"

She unleashed her attack and a blast engulfed the Commandos and there was a massive explosion as she destroyed the Droids. Twilight and Starlight tried using their magic to repeal the attackers but their blasts didn't hit the Commandos in their heads which would've destroyed them...Instead it hit their chests where their metallic armor was harder.

Four Space Pirates come at the Princess's back and Spike turns "WATCH OUT TWILIGHT AND STARLIGHT!"

The two Ponies gasp turning around but Starfire's Starbolts hit them taking the Space Pirates down. Samus fired round after round at the Commandos on the cliff and the Space Pirates. From her perch Ventress saw that these nine ponies were holding her own. She smirked coming at Twilight's back. Mariel felt this and so did Tifa whom saw Ventress coming at them Ventress watches as Mariel and Tifa come at her. Ventress expertly held out her hands gripping her hands. Almost magically Ventress lifted the two ponies using the Force and she began strangling them.

Twilight and Starlight heard Mariel and Tifa gasping for breathe.

"Who is she?" Starlight asked.

Samus turned "Not sure! But she's choking Mariel and Tifa!"

Starfire turned throwing Starbolts at Ventress. Ventress thought fast and ignited her two own lightsabers which were red. She used her lightsabers to deflect Starfire's attack back at her. Starfire countered these by throwing two more Starbolts. As she is doing this Ventress lifted Mariel and Tifa up and threw them onto Starfire taking the three down. Mew Ichigo turned to Sailor Saturn "We gotta save Princess Twilight and Starlight!"

Sailor Saturn nods "Right!"

Mew Ichigo aimed her weapon "Ribbon, Strawberry Surprise!"

Ventress took this time to use the Force to push out at Mew Ichigo's attack and send it back at her

"NYA?" Mew Ichigo asked as she took her attack and the Force sent her head over toe plowing into five Commandos.

Sailor Saturn comes at Ventress swinging her glaive. Ventress smiles "You have some sort of training in close combat, but not compared to me!"

She dodged Sailor Saturn's fifth strike with the Silent Glaive, then gave Saturn a kick to her stomach before running Sailor Saturn's chest and stomach with her lightsabers.

"Plus" Ventress said as Sailor Saturn gasped with Ventress's Lightsabers sticking out of her body.

"SATURN!" Twilight shouted seeing Sailor Saturn kneel.

Ventress smirked "And you leave yourself wide open when you swing."

She then kicked Sailor Saturn in the face sending her towards Mew Ichigo whom caught her "Sailor Saturn, hang in there! Don't die on us!"

"Newsflash Mew Ichigo...Lightsabers...Hurt" Sailor Saturn said feeling the holes that were in her.

"are you okay nya?"

"I've had worse" Sailor Saturn said kneeling still "She didn't get any vital organ..."

She was holding her Glaive trying to heal herself.

Ventress comes at Starlight and Twilight "Time to end your lives!"

Ahsoka strikes down three Space Pirates with her lightsabers and three more Commandos when she saw the danger Twilight and Starlight were in. Throwing cation to the wind she comes at Ventress lightsabers ready. AT the last second of trying to cut Princess Twilight and Starlight's heads off, Ventress saw Ahsoka swing her own twin green lightsabers clashing them against Ventress's.

"Why...I'll be" Ventress spoke coldly at Ahsoka seeing that this had to be Anakin Skywalker's Padawan "If it isn't Skywalker's Pet."

Twilight and Starlight have the insights to get away as Ahsoka and Ventress engage in a lightsaber duel.

"Is Ventress a Jedi?" Spike asked.

"No" Ahsoka answered him "She's what we Jedi would call a Dark Jedi...Those Jedi that embrace the Dark Side but aren't treated like as true Sith whom are the true Darkside of the Force users."

Ahsoka clashes her lightsabers "What are you doing here Baldy?"

"What's it look like?" Ventress asked Ahsoka "I'm here for one being here."

Ahsoka broke the lock and tried to fight Ventress off but Ventress kicked Ahsoka backwards sending her onto Twilight and even Force Pushed Ahsoka back even more

"Unfortunately" Ventress said pressing a button "This battle's gone too far."

"What did she just press?" Twilight inquired.

Samus heard something rolling at them "Uh...Ahsoka...What are those wheels?"

"Droidekas!" Ahsoka shouted "Also known as Destroyer Droids!"

Once the group was surrounded the Destroyer Droids began firing at the trapped ponies with Ahsoka doing all she could to deflect the blasts...However the Destroyer Droids's shields kept on "Samus...Do you have anything we could use?"

Samus was fighting two Space Pirates taking them down as Ventress gets over towards Riddley.

Samus eyes Ventress quickly dispatching the last of the Commando Droids and charged Ventress blasting away. Ventress used her lightsabers to deflect Samus's blast "You can't defeat me with blasts"

Samus watches as Ventress used the Force to pull Samus forward and then she tried to slice Samus in half with her lightsabers. Samus at the last second jumps over Ventress turned her arm cannon into her Ice Beam, charged it up and tried to fire it at Ventress's head. Ventress's Lightsabers melt most the charged Ice Beam but by now Samus was now trying to help face off against the Commando Droids. She gets to Riddley and used her lightsabers to cut the ropes off him. Freed Riddley growls "You did well Ventress! Shall we kill them?"

"My orders were to save you" Ventress told him "Not to necessary kill them...Besides Samus is about to destroy the Destroyer Droids."

Samus was in Morphball and charging the Destroyer Droids. They tried to blast at her but Samus avoided their blasts with ease then managed to place regular bombs around them since Samus's Morphball allowed her to get close to the Destroyer Droids her Bombs seemed to destroy them. When this was done, Twilight turns to see everypony alive however...She saw Ventress and Riddley looking at them.

"You lost Little ponies" Ventress told them "Better luck next time."

"Next time we won't be caught in this ambush pose" Samus warned.

Everypony watches in shame as Ventress and Riddley get away. Twilight turns to her friends "Well...Riddley got away..."

Samus sighed "You should've let me kill him."

"We're all hurt somewhat" Twilight admitted she turned to Sailor Saturn whose Glaive was slowly healing her "Some of us more than others."

"That Ventress knows how to fight" Sailor Saturn muttered "Got me with her lightsabers...I'm amazed Ahsoka was able to hold her own against her."

Ahoska nodded deactivating her lightsabers "At least we are all in one piece."

Twilight turned to Mariel and Tifa whom were gasping for breathe "Are you two okay?"

"Tifa and I will be once we catch our breathe" Mariel admitted.

"What sort of trickery was that?" Tifa agreed.

"Force strangulation" Ahsoka answered "Dark Side users love it."

The ponies were all disappointed that Ventress had succeeded in freeing Riddley and begin their way back to Canterlot to prepare for these battles...With the Separatist Droid army with Chrysalis...They needed a serious back up plan. They were just lucky that Ventress's mission was to free Riddley and not to destroy them all. Ahsoka shook her head "Just like the case of Master Lumiara...Ventress succeeded in freeing another bad guy."

"When we were so close too" Twilight sighed out.

"Nothing we can do now" Tifa admitted as they head back to Canterlot "But tell them the bad news."

"We need to plan on ahead now" Ahsoka warned "With the Droid army we're going to have to play more defensive than ever."

Samus agreed "Indeed."

The disappointed heroines begin making their way back to Canterlot not happy of what had developed.

 **End of episode**

 **Looks like Queen Chrysalis has actually won a battle! What else can go wrong now? Anyway next episode is episode 6:** _ **Sisterly Quarrel: While most of the heroines from Earth and the Galaxy are trapped while training in the Everfree Forest, Mariel and Starfire must work together in order to save Ponyville from Starfire's older sister Blackfire whom plans to enslave all of Ponyville and give the town to Chysalis.**_


	6. Episode 6: Sisterly Quarrel

Episode 6: Sisterly Quarrel

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP: FIM, Redwall, Metroid, Final Fantasy VII, Tokyo Mew Mew, Sailor Moon, or Star Wars. I just own this latest multi crossover fanfic.**

The morning Sun rose in Ponyville. A defeated Twilight with Ahsoka, Mew Ichigo, Sailor Saturn, Samus, and Tifa were preparing to undergo a training session in the Everfree Forest. Normally Twilight and Starlight whom was with her wouldn't have went into such a dangerous Forest, however it would give the heroines of Earth and the Universe experience in dealing with any type of threat Equestria could give them. That and Twilight reasoned that due to Ventress being on Chrysalis's side that they needed the training anyway. Right now Twilight with the five heroines of Earth and the Universe were waiting for the Zebra Zecora to arrive. It was Zecora that told Twilight the other day that she'd help in finding a secret location in the Everfree Forest to train. Twilight still hadn't forgotten the memory that they had failed to get Riddley into Tartorius. She didn't regret her decision to tell Samus not to kill him as even if they were at war, you didn't downright kill your prisoners...Unless you were evil of course.

"Shouldn't we have brought Mariel and Starfire along?" Starlight asked the Princess of Friendship.

"That would be a good idea to have everypony here" Twilight admitted answering Starlight "However, we've also agreed that two or three of us in Tempest Shadow's case that we were to keep two or three members at my castle in case somepony needs assistance from them to help save Ponyville."

"Right" Samus agreed "That way with three of our friends back at the Castle they can head back out to respond to the enemy early. Speed is the key to the art of war. Although I do question the drawing straws to see whom got to stay at the castle and whom went on the training assignment."

Twilight answered her "We decided for that one time Samus. We all also decided which two or three of us will be staying back at the castle on a daily bases."

Mew Ichigo looked at the Forest "What's so dangerous about this Forest again?"

"It's usually unfit for anypony to enter" Starlight answered her "At least at night mostly."

"Unfit nya? Why would it be unfit for anypony to enter?"  
"It has lots of dangers in it Mew Ichigo, dangers from nearly everything from dangerous plants, to predatory creatures like Timber Wolves."

"Permission to burn them if they attack Princess?" Samus asked Twilight hearing about these Timber Wolves.

Twilight actually gave her the okay to "Well, Timber Wolves have been known to chase and even eat ponies, so sure!"

Zecora finally arrives "How long have you all be waiting for me? I do hope it wasn't long for you to wait for me."

"We just arrived Zecora" Twilight insured the Zebra "Do you have a place for us?"

"I certainly do! As promised I'll take you there."

The ponies all follow Zecora into the Everfree Forest for the training session. None of them ever seen a female Tamerianian with long black hair spying on the group. The female Tamerianian just grinned at the sight formatting a plan. This Tamerianian was known as Blackfire, and she was Starfire's older sister. The moment she heard Starfire's name be called, Blackfire knew Starfire was here too. Most likely ponified to Blackfire, there was a score she needed to settle with her sister. A personal feud in which she had made two unsuccessful attempts to remove Starfire from the Tamerianian throne and claim it herself or frame her little sister for a crime she didn't commit. Now Blackfire smiles evilly thinking _Oh goody, I get to carry out my revenge at last...Time to conquer this land, but even I can tell this group is stronger than the Teen Titans and the members they have in this group are incredibly powerful...I must deal with them myself before starting my plan to kill my own sister or enslave her._ Blackfire took to the skies and followed silently in pursuit unaware that back at Twilight's castle Starfire not being one to sneeze unless next to a certain substance actually sneezed with both Mariel and Tempest Shadow turning to her "Bless you Starfire."

"Thank you friends, but I'm not near anything that could set me off" Starfire muttered "I hope it's not a sign of a warning."

Mariel stood looking out the window Gullwhacker in her hooves "If it is...We'll be ready for them."

"Agreed and I'm sure the three of us would be able to handle anything that comes our way as long as it's not droids." Tempest Shadow said as the three ponies in Twilight's Castle waited for any sign of trouble to respond to all three missing Blackfire silently flying after their friends whom were still following Zecora.

 **MLP: FIM THEME**

 **COMMERICAL BREAK**

 **BACK TO SHOW**

Princess Twilight Sparkle with Starligh Glimmer and the other five ponies were following Zecora to the training area. When they got there, they could see that it seemed to be some sort of quiet yet peaceful meadow. It seemed as even if the Everfree Forest was dark and scary, that even it contained a great place to train in. A river was flowing through it for those that needed a drink from it. Downside to this place it had lots of trees around it meaning a Timber Wolf could easily come into the meadow and catch the ponies off guard. While this did happen to scare Princess Twilight and Starlight Glimmer a bit, this did very little to scare, Ahsoka, Mew Ichigo, Sailor Saturn, Samus, and Tifa. It honestly didn't surprise Twilight that they weren't scared. Then again nopony normally carried around lightsabers, Silent Glaive, an arm-cannon, a super powerful bell like magical weapon, and in Tifa's case, enormous strength which could easily shatter a Timber Wolf with one punch. Twilight was also suspecting Mariel and Starfire wouldn't be too scared at this.

"Well what do you think?" Zecora asked them.

"Honestly it's the perfect place to train" Samus admitted.

"Yeah!" Tifa admitted "One could even make their home here."

"Or camp for the night nya!" Mew Ichigo added on.

"Despite having trees surrounding the camp?" Twilight asked the three.

"Oh please, if you know danger exsist you should be ready to defend yourself" Samus told her checking her Arm-Cannon. After all I've seen many worlds and fought many worse creatures than these Timber Wolves."

"Besides, Sailor Saturn can just slice Timber Wolves and blast them apart nya!" Mew Ichigo said.

"I could" Sailor Saturn admitted.

"I'll tell you all this" Starlight admitted out "You are certainly braver than most ponies. I think out of all our friends, only Rainbow Dash and Applejack might do this too."

"If those two do that then it might be due to a dare the two made each other" Twilight muttered recalling the time all her friends went to the Castle of the Two Sisters also in the Everfree Forest which was abandoned, Applejack and Rainbow Dash went into it so they could indeed do a Dare.

"Guess we should start training then" Starlight told the group.

"Let's get to it!" Samus agreed.

"I'm ready!" Tifa admitted she turned to Samus "We never got to get our spar in so, let's get to it now."

Samus smirked behind her visor aiming her arm-cannon "You bet!"

Mew Ichigo turned to Sailor Saturn "Looks like we can team up to get more practice in dealing with foes with a lightsaber nya."

Sailor Saturn got to where this was going at turning to Ahsoka "Agreed. Please Ahsoka, help me and Mew Ichigo train against you so we can try to help fight Ventress better."

"Sure thing!" Ahsoka said bringing out her lightsabers and igniting them while setting them on low power so they wouldn't kill her friends.

"I'll watch over Samus and Tifa's spar!" Starlight told Twilight.

The Princess with Spike at her side nodded understandingly "Right! Spike and I will watch over Ahsoka, Mew Ichigo and Sailor Saturn!"

Just as the group was about to begin though, Blackfire flew down startling the seven ponies.

"Starfire?" Twilight asked "What happened to your transformation?"

"Starfire?" Blackfire asked giggling "Oh? Are you confusing me with my little sister?"

"YOUR BLACKFIRE?" Spike demanded he turned to Samus "Quick Samus! Shoot her!"

"Spike!" Twilight shouted "Never give Samus that order because she-"

Samus charged her Arm-Cannon and fired it at Blackfire whom threw a purple starbolt at it. The attack collided stopping each other as Twilight sighed "Samus will shoot her."

Spike was looking at the Princess "Well, she should be shot! Starfire's told me that her older sister has done terrible things to her. Like trying to frame her for a crime she didn't commit and trying to marry Starfire off to a creature she never met all for Blackfire to try to steal the Tamerianian thrown."

"If she's the oldest she should be first in line" Starlight told him.

Blackfire sighed "So little gecko-"

"Who are you calling a gecko?!" Spike demanded.

Blackfire hums "You little gecko! Anyway I see my younger sister has told you about me which is about right...And sadly pink pony, even if it's true I should be first in line...That doesn't mean a thing when there were several things preventing me from claiming the chrown. Which I won't go into..."

She gathers in more Starbolts "And for my plan to work I need to make sure you all stay here! Then it's onto my plan to murder my own sister."

"Oh please" Spike told Blackfire "Starfire's beaten you twice in combat! She'd do it again!"

Blackfire now throws more Starbolts "We'll see!"

The group dodges but that's what Blackfire wanted the Starbolts hit the ground and like Starfire she gathered in a blast striking the ground causing it to shake and open up causing the ponies to fall into it. Blackfire snapped her hands and the group now forms a tight sphere with all of the ponies caught in it. Blackfire sees Twilight looking at her "That should keep you busy while I take over Ponyville!"

Twilight glared at her "Trapping us won't save you for long! Just so you know, Starfire maybe at the castle, but so is two of our other friends. They won't let you take over Ponyville that easily!"

"We shall see Princess Twilight" Blackfire told Twilight as she flew off to engage Ponyville.

Trapped inside the Sphere, Twilight turned to Samus whom was in Morphball form and almost knew what Samus was up to "Wait, Samus don't drop a Power Bomb!"

"Why not?" Samus replied "A normal bomb won't burst this sphere open at least not big enough for all of us to get out."

"You could hurt all of us" Twilight told her "As you know how wide the blast of the Power Bomb is, we can't hurt each other."

"I could try to use Silent Wall" Sailor Saturn told her.

"Tifa" Mew Ichigo said "Think you can punch a hole nya?"

"I'll try!" Tifa replied.

She gathered in all the strength she had in her hoof and punches out with it. The Sphere shook on impact but held causing Tifa to mutter out "Nothing that time, but I'll try it again"

"Try to save your strength Tifa" Twilight advised "We gotta get together and think on a plan of action, then hope Mariel, Starfire and Tempest Shadow are enough to stop Blackfire."

"I know they'll stop Blackfire" Spike insisted "After all Starfire's always beaten her in their last two contests."

Starlight sighs "Just because Starfire's won two times already doesn't mean she's guaranteed a third time win Spike."

The trapped heroines all got together to try to figure out a way to escape.

Back at Twilight's castle, Mariel was patrolling the castle. Things seemed very quiet at the moment. Once again Mariel took the time to reflect this peaceful time as if she were at Redwall Abbey. She smiles a bit as Tempest walked down towards her. Tempest Shadow turned to the former Mousemaid "Anything yet?"

"None to report Tempest" Mariel replied "At least not now."

Starfire flew in from an opened window and closed it "So far I'm done with touring the schoolyard of Ponyville, no signs of trouble yet."

Tempest Shadow paces back and forward knowing they had to remain vigilant. Something already told her that somepony had begun her plan and that the others had been captured in a trap. She couldn't put her hoof down on it but she knew when something was wrong. Starfire turned to her "Something the matter Friend Tempest Shadow?"

"I'm not sure why I'm sensing this but our friends that are training could be in trouble. I don't have any clue why I'm sensing it but something must've happened to them."

Suddenly the group heard ponies screaming in terror.

Mariel grabbed Gullwhacker tighter and she made a quick look around half of Twilight's castle. An alert Starfire took Mariel's quick thinking and did the other half. They didn't see anything abnormal to this but they did see Ponies running around in terror. Tempest turned to Mariel and Starfire "Anything?"

"Nothing that we can see!"

The door to Twilight's castle is brutally flung open with Grubber holding an injured Applebloom, Sweetie Bell, and Scootaloo "Tempest! We've got trouble!"

Both Mariel and Starfire ran over to the three injured Cutie Mark Crusaders with Starfire asking "What happened to them?"

Mariel took a quick glance "Somepony attacked them."

Grubber answered "Somepony did!"

"Do you know anything about healing others?" Tempest Shadow asked Mariel.

Mariel shrugged "Just because I've visited Redwall Abbey a few times doesn't mean I'm a healer! I'm pretty much a warrior! I have no idea when it comes to healing!"

Starfire inspected the wounded Cutie Mark Crusaders noticing they were burned by something.

"Grubber, did you see what did this?" Tempest Shadow asked.

"Not really" Grubber answered Tempest "I was out waiting in line for Sugar Cube Corner when purple Starbolts came raining down on the town."

"Starbolts?" Tempest asked turning to Starfire "It couldn't be Starfire, she was here all this time."

Starfire frowned almost knowing who was doing this. She advances to the door and spreads her wings as she asked Grubber "Friend Grubber...Where were you when the Starbolts were raining down? Could you well please tell me where you saw them falling?"

Grubber turned to her surprised that her normal playful nature of this Pegasus Pony seemed to be now serious almost like Tempest Shadow's and Samus's nature. He then spoke the answer "Well they seemed to be raining everywhere...Mostly from the sky and from the sides...Why?"

Starfire opened the door "I believe I know who did this! Friend Mariel, stay here with Tempest to see to these three injuries."

"Uh, once again I'm no healer" Mariel replied.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tempest asked Starfire.

Starfire answered preparing to fly "I'm going to engage the enemy...Please don't try to follow, for if I'm right...This is what one would call a family matter. I will deal with the enemy personally before she can hurt anymore ponies."

Before Mariel and Tempest Shadow could stop her, Starfire had flown off. Tempest turned to Mariel "I'm surprised Starfire's acting like that...She's not one to do that."

"I'm surprised too" Mariel admitted "However, I saw a certain look in her eyes...She knows who did this and knows the person is somepony close to her."

Tempest Shadow turned to the injured Applebloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell "Grubber, get the injured ponies to rooms where they can recover and look after them."

"Sure!" Grubber said "Wait...Where are you and Mariel going to go?  
Tempest Shadow answered "Mariel and I will obey Starfire's wish. We'll stay back...For a while."

Mariel felt Martin the Warrior speak to her "Actually Tempest...I think I should go out to help Starfire."

"You said so yourself that Starfire wants to do this alone though" Grubber said to Mariel.

Mariel nodded "And what I said is true...However...Martin the Warrior just spoke to me. He's saying that it's probably a good idea that I follow Starfire for in his words, she needs back up."

"If she did why doesn't she say so?" Grubber asked.

Mariel answered "I understand family matters are a hard core issue but perhaps there is something else driving Starfire to want to try to do this herself...I'm going so we don't lose her. It is best you do stay here Tempest just in case whoever attacked these ponies and Ponyville decides to try to conquer the town by taking the castle."

Tempest Shadow agreed with Mariel, it was probably for the best "Very well...Go out and help Starfire if you can find her. I'll see what I can do with Grubber's assistance."

With these words Mariel ran off trying to find Starfire to assist her hoping she wouldn't be too late.

No sooner had she left Tempest Shadow watches her leave and she manages to shut the doors hoping for the best.

Starfire was flying fast as she could in the sky. All around her she saw buildings that have been damaged by purple Starbolts which continued to rain down from the sky as if they were meteors. Starfire knew whom was behind this indeed and she thought to herself the culprit's name _Blackfire my big sister! It's gotta be!_

As she's flying she sees more ponies injured and it looked like some had been taken prisoner. Starfire didn't see any sign of Space Pirates or Battle Droids, or Ex Storm King Soldiers. She then saw one Starbolt hit the barnyard of Sweet Apple Acers, the Apple Family home. Starfire heard the starbolt hit and basically set the barn on fire while blowing a hole in it. Starfire saw Applejack, with her brother a red Earth Pony with big green Apple known as Big Mac and an old green Grandmother pony known as Granny Smith. The ponies weren't terribly injured but looking upward to see someone. Starfire saw whom it was and it was Blackfire with Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and nearly half of the town in slave attires chained up to a cart.

"Three more to add to my slaves" Blackfire told the three Earth Ponies.

"When we get out of this!" Rainbow Dash shouted "You'll pay for this!"

"Oh please" Blackfire taunted Rainbow Dash "Your threats mean nothing to me."

It is then at the moment Starfire had arrived and placed a hoof with a Green Starbolt near her sister's neck "Then perhaps I can make her threats a reality for her big sister!"

All eyes looked up to see the orange Pegasus and all the captured ponies shout her name with happiness, hope and joy "STARFIRE!" not only did they shout this but Blackfire was giggling as if she expected her little sister to do this.

 **Commercial Break**

 **Back to show**

Despite having Starfire's green Starbolt at her neck, Blackfire was still laughing evilly. Starfire found it odd that her big sister was laughing like this. She knew something was up with Blackfire although Starfire wasn't sure what Blackfire could do to her in this type of situation. Rainbow Dash with all the captives look up as if knowing that Starfire was their only hope. Applejack looked up at the Starfire and Blackfire then turned to her brother "Did I just hear that right Big Mac? Those two are sisters now?"

"Eyep" Big Mac said in his usual tone.

"So that's what female Tamerianians look like in their regular state" Rainbow Dash muttered.

"Are they going to fight darling?" Rarity asked.

"Looks to me like they are" Pinkie Pie said "Although I'm not sure why sisters would want to."

"Oh my...I would never have the guts to hurt my own siblings" Fluttershy admitted.

Finally after sometime of hearing her sister laugh, Starfire then asked her "What's so funny big sister?"

Blackfire answered while quickly whirling around slapping Starfire across her face causing Starfire to misfire her Starbolt while feeling her face "Why, little sister! I knew if I attacked this town you'd come alone...After all I've not only captured these ponies whom will be my slaves but I finally come to settle this score between you and me little sis...And what I mean by settle the score is...I finally get my chance to kill you."

"You'd kill your own sister?" Applejack asked shocked.

"You bet I would!" Blackfire said looking at Starfire "After all I should be the first in line to the crown, but you came after me little sis and due to other complications...You get to be the first in line to the Tamerianian Crown...Now I'm about to do what I should've done to you twice in the past!"

Starfire glared back "You sold me into slavery Blackfire and yet you try to enslave this town! I'll stop you!"

"I'd love to see you try little sis" Blackfire said then before Starfire could counter this Blackfire had thrown a Starbolt at her little sister. The Starbolt hit Starfire in her chest forcing her down towards the ground a bit.

Starfire grits her teeth not really wanting to hurt her sister to a point of near death. Sure Blackfire did horrible things to her but they were still family. Starfire gathers in Starbolts in her hand "On my last breathe if it comes down to it...I'll defend these ponies!"

She spread her wings and flew towards Blackfire throwing Starbolts. Blackfire counters with her own Starbolts "Then come at me little sis. Time for me to put an end to you once and for all!"

To the ponies watching this literally felt and looked like good verses evil in an actual fight to the death. They knew Starfire was a good soul and from the looks of her eyes, not even Starfire would think about killing her own older sister, however they could clearly see Blackfire was out for vengeance and conquest even willing to kill her sister. They instantly knew Starfire was the good pony in this fight and Blackfire was the villain.

Starfire throws more Starbolts at her sister whom countered every last Starbolt Starfire threw. Starbolt clashes on Starbolt as the two Tamerianian Sisters. Explosions literally sounded around the battlefield. Sometimes each of them would charge each other and give each other a punch. Sadly due to Starfire's new size as a pony, most of Blackfire's punches would get her. Now they would do this about six times but nearly four times out of the six times, Blackfire's punches would be the one to connect and due to this Starfire's usually missed. However the other two times hers would.

Starbolts continued to clash onto each other.

"This is crazy!" Rarity announced "Blackfire's really trying to kill her sister Starfire!"

"And Starfire's doing everything she can to best her sister" Rainbow added on "And when I mean best her sister I mean just beat her and force her to give in!"

"Talk about a serious grudge" Applejack muttered "All for the soul reason that Starfire is the first in line and she's not?"

"To be honest, I'd be a bit upset too if I was born into royalty and it went like that" Rainbow admitted to her "However, Family is family and not even I would want to kill my own kin."

They watch as both Blackfire and Starfire gathered in Starbolts in form of a beam. The one coming from Blackfire was purple, while the one coming from Starfire was green. Then without haste the two unleashed their beams at each other. The beams collide with equal power and a power struggle emerged as both Tamerianians tried to overpower the other.

"This is intense!" Pinkie Pie shouted joyfully despite her current situation "The anticipation of whose going to win is exciting! Are you all excited because I am!"

"How can you be so excited even in slavery?" Rainbow Dash asked her.

"Oh come on Dashie, try to be optimistic that Starfire can win!"

"I'll finish you little sis!" Blackfire told her sister.

"You will try Blackfire!" Starfire said in return focusing.

At first it looked like Starfire was going to win this battle as Starfire's beam slowly began to force it's way towards Blackfire. Blackfire grits her teeth shouting "I WILL NOT LOSE THIS TIME!"

This gave the enslaved ponies except Applejack whom wasn't enslaved yet the information that Starfire had foiled her big sister in the past possibly meaning Starfire was the stronger one out of them. Blackfire growls putting on an amulet and Rarity gasped out "WHERE DID SHE FIND THE ALICORN AMULET?"

It was true the amulet around Blackfire's neck was indeed the Alicorn Amulet, an Amulet Trixie once used to try to overthrow Twilight Sparkle.

"Starfire be careful!" Applejack warned her "You don't know what that Alicorn Amulet will do!"

"Fear not friend Applejack!" Starfire ensured her "Whatever Blackfire has in mind, I'll overcome!"

"Not so sure sister!" Blackfire said with her eyes glowing red.

Starfire watches as her sister's purple beam soon glittered with red lightning outlining the beam. It was enough to overpower Starfire's attack and sent both Starfire's Green blast and Blackfire's blast back to Starfire. Starfire gasps as the attacks washed over her like a violent storm. Starfire took the attacks and literally fell to the ground and slammed into it. Starfire was still alive but this new attack had nearly did her in. Blackfire sees this laughing "So little sister you thought you can handle me with the Alicorn Amulet! Well it doesn't look like it!"

Blackfire held out her hand with a Starbolt preparing to blast of Starfire's head while Starfire weakly tried to get onto all fours. Starfire sees her sister throw the Starbolt at her and lifted up a wing to try to bat it back. It worked partly as it hurt Starfire's wing. Blackfire advanced grabbing her younger sister by the throat laughing "Now, look whose going to win. And this time I'll be winning this easy!"

As she is speaking she is literally choking her sister. Blackfire hums hearing her sister's gags and lifts up her hand "Time to kill you sis! And this time it's going to hit!"

Starfire grits her teeth weakened a bit, too weak to form a Starbolt to defend herself. She struggled weakly.

Blackfire was about to launch a Starbolt at her sister's head to try to blast her sister's head off.

"Drop her!" a new voice sounded "RRREEEDDDWWWAAALLL!"

Blackfire turned "Whose there?"

All Blackfire saw next was the knotted rope Gullwhacker as it WHACKED her across her head. Blackfire falls back clutching her face while dropping her sister Starfire. Starfire sat catching her breathe and turned to see Mariel at her side "Friend Mariel?"

"Take a breather Starfire" Mariel told her "I'll hold her off!"

Blackfire turned seeing Mariel "I was certain that all of my sister Starfire's new friends were captured in my unexcapable trap!"

Mariel held her Gullwhacker close "For once, Starfire, Tempest Shadow and I were right to be at Twilight Castle waiting for this."

"Careful Friend Mariel" Starfire told her friend "That's my older sister Blackfire your facing and she has some amulet around her neck that made her stronger than before."

"I'll keep that in mind!" Mariel told her "I'll hold her off while you catch your breathe and free the slaves she has."

"Got it!" Starfire said.

Blackfire glared at them "It doesn't matter if you have another friend or not sister! You are finished and all these ponies will be my slaves!"

"Not if Starfire and I have anything to say about it!" Mariel declared.

Blackfire hurled two Starbolts at Mariel whom dodged them as if she were dodging spears. Starfire watches as Mariel advanced dodging Starbolts right and left. Then once close to Blackfire, the former Mousemaid lashes out with Gullwhacker once, twice, three times! Each time Mariel's Gullwhacker struck Blackfire in her hands and the third hit her in the chest knocking the wind out of Blackfire. Blackfire gasps almost coughing up blood. She manages to dodge Mariel's forth swing with Gullwhacker which was aimed at her head by ducking it. She sees her chance and sweep kicks all of Mariel's hooves from underneath her. Mariel watches as Blackfire aimed her hand at her face "Good bye Mariel!"

Mariel thought fast and whipped out Gullwhacker catching Blackfire in her knees. Blackfire growls in pain but Gullwhacker did more than just hit her knees just like Mariel's encounter with the Heron Iraktaan it wrapped around Blackfire's legs tripping her too. Blackfire falls flat on her back completely misfiring her Starbolt "Lucky little pony! You fight like a true warrior and think like one!"

"That's because I'm not a simple pony!" Mariel told her "I'm Mariel of Redwall! I've fought tons of vermin alike!"

Blackfire blasts out at Mariel with a purple blast out of her eyes. Mariel takes the blast by bracing herself and is pushed backwards not harmed. The former Mousemaid watches as Starfire had taken the time to free the slaves and was now at her side "Good work Friend Mariel...Thanks for coming when I said I didn't need it to stop Blackfire."

"We're a team Starfire and we're friends" Mariel ensured her "We help each other, and plus thank Martin the Warrior for telling me to go with you...After all I did this when I first went out to defeat Gabool the Wild."

Starfire turned to Mariel smiling "Thank you Friend Mariel...I was thinking I could've handled her on my own."

"You're welcome mate" Mariel told her "Now let's show her the power of what true friendship can do."

Starfire shook hooves with Mariel "Let's!"

Blackfire gets back up "It doesn't matter how many of you stand together! I can handle all of you!"

Applejack whispered to both Mariel's and Starfire's ears "That Alicorn Amulet is the source of Blackfire's added power. To stop her you have to force her to take it off or..."

"Smash it" Mariel said catching on.

"You catch on real quick" Applejack said.

Starfire looks at her big sister "Blackfire, I'm not sure why you are trying to kill me off, but your evil deeds must end! With friend Mariel at my side you're going to be defeated."

"Try it!" Blackfire ensured her gathering in more Starbolts with red lightning outlining her purple bolts.

She throws four to eight blast which both Mariel and Starfire dodge. Starfire saw a plan and spoke to Mariel "I have a plan that can get us this victory! Follow my lead!"

"Sure thing!" Mariel replied.

Blackfire continued to throw more Starbolts at them with Starfire dodging them on the right side to the left of her Mariel did the same preparing herself. Gullwhacker posed upright ready for action. The two ponies circled Blackfire waiting for her to give them an opening. Blackfire sneers "Let's see how you two like this!"

She charges her Starbolts up into a beam and sent it at her sister and Mariel. Both Starfire and Mariel somersaulted underneath the attack then Starfire threw two of her own Green Starbolts at Blackfire. Blackfire simply raised her hand deflecting Starfire's bolts with her own "Try again little sis!"

Starfire nods "Certainly!"

She throws more buying time for Mariel to get close. Mariel saw Starfire's plan was to distract Blackfire to get Blackfire into focusing on her while Mariel advanced steathily as she could so she could use Gullwhacker to destroy the Alicorn Amulet. Starfire throws more Starbolts and Blackfire did the same easily falling for Starfire's bait. She even sees Starfire focusing in another energy beam "You tried that before little sis, it didn't work out! It'll end the same like it did before and this time I'll destroy you for the mistake!"

Blackfire focuses in her own Starbolts and used the beam to blast at Starfire. Starfire fired back and the two attacks connected. At first they were even but slowly thanks to the Alicorn Amulet, Blackfire's attack was pushing Starfire's backwards.

"Not again!" Rainbow Dash called out seeing this.

"I have wonderful friends and you don't!" Starfire said focusing more trying to counter the added power which seemed to work at first.

Blackfire focuses "Not even that will help you!"

Starfire focuses on her abilities then saw Mariel was making her way stealthily so Starfire kept up her attack even when it was being pushed back at her. Mariel saw Starfire struggling then lept shouting her warcry "RRREEEDDDWWWAAALLL!"

Blackfire now blinked but Mariel had whipped out with Gullwhacker's knot so hard that it SMASHED threw the Alicorn Amulet destroying it. Almost immediately the Alicorn Amulet's effect lifted off of Blackfire returning her to her normal form "What's going on?"

Once her evil upgrade was gone, Starfire was beginning to be overpower Blackfire's attack. Starfire forces Blackfire's attack back at her slowly. Mariel sensed this and did what she would do to make sure Starfire could take Blackfire on. She whirls around then WHIPPED out with Gullwhacker, then CRACK! Gullwhacker hit Blackfire in her forehead stunning her then at the last second Mariel jumped out of the way just as Starfire's attack hit Blackfire whom screamed before falling to the ground defeated.

"They did it!" all the ponies shouted.

Mariel and Starfire advanced on the downed Blackfire. Blackfire looks at her sister whom eyes her "You lose again Blackfire. This time once again I won't kill you as you would've if you would've done that to me sister!"

Blackfire looks at Mariel "You little sis only won because of your friend there."

Starfire looked deep at her sister as Tempest Shadow arrived "Everything okay here?"

All the ponies turned to her.

"Tempest!" Starfire and Mariel shouted with Mariel smiling "Just in time!"

Tempest Shadow nods turning to Blackfire "Whose this Starfire?"

"This is my older sister Blackfire" Starfire said "It was her that nearly enslaved the town."

Tempest Shadow looked at Blackfire "She should be thrown in the dungeons that way she can't do harm."

"Agreed" Starfire admitted.

Tempest turned as Rarity helped to tie Blackfire's arms behind her securely "Well then let's take her to Twilight's Castle."

The group now heads back to Twilight's castle with Blackfire as a prisoner.

In the Everfree Forest at the meadow. The rock sphere disappeared realizing the trapped ponies inside. The seven had tried to escape unsuccessfully. They even made an option for Samus to try to use a Power Bomb which should've destroyed the sphere. It partly worked with them making a hole in it but it didn't blow up fully.

"How did we get out of this?" Mew Ichigo asked.

"Got me" Sailor Saturn said.

Twilight had suspected something "Maybe Mariel and Starfire managed to beat Blackfire! And that was the key to releasing us!"

"Whatever the case" Tifa told the group "Let's go see if Ponyville is standing and if the two did stop her."

This was agreed to and the ponies all ran out of the Everfree Forest to check on the town.

 **end of Episode!**

 **Another episode is done! Mariel and Starfire certainly brought down Blackfire! Now next chapter is. Episode 7: Friendly competition:** _ **The Mane Six with Starlight Glimmer agree to compete in a series of sporting events against their new friends in a friendly competition in order to get their new friends to relax a bit**_


	7. Episode 7: Friendly Competition!

Episode 7: Friendly Competition

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP: FIM, Redwall, Metroid, Final Fantasy VII, Tokyo Mew Mew, Sailor Moon, or Star Wars. I just own this latest multi crossover fanfic.**

It had been two days since Mariel and Starfire foiled Blackfire's plan to take over Ponyville. Samus and Tempest Shadow were the only ones that decided to interrogate their captive for any information. Now both Ahsoka and Mariel wanted to help but once they heard Samus would be joining Tempest in interrogating Blackfire, they smartly backed off. Despite being in Twilight's dungeon for her crime, Blackfire didn't relate much but the key factor to her words was she acted alone. While waiting for Samus and Tempest to finish interrogating their prisoner, the Princess of Friendship sat around her table with all of her friends Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and her student Starlight Glimmer.

"What the hay is this all about?" Applejack asked.

"Our new friends from Earth and the galaxy have done a wonderful job in helping to stall out the former Changeling Queen's forces" Twilight told her friends "So much of a good job, that I feel as if they should you know have some fun while they are here."

"The only fun time they have had was at our party!" Pinkie Pie admitted "Where we welcomed them all!"

"Plus these past two days they have been training very hard" Applejack admitted "But you brought them here to put a stop to Queen Chrysalis's plans."

"True" Rainbow Dash admitted "And they are doing that, however Applejack, even our friends need to have some fun in their lives...Besides...Samus out of all of them needs to know what fun is...I don't think she knows the meaning of that word. You with her being a Bounty Hunter."

Spike spoke "Well...I think her meaning of fun is taking a mission and exploring each planet she comes across."

"But she destroys them in the end" Fluttershy admitted to Spike.

"She's told me it's not her fault! Some odd reason, the planets she's been on have a self destruct switch on them once she's taken out the final threat on that planet. Somehow...Nearly every single time she takes down the final threat...It triggers the self destruct switch. So I'm with her on that one, it's not her fault that happens."

Rarity turned to Twilight "So what are you thinking we do to let them have fun?"

Twilight grinned "We're going to have a Sporting Events Competition! We that's all of you and me will be one team and we'll compete against our guests! This event is not for them to relax totally but to actually have fun while here. Life can't all be preparing for an enemy attack. You gotta have some fun in your lives."

"She's right!" Starlight admitted "If you can't have fun in your lives, if it's all busy one could literally work themselves to death."

Spike looks at Twilight Sparkle whom looks at him his look of expression in his eyes was saying to her _Like you were before moving to Ponyville._ Twilight then spoke "WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME FOR LIKE THAT?"

"Well you were like that before we moved to Ponyville" Spike finally told her.

Twilight sighs "I suppose that's true."

She then looks at her friends "So, what do you all say to my idea."

Rainbow grinned "I LOVE THE IDEA! Our new friends do need to know what fun is and I believe most of them know. I'm in!"

"So are we!" was the response from all the other ponies.

"Okay girls" the Princess of Friendship told her friends "I just need ideas onto what sort of sporting games we should play. Tell me before Samus and Tempest Shadow return from interrogating Blackfire."

The mane six nodded and began thinking of events they could do while Samus with Tempest Shadow at her side made their way to the room.

 **Commercial Break**

 **Back to Show**

Ahsoka was in the middle of teaching Sailor Saturn about all of the lightsaber forms of combat so that Sailor Saturn could fight Ventress a bit better and recognize Ventress's form of lightsaber combat and even take a form herself to use with her weapon. Mew Ichigo was taking a break as she had been stabbed twice by the Jedi Padawan's twin lightsabers luckily since it was training Ahsoka had used her lightsabers on low power to prevent any real damage or injuries. Still Mew Ichigo now understood what Sailor Saturn felt like when she was impailed by Ventress's lightsabers. Sure they were low power but the Mew Mew Heroine certainly still felt a bit of pain.

"That hurt Ahsoka nya!"

"You lowered your guard" Ahsoka told her "That was how I was able to catch you. Had I been Ventress that most likely would've been the death of you."

Starfire was with Mariel whom were watching the match. Tifa's hooves were the ones that was holding Mew Ichigo.

"So to wrap up your lessons" Ahsoka told Sailor Saturn "Form 1 Shi Cho is basically for all beginners when it comes to Lightsaber combat. Try it on me."

Sailor Saturn nods "Okay."

Sailor Saturn swings her weapon around using form one style her blows were exactly Form 1 everywhere around her but they were certainly form one of lightsaber combat as Sailor Saturn was aiming everywhere.

"Please note" Ahsoka told Sailor Saturn while clashing her lightsabers "Form 1 shouldn't be used for one-on-one combat, as you and Ichigo can see why."

Mew Ichigo nodded "It's because the blows aren't centered to one area nya?"

"There's that" Ahsoka said "But because of how you strike you are vulnerable to retailation if you make one wrong move. However, Form One is excellent for multiple foes which luckily for us can benefit us. However if we have to face Ventress it should have to be a form that can go into one-on-one combat."

"Like yours which is what?" Sailor Saturn asked.

"Mine is mainly Form IV Ataru. It's excellent for one-on-one combat using acrobatics, twist and turns. It's also a form where you can use every part of your body as a weapon and excellent for hand-to-hand combat if you have to get into that. Trust me, I've beaten a slaver once with just my bare hands due to Ataru's training."

"Cool nya! Teach me that!"

Ahsoak blushes "I've just started to teach you and Sailor Saturn Form 1 it takes time to develop into the other styles. Luckily I sense you'd be excellent for Ataru due to being a cat."

"You bet nya!"

Ahsoka giggled "Alright, I'll teach you Form IV as it is the form I use best. However Ichigo I must warn you that you will be vulnerable to blast attacks as Form IV isn't the best form for blast deflection."

"Then how do you survive your battles nya?"

"Master Skywalker taught me some forms of form V, mainly the Shien style one which is good for multiple foes and for blast deflection"

"Oh is there two forms?"

"Of form V yes, the second one is calle Diem So, which is the style my Master uses. It's another form expecially geared for one-on-one lightsaber combat. It's basically a better form of Form III which is Soresu Master Obi-Wan's lightsaber combat style which is geared to blast deflection and mostly for defensive purposes...With Diem So you can counter attack so there is a greater chance of offensive priorty..."

"Did your master try to teach you that?"

"He did" Ahsoka admitted then she sighs "But it didn't get anywhere..."

Ahsoka looks at Sailor Saturn "You probably should try Form V when we get to that lesson, although I'm not sure how I can help much with that as it didn't stick with me. However I can teach your the Shien form of it."

"Thank you" Sailor Saturn said.

Tifa smiled seeing that those three were getting along. Now Ahsoka was teaching those three lightsaber combat forms and stytles. Tifa turns seeing Samus and Tempest "Girls! There is our two interrogators!"

Ahsoka, Mew Ichigo, Sailor Saturn stopped what they were doing and turned to see the two. Tempest Shadow smiles as Ahsoka "How's training Mew Ichigo and Sailor Saturn going?"

"It's coming, and it'll be a work in progress" Ahsoka admitted to her "Forms of lightsaber combat isn't something that can be learned in just a day but both have a bit of idea on Form I to be able to use it."

"That's good" Samus said "Come on, we're going to inform the Princess of Friendship what we know."

Mariel, Starfire and Tifa turn to each other nodding and the group now follows Samus and Tempest to the room. Once near the doors Tifa opened them up and all of the mane six as well as Spike turn to see them arrive.

"Ah!" Twilight Sparkle said turning to her guests mainly to see Samus Aran and Tempest Shadow "There are my interrogators! What have you two found out?"

"Not much I'm afraid" Tempest Shadow explained "Samus tried everything to get Blackfire to give us any plan Queen Chrysalis may have for us."

"Samus threatened to blow her head off?" Spike inquired.

"I did" Samus said "That sort of worked...But we still got nothing positive from her. But we did get out of her that she claimed that she worked alone."

"So she isn't in league with Queen Chrysalis?"  
"That's what we were able to get out of her" Samus replied.

"Do you believe her?" Rainbow Dash asked Samus.

"I had my doubts at first" Samus admitted to the Rainbow maned Pegasus "However when me threatening to blow her head off didn't work, I was convinced."

"Tempest..." Twilight asked her "Did you do anything to try to help?"

"I tried doing what I did to Capper once but my results were the same...We both thought about taking her out and dropping her however we knew that she could fly so we couldn't afford to her to get away."

"Alright then so were back to square one" Mariel sighed.

Twilight sighed too " It would seem so...However if she was acting alone then we can't do much. Perhaps we could've asked Starfire to do some interrogating too."

"That could've worked" Spike said "After all Starfire and Blackfire are sisters so I'm sure Starfire could find a way to get Blackfire to tell the truth."

"Blackfire's style is usually working alone" Starfire admitted "Although lies and deceit are a part of her game as well. Even I can be fooled if she's lying or telling the truth."

"Well in any case she'll remained locked up so she can't be a threat" Twilight said "Now moving on girls...My friends and I have a great idea today on what we're going to be doing."

"Oh!" Mew Ichigo asked "Are we going out to take Queen Chysalis's army head on?"

Sailor Saturn sighed then like Special Agent Gibbs on NCIS smacked Mew Ichigo in the back of her head. Not too hard to hurt her but not too gently ether, it was in between there to get the Mew Mew leader's attention "Ouch! Saturn what was that for nya?"  
"We need to think clearly on that" Sailor Saturn told her "We wouldn't last for long at a full powered assault like that. Not with Ventress on their side."

Mew Ichigo sighed rubbing the back of her head.

"We're actually thinking that we're giving you a day off!" Starlight told them.

"A day off?!" Starfire asked.

"At a time when we should be focusing on our own efforts to attack Queen Chrysalis's army somehow?" Samus asked "I'm not one to take day offs when business needs to be done."

"Figures you'd say that" Rainbow Dash sighed out "Point of this day off for all of you is to give you some time for fun! I mean Samus, you do know the definition of fun don't you?"

"I do" Samus said "But fun and bounting hunting don't mix" Samus blushes a bit "Unless of course it's escaping from a planet about to explode or taking down a monstrous beast. That experience is always fun!"

"Even though you don't mean to cause the planet to explode you actually think escaping from that is fun?" Rainbow asked.

"I'll admit it" Samus said "Yes! There's nothing like knowing that if you don't make it to your ship and get yourself out of the exploding planet that you'll die. That's actually fun in my eyes, I may not willingly try to do that but I always have some fun when planets are about to explode. Oh the major thrill it is to outrace a planet about to explode. As to defeating monstrous monsters, those can always be fun...Always having to figure out ways to defeat it...And some of those ways could be very creative."

"Jedi aren't supposed to have fun" Ahsoka admitted out "We're supposed to always be ready."

"Well don't you all have some time to relax?"

"We do" Ahsoka admitted "But what we can do on that off time isn't too much."

"Trust us darling" Rarity said "You all need to lighten up. Sometimes having fun with each other is perfect for what the doctor orders. You all have fought so hard for everypony that you deserve some time off and why not spend a nice morning having fun."

"We have been working very hard" Mariel admitted "And well I've hung around Redwall for sometime especially during any type of festival like the Abbot's Midsummer Jubilee. I suppose everybeast can have some type of fun...Although personally going out on an adventure is fun as well...Never know what you'll come across. Or what other friends you'll meet or make, to seeing what challenges await you."

"That's very thoughtful for once Friend Mariel" Starfire told Mariel.

Mariel blushes "From personal experience in my adventure to finding my way back to Fort Bladegirt located somewhere on Terramort cove. As I've told Starfire two days ago, I originally planned to go there alone with no help...Even when Dandian, Tarquin and Durry Quill all followed me and I didn't want them to go along...In the end I was glad they came to help me. Sometimes an adventure is all the fun you'll need especially when Martin gives you something to help you."

Twilight Sparkle saw Mariel's point sometimes an adventure was fun to have. You could never tell what you were up against. She actually smiled "Point seen. However wouldn't you all like to have some sort of other fun?"

"What sort of fun do you have in mind friend Princess Twilight?" Starfire asked.

Rainbow smiled answering for her "Why you all will be competing against the seven of us in sporting events! Some maybe one-on-one like racing, the Iron Pony competition which Applejack and I had one once against each other...To Hoof Ball!"

"Hoof Ball?" Starfire inquired.

"It takes at least three ponies to play!" Applejack said "One Unicorn, one Pegasus, and one Earth Pony."

Fluttershy knew the game well as did Pinkie Pie as they competed against Applejack's cousin Braveburn "Although the Unicorns get the short end of the stick having to use buckets to catch the balls."

"Mainly it is a Pegasus and Earthpony type of Sport" Applejack sighed "The Earth Pony tries to do the scoring while the Pegasus on the team tries to defend her end of the field."

"What does the Unicorn do?" Ahsoka asked looking at herself and Sailor Saturn.

Applejack answered "Basically she or her uses her magic to levitate a bucket so that the Earth Pony can attempt to score with a ball."

"Sounds boring to a Unicorn if that's all they can do" Ahsoka sighed out.

"Snails fell asleep on our team when we played against Applejack and Rainbow Dash for practice" Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, that was a great time! You and I were so good that neither Applejack or Rainbow Dash could score on us" Pinkie Pie said.

"That last one sounds promising!" Twilight said to her friends "Although could there be a way we all could play?"

"Officially you only need three players" Applejack admitted "However, we should try it. Or find a way so that everypony has a way of competing."

"So darlings" Rarity asked the new ponies "Are you ready for a day of fun?"

Tifa eyes the ponies of her team "I'm game for some fun! I'd say if they are giving us time to have fun, then let us enjoy ourselves."

Ahsoka smiles "Well, I'm for a bit of fun!"

"Me too nya! Sign me up!" Mew Ichigo admitted.

"Sporting events against the Princess and her friends?" Starfire asked "Sounds promising!"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt for one day" Mariel admitted.

Sailor Saturn nodded "Sure."

All eyes turned to Samus. The Bounty Hunter took her time to decide "Once again, you are all forgetting that we have an objective...To stop Chrysalis! Besides what's stopping her from attacking us when our backs are turned playing all day?"

Tempest Shadow agreed "Perhaps if we did something like drive Queen Chrysalis a bit back we could do this."

"Ah don't be like that friend Samus" Starfire told her "It's not like they're going to say we can take a day off everyday."

"Do you all not realize that a smart enemy would attack our flanks when we aren't on guard?" Samus asked but she sighs "Fine...But only if Tempest Shadow watches over Ponyville or somepony can work as an informant-"

"Someone say they needed an informant?" a voice asked.

They ponies all turn to see that Discord had arrived "DISCORD?!"

 **Commercial Break**

 **Back to Show**

"Oh ho, yes it's me, Discord!" Discord said to the shocked ponies.

"When did you show up?" Twilight asked.

"Just now!" Discord said he then snaps then reappears right between Samus and Tempest Shadow whom didn't look too pleased Discord was here. Discord then spoke to the two "Oh come on you two, lighten up! After all you got the best watcher here! I can watch over the former Changeling Queen and inform you of what she plans...Would that be an okay thing."

Samus sighs as Tempest Shadow answered "What's to stop you from betraying us?"

"Oh Tempest, your no fun...Besides I only betrayed Ponyville once and that was to Tirek. Besides, I've learned my lesson from that experience."

"Fine" Samus sighed "So let's see what type of sporting event we are going to do."

With this all fourteen ponies exit the castle with Tempest Shadow staying back at the Castle with Grubber at her side. Once everypony had left Grubber turns to her "You ain't going to go with them?"

Tempest looked at him "Oh please...Somepony has to stay behind to alert the Princess of Friendship when things seem to go bad."

Outside in Ponyville the ponies all get ready for a day of fun. The first sporting event was a racing event. Rainbow Dash was chosen to be Twilight's racer well, let's just say Rainbow Dash appointed herself for the event. She flies to the starting line "Alright, whose going to race me?"

Samus elected herself to be the one to race Rainbow Dash. The Bounty Hunter strolls up to the line "I'll be your opponent."

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Rainbow Dash declared "But you're so gonna lose!"

Samus looked at Rainbow Dash "So you say...However don't be shocked when you lose to me. I'm no average pony, I have Chozo DNA in me. It does give me an edge over many opponents."

"Well see if it gives you an edge over me!" Rainbow declared.

Twilight Sparkle was the one going to let the race begin "Alright, girls! First one to get three laps around Ponyville wins this round. On your mark"

At this command Rainbow and Samus get ready preparing to race. "Get set!" Twilight ordered.

Rainbow Dash and Samus prepare to spread their wings and Twilight shouts the final order "Go!"

At this command both Samus and Rainbow Dash flew. Pinkie Pie was with Spike in the broadcasting balloon explaining how the race went on with Spike at her side "And our racers are off!"

Rainbow got to a quick start and shot outward smirking thinking she had this won. Pinkie Pie spoke "And Dashie starts off big and strong she's ahead by two full body lengths!"

"But Samus doesn't appear to be worried about it!" Spike reported.

It was true, Samus wasn't too worried about this outcome. Even though she never exactly raced anyone before she knew that sometimes those that started slowly were bond to have success. Samus flew faster and began catching up. For the first lap of the race Rainbow had the lead.

"Rainbow still has the lead!" Pinkie Pie reported and Spike saw Samus closing the gap "But Samus is closing the gap!"

"Too right!" Pinkie Pie reported "Samus is closing in on Rainbow's trail but is she doing it quick enough?"

As the second lap began Rainbow's lead was diminishing over time and as they both finished the second lap it is Spike that announces what happened next "And Samus has closed in the gap Rainbow's ahead by a nose!"

Rainbow Dash turned seeing that Samus was exactly keeping pace amazed that Samus was doing that. Rainbow Dash tries to shake Samus off her tail by swerving back and forward.

"And Rainbow's trying to keep her lead by waving her body back and forward"

"But Samus ducks each time!" Spike said seeing Samus duck. Rainbow tries to use a Sonic Rainboom to double her speed but Samus was prepared just as Rainbow tries another swerving motion Samus ducked one last time and preform her corkscrew. The maneuver worked like a charm! It stunned Rainbow Dash but didn't hurt her too much and greatly gave Samus the lead.

"What the heck was that Spike?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Got me" Spike admitted "I believe that is what you call Samus's Corckscrew attack. It gives her a greater distance in the air as well as slightly smacking into Rainbow Dash whom tried to swerve out of her way."

Rainbow Dash sighed not believing that Samus had pulled that off, and she was close to the finish line. Rainbow wasn't about to lose this "No way will I lose to Samus! I'm the best flier here!"

She begins to build up her Sonic Rainboom to double her speed. Pinkie Pie spots it "Oh and here it comes! Rainbow's building up energy for her Sonic Rainboom!"

"There she blows!" Spike announced as Rainbow unleashed her blast.

The loud BOOM! Was heard and it deafened the ears of the new ponies.

"That was loud" Starfire muttered.

"Indeed" Mariel admitted.

"My ears are still ringing" Mew Ichigo complained "Saturn can you heal me?"

Sailor Saturn nodded "I will but my ears are ringing too."

"What was that?" Starfire asked.

"Sonic Rainboom" Twilight answered "Rainbow's nifty ability."

The girls all watch as Rainbow seemed to catch up to Samus and the two were about to cross the finish line with Pinkie announcing "Rainbow's closing the gap! This may take a photo finish!"

Spike was busy grabbing a camera readying it and just as Samus and Rainbow Dash crossed the line he took the photo as it did need a photograph to determine the winner.

When the picture came out Pinkie Pie announced the winner "I don't believe it everypony! For this contest, we have a TIE! Both Rainbow and Samus crossed the line at the same time!"

She shows the group the image and it was true, Rainbow and Samus had crossed the line at the exact same time.

"A tie!" Rainbow asked "Ah...I was supposed to win this."

"You?" Samus asked "I would've won had you not used that Sonic Rainboom!"

"Oh you two" Twilight told them "There's nothing to be ashamed of with a tie."

Rainbow sighs "I suppose so, so what's next on the list?"

"I suppose the Iron Pony competition" Twilight admitted "Or at least the events like Horseshoes, football kicking, and the hoof wresling..."

Tifa smiled stepping up "I'll be going in for this one."

Applejack smiles too "Then I'll be her opponent, we all know Tifa's strong enough to punch a rock monster to dust and create explosions with it."

"Very well" Starlight admitted.

So the Iron Pony competition between Applejack and Tifa. For the horseshoe, Tifa was able to easily beat Applejack, the football kicking also went to her and the hoof wrestling went to Tifa as well but Applejack really gave Tifa a run for her money though on all three things.

"Wow Tifa, you're certainly strong."

"I guess it comes in handy at times" Tifa admitted.

The sporting events actually were quite fun for the teams. It was quite relaxing however just as the teams were about to get ready for Hoof ball game, Discord appeared in the middle of the field surprising all the ponies and he looked worried. They all stopped at once with Fluttershy asking "What's wrong Discord?"

Discord answered "How's the competitions doing?"

"Our new friends lead by one point" Fluttershy answered "But what's going on?"

"I spotted Battle Droids!" Discord reported.

"Where?" Twilight asked shocked that Discord saw them.

"They are about to come from the Everfree Forest!" Discord reported.

"Can't you do something about the Droids?" Applejack asked.

Discord nodded "I suppose I could but Princess Celestia suddenly has called for my assistance!"

He snaps vanishing but then reappears in a generals outfit "It seems that she wants me to see if I can free the ponies that Queen Chrysalis has."

"That's right" Applejack admitted "We weren't able to track her down."

"Luckily I can" Discord told them "I was on my way to begin when I spotted the Battle Droids...Plus it looks like they got Space Pirates with them."

"Riddly leading them?" Samus asked.

"Sadly no" Discord said "It's some sort of bald human."

"Ventress" Ahsoka sighed.

"She's in the Everfree Forest?" Twilight asked.

Discord nodded "Just saw her."

"How many did you see they had?" Mariel inquired.

Twilight was watching to see what Mariel had in mind. Discord turned to her "Oh, about five hundred mix Battle Droids or Space Pirates."

Mariel turned to Twilight "It's now or never Princess...We need to get everyone of Ponyville into your castle."

"What good would that do?" Twilight asked.

Mariel answered "A castle is a perfect place to defend all of Ponyville. We need to get everypony in there and prepare to be put on siege."

"How do you know that is where they are going to attack?" Rarity asked.

"Easy answer" Mariel replied "In the world I come from, if a castle falls then it'll mark the end of whoever lives in it. Say for example if Redwall were to fall to a villain, then the villain will enslave or kill all other Redwallers. However if someone like a hero attacks a vermin castle like I did with Gabool the Wild then you'll free everyone. Our best bet is to go to your castle and prepare for a siege."

"Can we win against five hundred troops?" Twilight asked.

Mariel shrugged "We won't know unless we try! And train ponies that want to defend your castle and Ponyville as warriors."

"But Ponies in Ponyville aren't warriors" Applejack said.

Mariel smiled "Redwallers aren't warriors ether Applejack. True Redwallers are peaceful but they will defend their Abbey if it comes down to violence and have done so against the Rat Captain Graypatch. Just because one is peaceful doesn't mean they can't fight! We have a better chance in holding out against them in a castle."

Twilight trusted Mariel on this one "Alright then Mariel, I trust you."

She eyes all the other new ponies from Earth and the universe "You'll all help Mariel defend my castle won't you?"

"Of course" was the response.

Twilight turned to Mariel "I'm putting you in charge of our defense Mariel, as well as Tempest whom you can share command with."

"Thank you" Mariel said "Now we have to act quickly, it'll take Ventress some time to get out of the Everfree Forest so first of all we need to get everypony into the castle and begin teaching right away. Plus arming ourselves with weapons."

Twilight nods "I'll notify Princess Celestia to give us weapons...What sort of weapons?"

"Arrows, spear, lances for the Space Pirates" Mariel replied "And as for the Battle Droids we'll need better weapons or sharper weapons."

"Got it!" Twilight said she turned to Spike "Spike do you have a letter?"

"One step ahead of you!" Spike admitted.

Twilight turned to Mariel "Alright now how should we get this done first?"

Mariel turned to Rainbow Dash "You and Samus are the two best fliers! We need you two to give all of Ponyville a warning and to report to Twilight's Castle for briefing and training. Starfire,"

"Present Captain Mariel!" Starfire said saluting Mariel smartly.

Mariel blushes never having been called a captain before this was on par of Rawnblade the Badger Lord giving her permission to explain things to the Trag Warriors on their final place to take Bladegart down "Since Discord is leaving us, we'll need you to scout the area to see when Ventress gets out of the Everfree Forest! Once you spotted her come back to the castle without being seen."

"Of course!" Starfire said at once flying away.

With this all the ponies began to go back to the castle with Twilight giving Rainbow and Samus the nod to begin Mariel's plan.

Rainbow Dash with Samus at her side flew in the skies shouting at the top of her lungs "ATTENTION EVERYPONY IN PONYVILLE, THE ENEMY HAS BEEN SIGHTED IN THE EVERFREE FOREST! THEY ARE COMING THIS WAY! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! GO TO PRINCESS TWILIGHT'S CASTLE IMMEDIATELY! I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"

All ponies listened to this warning and began scrambling and obeying Rainbow and Samus's words. Mariel leads her group of friends and as well as Twilight and her friends down the path looking at all of the ponies "Don't panic yet! The last we need is for everypony to panic! Calmly go to the castle!"

Rainbow Dash flew to Clouddale alerting the Wonderbolts about this invasion. All of the Wonderbolts flew down to join in the upcoming defense. Tempest Shadow stood opening the doors of Twilight's Castle letting everypony in.

Grubber turns to Tempest Shadow admitting out "Well now...This is getting dangerous."

Tempest Shadow smiles as Twiligth with her huge group of friends and new friends were with her explaining to her what had happened. Tempest then smiled at Mariel "Good call Mariel! And good idea. Tifa! Guard the doors and be ready to shut them when everypony is safely inside the castle!"

Tifa nods "Right!"

She and Sailor Saturn stood by the doors while Ahsoka Tano and Mew Ichigo were helping to guide all the ponies into the castle. They needed everypony available if they were going to stand a chance. Ahsoka, and Mew Ichigo saw a cat man followed by five birds and a female hypogriph heading to the castle. Once in Twilight turned to them "Capper, with the Pirates and Princess Skystar?"

Capper nods "You can say we were in Ponyville when we heard the warning and like we did with the Storm King."

Princess Skystar the Hypogriph spoke "We're here to help!"

"All hands on deck!" the leader of the pirates admitted she turns to Princess Twilight "So whose the one in charge here?"

Twilight steps aside letting Mariel walk up "Why, Mariel here is the one in charge of the defense."

Mariel blushes eying Capper. She was very hesitant holding Gullwhacker...In her world...Cats were considered vermin and the former Mousemaid wasn't going to let her guard down. Capper held up his paws seeing that he made Mariel uneasy "Whoa, whoa, whoa calm down Mariel, I mean you no harm!"

Mariel looks at him "Sorry, just where I come from cats are normally vermin but I won't let my guard down ether."

"So what's the first step Captain?" Princess Skystar asked.

Mariel answered as they sit around Twilight's castle. Princess Twilight rose and seeing their Princess of Friendship stand all talking ceased.

"Thank you everypony" Twilight said with Rainbow Dash and Samus at her side "As you heard Rainbow and Samus here Discord has spotted five hundred of Queen Chrysalis's forces whom are lead by Ventress one of Queen Chrysalis's powerful warriors and Commander. I'm glad everypony made it safely inside," she nods for Mariel to come forward "Our friend Mariel Gullwhacker AKA, Mariel of Redwall will tell you what's going to happen."

Mariel nodded strolling up "Alright, we don't have much time so I'll make it brief! We are all here and were going to be put under siege soon."

"Isn't that a bad thing?" Spitfire asked "Shouldn't you all that were brought here do something about this army?"

"What can a group of seven do against an army of five hundred?" Samus told the Wonder Bolt leader "Personally I could take that number on myself in a sneaky situation."

Mariel then spoke "I know not many of you are warriors. However, Redwall Abbey where I have visited has had it's fair share of the same experience in being invaded at times and yet they still stand peaceful. What I'm asking is for those that are brave enough to step forward to begin training immediately so we can prepare to defend the castle."

"Will that work?" another pony asked.

"I believe it can work" Mariel told them "Unlike Redwall, seven of us have combat experience in dealing with enemies. Now please you have to trust me, by fighting together and undergo training we can deal with this siege. Now whose with us?"

All of the adult ponies raise their hooves with the little fillies and colts doing the same but Mariel caught on "Sorry kids! You aren't old enough to help out. You're like Redwall's Dibbons. We need adult ponies as you kids need to survive to learn. So we'll have to make sure the fillies and Colts we have aren't going to be hurt."

Tempest Shadow walked up "Leave that to me Captian Mariel."

"Alright then" Mariel said nodding.

The ponies, with their friends began to undergo training with Starfire watching out from a safe distance on a cloud.

 **Too be continued**

 ***Ha, I'm actually about to undergo an actual Redwall themed episode! Perhaps the first actual Multi-Parter! Anyway, next chapter is Episode 8:** _ **Ventress's Invasion P1**_ : _**Ventress leads her army of Space Pirates and Battle Droids on their first battle to take Ponyville but they are about to be surprised by the members of Ponyville coming together to fight them off.**_


	8. Episode 8: Ventress's Invasion

Episode 8: Ventress's Invasion

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP: FIM, Redwall, Metroid, Final Fantasy VII, Tokyo Mew Mew, Sailor Moon, or Star Wars. I just own this latest multi crossover fanfic.**

Things were about to heat up in Ponyville. Everypony in Ponyville had been gathered in Twilight's Castle. Everypony except for Starfire whom was currently hiding herself on a cloud wathing for the first signs of Ventress's army. So far the Tamerainian Princess didn't see them yet but she had a feeling Discord their informant wasn't wrong. Perhaps this was a trick to let her lower her guard, however the enemy didn't count that Starfire would be willing to wait. From her vantage point, she briefly looks back towards Twilight's castle which oddly began to have huge towering walls and a gate in front of it. To her eyes Twilight's castle was now beginning to look like a real castle with the walls even Starfire knew were known as Battlements. She returns her attention back to the Everfree Forest.

Inside the castle, Twilight was doing quick checks on supplies. Not only was she checking to see if they'd have enough weapons to fight the enemy off, she also checked their food supply. While Tempest was briefly taking over the training Mariel had taken the time to tell Twilight that a siege could last days, it wasn't something that could be done in one round. A smart enemy would wait and starve the defenders out if a proper battle didn't go their way. Starlight and Spike were with the Princess of Friendship helping her.

"Thanks you two!" Twilight told Spike and Starlight.

"You're welcome Twilight" Spike said.

"We're happy to help!" Starlight added on.

"I just hope this is a one battle thing" Twilight muttered.

"It might be" Starlight admitted "But it may not be ether. However Mariel is absolutely sure that we can handle the invaders...She's willing to take the offensive if we need it if the food supplies get low."

The Princess of Friendship had never been in an actual war like scenario before, she wouldn't know the first step of action in a battle. Despite this nerve racking experience she was glad that Mariel had been one of the heroines from Earth or the Universe selected to help stop Chrysalis. It sounded as if for once she'd have to give Mariel her complete faith...After all Mariel had participated in a battle to overthrow an enemy castle...Now that was completely different from defending a castle but this just meant Mariel was experienced in the art of warfare. Not to mention they had an ace in the hole with Samus whom was ready for anything. The Princess of Friendship walks out towards Mariel whom was supervising both training and the construction of the ramparts "Mariel!"  
Mariel turned "Hello Princess Twilight!"

Princess Twilight looked a the ramparts that had surrounded the entire castle "I'm here to give you the numbers of how much food we have till we run out...Plus...Do we really need ramparts?"

Mariel answered "Ramparts are certainly needed Princess Twilight. Without ramparts, even with defenders if the enemy breaches our only gate or the doors to your castle, without one they'll be running into the castle murdering everypony with their numbers. Plus ramparts provide protection to the defenders. The enemy literally has to aim high to try to take a defender out."

The way Mariel said murdering everypony sent a shiver down Twilight's spine, however deep down the Princess of Friendship knew Mariel spoke the truth. Mariel turned to the Princess patting her hoof "There, there Princess Twilight, I'll ensure you that once this battle or battles are over we can tear down the ramparts."

"Alright, it's just that I never been in a siege before" the Princess told her "And I feel a bit powerless because of not knowing what to do next."

Mariel pats Twilight's hooves "Don't worry too much Princess Twilight. You're like this world's Mother Abbess."

The Princess blushes "Mother Abbess?"

Mariel nods "Redwall's leader is ether a Mother Abbess or Father Abbot, currently it's Father Abbot Bernard. Point is like you the Mother Abbess or Father Abbot of Redwall is the rular of Redwall, and also like you they too don't know about the art of war so they let anypony or any beast in their case that know how to defend Redwall step up."

"How do they go threw life knowing they can't do much?" Twilight asks.

Mariel answered "They put their faith in others and lead as if expecting a positive outcome. They don't think on the negative outcome. So, think positive. A successful defense equals a leader that is positive and not thinking about the negative outcome."

Despite being peace loving, Twilight Sparkle was relieved to hear Mariel's statement "Thanks Mariel, I needed that and I'll keep that in mind. So would you like to know how much supplies we have?"

"It wouldn't hurt" Mariel admitted "So go on ahead."

 **MLP: FIM Theme**

 **Commercial Break**

 **Back to Show**  
The Princess of Friendship had just gotten done talking to Mariel about the supplies. At their current position they only had about two or three weeks worth of food before starving and that was only when it was properly rationed out. As for weapons, they had a supply of them but they shouldn't waste even one of them. Samus could carry two hundred and fifty missiles on her this was about half of the approaching army so she'd have to conserve her missile supplies. Tifa was on the front battlements patrolling alongside Ahsoka and Sailor Saturn. Mew Ichigo was inside the castle resting a bit from a hard days work of training. She was with Pinkie Pie whom turns to her "Ready to see if we're ready to handle the enemy?"

"If Mariel believe we have a chance then we do nya! Let's see how Ventress likes to try to take this castle" Mew Ichigo admitted.

Twilight Sparkle with Spike and her friends watch as Mariel watches over the supervised training of the ponies. Now Mariel wasn't turning the ponies into true warriors like herself and some of the others like Ahsoka and Samus, but her training was to let the defenders know their purpose in defending the castle nothing more, nothing less. Capper turns to Mariel whom was watching ponies train "So when do you suppose the enemy is coming?"

"Not sure, but I have a feeling it's soon. Starfire will tell us immediately once she sees the enemy moving this way" Mariel said "Frankly while waiting for the enemy to start their attack, we prepare for the attack."

Mariel turns to the especially towards Princess Twilight Sparkle "Perhaps it's best we come up with a defense...One thing on our side, we know the area. The only way they can get the castle is to bypass the ramparts outside."

Twilight Sparkle agreed "Alright, so shall we have what you'd call a counsel of war?"

"I think it's for the best" Mariel admitted, she turns to Tempest Shadow "Could you please get the others?"

"Sure thing" Tempest replied.

Mew Ichigo gets up and follows Mariel with the mane six while Tempest went to get Ahsoka, Sailor Saturn and Tifa. Samus was on the high part of the castle taking an expert pose in a snipping pose lying flat on her stomach. Spitfire and Rainbow Dash were with her. The two Wonderbolts watched the brave Bounty Hunter for a long time. Samus was quiet, her arm-cannon ready to go off at a moment's notice.

"I don't think the enemy will come while your in position Samus" Rainbow Dash told her.

Samus was still quiet not answering but eventually did raising a hoof "Silence Rainbow! When in war patience is nearly the key."

"Patience?" Rainbow Dash asked "What good is that if the enemy doesn't show up quick enough."

"How naïve Dashie" Samus told her "When in war, one must always be prepared to fight in any position."

"I never seen actual war like combat" Spitfire the Wonderbolt Leader admitted "But do you think you can really hit the enemy from up on the top level of Twilight's castle?"

"My Arm-Cannon has massive reach" Samus told the two "I'm sure I can hit the enemy from this position."

Samus then notices Ahsoka, Sailor Saturn and Tifa leaving the huge walltop that covered every way around Twilight's Castle "Where are those three going?"

"Looks like inside the castle for some reason" Rainbow answered.

"Not too smart but at least they were smart enough to put sentries on top as look out" Samus admitted.

It is then Tempest Shadow walked to the area of the castle where Samus was at ready to mount a snipping pose "Samus!"

Samus bolted upright as Tempest had done this in a way that seemed nearly impossible, she had snuck up on Samus. Samus's insticts came into play as she whirls around Arm-Cannon ready to fire and at Tempest Shadow's head "Tempest?"

"Glad you held your fire" Tempest sighed with relief.

"Fair warning for next time..." Samus told her "Don't sneak up on me like that"

"Hey Tempest!" Rainbow Dash said to the Unicorn with the broken horn "What gives?"

Tempest Shadow answered "Mariel's requested everyone of her group of friends to join her for a council of war."

"So that's why Ahsoka, Sailor Saturn and Tifa left their posts" Samus admitted "Very well I'm coming! Rainbow Dash come with me, as for you Spitfire you tay hidden at this post until I return."  
Tempest Shadow smiles seeing that Samus had a plan, she wasn't just in that high area to be a sniper, but to see a plan herself.

Spitfire was about to speak up something about how she should be the one commanding but Tempest spoke for Samus "Oh please Spitfire...Save your breathe, in all of Equestrian history when have you ever done something successful? In this situation, I believe you should listen to Samus, she's been in massive battles that even the Wonderbolts and all of Equestria put together couldn't withstand...And she's taken on massive threats one-on-one. If this were everyday life you'd be okay to interact with Samus but when in war we need to listen to those that have experienced hard core battles."

"Fine" Spitfire said not liking the fact some other pony had command over her, but she saw Tempest's point of view it was best that Samus was listened too "Well hold this area Samus."

Samus raises her back hoof as if the acklowedge the two Pegasus ponies "I'll be back soon."

In Twilight's throne room, everypony from Twilight to her friends whom sat in their throans watches along with Mariel with her companions watched as Samus with Rainbow Dash and Tempest Shadow at her side entered last. Once in Tempest Shadow closed the door.

"Alright" Twilight spoke "Let the counsel of War begin."

"Any news from Starfire?" Applejack asked.

"Not yet" Tempest Shadow reported "But I'm sure it'll be soon."

"While we're waiting" Twilight said "We should prepare for the siege and our first ever battle...Mariel do you have any other suggestions other than these battlements?"

Mariel took her time to answer "I have a few suggestions. So far everything is going smoothly, we got the ramparts outside, training is going...Okay. It's not completely going smoothly as I'd like it too but it's not going badly ether. After all the point of the training is to give ponies the chance to defend their home and nothing else"

"The ramparts surround the entire castle on the outside" Tifa added on "Just as you asked for Mariel."

"Good, but bad news is Princess Twilight just gave me the details on the food supplies and if the vermin want to put us in siege we only have about three weeks left with proper and carefully placed provisions. Princess Twilight, I suggest that while the siege is going on that you should try to get together with Pinkie Pie and our chefs to decide how we're going to divide the food we do have for the three weeks."

"Not a problem" Twilight said "I'd suggests no seconds or thirds on any kind of meal we all have."

Pinke Pie lets out a sigh "Awe..."

"It's for the best" Applejack admitted to her "We have to conserve our food supply, for if we don't we'll starve out less than three weeks...And that's a fate no pony wants to have happen."

"Applejack's right darling" Rarity admitted.

"I suppose so" Pinkie Pie sighs again.

"So what's your plan Mariel?" Twilight asked "I mean you have Battlements surrounding every part of the castle with one gate."

"Smart move by the way" Tempest Shadow told Mariel "That way if the enemy puts us on siege the only gates we have to worry about them cracking is the front gates."

"Thanks" Mariel replied.

"Plus there are no trees or any sort of plant that can give them cover for siege weapons like siege towers" Samus said.

Mariel nodded "Good, plus we have Pegasus Ponies."

"True" Ahsoka admitted.

"So I trust you have a plan" Twilight told Mariel.

Mariel nodded "I do...Princess Twilight, please show us on your map the castle and the whereabouts."

"Sure thing" Princess Twilight said turning the table and the map which normally was used to show Friendship quests to other places in Equestria soon became an image of the castle and the tunnel system that Spike, and Starlight had been working on with the addition of their other friends. It also showed them that they had at least fifteen score of defenders, well it would've been twenty-five score if Mariel would allow the younger fillies and colts to defend but that wasn't a good idea.

"From the looks of things the enemy out numbers us by two hundred" Twilight said "So Mariel...What do you suppose the enemy is going to do?"

"I believe Ventress thinks we don't have the Ramparts" Mariel replied "However in any case I suppose with such a massive army she'll have her armies surround the castle in a complete pincer movement."

As Mariel is saying this Ahsoka had the map programmed to detail what Mariel was guessing with their forces inside the castle and it's ramparts with the enemy forces surrounding them.

"That's a clever thing for the villain to try" Rarity said understanding this method "They think that by surrounding our castle while we try to defend the front they'll come from all the directions to take us by surprise and get in the castle quickly."

"Indeed" Mariel replied "However we do have ramparts which means they'll have to try to take us out harder. I'm going out of my way here but I believe this first attack Ventress will do is going to fail which will force her to retreat and put us on siege for another battle."

Ahsoka agreed "Not even Ventress would want to fight a fortress like ours knowing that we are prepared for it with ramparts."

Mariel turns to her friends "Now as to my plan, as I said it's going to be a two part defensive. We'll station our forces in every direction of the castle's ramparts and fight the enemy as if it were a normal battle. With the ramparts they can't catch us in a pincer movement when every rampart is filled with defenders. On the meantime I believe it's time we put everypony to good use. Samus...I believe you were in a sniping position?"

"I was" Samus admitted "Told Spitfire to keep that position for me."

"Good" Mariel replied "Because we'll be needing your Sniping pose the most...I'm sure they'll have Space Pirates with jetpacks and we'll need you to take them out as soon as you see them."

Samus smirked behind her visor "You bet I'd snipe them out, they can't lunge and dive bomb at what they can't see hurting them."

Mariel turns to Rainbow Dash "You Pegasus ponies control the weather right?"

"You bet!" Rainbow told her.

Mariel detail her plan "Good, because I need all of you Pegasi to make a powerful thunder storm."

"Everypony is going to get wet" Rarity complained.

"True" Mariel told her "But it's going to be more than a powerful Thunder Storm, the Pegasus Ponies will need to unleash lightning upon the enemy from above while hiding in the storm clouds while our defenders are defending the ramparts."

Ahsoka studies the make shift scenario carefully "I see it now!"

"Me too" Tifa admitted "But I'm sure the enemy would find it odd that only their units are being destroyed or killed"

"I'm counting on that" Mariel replied she turned to Samus "Which is why you're position as the Sniper is going to be crucial. I'm sure Ventress will have some Space Pirates that are on jetpacks like I said before...I'd need you to take them out so Ventress can't do anything about the storm. If we pull this off just right, we'll force Ventress into retreat tail tucked between her legs."

"What if Ventress gets to the doors with her lightsabers?" Pinkie asked.

"That is something we can't allow" Mariel replied "No doubt she'd use her lightsabers to cut the doors down however she'd have to be in front of her army to do that, so we'd need sharp eyes on her to make sure she can't do that."

"Leave that to me" Ahsoka told Mariel "If Ventress tries to get past I'll force push her back."

"Okay so there is the plan!" Twilight sighed out.

Mariel nods "Alright then everypony get to your stations, I'll join Ahsoka on the front ramparts. Samus you stay in your sniping perch, Sailor Saturn you got the east ramparts with Mew Ichigo. Tifa you got the west...And Tempest..."

Tempest Shadow turns to her "Yes?"

"You got the south battlements that you'll command."

"What about Starfire?" Fluttershy asked.

"She can be a distraction to the enemy by firing her starbolts at them just in case they try to shoot at a Wonderbolt" Mariel said "And she can be on any side of the Battlements that need help."

The thirteen ponies all agreed with Mariel's plan and it seemed to be a good one for the first defensive.

Mariel now turns to Rainbow Dash "Rainbow Dash."

"Yes?" Rainbow asked her.

Mariel answered "For this plan to work you and the other Pegasus must not be seen. Try to fly out of any of the enemies sights while putting up the storm slowly."

"Should we be doing this right now?"

"Negative, start it in secret when the battle begins."

"Got it! Don't be spotted by the enemy, count on me Captain Mariel! I won't let you down!"

With that everypony left to get to their stations.

On her cloud Starfire saw movement from the enemy. She saw that Discord was right, five hundred enemies being a mix of Battle Droids and Space Pirates. She saw Ventress whom spoke to the Battle Droid that was leading the army "Now that we've gotten out of that forest with no help from you fools! We have to attack now!"

"Right Surpreme Leader!" the Battle Droid said smartly.

Starfire watches as the army continued it's way towards Ponyville. Without being seen, Starfire jumps off her cloud and flew in the direction of Twilight's castle.

 **Commercial Break**

 **Back to Show**

Samus was back in her post carefully hidden. Behind her Rainbow Dash was talking to Spitfire with not only Fluttershy with them but all of the current Pegasi ponies on Mariel's plan. Samus lay low hiding herself well, once more her arm-cannon was being aimed and ready to fire at anything she saw. Well correction anything she saw that was an enemy. The Bounty Hunter was hearing Rainbow Dash whisper the plan to the other Pegasus Ponies.

"It's a bold one that's for sure" Spitfire admitted to her.

"But it's a good one!" Rainbow told the Wonderbolt leader "As long as we're not seen."

"It is a good one" Spitfire admitted "However it's still bold, and even though not all of us are Wonderbolts, we have to be very careful in not being spotted. What's to stop them from listening to our wings?"

Samus couldn't help but mutter out an answer "It's called fly silently like an owl. No super fast speed otherwise the enemy will hear you."

Spitfire turned to Samus "Looks like you got the easy job sniping out the enemy."

Samus looked at the Wonderbolt leader "You call sniping easy? Have you ever heard my Arm-cannon? It's not an easy job to snipe anyone with a loud gun."

"Was that why you requested Twilight to give your Arm-Cannon a silencer spell?" Rainbow inquired.

"Yes..." Samus admitted "Yes it was but only for the mission."

It is then Samus spotted Starfire flying closer "Here Starfire comes!"

Rainbow and Spitfire were so close to Samus that they were literally pressing against her slightly squishing her.

"It's Starfire alright!" Rainbow reported.

"This means she's spotted the enemy, is Mariel out yet?" Spitfire asked.

Samus looked at her two companions a bit embarrassed to be in this sort of situation stuck between two other mares as if she were meat on a sandwich "Girls...Please...Back away or spread a bit out more...You're making me a bit cluster phobic when I'm not usually...Besides Mariel has been out on the front battlements."

Rainbow Dash and Spitfire blush seeing that they were squishing Samus and kindly spread themselves out so Samus could have some breathing room.

On the battlement, Mariel saw Starfire whom flew towards her "Friend Mariel, The enemy is right behind me!"

"Good going Starfire!" Mariel told her friend "Now go to Samus whose set up a sniping position, she'll fill you in with the plan."

"Got it!" Mariel replied.

Mariel turned to Pinkie Pie whom also saw Starfire. At Mariel's nod Pinkie Pie rushes inside the building and began swinging her head joyfully side to side using it to ring the alarm. BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG!

By now the ponies hearing this knew what was happening this meant the enemy was sighted and coming this way. Fifty ponies went up the front ramparts headed by Capper. Fifty others went to the East with Princess Skystar, Fifty went to the west ramparts with the pirates, then the last fifty headed to the south ramparts where Tempest Shadow waits for them safely. While this was going on Rainbow Dash, Samus and Spitfire were explaining Mariel's plan to Starfire.

"Sounds promising!" Starfire said she turned to Samus "No worries Friend Samus, I'll make sure to help on all battlements."

"Good" Samus said.

Applejack was with Mariel and Capper on the front battlements with Sailor Saturn with them as well. Mew Ichigo was with Princess Skystar's group on the east battlements. Mew Ichigo was with the Pirates and Ahsoka was with Tempest Shadow. Starlight herself was with Mariel along with Princess Twilight whom took the courage to look downward. Rarity was inside Twilight's castle arranging the weapons to go to everypony, so that everypony had the same amount of weapons to fight the enemy off. Pinkie Pie was still ringing the bell that was until Spike told her to stop saying everypony was out and that he needed help to make sure the younger fillies and colts stayed inside the castle where it was safe.

On the front ramparts, Mariel stood with Twilight looking outward as Ventress arrived looking at the seen. Indeed the bald assassin of the Separatist Alliance was hoping for a castle without ramparts...However she had to press on and tried a bit of trickery by pulling a page out of Count Dooku's book by hiding her armies in several ditches and keeping several pony slaves not realizing that Captain Graypatch had tried to do the same to Redwall Abbey. "Ventress" Twilight said to her.

"Good evening to everypony" Ventress said "Whew! I thought we'd never get out of Everfree Forest. Can I have a word with the pony in charge of Ponyville?"

Twilight Sparkle looks downward playing the part of Abbot Bernard "I am Princess Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship, what can I do for you?"

Ventress pulls off what she thought was a convincing smile while holding in her excitement by touching her lightsabers hidden beneath her belt "Ah well, what better pony to ask for help than the Princess of Friendship herself! As you can see I along these ponies escaped Queen Chrysalis's wrath, we have been wandering the Everfree Forest for several nights without food or water. Have you got any vittles to spare?"

Twilight was taken aback by this kind of approach but even she sort of smelled deception...However she couldn't take her hoof off it just yet still she decided to play as a fair judge "Tell my Captain and my friends what you need."

She stepped back letting Mariel and Applejack come forward. While Applejack wasn't accustomed to warfare, Mariel's keen instincts knew immediately that Ventress was trying to lure them to open their gates to let her forces into murder everypony trying to defend it. Mariel sees the evil smirks on Ventress's face as if she knew they were halfway home "Good day to you ladies. We need water and bread, nothing more. Oh I know we look rough and dirty, but we're all honest beings. You've got nothing to fear from us..."

Mariel spoke not smiling as she knew Ventress's game "How many do you have with you Baldy?"

Ventress shrugged "Only what you see here. If you was to open your door we could come in and rest awhile, save you the trouble of bringing the supplies out to us. We've never been inside a peaceful castle."

At this point even Applejack began to suspect deceit muttering to Mariel while fetching a pebble to use on her sling "No, and I'd recon that she's not likely to get this one."

Mariel stands tough and firm easily making the army of Ventress in the ditches "Uh-hugh, and what about your little gang hidden in the ditches?"

Ventress blinked completely taken by surprise on Mariel's swift action, sure she fought Mariel to free Riddely but she never knew Mariel was this ready and able to see deceit and deception so quickly. She tries to try to deceive Mariel one last time "Ditch? I see no ditch and a gang? Whatever do you mean pony?"

Mariel now fetched her own pebble and puts it in her sling "Oh I'll show you...Deceiving Baldy!"

The stone zinged down plowing a furrow through the night breeze and a loud "YOWHOOO!" sounded followed by a Space Pirate jumping upward whom was clutching his nose which was bleeding.

"Are you okay?" a Battle Droid asked standing upward "If so get down like the Supreme Leader asked of you."

It is at this point Applejack took hold of an arrow "This is for you if you don't back down!"

"I see you ponies aren't easy to trick that I thought" Ventress growled "Come on out everyone take them out!"

Battle Droids began walking out followed by Space Pirates as Ventress now eyes the ponies "I'm Ventress, Supreme Leader of the Separatist Alliance and ally to Queen Chrysalis! It's time we took you all down! Attack and kill them!"

Applejack took aim at Ventress "Oh-no you won't!"

She fired the arrow. Ventress expertly ducked but a Space Pirate wasn't so lucky, he took the arrow in his neck and fell with an earsplittering scream. Up in her post Samus muttered quietly to herself "Serves him right...Never liked Space Pirates anyway."

Applejack ducks a Battle Droid's blaster fire and the battle began on every side of Twilight's castle. Mariel took aim at another Space Pirate firing her arrow taking the Space Pirate in the head. She watches as more of her defenders fired their arrows. She was about to lean back and get more arrows for her quiver when she tripped over Applejack whom was taking back at what she had just done and it shocked her "I...I can't believe that just happened. One moment he was alive and the next he was dead...Did you not hear that scream."

Mariel sighs turning to Capper "Capper take over will ya?"

"Of course" Capper replied.

Mariel leans down to a terrified Applejack and spoke with a hoof in Applejack's own hoof "None of us wants to kill anypony matey, but this is war! It's sadly kill or be killed now. We're not only protecting our own skins, there's a whole castle belonging to the Princess of Friendship and what it stands for. What about the room in the castle where the fillies and colts are in? Do you want to see them slain by these Battle Droids and Space Pirates or even Ventress's lightsaber? Make no mistake about it friend Applejack. Those evil ones will kill us all if they conquer Twilight's castle. Come on up on your hooves! We're fighting to protect your home! Just make sure not to hit the slaves Ventress bought with her"

The way Mariel put it Applejack thought hard on what Mariel had just said, she now saw Mariel's point the enemy would do that to them if they let them in. The Orange Earth Pony grabbed another arrow "COME ON AND FIGHT YOU DIRTY COWARDS! You ain't getting this castle!"

Twilight watches as all sentries were fighting their hardest. Ventress could see this wasn't getting anywhere as for once her opponents were armed with the ramparts. She turns dialing in "Bring out the fliers!"

Jetpack sounds came into view. From her perch Samus saw them charging her Arm-Cannon, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Spitfire had vanished to undergo Mariel's plan. Samus took aim with a loaded Arm-Cannnon then shot it at the jetpack wearing Space Pirates directly in their heads blasting their heads off. Starfire emerges throwing Starbolts at Space Pirates below buying time for the Pegasus to get their Thunder Storm started.

On the East Rampart, Princess Skystar ducks blaster shots from Battle Droids after releasing an arrow. Mew Ichigo stood facing the enemy "Time to damper their plans Ribbon Strawberry Check!"

She unleashes her attack at the enemy army striking them. She watches as Space Pirates try to blast her and focuses in a pink barrier to defend herself and the Hypogriph Princess.

"That's amazing!" Princess Skystar told Mew Ichigo.

The catgirl giggled "Hehehe, thanks!"

On the west the pirates and their leader and Tifa were easily holding their own against the Space Pirates and Battle Droids. Tifa gathers in magic in her hands then unleash ten volleys of ice at the enemy taking them down. Now she wanted to get up close and personal with them but knew she wouldn't make it at this point. Now on the South Ramparts Tempest was directing the battle with Ahsoka using her lightsabers deflecting Battle Droid and Space Pirates blasts back at them while her allies continued firing. The Jedi Padawan now shouts "Keep it up everyone! This defense is working!"

On the front lines Sailor Saturn took aim with her Glaive "Silent Glaive Surprise!"

Several Battle Droids and a three Space Pirates were the target of this attack. There was a loud explosion over head as destructive blast of energy tore threw their ranks.

Inside her castle Twilight was monitoring the Pegasus Ponies making sure they were getting the storm ready. All around her she could hear ponies fighting to save their home with some getting injured by shots from Battle Droids or Space Pirates. Luckily for them the ramparts did provide protection to them.

"And so this battle begins" Twilight sighed to Starlight.

Starlight agreed "No need to worry though I'm sure Ventress will give up soon as Mariel predicts."

Twilight watches as Samus took down another Space Pirate trying to fly up to take the advantage to the air and cringes once again as Samus blasted his head off "Man I'm never going to get used to that."

"Well she's doing the part" Starlight said.

"That she is"

Twilight now sees the Pegasus ponies had now moved thunder clouds successfully. Outside Mariel notices the weather conditions and out of Ventress's eye sight singles for the Thunder Storm to begin. First heavy winds began blowing. Some of the winds were strong enough to blow Battle Droids away. In fact ten Battle Droids that were the closet to Ventress and five Space Pirates were blown into the air the mechanical voices of the Battle Droids and the Space Pirates shouts of "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" sounded followed by loud THUD sounds as they hit the ground destroyed

"What's with this wind?" Ventress demanded.

Then heavy rain began to fall

"Here comes the rain" Starfire muttered to Mariel.

"I guess I did say we needed a Thunder Storm" Mariel muttered "I never anticipated that it would be this heavy of rain though."

Then lightning began to fall from the sky as if it were rain. It strikes Battle Droids destroying them by blowing them apart. It even strikes Space Pirates killing some but injuring others.

Ventress growls hating the fact that she had been downright played in this defense. She glares at Mariel while waving her lightsaber under Applejack Cousin Braveburn's neck "Truce!"

"Everypony" Mariel commanded "Hold your fire!"

Firing ceased except for the storm which had to continue. Mariel then spoke to Ventress while Ahsoka ran to the front rampart "Had enough baldly?"

"Yes" Ventress snapped at Mariel "We've had enough...For one try! Now allow us to withdraw or this pony gets it!"

"If you wanted to leave then you could do so at any moment without threatening the lives of that stallion" Twilight Sparkle said stepping out.

At Ventress's single the defeated army of Battle Droids and Space Pirates retreat with Ventress turning to Mariel "Wait and wonder when we'll return pony, then you'll see what a real battle is like!"

Mariel held her ground calmly watching the villains retreat "I've seen real battles Ventress. I've even participated in a battle that took down a fortress and hundreds of rats...However I don't have to be blind like Simeon at Redwall to know that you are truly evil...In that case even a fool with two good eyes of even half of one could see that you will never triumph against good when you are evil."

When the threat seemed over the ponies all crowd around in Twilight's Castle wet happy the defense was won. Mariel walks up to Twilight giving her a nod as if telling her that she could speak up. Once all ponies including Samus and the Pegasus Ponies were in the Princess of Friendship spoke "Thank you everypony, that was just one battle! Mariel will tell you that there will be a lot more to come."

Mariel nodded "Agreed, this threat isn't over."

"What do we do now?" Big Mac asked her.

"We prepare for further more attacks" Mariel said "And care for our wounded. We need to be ready for Ventress and her armies to return."

The ponies set out to get the wounded treatment. Twilight Sparkle turns to Mariel "Thanks Mariel. If it weren't for you, all ponies would've been in trouble now."

"You're welcome" Mariel replied to her "However this fight has only begun and is only a small portion of our enemy's army...It's too early to say if this will end quickly or not."

Twilight agreed facing the doors outside as the storm raged on outside.

 **End of episode**

 **A totally Redwall themed episode. This was just one of Ventress's attempts to capture Ponyville obviously it failed because the heroines had a lot of time to prepare for the invasion. Now next episode is Episode 9: Siege of Horrors** _ **Ventress returns this time with a plan to dismantle the ramparts of Twilight's Castle with catapults. The heroines have to come up with a way to destroy the catapults in secret while defending the castle.**_


	9. Episode 9: Siege of Horrors!

Episode 9: Siege of Horrors

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP: FIM, Redwall, Metroid, Final Fantasy VII, Tokyo Mew Mew, Sailor Moon, or Star Wars. I just own this latest multi crossover fanfic.**

On the front ramparts in front of Twilight's Castle, Tifa was assigned her first nightshift. Mariel had just gotten done with hers seeing that she was the first for that assignment when it first became night. The former Mousemaid was now helping Sailor Saturn heal any of their wounded which left Tifa out on the front ramparts. Tifa moved back and forward with Capper at her side doing the same maneuvers at the other side of the front rampart. Tifa pauses looking outward and she could make out Ventress's armies whom were camped well out of arrow range. Now Tifa couldn't see what the enemy was planning but at least this was why there were patrolling guards on the ramparts in the evening hours, just in case Ventress was planning a risky attack. Tifa pauses raising one of her front hooves and placed it above her head trying to scan out what the enemy was up to.

"Anything?" Capper asked Tifa.

"Sadly I still can't make out what Ventress has in mind" Tifa muttered to the cat "I do however suspect it's not going to be a good thing when she does make her next move."

"Hey now, with Mariel with us, we can withstand any attempt that Ventress makes on us."

"I'll admit Mariel's good with what had developed recently" Tifa admitted "However this doesn't means we'll immediately win. The enemy still has superior numbers compared to us and I expect Queen Chrysalis might give her more troops to replace the ones she lost in the last battle or double that amount which aren't going to improve the odds if that last remark happens."

"I don't see any Siege Towers being made" Capper told her "So even with huge numbers they'll still have to deal with the ramparts."

"True" Tifa sighs "However I'm sure Ventress has a plan to take the ramparts down."

"Then when do you suppose she'll hatch her plan?"

Tifa looks out in front of her "If I were Ventress, I'd attack at night. Most ponies are active during the day so an attack at night would be their next big thing."

"Talk about not giving any of us time to sleep" Capper muttered.

"Agreed" Tifa admitted "However it's something all attacking armies would want to do. Attack at night...My question is what is Ventress planning."

While those two were talking Samus on her position was also checking out the enemy from afar. Unlike Tifa whom could only see parts of Ventress's army in the night, Samus's Thermal Visor had a much greater range than that. Samus pauses not liking the silence. Then she saw something in the distance. A huge rock boulder was coming at them. Samus saw it in midair and saw it was directly going towards Capper and Tifa, without a second thought Samus quickly charges her Arm-Cannon and fired a Charge Beam Shot. On the ramparts Capper and Tifa heard Samus's Arm-Cannon going off and ducked just in time for Samus's Charge Beam to strike the boulder and bursting it apart harmlessly.

"What in Celestia's name was that all about?" Capper asked.

Tifa saw the destroyed rock "Samus just saved the two of us!"

Samus nodded and shouts an alarm "CAPTAIN MARIEL! THE ENEMY IS ATTACKING AND IT'S SOMETHING DANGEROUS!"

At this point Samus was also tracking three more boulders and charging up more shots and firing as fast as she could.

Ahsoka, Mariel, Mew Ichigo, Sailor Saturn, and Starfire heard Samus's warning and rushes out to the front battlements in a hurry. Princess Twilight and her friends were following in hot pursuit.

 **MLP: FIM THEME**

 **Commercial Break**

 **Back to Show**

Mariel was out first and quickly on the front ramparts with Capper and Tifa "What's up? Samus is ringing the alarm!"

Tifa points downward "Look downward."

Mariel does and sees what remained out of a boulder the one that was on course of hitting Capper and Tifa. Twilight was coming up the ramparts "Mariel? What's wrong?"

From Samus's position she heard the Twanging sound as another boulder was aimed directly at the Princess of Friendship. In fact this was followed by at least six other boulders. Samus knew she was quick but not that quick to handle six boulders at once with her Charge Beam, the only logical solution for her was to start using her missiles. She charges her Charge Beam trying to fire more rounds quickly while informing Mariel with her shout "CAPTAIN! PROTECT THE PRINCESS!"

Mariel heard Samus's warning and then heard something coming at them specifically one at Princess Twilight. Mariel gathered all the strength in her hooves and dove tackling the Princess of Friendship "GET DOWN!"

Mariel used her pony body to shield Princess Twilight from the boulder but Tifa saw the boulder coming too and stepped in front of the two ponies and lashed out a hoof "One boulder going down!"

Her hoof met the boulder and it bursts into pieces which were shot outward towards the enemy's position.

Mariel looks at Princess Twilight whom was shocked that if Mariel hadn't tackled her and if Tifa hadn't punched that boulder to pieces they might've been badly hurt. She looks at Mariel and Tifa "Thanks for saving me you two."

"You're welcome and thank Samus as well for informing me about that boulder" Mariel replied.

Samus was firing at more boulders intercepting them somehow with her Charge Beam. Twilight turns "Samus! What's going on here?"

Samus answered "I'm afraid that the enemy has set up Catapults!"

Mariel gets up and like Tifa was using her hoof to shield it and sure enough the two were seeing six catapults. Twilight used a spell to make the sight a bit brighter so they could clearly see the six catapults that were launching boulders. Twilight turned to Mariel "Can we deal with those things? For even I know that Catapults plus a wall equals a destroyed Wall or castle."

"Will be hard to handle with our arrows" Mariel admitted "Catapults are known to be wide range and out of arrow range..."

Tifa sighed "I knew they'd attack at night...But I didn't expect them to use Catapults..."

They could hear Samus firing away to intercept the boulders and Twilight spoke "Samus can only hold them off for long...So far there is only six of them."

"The enemy is looking like they are building more nya!" Mew Ichigo said pointing to a clearing "Look!"

Mariel took an expert look and saw that in the clearing more Catapults were being safely made "Great...Soon Samus will have to start using her missiles..."

"Trust me!" Samus told Mariel "I've given it some thought to start using them at six of these things out!"

Twilight whom was shaking with fear was suddenly scared that her castle could fall if Samus couldn't keep up. Mariel frowns not liking this fact "Princess...Think you and Starlight could hold up a barrier?"

"We could" Twilight said "But we won't be able to hold it for a long time...Perhaps a full day which is twenty-four hours...Plus it depends on what the danger is. I'm guessing at max we got eight hours to decide a counter defense to this."

"Eight hours?" Starfire asked "That sounds like a lot of time but in a situation like this it's not!"

Mariel turned to the others "We have to go as it is! Princess Twilight get Starlight and get that barrier up! Everypony else including you Capper, we need to discuss this latest threat! Samus, hold your fire once that barrier is up"

Samus saluted smartly "Sure thing!"

Twilight Sparkle nods as Starlight climbed up the Battlements "What's going on Twilight?"

"Starlight!" Twilight sighed with relief "We're under attack by at least six catapults!"

"That's not our only problem!" Tifa muttered spotting the enemy "Cause the enemy is showing themselves!"

The group now sees Ventress with her Space Pirates and Battledroids. Ventress looks at Twilight "Even if you can counter our boulders with your Bounty Hunter friend and a barrier it won't hold for long! Surrender pony and I assure you, I'll spare your life."

"Yeah well you'd probably give her to Chrysalis whom'll kill her for sure!" Ahsoka told Ventress "Not going to happen!"

Ventress smirks "Then so be it! Sooner or later your battlements will be destroyed and then we'll be in."

Twilight turns to Starlight "Let's get inside the castle to set up the barrier! Have Pinkie Pie Ring the alarm!"

"Got it!" Starlight said.

Twilight and Starlight rush down the stairs to the castle where they ran into Pinkie Pie whom once again sounded the alarm this time much more quickly now. BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG! With the bell ringing, Instead of heading outside of the Battlements all of the ponies were in the thorn room as Starlight and Twilight focused up a barrier.

"What's going on?" Rarity asked Twilight "We all were all asleep and we need our beauty rest."

"Sorry to wake you" Starlight said "But we've got big trouble, one that can't be ignored!"

Twilight and Starlight joined forces to make the barrier and once in Ahsoka, Mariel, Mew Ichigo, Samus, Sailor Saturn, Starfire and Tifa ran into the room with Samus glaring at the door almost expecting it to be blown open by a catapult's boulder. Seeing Samus look at the door like that was enough for all the ponies and the other defenders to know that whatever was happening, it wasn't to like.

Twilight turns to the ponies turning to her table "Sorry everypony to wake you, but we got serious trouble."

She sets the map table to show what was happening. All ponies gasp seeing the six catapults near the front battlements.

"Catapults?" Rainbow Dash asked "How'd the enemy get their hands on those?"

"Simple" Samus told her "They cut down trees and made the catapults out of those trees...Sadly though they are all out of arrow range."

"Plus the enemy is waiting for our rampart to crumble" Mariel admitted seeing the army Ventress had with her.

Twilight nodded "This is why we had to wake all of you. This isn't something that can be ignored."

"Especially when one of those catapults deliberately fired at you once you arrived out on the rampart" Samus told the Princess of Friendship.

Twilight sighs "Way to put that into play Samus, but I guess they needed to know how close I was to death..."

Starlight looks at the defenders "Twilight and I have set up a barrier around the castle and it's ramparts. It should hold, however at what is happening it's most likely going to last for eight hours...By then"

She pauses as Ahsoka shows that the enemy was building more catapults. The Jedi Padawan then spoke "The enemy is making more of these siege weapons."

"Six is nearly too many for me to intercept with my normal Charge Beam" Samus added on "More than six and I might have to result in using my Missiles."

"And she only has two hundred and fifty of them" Spike reminded the ponies "If the enemy proceeds in building more Catapults and firing at will, Samus's missiles will run out if she's forced to intercept the boulders with her missiles...Does anypony have a plan?"

Mariel was frowning at this attack Ventress was using, eight hours wasn't enough time to figure things out. No proper defense could be granted to Catapults whom were out of arrow range...Even Longbows she feared might not be enough. There was only one option in her mind "I might have one."

"Which is?" Applejack asked.

"We all risk a surprise attack at the enemy flanks" Mariel told the ponies "In order to take out the catapults."

"That'll leave the ramparts undefended if Ventress gets the guts to attack our ramparts" Twilight told Mariel.

Mariel nodded "True, which is why a selected group of ponies will undergo that surprise attack and I already know the seven."

"Which are nya?" Mew Ichigo asked.

Mariel smiled pointing to the catgirl, Ahsoka, Samus, Sailor Saturn, Starfire, Tifa and herself "The seven of us!"

"You seven?" Twilight asked "Against those numbers?"

"Yes, the enemy has numbers against us" Tifa told Twilight "However, don't forget if Ventress starts attacking the majority of her army will be attacking the ramparts. If we the selected ponies from Earth and the universe can get to the flanks without the enemy noticing and with the enemy focusing in taking the ramparts down with their numbers, we can safely destroy the catapults."

"Exactly" Mariel said to Tifa "Honestly out of anypony that can do that and pull it off it's the seven of us."

Mariel looks at Applejack "After all we can't afford anypony to stumble on the battlefield because she killed someone that's an enemy."

Applejack blushes but understood Mariel's point after all she did stutter a bit in the first defense of Twilight's castle after killing a Space Pirate. Mariel continued "This is one of those times you all put your complete trust in us. It is why we were all brought here!"

"But how are you all going to bypass the enemy?" Rainbow Dash asked "We don't exactly have a back entrance on the South Ramparts!"

Mariel smiled "The Seven of us will have to take a tunnel system that'll leave to the enemy's backside."

Starlight nodded "I knew the tunnel based system I suggested to make under the castle would come in handy!"

Mew Ichigo saw the plan "But the tunnel system doesn't go all that way, Mariel didn't want the enemy to discover the tunnel based system for fear it could be used against us."

"It still could" Mariel said "However if we take down the catapults and attack the enemy from behind, we have a strong chance in making Ventress retreat for good as I'd expect the enemy to not expect an attack from their flanks while their main forces are attacking the ramparts trying to lower our numbers."

"You'll need to expand that tunnel" Applejack told Mariel "It only reaches just underneath our front rampart."

"Which will slow us down" Starfire admitted "But we should be able to reach our objective before Twilight and Starlight have to recall the barrier."

Applejack turned to Big Mac whom seemed to know what his sister was thinking of while his sister spoke up "Mariel, I know you don't want me to help you and your group of friends out on the surprise attack on the enemy's back, but allow me and Big Mac to help. We Earthponies know how to dig."

Applejack and Big Mac were expecting Mariel to disagree with that but the former Mousemaid didn't "That's a great idea. You two can help us build that tunnel more."

Mariel turned to the other ponies "While Applejack, Big Mac and whatever other Earthpony wants to help with the tunnel project and the seven of us are fighting the enemy's back to take the catapults down it's up to the rest of the defenders to fight the enemy numbers on the ramparts. We can't let up not one single bit! Join us ponies and have a key role in helping out with this defense, for if my plan works, Ventress will be forced to go back to Chrysalis due to not having any members of her army left."

The ponies all cheer Mariel on "Sounds good Captain Mariel!" "YEAH consider that done! We don't want the enemy out there like that any more than you do!"

Tempest strolls up "Mariel, may I suggest that I take command of the defense?"

"Good idea" Mariel told Tempest "You've been in battles too, the regular defense is in your hooves."

"Got it" Tempest Shadow said, she turns to the ponies "Everypony except Applejack, and Big Mac get to the ramparts!"

With this all of the ponies began scampering out to defend Twilight's Castle hoping for a one last battle here. Pinkie Pie turns to Applejack "Mind if I help?"

Applejack nodded "We need all the Earth Pony help we can get to help Mariel out, so sure!"

The ten ponies find the secret tunnel entrance with Applejack, Big Mac, Pinkie Pie in the lead with hard hats equipped with headlights so they could see in the darkness. Ahsoka, Mariel, Mew Ichigo, Sailor Saturn, Samus, Starfire and Tifa were following behind them. As the three Earth Ponies are working hard at tunneling. Samus turns to Mariel "This is one plan I never would've thought anypony would've thought of but you know...It's going to work!"

Mariel agreed holding Gullwhacker close "You bet Samus!"

Ahsoka used her magic to hold her lightsabers closely "Ventress won't expect this...However if her army survives somehow she could use the tunnel system against us."

"I suppose she could" Sailor Saturn muttered "But depending on the size of her army, that maybe a bad idea for her."

Mariel turned to Ahsoka "Trust me I thought of that problem of Ventress using the tunnels against us by following them, and I sort of have a temporarily solution...Make different passages and treat it like a maze which will lead to several exits but only one will lead to the castle."

"Big Mac, Pinkie Pie and I can do that after this" Applejack told Mariel "Shall we do so?  
"It's best to leave any sort of confusion that the enemy could get themselves involved in for the worse case scenario. The more confusion we have on our side to give to the enemy the better the chances for us" Samus advised.

Mariel gives Applejack permission to do "When you're done helping to get us across permission granted...Try to make the tunnel long and end up in the Everfree Forest."

Applejack had an idea "We'll take the tunnel to the Castle of the Two Sisters!"

"Perfect!" Ahsoka giggled "Ventress will be confused for sure seeing the tunnel leads to a castle! Only to figure out it's the wrong castle!"

"And by the time she's figured that out...Our armies would've caught her from behind again" Mariel admitted.

As the ten ponies continue underneath the ground they could hear the catapults flinging their rocky boulders.

Ventress whom had the idea to use Catapults was watching as four more Catapults were made and positioned. She watches giving the Battle Droid Commander orders to fire all ten boulders. He singles to six other Battle Droid and four Space Pirates. At his single the catapults all fired. Ten Stones flew into the air towards their foe's castle directly at the Ramparts. The rocks seemed to have hit only to bounce off a pink barrier. Ventress was growing impatient seeing this "TEN CATAPULS ISN'T ENOUGH?!" she walks up to the Battle Droid Commander "YOU ARE AIMING CORRECTLY AREN'T YOU?"

"Of course Supreme Leader!" the Battle Droid said "It appears that pink and purple barrier is repealing the boulders like a shield..."

"We have been firing these things for two hours now!" Ventress told him "IS IT REALLY THAT STRONG?"

"We are detecting it is getting weaker by every hour" the Battle Droid reported "But it's still strong."

Ventress turned to her troops "All we need is one good hit in and those front ramparts will crumble! Fine, bring in the Tanks!"

At her command special hover crafting tanks arrived to back up the Catapults. Seeing this the defenders on top of the Ramparts watched nervously understandably. It was at first regular catapults and now Ventress brought in Separatist tanks which no doubtingly would act like harder catapults.

"FIRE!" Ventress roared.

The Tanks took aim and fired. The Defenders of Twilight's Castle watched as the Tanks fired as well as the ten Catapults also fired coming closer.

 **Commercial Break**

 **Back to Show**

Watching the blasts come at them Tempest Shadow calmly holds her ground directing the defenders to shoot at Battle Droids and Space Pirates that were advancing with a Battering Ram which the Space Pirates were carrying the Battering Ram. Tempest Shadow and the Defenders paused watching as the ten blasts from the tanks and ten Boulders came at them. Tempest Shadow holds firm "Incoming everypony and every creature but continue to take out the enemy that has the Battering Ram!"

The Defenders nervously obeyed firing their arrows at the Battering Ram. Five Space Pirates fell but Battledroids stood firing to back and the Defenders drop behind the walls for safety just as the barrage of Tank and boulders met the shield. Just like the many previous attempts for the enemy to disable the shield barrier that Princess Twilight and Starlight were putting up, the shield holds but Tempest Shadow could see it weakening quicker. She decides not to tell any other pony or creature defender about this seeing that all it would cause was a panic. It was best not to tell them right now the shields may not last too long. Instead Tempest urges her forces on "Continue firing on the Battering Ram! We must give them everything we got! Captain Mariel with the others must be getting closer to them! Stand firm!"

Grubber whom was with Tempest whispers to her "Uh, Tempest...You aren't the only one that notices the shield weakening..."

Tempest Shadow turns to him broken horn cracking with electrical type magic "Grubber now's not the time to bring that up! We don't want to start a panic!"

"Oh, my bad" Grubber said not wanting to fell the broken unicorn's magic.

Tempest Shadow watches as a new volley of twenty blasts come at the shield being repealed and sensed it weakening more as she thought _Mariel...Please be quicker than normal! Those tanks are doing much more damage than the Catapults which would indeed hold out for eight hours straight if it were only catapults...With the tanks...It's only a matter of time before the barrier shatters._

Tempest Shadow saw the battering ram coming underneath the doors as the defenders weren't able to stop the Space Pirates from getting closer. Now was the time to act she turns the Princess Skystar and Capper "Unleash the rocks and hot oil!"

"Right away!" Capper and Skystar shouted with Tempest at their side the three flipped over a huge pot of huge rocks and boiling hot oil right onto the battering ram and the Space Pirates that were carrying it. Rocks struck the Space Pirates in their heads dazing them then the hot oil fell upon them causing them to scream in agonizing pain.

Grubber took a lite match asking Tempest "Shall I?"

Tempest sighed "If we were with the Storm King I'd say yes, but we're not...However Rarity are you up here?"

"Yes!" Rarity said firing an arrow at a Battledroid taking it in the head. Somehow the arrow pierced it's head and caused it to fall destroyed.

"Get over here!" Tempest ordered.

Rarity nodded ducking blaster fire and another twenty projectile barrage which further more weakened the barrier. Once over she looks at Tempest Shadow "What is it?"

"Focus in your magic on that battering ram!" Tempest ordered "When Grubber tosses the match that log will go a blaze. Then we'll need you to send it back to the enemy rolling it down the hill."

"A lit match will put that log on fire!" Rarity shouted "Fire's nothing to mess with."

"For once we need to try to bend the rules!" Rainbow Dash told her "I mean not even Mariel would want to use fire to defend us but we have to buy our friends more time to get there!"

Rarity sighs not liking to do it but she nods "Alright, I'll do it!"

Tempest Shadow watches as the Space Pirates managed to pick up their Battering Ram and attempt to take the door down and nods to Grubber "Now before they hit the door!"

Grubber tosses the lite match and it strikes the log causing it to burst on fire! Luckily for the heroes the distance was just inches away from the door so when the log went a blaze it barely missed their gates and sense the Space Pirates were holding the log, they too were instantly ablaze. The Space Pirates holding the burning log cry out and dance in pain clearly on fire and quickly dying. At Tempest's command Rarity used her magic to levitate the burning log and sent it at back at the enemy rolling towards the Battle Droids. Being Droids the Battle Droids just stood their ground firing away at the defenders missing them as the defenders ducked between the safety of their ramparts. Then they saw the log with the Battle Droid that was leading this charge turning to his companions "I hate our job...Those Unicorn Ponies are like mini-Jedi."

Then dumb Battle Droids now are swept up in the burning wreckage and are sent rolling down the hill destroyed. Ventress saw this turning to another Battle Droid and Space Pirate "Okay, Battering Ram didn't work! GET MORE TROOPS DOWN THERE! That Barrier is weakening!"

The Battle Droid and Space Pirate she talked to saluted nodding.

"Here more come!" Rainbow Dash reported to Tempest Shadow "Only not with a Battering Ram.

"In coming volley!" Princess Skystar shouted.

They watched as twenty more projectiles strike the shield weakening it further. Inside Twilight's Castle Twilight and Starlight were feeling their shields weakening. Each time a new volley hit they felt the shield weakening. Twilight opens her eye "Is this what ten Catapults can do to our shield?"

"I don't think it's just catapults" Starlight muttered.

"It isn't!" Spike reported from getting news from Grubber "Grubber says the enemy has brought in some sort of hover tank! He's also told me not to tell any other pony or creature this except you two...Due to those tanks...The barrier is getting weakened."

"So the tanks are doing this damage" Twilight muttered "Great...At this rate Starlight and I can only last for about one or two hours!"

"If they bring in more Tanks that'll decrease it even more" Starlight agreed.

"Shall I tell the defenders that?" Spike asked.

Twilight Sparkle remembered Mariel's words from the first battle while they were preparing for it which were ' _think positive. A successful defense equals a leader that is positive and not thinking about the negative outcome.'_ Twilight turns to Spike "No need to do that! I can see why Tempest Shadow is holding that back, she doesn't want a panic! If the defenders know that the barrier is weakening then they'll panic and start losing moral! We have to keep our moral up and have fate that Mariel with her friends are able to take the enemy from behind!"

"Right away" Spike replied.

The Princess of Friendship and Starlight look at each other with Starlight holding in Twilight's fears while Twilight had to act positive like they had a chance. Starlight glances out the window of Twilight's castle in the direction of where the attackers were attacking from thinking _Mariel...Please get there soon._

Underground Applejack, Big Mac and Pinkie Pie were digging quickly underneath the villian's feet. Above Mariel could hear Ventress's tanks adding into the fire power. Ahsoka knew the sound of these tanks and whispers to Ahsoka "Looks like Ventress bought with her AAT Tanks!"

"Great..." Mariel muttered "More things were need to take out."

"The catapults should be easy to take take out with Tifa's strength" Mew Ichigo said.

Mariel nodded "Right! This just means that Ahsoka and Samus should do what they can to the tanks Ventress bought with her."

"Take out the tanks first?" Starfire asked.

Mariel gave out her answer "Those tanks might be doing more damage to that shield. They need to be taken out."

Ahsoka tested her lightsabers "Just give me and Samus cover Captain Mariel my lightsabers and Samus's bombs should be enough to topple the tanks."

"Power Bomb?" Samus inquired to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka smirks "Power Bombs may work. Sense the tanks hover it should be easy for you to roll underneath them in Morph Ball form and lay one. A regular bomb might not be enough as they are heavily armored so a Power Bomb might be the answer. Once you lay a Power Bomb roll quickly to the other one."

"Got it" Samus said.

Applejack, Big Mac and Pinkie Pie had tunneled safely underneath the attacking army and asks Pinkie Pie "Are we in the clear?"

Pinkie Pie pokes up her head digging upward then once she poked her head out of the ground she tries to act like an expert spy moving her head slightly upward concealing it right under the ground so that not one of her enemies could spot her and give off the alarm. She saw the attacking army's backside and looks back down keeping her voice quiet as she knew that the time to act was now and that the time to be at a quiet tone was also here too "You're all in the clear! The enemy doesn't expect a thing."

"Good" Mariel said as she was discussing how they were going to pull this off "When I give the single _,_ Starfire, Sailor Saturn, Mew Ichigo and I will attack the enemy's flank. Ahsoka, in the confusion you and Samus must take care of the tanks as much as you can. Tifa...You have permission to start destroying the Catapults."

"Got it!" Ahsoka, Samus and Tifa announced.

Mariel turned to Starfire "Ready for battle?"

Starfire readies her starbolts "Ready, Friend and Captain Mariel!"

Mew Ichigo nodded holding her bell weapon in one hoof, and a loaded bow and arrow in her mouth "Me too!"

Sailor Saturn adjusted her Silent Glaive "We're with you Mariel."

Mariel nodded leaping out of the hole silently followed by the other three ponies "Then let's get this done and save our home!"

Silently the four took their positions, each of the four held loaded bows and aimed it at the back of the heads of Four Space Pirates. Mariel nods to Mew Ichigo, Sailor Saturn, and Starfire "Let a load of arrows fly mate!"

The four nod firing the arrows. The four Space Pirates were about to load another boulder to four catapults when the arrows struck them in their backs. The sharp arrows dug deep penetrating their hearts killing them on the spot and instantly. The four Space Pirates that were urging the four catapult workers to help load heard the sound of their companions dropping the boulders. One of them oviously the commander of the Catapult Squadron spoke "Crises what happened to those four?"

He reaches to get the boulder for his catapult when he managed to see a Starbolt coming at his his head. Before he could even scream or shout the warning his head took the starbolt and he falls lifeless. At this point Space Pirates began turning around confused "What?"

At Mariel's command, Mew Ichigo, Sailor Saturn, Starfire and herself advanced on the Space Pirates with Mariel shouting her signature warcry "RRREEEDDDWWWAAALLL!"

Ventress heard the war cry from the front lines of her army and turned to see Mariel swinging Gullwhacker and striking a Space Pirate in his head. Sailor Saturn was upon a total group of Space Pirates that were at a fifth Catapult needless to say they were no match to the Sailor Senshi of Destruction whom easily cut their heads off with total of five slashes beheading each and every single one of them almost as if she was using form 1 of Lightsaber combat. Mew Ichigo took aim with another arrow at a Space Pirate that was loading a sixth catapult boulder and fired. He wasn't expecting it even when hearing Mariel's warcry or he choose to ignore it completely and it cost him. The shaft hit him in the head causing him to slump down.

"Curses!" Ventress shouted angrily "How'd they get to our backs?"

Starfire rained down her Starbolts on the rest of the Space Pirates...Heck she even aimed at a Catapult and threw Starbolt at the arm part. The Starbolt hit it causing it to burst apart.

Ahsoka had secretly ran down a path and begins slicing AAT Tanks from their backs destroying them. Samus Aran in Morph Ball formation easily sneaks under one the middle one behind Ventress to be exact and lays a Power Bomb. KAAABBBOOOMMM! The Tank explodes in a yellow fiery explosion.

Watching on the Ramparts was Tempest Shadow and the rest of the defenders whom were cheering at this point.

"The plan has worked!" Grubber told Tempest Shadow.

"Keep on the defense everypony and every creature!" Tempest Shadow announced "Spitfire, it's time for the Wonder Bolt sky barrage!

Spitfire with the Wonderbolts loaded missile launchers in their wing tips. From the skies the Wonderbolts flew unleashing the missiles. The missiles split into cluster missiles taking Battle Droids and Space Pirates out on the front lines.

Rainbow smiles at Spitfire "Told you Samus's suggest of giving us missile launching wings would work!"

"True!" Spitfire said "I was wrong about Samus...She truly is somepony to turn to in the art of war...However you'd think we wouldn't have to go back for more missiles as each Wonderbolt only has one shot."

Mariel took knocked another Space Pirate out with her Gullwhacker. She watches as Tifa ran over to a Catapult and punched it so hard it blew up. She grabbed another Catapult just as it was about to fire a boulder in the arm and ripped it out. The ripped out mechanical arm misfired the boulder towards Ventress. Ventress had to use the Force to protect herself "DARN IT!"

She watches as more of her AAT tanks were blowing up from someone going underneath them "That Bounty Hunter!"

She charges at an AAT Tank that was destroyed by Samus but Ahsoka saw Ventress coming and leaps, with one swipe she destroyed the last AAT tank and clashed lightsabers against Ventress's.

"Darn!" Ventress roared enraged "How did you all get to the back of us?"

Samus reverted back to normal and began firing at Battle Droids with her Power Beam taking them down by blasting their heads off answering Ventress "That's a question you won't get an answer too!"

Mew Ichigo watches as Battle Droids began turning their backs to face their attackers "No you don't nya! **Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!** "

She unleashes her attack wiping the Battle Droids clean away. Ventress swung her lightsabers at Ahsoka whom countered them with her own lightsabers. Sailor Saturn came to Ahsoka's aide and Ventress saw her "Ah...The one pony I stabbed."

She swung at Sailor Saturn whom used her Glaive to block the lightsaber safely. The only reason why the Glaive wasn't sliced in half was because Ahsoka managed to use the Force to lay a protective aura around it. Ventress growls coming into kick Ahsoka for interfering but readjusts herself as Samus had took the opportunity to shoot at her back. Ventress dodges the blast "Curses!"

At this point Mariel with her companions had managed to take the enemy by surprise destroying all Catapults and AAT tanks. Ventress looked to see what remained out of her huge army! Only about Six units three Battle Droid and Space Pirates were alive.

"You lost this one" Ahsoka said as she collided lightsabers with Ventress.

Mariel held her stance with Gullwhacker in her hooves. Mew Ichigo loaded an arrow in her bow pointing it at Ventress with Tifa at Mariel's side hoof ready to punch. Samus had changed her arm-Cannon into it's Plasma Beam "Lightsabers are powerful but they aren't useful in defense against Plasma Beam or flamethrowers in general."

Ventress sighs seeing she had been defeated again and with only six troops left this wasn't enough to put Twilight's castle on siege. Ventress growls "I don't know how you managed to get at our backs but you did. However I have one thing up my sleeve to allow me and the rest of my forces to get away..."

She held up a device in her hand pressing the button. In an instant Wolves seemingly made out of Tree Bark howl coming out of the Shadows. The heroines turn around to see the wolves coming at them with Ahsoka turning to aide her companions. As the wolves charge, Mariel saw Ventress with the six members of her army running towards the safety of the Everfree Forest...The Siege was lifted.

"Fall back!" Mariel ordered her companions "Back to the castle!"

The heroines began walking back while Samus and Starfire provided cover attacking the Timber Wolves from afar using ether Samus's Plasma Beam or Starfire's Starbolts. Once six Timber Wolves fell the rest began to back off. Once at the safety of Twilight's castle the gate opens and the victorious team of heroines run in and close the gates and safely inside Twilight's Castle glad it was still standing.

"Victory at last!" Rarity sighed.

"Indeed" Mariel said "And this time...I believe the siege is over."

Ahsoka agreed "Ventress will need to get to Chrysalis and ask for another army...One I'm sure the Former Changeling Queen won't want to give her for her failure to capture Twilight's castle."

"So?" Twilight asked "The danger is over?"

"For Ponyville?" Samus asked "Yes, but this battle with Chrysalis is going to continue."

Massive cheers erupted from the area as the defenders had won the day. The siege on Ponyville was over. Twilight turned to Mariel "Thanks for helping us out Captain."

Mariel blushes "Anybeast would've done the same in the world I come from."

More cheers erupted around the castle knowing this threat was over. Tempest Shadow turned to Samus "Well this battle has been won."

Samus agreed "So far yes. Now we can somehow relax a bit but rest assured the seven of us won't let anypony down."

Twilight deep down was glad the siege was over. They were lucky that their friends were able to reach the enemy's backs in time. Mariel's risky tunnel plan had worked and Twilight was already in the process of asking the tunnels to be destroyed so they couldn't be used against them in the future if this happened again.

 **End of episode**

 **Another great episode has come to a close! The Siege in Ponyville is over but the battle continues! Next episode is episode 10: School Trouble:** _ **Two weeks had past sense the heroines successfully defeated Ventress, but when news comes that Chrysalis has hired Cad Bane to assassinate Twilight Sparkle: It is up to Ahsoka, Mew Ichigo and Starfire to go undercover as students in Twilight's School of Friendship to foil the assassination attempt while Tempest Shadow, Samus, Mariel, Sailor Saturn and Tifa attempt to rescue Braveburn from Ventress.**_

 **A/N: Yes, this next episode is to tie up Season 8 of MLP: FIM with it to make the School of Friendship canon to this fanfic**


	10. Episode 10: School Trouble P1

Episode 10: School Trouble P1

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP: FIM, Redwall, Metroid, Final Fantasy VII, Tokyo Mew Mew, Sailor Moon, or Star Wars. I just own this latest multi crossover fanfic.**

Mariel would be proven right, Ventress wouldn't be returning to Ponyville for another round of siege. With her army she had led decimated it would take a while for her to gain more troops. It had been nearly a week sense they had been victorious over her. Admittedly multiple skirmishes had happened during the course of the week but it always ended in the heroines winning. Right now the heroines were on their way to Twilight's throne room. Already inside it was Princess Twilight Sparkle herself as well as Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Spike was setting the table in Twilight throne room with tea for the three Princesses.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you Princesses" Twilight Sparkle told them "What is the meaning of this visit? Princess Celestia you look shocked."

Indeed the white Alicorn answered the Princess of Friendship "Sorry our visit was a little disorganized and unannounced Princess Twilight, but we have a report from Queen Novo of the Hypogriphs. Her General, Seaspray has overheard from one of Chrysalis's soldiers that a possible assassination attempt on your life may happen."

Twilight Sparkle began to sweat "Assassinate...ME? Who would do that?"

"We are unsure" Princess Luna said "Seaspray wasn't able to get who would do that but at the moment the Changeling Queen's putting a Bounty on your head."

"BOUNTY? Oh...That's just great! Who'd accept a bounty that's on my head?" Twilight asked.

As if on cue and overhearing this Samus had entered and answered "If the price is right...Just about any Bounty Hunter would."

Spike turned to see Samus with Ahsoka, Mariel, Mew Ichigo, Sailor Saturn, Starfire and Tifa with her. He turned to Twilight "Well, Twilight, Samus knows that answer because she is one."

Twilight turned to Samus "Have you heard of anything like a Bounty on my head?"

"Honestly...This is the first I've heard about it" Samus said.

"If you weren't on our side and say on a mission to defeat Space Pirates only to return and find a Bounty on Twilight's head" Spike asked Samus "Would you accept it?"

"It's true a Bounty Hunter's Life is made for collecting bounties" Samus admitted "However I'm one of those Bounty Hunters that demand a heavy price and prefer to work alone. Now as to if I'd accept the bounty on Twilight's head, chances are I'd turn down that offer once I've determined the target is friendly and peaceful. Now if Twilight were a criminal or some villain...I'd get her but it would have to be at my terms and a good price."

"Thank goodness she has principles" Twilight muttered.

"Just because Samus has them doesn't mean all Bounty Hunters follow those same principles..." Ahsoka explained she shivers a bit "And I've had an unfortunate encounter with one of them...Known as Cad Bane."

Starfire scratched her head confused thinking _Funny, Friend Robin told me about a Bane...In fact he told me that Bane broke Batman's back. I didn't know that Bane was a Bounty Hunter..._

Twilight turns to Ahsoka "Do you think this Cad Bane might accept the Bounty on my head."

Ahsoka shook her head yes "Like as Samus said, for the right price he would! And...If he does accept...You're in big trouble. Bane from my knowledge isn't a Bounty Hunter that has failed at all."

Twilight gulps seeing Ahsoka so serious about this Bane that she knew "Great...Just when we were planning to rescue Braveburn...Plus I have school to lead!"

This overthrew the heroines from Earth and the Universe each of them even Samus having a shocked expression on their faces as this was something they didn't know about, although thanks to Samus's visor her expression was hidden which caused Twilight to blush red "YOU HAVE SCHOOL?!"

 **MLP: FIM THEME**

 **Commercial Break**

 **Back to Show**

The question of Twilight having a school of her own certainly did cause the Princess of Friendship to blush. She looks at the heroines "Yes, I do have a school...My friends are all teachers to the school, and I'm it's head mare. Starlight's the Guidance Councilor."

"I would think that Fluttershy would be the better choice for that but Starlight is an interesting choice for a guidance councilor" Samus said recalling the many misdeeds Starilight had done to the past when Starlight told her about them one night.

"More importantly when did you have the school nya?" Mew Ichigo asked.

"Sense last week!" Spike said "It got closed because the EEA's Chancellor Neisay deemed it unworthy but Twilight overcame it and so we reopened it. It's called the School of Friendship."

"Teaching ponies how to be friendlier?" Mariel asked.

"That's the just of it Mariel" Twilight answered proudly "But it's not just centered to ponies...Ever sense Equestria has expanded and seen other tribes, we are also teaching currently a Griffen, a Hypogriph, a Yak, a Dragon, and a Changeling! Those five along with another Earth Pony colt named Soundbar make a great group of six students. The point of the school is to teach every creature friendship."

"That's nice you want to do that" Ahsoka said "even I can understand it."

"Indeed, but back to the topic at hand" Twilight told them "We were planning to rescue Braveburn well you all were."

"True" Tifa admitted "But we also can't let you be assassinated by a Bounty Hunter."

"Tifa makes a good point" Luna admitted.

"Indeed" Celestia agreed looking at the heroines from Earth and the universe "Twilight is a Princess and Chrysalis must realize that she is leading the ones that have beaten her time and time again. If she takes Twilight out, she's probably thinking of you all being in disarray. Plus Twilight's School of Friendship would lose it's head mare."

"And no doubtingly Chancellor Neisay would return and close that school down for good" Princess Luna admitted.

"We can't let that happen!" Twilight shouted then she nervously moved her hooves nervously "Oh...Why must Chrysalis put a bounty on my head at a time like this?  
Samus had the solution "If I may Princess Twilight, may I suggest we go on two seperate paths. We have seven of us."

"True" Twilight admitted "But we can't abandoned Braveburn and leave him in Chrysalis's hooves."

"We won't!" Samus said "Please hear me out."

Twilight nodded "Okay."

Samus reached down and grabbed a total of seven straws, three of which were shorter "You're life could be at hand Princess Twilight, sooner or later if Seaspray's Intel is correct, a Bounty Hunter will discover the bounty and take it. So...What I propose is three of us go with you to your School of Friendship, befriending your students, but also looking out for the Bounty Hunter, you know to go undercover!"

"That's actually a smart idea" Ahsoka admitted!

"Chrysalis may in fact expect the heroines to rescue Braveburn soon" Princess Celestia admitted "Which would leave Princess Twilight unguarded, and allow a Bounty Hunter to go right into the school and kill her, then leave unopposed."

"Exactly" Samus said "Which is why I propose three of us to stay at the School of Friendship, the rest of us including Tempest Shadow will go on the rescue mission! Those that are chosen to stay here will protect Twilight from the Bounty Hunter...To give him opposition. If he wants to kill Twilight, he's going to have to go threw them first."

Ahsoka agreed "And if it's Cad Bane, he'll figure that out straight away and will gladly think of a way to do so."

Starfire spreads her hooves gaining Starbolts "I knew that Bane is smart, but I don't think he's that smart to figure out a way to go threw us without the usage of his venom."

Ahsoka heard this from Starfire and thought _Don't tell me that there is another Bane in this world that she's confusing herself with...If so...She's in for a shock when she finds out that her Bane isn't the one I'm concerned about._

Sailor Saturn held her glaive close "This plan is risky with seven of us going to rescue Braveburn it'll be more tricky with five...However we need to protect Twilight Sparkle too so while it maybe risky it has to be done...It's the best option we have."

Tifa agreed "Indeed."

Mariel swung her Gullwhacker around "If I encounter this Cad Bane, I'll be glad to give him Gullwhacker to the face."

Ahsoka giggled just imagining Cad Bane's expression at being introduced and knocked out by Mariel's rope "I'd love to see that happen!"

"I guess it's unanimous nya! Alright Samus, how do we determine who stays with Twilight and who goes nya?" Mew Ichigo asked.

Samus held the pieces of straw "Simple answer. We draw straws. There are a total of three short straws in this pile of ten straws in my hooves. We each take one, then the ones that draw the short ones are the ones that stay with Princess Twilight."

"Alright then nya!" Mew Ichigo said hoping towards Samus "Samus, may I go first?"  
"Sure" Samus said "I'll go last sense I'm holding the straws."

"Thanks nya!" Mew Ichigo said reaching for a straw, she grabbed one in the middle and removed it and she smiled as it was what she wanted as she revealed it to be a short one "YEAH! I got one! It's a short one nya! I get to protect Princess Twilight!"

"That you do" Samus said "But you won't be the only one of us that will...Tifa, your up!"

Tifa nodded walking forward to take a straw and spoke the results "I got a normal long one!"

"Ah, you'd probably be great in taking Cad Bane down nya!"

"Perhaps" Tifa said "But perhaps not ether."

"My turn!" Mariel said really wanting to protect Twilight as well and she drew a straw only to get disappointed as she drew a normal long one "Great...I wanted to stay and protect Twilight...But...I do suppose it's luck of the draw."

Ahsoka went next "I'll go next!"

Ahsoka concentrated using the force to determine her fate which Samus caught "Ah...Using the Force to get what you want hey Ahsoka?"

"No fair nya!"

"Yeah!" Mariel agreed with Ichigo "Not all can do that."

Ahsoka focused more "Normally I wouldn't do that," she found a straw and drew it, and sure enough her abilities in using the Force worked quite well as she drew a short one "However...I have a personal score I want to settle with Bane."

"Oh!" Mariel and Mew Ichigo said not realizing that fact.

Ahsoka explained to them "You see, this won't be the first encounter I had with Bane...And it might not be the last...My first encounter...I tried to fight him off but he captured me and used me against my Master Anakin Skywalker so that he could open a hologran which he stole from our Jedi Temple on Corusant...So it's only natural I'd want some payback."

Samus had some sympathy for her "I'm sure we all want payback on somepony else, one way or another. As for me, I still feel like the Space Pirates owe me more of their lives than what I've taken from them already."

Sailor Saturn approached the straws and drew a long one "Well...I'm with Tifa and Mariel."

"Two more pieces left nya! Whose going to be the one to help me and Ahsoka-chan nya?"

Starfire approached and drew a straw "Let's find out my good friends!"

She looked at the straw and it was a short one "That answer is me friends!"

"YEAH! We got Starfire!" Mew Ichigo said.

"Which is good" Ahsoka admitted "Because we have the flight advantage! With her Bane's about to figure out that Starfire isn't that easily beaten."

Starfire giggled "Indeed, I'll teach this Bane a lesson in breaking the Batman's back!"

Ahsoka sighed thinking _Again it's not that Bane your thinking of Starfire...It's a totally different Bane._

Samus saw one straw left and it was pointless to draw it as it was the fourth long one "Then that means I'm with Mariel, Sailor Saturn, Tifa and Tempest Shadow."

Ahsoka turned thinking _If we had Samus with us...We'd crush Bane for sure...Samus knows every ins and outs of being a Bounty Hunter that Bane to her would look like a total loser. After all to take a Bounty Hunter out easily you need one yourself...However, Samus's skills on the rescue mission of Braveburn has to be. We drew straws and she got a long one so it was fair and square._

"Alright!" Twilight said "We now have the three that'll be going undercover to protect me and the five that'll rescue Braveburn."

Samus nodded "Mariel, Sailor Saturn, Tifa, meet me alongside Tempest Shadow! We're going out as soon as she arrives!"

"Of course!" was the reply.

Samus turned to Ahsoka "Good luck Ahsoka..."

"Thanks Samus, we'll need it" Ahsoka told her "Bane isn't someone that is easily out thought and you would've been easily able to handle him."

Samus placed a hoof on Ahsoka's shoulder "Don't be hard on yourself, I'd stay and take him out but we drew what we drew. Besides...It's your turn to save the day. Last weeks it was Mariel's, and now you get to shine."

"That I do" Ahsoka admitted blushing "I just hope we can prevent Bane from killing the Princess."

Samus understood Ahsoka's worry "You gotta have more faith in yourself Ahsoka than what you are given, I applaud your way of thinking on why you wanted to be with Princess Twilight today. That being said, your encounters with Bane have taught you a good lesson of how he thinks and acts."

"You're right!" Ahsoka said.

Samus smiled underneath her visor and helmet "I know, so good luck."

"Thanks again" Ahsoka said feeling a bit proud that Samus wasn't as bad as she thought she was, sure Samus was a powerful and incredible fighter but deep down, Samus certainly was like most humans caring and kind, now it wasn't something Samus shown outright normally but she did when it was needed "Also...Samus..."

Samsu turns to her as the Jedi Padawan spoke the lines everyone in her universe said "May the Force be with you."

Samus nodded "Indeed, and May the Force be with you, Mew Ichigo and Starfire."

Samus walked out of the throne room followed my Mariel, Sailor Saturn and Tifa. Along the way they met Tempest Shadow whom agreed to occupy them then once they exited out the doors they went to undergo what their mission was.

Alone Ahsoka turns to Mew Ichigo and Starfire, then to Princess Twilight "We should get going to your school to show us what it looks like."

"Indeed!" Twilight said she excuses herself from the two Princesses "Thanks for informing me about this plot, now I take my leave."

Princess Celestia nodded "Right."

Luna also nodded "You're welcome..."

Once Twilight left Princess Celestia turns to Princess Luna "Let's go back to Canterlot and hope Ichigo's three friends from Earth and the Universe prevails."

"Alright" Princess Luna said "But I'll monitor anything that comes this way...If this Cad Bane approaches, I'll warn Ahsoka we've seen him."

The two Princesses left.

Princess Twilight Sparkle took her group to the School of Friendship. Once near it Ahsoka, Mew Ichigo and Starfire stopped looking at the purple school. It was surrounded by beautiful water and certainly big enough to fit lots of ponies and other creatures. Starfire looks to see the school's emblem which seemed to have the Elements of Harmony colors on it. Twilight turned to her friends "Welcome everypony! This is my School of Friendship"

"KAWAII!" Mew Ichigo shouted as this was indeed beautiful in her eyes "That's a beautiful school nya! I'd attend it regularly if it were in Japan! Wouldn't you attend a school like this Ahsoka and Starfire?"

"Honestly..." Ahsoka admitted to Mew Ichigo "Compared to being taught only at the Jedi Temple before becoming a Padawan which is the closet thing to schooling as I got, I would attend a school!"

Starfire fidgeted with her hooves as she explained her opinion "The last time I attended school, Friend Mew Ichigo was on Earth when trying to stop a mad man named Mad Mod whom managed to capture us and tried to hypnotize us to attend his own school...That wasn't a pleasant experience. So by that experience I'd probably turn down any other school...However the School of Friendship does have a nice ring to it! So if I weren't a Teen Titan or if I was young and it was on Tamerian, I'd probably go."

"Well" Mew Ichigo said "We're going inside Princess Twilight's School of Friendship! Uh, how do we plan to go undercover?"

"I'd suggest we properly go undercover and attend a few classes to make the illusion more believable" Ahsoka said.

"Good idea!" Starfire said.

Twilight Sparkle overheard this "Two or three classes?"

Ahsoka nodded "Personally Princess Twilight, I have a feeling this Bounty Hunter that's going to attempt to kill you is going to be Cad Bane providing Chrysalis's payment method meets his requirements. If that's the case, my experience against Cad Bane should make me somewhat of an expert on him. It would be best that we attend two or three classes to make it even more believable to him that we aren't onto his case."

"It should be fun learning from ponies to know Friendship more nya!"

"Agreed with friend Ahsoka on her statement Princess Twilight, if we are to go undercover we need to attend two or three of your classes. Personally one of these classes that we should attend is the one you'll teach."

"Even though I am the Head Mare, I do teach PreEquestrian History" Twilight admitted "Plus if he does make an assassination attempt on me you three would be ready to act"

"Indeed" Ahsoka said.

"Alright" Twilight said agreeing "Come to Starlight's office we'll begin to make the three day schedule. The school will open in about half an hour and I'd like to introduce you three to the other students. I'll try to center your three classes around the same schedule as six of our students, that way you can blend in more and if you need their help to defend me, I'm sure they'll help."

"With friends, Mariel, Sailor Saturn, Samus and Tifa on the rescue mission we'll need all the help we can get" Ahsoka admitted hating to get innocent civilians involved but this had to be if they wanted to defend Twilight "May we explain to those six why we are here for?"

"As long as they can keep that as a secret and if you think you'll need their help yes" Twilight said.

Twilight Sparkle showed the three ponies to Guidence Coucniler Starlight's office where Starlight was waiting surprised Ahsoka, Mew Ichigo, and Starfire were with her. Twilight Sparkle explained about the Bounty that Chrysalis was putting on her head and that was the reason why they were here. Starlight nodded to the plan and began helping Twilight find three classes for the undercover ponies from Earth and the Universe.

While this was happening a blue human like alien had indeed discovered the bounty offer on Twilight's head. His red eyes easily made out the bounty and it was indeed how much he was willing to take on a bounty. This was Cad Bane, one of the most feared Bounty Hunters in the Galactic Republic and entire galaxy just under Samus, and at the moment more feared than a young child like Boba Fett. He shook his head "Now why would anyone want to put a bounty on a pony's head? Is she someone important? Doesn't matter, I better get in touch with Queen Chrysalis that I''ll take this bounty."

He began dialing to contact Chrysalis. Chrysalis's holographic image appeared and she looks at Cad Bane whom spoke to her "Are you Queen Chrysalis?"

"That I am!" The former Changeling Queen said "Who are you?"

"The name is Bane, Cad Bane" Bane told her "and I just discovered your bounty and for the price which is right, I'm at your services...Please tell me more on the target, after all she doesn't seem to be any threat at all to the galaxy."

"If you must know" Chrysalis told him "You're target Twilight Sparkle is a Princess, specifically the Princess of Friendship and-"

The moment Bane heard that the one he was going to take out was a Princess he was sold "Say no more! I understand perfectly now. You want to off this Princess because she's leading some sort of resistance against your forces."

The former Changeling Queen's jaw dropped as Bane now figured out why she wanted Twilight gone so she asks "So...Will you take up the offer? No pony else has."

"Oh, brave queen" Cad Bane said taping his hat "You have my full services, for this though I expect to be paid right now in advance so that there isn't any confusion onto when I receive my payment."

"as you wish, I have given the payment to Riddley and Ventress whom are in a ship above the planet, they'll give you it."

"Very well, I'll arrive as soon as I can" Cad Bane said.

With this he fired his thrusters and started on his way to Equestria.

 **Commercial Break**

 **Back to Show.**

In the School of Friendship, Ahsoka, Mew Ichigo and Starfire had just received their three class schedule for the day. They were at the front doors to the school which opened. Once the doors opened many ponies and six different creatures arrived. School was opened but Princess Twilight had suggested to do morning announcements outside before everypony could go to their class. As everypony and everycreature was settling, Ahsoka, Mew Ichigo, and Starfire made out a blue griffin, an orange dragon with purple scales, a young purple hypogriph, a yak, a light blue Changeling which had red wings on her back and a light yellow Earth Pony Colt. According to Twilight's briefing these were the six students she and Starlight would be pairing their three classes with. Ahsoka expertly put a hoof underneath her chin as she looked at the Changeling. Once Twilight told them about the Changeling's ability to shapeshift into any living creature they saw, the Jedi Padawan already was thinking of a plan, one that would put the Changeling's life in danger if it came down to it.

Once all the students came in Twilight spoke "Thank you all for coming today. I just have one announcement today...So if you all quiet down a bit I'd like to tell you the announcement."

All the creatures headed their head mare's words and looked at her. Alongside her were Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity with Rarity once again dressed as a school teacher, heck she even wore glasses. This caused Ichigo to chuckle politely as she muttered "Looks like Rarity isn't just being a teacher but she's dressing up as one. She looks beautiful though nya."

Once the ponies all quieted down, Twilight addressed them all "Thank you! The only announcement I have is that we have three new students that are here today! Those of you that live in Ponyvile or the Crystal Empire might already know about them but those of you that don't. Let me introduce to you our three new students." she pauses turning to Ahsoka, Mew Ichigo and Starfire "Come up and introduce yourselves."

Ahsoka strolls up first and true to Twilight's words the ponies that lived in Ponyville knew whom she was and began chatting amongst themselves in a whisper "If she's here, do you think that this school is Ventress or Chrysalis's sights to attack?"

"Oh I hope not! Personally if that is the case Mariel would be a much better individual to lead us if that that were to happen."

"Are you kidding me? Do did you forget about her lightsabers? Those saved many of us during that first battle we had against Ventress! Plus she has some weird magic that she can use against an enemy and it can alert her to danger! Since when could Mariel do that."

"Mariel knew how to lead threw an invasion"

"Yeah well Samus is better than those two combine"

Ahsoka ignored the conversation as she introduced herself to the crowd "Hello, everypony and everycreature, I'm Ahsoka Tano, I am a Jedi Padawan from the Galactic Republic, so I look forward to learning what I can about friendship, could make me a better Jedi in the future."

Mew Ichigo strolled up waving "Hello nya! I'm Mew Ichigo! Uh, I may not be as exciting as Ahsoka here, but I'm eager to learn anything! I look forward into learning what I can here nya!"

Starfire walks up next and once again more chat was heard with another group of ponies that were whispering to each other "Starfire is here too?"

"That's actually great! She's really friendly and she can throw those Starbolts!"

"Starfire's my favorite pony that Discord brought over from Earth, she's friendly and she's incredible in combat."

"I thought you were going to bring up how she defended all of us from her sister Blackfire!"

"She had Mariel's help though."

"So? We all need help eventually, but the point is Starfire saved us from Blackfire."

"True there."

Starfire waves to the ponies "Hello friends! I'm Starfire, I'm a Princess from Tamerian and a member of the Teen Titans on Earth. I look forward in learning more about friendship!"

All of the ponies that had seen all of the ponies from Earth and the Universe expected to see Mariel, Sailor Saturn, Samus, and Tifa to appear but were shocked when they didn't. Twilight saw how they did look both confused and worried then spoke "Have no fear everypony, where it's true I brought these three here over on a mission of their own, I'm sure they can handle it...Oh before classes begin, may I see Gallus, Ocellus, Smolder, Sandbar, Silverstream, and Yona please."

The blue Griffen, light blue Changeling, orange with purple scales Dragon, yellow earth pony colt, purple hypogriph and the young female yak walked forward. The Changeling spoke shyly "What's wrong Princess Twilight did we do something wrong?"

"No you didn't" Twilight answered she lets Ahsoka, Mew Ichigo and Starfire advance "I'm choosing you six to help get our new friends organized here. You know show them around, even though they only have three classes."

"Three classes?" Gallus asked he looks at Ahoska and mutters one word "Lucky ponies to have three classes, wish I could have three. I'm Galass by the way"

"Yak wishes that too" Yona said "The name's Yona Yak!"

"We can explain nya" Mew Ichigo said "You see the three of us are from different worlds, well in Ahsoka and Starfire's case three different worlds."

"My case technically it's more like one hundred different worlds" Ahsoka muttered "After all the Galactic Republic is a big place."

"There are more of you?" The purple Hypogriph asked "Oh I'm Silverstream! I'm Queen Novo's Niece I was once a seapony but now I'm a hyppogriph! Oh wait Skystar told me that you had more friends like Mariel, Sailor Saturn, Samus, and Tifa! Where are they?"

"On a different mission" Starfire said "The three of us would be with them but something...Bad came up that at least need three of us to look into...Now hopefully nothing happens today while classes are in session but just in case friend Ahsoka, Mew Ichigo and I will make sure nothing does."

"What sort of mission are those three on?" the light blue Changeling asked shyly "I'm Ocellus!"

"A Rescue Mission nya!" Mew Ichigo said.

"What's with the nya sound?" the dragon asked "I'm Smolder by the way..."

Mew Ichigo blushes "Uh forgive me for the nya! I'm part cat"

"So" Twilight said to the six students "Can we trust you to help?"

"Of course you can Twilight!" the yellow colt said he then introduces himself "I'm Sandbar!"

"Alright then" Twilight said checking the time "Let the classes commence!"

With this the bell rang for classes.

"What's your first class?" Gallus asked the three new ponies.

"Gym Class taught by Rainbow Dash" Ahsoka said.

"That's nearly outside"

"Perfect for the mission then" Ahsoka told him.

"It's probably not our business" Silverstream said "But what exactly is your mission?"

Starfire was hesitant to answer and so was Mew Ichigo. They looked at Ahsoka whom hesitates as well not wanting to get these six involved with taking on Cad Bane just yet but in the end she saw the point "Alright can you six hold a secret?"

"Yes!" was the response from the six students.

"Well then we'll tell you" Ahsoka said "Long story short, General Seaspray-"  
"That's my father!" Silverstream said "What did he say?"

Ahsoka answered " He has reported that Chrysalis has put a Bounty on Twilight's head."

"A BOUNTY?" Smolder asked "As in a capture alive or dead price?"

Mew Ichigo nodded "Yep."

"Which is why the three of us are here, if someone takes up the bounty...We're to stop him or her at all cost" Starfire said.

"Uh...Not to sound disrespectful or anything" Sandbar said to Starfire "But if you wanted to stop this Bounty Hunter, wouldn't somepony like Samus be that counter?"

"She would be the most logical solution" Ahsoka admitted "And she's probably kick any Bounty Hunter's butt. However we drew straws to see who'd be the three ponies that were here. And well, with myself, that became Mew Ichigo and Starfire as well. So we're going to have to protect Twilight."

"Do you think anypony would take the offer?" Ocellus asked "Plus if Twilight dies..."

"Trust us we know what might happen" Starfire told the worried female Changeling "Which we won't let Twilight die! Not over our dead bodies first!"

"Thanks" Ocellus said "But do you think somepony would try to?"

"No offense but to add onto Ocellus's question if there is some creature that would. But why would anyone accept that?" Gallus asked puzzled

Ahsoka answered "There is always some creature that is willing to do that."

All eyes looked at Ahsoka as she explained "In the Galactic Republic for a high price, one can hire a Bounty Hunter whose goal would be to kill or capture the target...And there aren't just one Bounty Hunter, there are a lot of Bounty Hunters...Now depending on where they are, some may turn down the offer, but there is one in particular that I know for sure would take this Bounty, his name Cad Bane."

"Have you dealt with him?" Yona asked.

Ahsoka sighed "Unfortunately...Yes...And he humiliated me..." she hung her head "Master Skywalker and I were on a mission to get a stolen Jedi Holocron back from Cad Bane and to find a Jedi Master that could help Bane open it..."

"Sounds like an easy mission"

"Well where it sounds like an easy mission it wasn't" Ahsoka admitted she grits her teeth at the memory "We arrived on the ship Bane was on and we gave chase to him, I somehow got separated from my Master and found Bane, I tried to take him on myself but he lured me to a place, then after grabbing onto my feet electrocuted me till I collapsed and it was him that held me hostage threatening to kill me if Master Skywalker didn't open the holocron for him..."

"Did you tell him not to?" Smolder asked.

"I did" Ahsoka admitted "But Master Skywalker told me he couldn't let me die. And opened it...So personally, I'm here for some much needed payback to Cad Bane. I want to defeat him for humiliating me that day and using me that way."

"Ahsoka-chan isn't it wrong for Jedi to feel that way nya?"

"I'll admit the answer to that is yes" Ahsoka said "Under normal conditions we aren't supposed to want payback or feel any type of negative emotion, however...There are exceptions...I'm sure my Master has some people he wants to give payback, and I'm sure like me Bane is one of them."

"Well then" Gallus said "Do you have a plan for this?"

Ahsoka sighed "I have one but it's not a good idea so far."

"Well let's hear what you have" Starfire suggested.

"Fine" Ahsoka said "So far my plan is to use Ocellus to our advantage."

Ocellus transformed herself into Twilight "I do have the ability to turn into anypony or any creature...I could cause confusion."

"You could do that" Starfire admitted "But there is a big problem with that and it's called putting civilians in harms way. If Ahsoka, Mew Ichigo and I fail to beat him and he gets to you he'll shoot and kill you. Sure the Princess of Friendship would live but she'd be pretty upset if that happens."

Ahsoka gets up "Not unless we find a way to make sure she doesn't die."

"Hugh?" Starfire and Mew Ichigo asked.

Ahsoka nods "You know have some sort of thing that's blaster proof...I hear Clone Trooper Armor can save one. However, that's more like a forty-to sixty percent ratio as even I've seen Clones die to blasters."

"So we make an armor for Ocellus to wear and hope it works?" Starfire asked.

"That's part of the plan!" Ahsoka said "That would happen in the worse case scenario...Bane will have to get inside this school to kill Princess Twilight which we won't allow to happen but...Providing Bane thinks he'll have a bit of resistance...He may have Droids with him and use them."

"And that's going to be the problem isn't it nya?"

"Yeah" Ahsoka said "That's the only part of my plan I'm still working on."

"I'll say it again this is risky" Starfire said to Ahsoka "If Bane shoots Ocellus and her armor doesn't save her life, she'll die and she has a long life ahead of her."

"I'm prepared to do what I can to save the Princess of Friendship though" Ocellus said.

"Yeah! Yak smash Bounty Hunter!" Yuna said.

"It is the reason why you three are here" Smolder told Ahsoka.

"Twilight's being very generous enough to make this school of Friendship to teach everypony and every creature in Equestria" Sandbar admitted.

"It would be wrong of us not to try to help on the plan" Gallus said "After all our teachers saved us when we ran away to the Castle of the Two sisters to mostly live together and we were attacked by those Puck Wedgies. It's the least we can do for Twilight Sparkle."

"Count me in!" Silverstream said stretching out her claw towards Ahsoka "After all by the end of the day if Cad Bane attacks we'll be dragged into the conflict eventually!"

"You sure?" Ahsoka asked the six "We don't want to get you all in any more danger than you are."

"We're sure!" Smolder said "So I guess sense Ahsoka is the most experienced she's in charge."

"I guess so" Starfire said.

Ahsoka sighs as the six look at her with Gallus speaking up "Just say the word Ahsoka! We're with you to help stop Cad Bane!"

Ahsoka nods as they head to Rainbow Dash's class which was a Gym class "Thanks everypony and everycreature. While we're attending class while doing Rainbow Dash's lesson, we can discuss more of my plan."

"Right" Starfire said "Now that Ocellus is actually agreeing to the plan and understands the risks, it is the best."

Ocellus nodded "Hopefully the Cab Bane doesn't get to Princess Twilight first."

She gives Ahsoka a map of the school "Would this help?"

Ahsoka took the map reading it seeing there was only one opening which was where they entered in the front doors. There wasn't any other doors leading outside nor was there a window Cad Bane could break into "This helps! Because the only way in is threw the front door."

"With that in mind, he's going to have to be clever nya!"

"Keep your eyes open" Ahsoka warned her friends "Plus...we need to figure out how to get Ocellus her armor."

"We'll need to make it I suppose" Starfire admitted.

Rainbow Dash had entered and overheard this "What's this thing about armor?"

Starfire sighs explaining the situation to Rainbow Dash whispering it to her even.

Rainbow looked alarm while trying to maintain her positive and calm demeanor without having the class know "Great...So some Bounty Hunter is trying to assassinate Twilight? Well lucky for you all you got me and Starfire...We're Pegasus Ponies. After this class I could serve as look out. Plus Twilight and Starlight must be looking up armor just in case Bane does attack."

"And that's where I come in!" Discord announced appearing.

"DISCORD!" Rainbow Dash asked "What are you doing in my class?"

Discord tut-tuted her and quietly as he could spoke to her then to the six students along with Ahsoka, Mew Ichigo and Starfire "Oh, I couldn't help but not overhear for the forth of fifth time this day about that attack that maybe coming on our Princess of Friendship. So...If it's armor you need, I could fetch it."

Ahsoka sighed underestimating Discord "Yeah, right, like you can find a Clone Trooper's armor for Osalysis to wear underneath."

Discord smirks snapping his fingers "You're wish is my command!"

Discord snapped his fingers and somewhere in the galaxy, Captain Rex's armored chest plate disappeared while Rex was on Anakin Skywalker's ship preparing him and his Cloned Brothers for battle. Suddenly Rex's chest armor vanished causing the clone to ask "WHAT THE HECK?"

Anakin turned toward his Captain just as the chest armor vanished with both Jedi Knight and Clone powerless to interfere on it and both were puzzled on how this happened "What just happened?"

"Not sure General...But it appears the armor just vanished into thin air."

"Yeah, I saw it too Rex...And yet even when I saw it, I still don't believe what I saw...Things like that never happen..."

"Permission to try to find more armor sir?"

"Permission granted" Anakin told him.

While the clone retreated to get replacement armor Anakin began to wonder how this could've happened. While Rex was going to get replacement armor Anakin asks out "What else can go wrong?"

The Jedi Knight would get his answer when about six clones lost their blasters right in front of of their Jedi General's eyes causing Anakin to wonder what exactly was going on.

Back in Twilight's school of Friendship in Rainbow's class the armor Discord selected arrived in his hands reshaped to be put on Osaylis with six Clone Trooper blasters being dropped on the ground as Discord turned to Ahsoka grinning and "Will these do?"

Ahsoka took one look at the armor and saw it was Captain Rex's armor and literally face hooves "DISCORD! You stole Captain Rex's armor! PLUS YOU STOLE SIX CLONE TROOPER BLASTERS? I didn't need those!"

"Yeah, well I'm sure the Captain wouldn't mind if Osaylis borrowed his armor and as for the blasters...Consider those borrowed too for when Bane comes so you and your friends can fight off his own Droids when they come" Discord told Ahsoka.

Ahsoka sighs shaking her head in shame as she watches Discord vanish "DISCORD! Give the armor and guns-"

Sadly by the time Ahsoka could complete her sentence Discord left. Ahsoa sighs shaking her head "Back..."

Rainbow Dash put a hoof on Ahsoka's shoulder "Should've seen that coming Ahsoka...Shouldn't have tested Discord's powers...after all he was the one that brought you and six others here."

"I should've" Ahsoka muttered "But didn't."

Ocellus looks at Ahsoka "Discord reshaped it to fit me...Should I wear it?"

Ahsoka sighs praying for forgiveness "Forgive me Master and Captain Rex...Let's hope that your armor saves Osaylis's life if Bane gets to her mistaking her for Twilight."

She turns to the Changeling "Go ahead."

The Changeling puts on the armor and oddly to Ahsoka's eyes the the Changeling's upper body seemed to nearly match the upper chest armor of an actual Clone Trooper.

"Okay then" Starfire said "If Bane arrives, we'll be ready for him."

Rainbow Dash nodded "Alright time for my lesson."

Rainbow Dash flew in front of the class to begin her lesson with Ahsoka nodding to Gallus and Starfire to be near the windows as look outs. Ahsoka knew Cad Bane would be coming and boy was she right. Bane had landed in Queen Chrysalis's camp and he was bowing to her "Cab Bane here reporting for duty Queen Chrysalis."

"Thanks for accepting my offer" Queen Chrysalis said "Now I won't require proof of Twilight's death but if you need it, bring me her head if you want...I just want her gone."

"Queen Chrysalis consider Twilight dead by tomorrow...Any place she maybe?"

Queen Chrysalis smirks as a male Unicorn Stallion was brought in. He wore a red Chancellor's outfit. The stallion was tossed to the ground "I don't have much Intel on where she'd be as she's not in her castle...Plus scouts are reporting they see four of my resistance forces coming to rescue somepony I have in my clutches...However...This stallion might."

"I'll never tell you anything you fowl creature!" the stallion said in the voice of the Brain on Pinkie and the Brain.

Queen Chrysalis smirks "Oh please, Chancellor Neighsay of the EEA, I'm not the one that you are going to tell."

Cad Bane took noticed on how the Changeling Queen was getting at, the evil Bounty Hunter grinned as he sneaks up onto Neighsay whom glared at Queen Chrysalis "You will be stopped once again! And-" he felt Cad Bane's blaster at his neck "The Queen is right...You don't have to tell her anything...The one you really need to tell is me."

"Like I'll tell you anything as well!" the Chancellor shouted.

"Unfortunately, I have no time for small talk like this" Bane warned and he put his hand on the Chancellor's back and turned on his electro gauntlets which shocked the Chancellor and he was shouting in pain with Bane stopping one minute into his torture "Will you tell me now."

"N-N-No"

"Wrong answer"

Cad Bane began shocking his captive even more and after two more minutes of this the Chancellor spoke "OKAY, OKAY! I'll talk! I'll tell you anything!"

"I knew we could be reasonable" Bane said withdrawing his gauntlets and putting the gun at the Chancellor's head "Now tell me truthfully where my target Twilight Sparkle is."

The Chancellor bit his lip even though he had tried to close down Twilight's school, he still couldn't allow Bane to get to the Princess of Friendship, but he didn't want to lose his life ether...Sadly he had to obey "Okay! She might be in her School of Friendship!"

"Ah" Bane said "A school...How lovely."

Queen Chrysalis approached the Bounty Hunter "You may have some resistance when you arrive...According to my scouts once again only four of those ponies that have been brought here from Earth and the Universe are coming my way...This may mean Twilight got word of the attempt."

"No need to worry Changeling Queen" Bane insured her "I'll get the job done..."

He grabbed Chancellor Neighsay "And you're going to help me find that school of Friendship."

The Chancellor looked at the Bounty Hunter trying to be defiant but at Cad Bane's snap, four Commando Droids grabbed the Chancellor and dragged him with the Bounty Hunter.

Queen Chrysalis smirked "Good, I look forward to seeing you die Twilight. You three friends won't be enough to save you...You'll see."

 **Too be continued**

 **Sadly this chapter is over, it has to be a two-parter because well the word limit would be high. Anyway next chapter is Epsiode 11: School Trouble P2:** _ **Bane arrives at the School of Friendship determined to kill Twilight Sparkle, but when Bane brings Chancellor Neihsay as a hostage...Ahsoka's plan may not go so well...Can they outsmart Bane? Or will Bane be successful.**_


	11. Chapter 11: School Trouble P2

Episode 11: School Trouble P2

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP: FIM, Redwall, Metroid, Final Fantasy VII, Tokyo Mew Mew, Sailor Moon, or Star Wars. I just own this latest multi crossover fanfic.**

Ahsoka, Mew Ichigo and Starfire were in Twilight Sparkle's school of Friendship. The three ponies were secretly not only going undercover taking three classes of the school but they were also on search for when Cad Bane would pop up to attack the School so he'd complete his assassination bounty mission on Princess Twilight Sparkle. Ahsoka kept her magic ready to use her lightsabers at a moment's notice. Bane was going to be one hard opponent to overcome but at least they had some what of a plan. She was very hesitant to put any student in the School of Friendship's life in jeopardy but the six they had told the plan to were willing to do whatever it took to also keep Twilight safe. Rainbow Dash's gym class was amazing well for Mew Ichigo, turns out Rainbow Dash was teaching the good old game of pin Dodgeball. Rainbow had purposely placed Mew Ichigo with Ahsoka, Starfire, Gallus, Smolder, Yona, Silverstream, Ocuellus, and Sandbar's team and while each of them had their fair share of getting hit a few times by the ball, one that never did get hit was Mew Ichigo, and this was due to her catlike reflexes, heck most of the time she had even caught the ball.

"This is fun right everypony nya?" Mew Ichigo asked.

"Rainbow's class wasn't always this fun" Gallus told her "Especially when they first opened the school."

"What went wrong?" Ahsoka sighed out.

"Well it turns out Princess Twilight was trying to run the school by the EEA's book" Ocellus said.

"Why was that a problem friends?" Starfire asked.

"Because we all came here from other lands" Smolder said "Not only that but we all were expecting the School of Friendship at first to be a bit different then the usual schools where the lessons...Aren't fun. We had multiple classes where the teachers here was teaching class by the book and even when they tried to lighten the class up, Twilight would always butt in and say if it wasn't approved in the book it wasn't allowed."

"Oh" Ahsoka said then she thought _Sometimes we Jedi are almost always by the book...At least most Jedi are...Master Skywalker has ignored the council several times though so I can see them wanting to have a bit more fun in their lessons._

Starfire managed to catch a thrown ball and throw it at the unicorn Pony whom thrown it at her on the opposite team. It smacks him right in the face nearly knocking him out on accident due to Starfire's insane strength "Oh, sorry friend! I gotta check my strength even when throwing the ball."

"No worries!" The unicorn said rubbing his face "Good catch and aim Starfire."

"Did it bother the teachers too nya?" Mew Ichigo asked.

"It actually did!" Ocellus said "When they rescued us from the puckwedgies all the teachers said that they weren't too thrilled with the idea of Twilight reopening the school at first, but when she said it was going to be different they were all up to it."

"Hey Starfire..." Mew Ichigo asked "What's a puckwedgie?"

"Got me friend Mew Ichigo" Starfire admitted shrugging her hooves "I'm just as a stranger to Equestria as you...but I do hope it's not some sort of wedgie. I remember friend Cyborg giving friend Beast Boy one as a prank and it wasn't pretty."

Ocellus smiles "I'll turn into one briefly!"

There was a brief flash of green magic and Ocellus turned into a hedgehog like creature.

"Kawaii!" Mew Ichigo shouted "That's cute!"

"They maybe cute" Ocellus warned changing back to normal "But they aren't cute..."

"Especially when they are launching their quills at you and all you have to defend yourself are useless items that won't beat them such as apples, pillows, or cupcakes..."

Ahsoka sweat dropped thinking _No living creature would be beaten by those...Although some Droids might...I mean I recall a mission where a Droid fell from a cliff due to leaning too far over._

When the first class was over Starfire immediately flew to the top of the crouching low so this Bane might not see her. She had agreed to be the look out on duty while Ahsoka and Mew Ichigo patrolled the hallways waiting for their second class of the day to start which would be Princess Twilight's PreEquestrian History class which wouldn't be till the third period. Starlight saw Ahsoka and Starlight guarding the the hallways "Any sight of Cad Bane yet?"

Ahsoka looked out a window "So far, not yet but honestly I've been having a bad feeling about this sense first class ended...Which may mean he is on his way."

"Uh, where's Starfire?"

"She's outside on the roof being on look out nya!" Mew Ichigo said.

"I do hope she spots Cad Bane so he doesn't come inside the school" Ahsoka sighed out.

"Oh she'll spot him, what makes you think she won't nya?"

"She maybe thinking of a different Bane still" Ahsoka said "She knows a Bane too and this one was said to break this Batman's back, so that's not the one I'm expecting."

"OH! I'm sure she'll know something's up with the Bane you're thinking of once she sees him."

"Let's hope so" Ahsoka said "It's best we intercept him before he enters the school, even though I do have a plan involving Ocellus turning into Twilight Sparkle and using Rex's Clone Trooper armor to save her if needed, I'd rather use that plan as a last resort."

Starlight sighed "That plan you have involving Ocellus's transforming abilities is risky and under normal conditions even Twilight and I would be against it but if that has to happen, I'm in agreement if that has to happen to save Twilight's life it would have to best last resort at least she's wearing armor to protect her."

"It could still fail to do that" Ahsoka sighed "But it also could save her it just depends on where he shoots her and if the armor decides to save her life."

"How many Clone Troopers would you say lose their lives with the armor on?"

"Usually I've seen Clones die by being shot once. Now some like Captain Rex whom was shot once by a sniping blaster from a Commando Droid survived but only because the sniping shot missed his heart by two or one inch."

"Oh..."

Mew Ichigo turned to Ahsoka "Whatever the case we'll stop Cad Bane right?"

"Let's hope so" Ahsoka said "He's cunning. If we had Clone Troopers we might have a bigger chance but we don't."

"Although thanks to Discord's help Gullus, Ocellus, Sandbar, Silverstream, Smolder, and Yona are armed with blasters nya."

Ahsoka sighs face hoofing "I'm going to have some explaining to do once I reunite with Master Skywalker..."

"About that" Starlight said "I've been meaning to ask you what do you mean when you say Master Skywalker, is he really well your master?"

Ahsoka knew where Starlight was heading to "Technically yes he is my master but it isn't the slave owner type of master. Master for Jedi is a phrase used as if saying that Jedi is your teacher in my case and there are several other Jedi Masters which is a rank among Jedi so that's basically the highest level a normal Jedi could get to other than being a member of the Jedi Council which are usually Master ranked Jedi."

"Or so when you're saying Master Skywalker you're literally saying teacher Skywalker"

"Exactly, when I address the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker Master Skywalker I'm basically saying teacher Skywalker...Now let's say you hear me say Master Kenobi whom was my Master's teacher when he was a Padawan like myself, when I'm addressing Master Kenobi that term is usually meant to be out of respect for his rank among the Jedi Order."

"Interesting, I'm learning more stuff about Jedi every day"

"Me too nya! Although it is a bit confusing at first but now I'm understanding it too!"

Starlight leaves them to walk to her office as she had a feeling she was needed there.

"Starfire" Ahsoka asks "See anypony?"

Starfire had a special ear piece that Twilight had made for them to communicate to each other for the mission "Not yet Starlight...Uh...Hold on second I thought I saw something from out of the corner of my eye."

Starfire kept her posture low as she had sighted a Commando Droid from afar and she reported "Friend Ahsoka...You and Mew Ichigo should get up onto the roof...I see a Droid."

"Normal Battle Droid?" Ahsoka inquired.

"Sadly no...Commando."

Ahsoka turns to Mew Ichigo knowing Commando Droids weren't cheap for Separatist, these powerful Droids were normally reserved for more serious missions such as assassination or helpers to one trying to be the assassin "Mew Ichigo! Get to Princess Twilight Sparkle and guard her with you're life."

"Right nya! What about you though?"

"I'm going onto the roof to check things out. If what Starfire sees is certain this could mean Bane is on his way! Twilight will need to be defended!"

"Count on it nya!"

Mew Ichigo headed towards Twilight's office guarding the door waiting to see if Ahsoka will confirm the threat. Twilight Sparkle was inside her office and heard somepony out the door "Who is it?"

"It's me Mew Ichigo nya!"

"What's going on?"

"Starfire says she's spotted a Commando Droid, Ahsoka sent me here to guard you while she checks out what Starfire sees nya!"

"Alright."

Mew Ichigo prepared to defend the Princess with her life clutching one of her hooves with her bell weapon ready to go off at any moment.

Ahsoka made it up onto the roof and like Starfire lay as low as she could so if this Droid was one of Bane's that perhaps he wouldn't notice her. She even used the Unicorn's ability of telekinises to on a pair of binoculars as she and Starfire stay low and used them to peak in the direction Starfire saw the Droid.

"Was I seeing things friend Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka bit her lip as she made out the Droid "No, it's a Commando Droid alright and I'm starting to see more."

"Me too!" Starfire said "There coming this way!"

"Commandos" Ahsoka muttered dryly "Why'd it have to be Commandos? Hold on I'm seeing something else!"

Starfire placed a hoof over her head to give her more eyesight and soon gasped "Uh...Who is that pony they have with them?"

"Not sure but he's wearing a Chancellor's outfit, my guess that's Neighsay!"

"Oh...He's the one that shut down Friend Princess Twilight's school because she was unqualified..."

Ahsoka then contacted Mew Ichigo "Mew Ichigo, do you copy?"

"I copy load and clear nya! I'm guarding the Princess!"

"Good!" Ahsoka said "Tell her it is Commando Droids and they have Neighsay as a hostage-"

"What makes you think he's not allied to them Friend Ahsoka?" Starfire asked.

Ahsoka answered "Look at how uncomfortable he looks like Starfire"

Starfire looks closely and saw how the Chancellor didn't look very comfortable in fact he looked like he was being forced to drive the Droids towards the school "Good point. If he were allied with them, he would look completely comfortable."

Ahsoka nodded as she now completes another order "Mew Ichigo, once you tell Princess Twilight what we found...Execute Order 100"

"BUT THAT'S THE ORDER WE ALONG WITH THE OTHER SIX STUDENTS WE BEFRIENDED CAME UP WITH THAT SAYS PUT THE SCHOOL ON LOCK DOWN NYA!"

Ahsoka frowned seeing Bane with the droids following at the rear blaster pointed at the back of Neighsay's head "Trust me I see Bane...Where It maybe to do that and it'll be for the school's own good! If the school is on lockdown he can't get inside that easily. One of the things Bane is known for is to take hostages! He already has Neighsay we shouldn't let him take even one more!"

"Got it!" Mew Ichigo said "Execute Order 100 right away nya!"

Mew Ichigo banged on Twilight's door "PRINCESS WE HAVE A BIG PROBLEM NYA!"

"What is it?" Twilight asked opening the door "BANE'S OUTSIDE COMING THIS WAY NYA! AND HE HAS NEIGHSAY AS A HOSTAGE!"

"WHAT?!" Twilight demanded shocked the Bane would be that smart to do that "I gotta see this!"

Mew Ichigo stood in Twilight's way "No way nya! Remember your a target to him! If he sees you he'll shoot you on sight!"

"But I gotta see Neighsay and save him!"

"Keep your head straight Princess nya! We need you to live! And we need to Execute Order 100!"

"Right!" Twilight said sighing "But wait, what's Order 100?"

"It's an order that says, send Gallus, Ocellus, Sandbar, Smolder, Silverstream and Yona to join Starfire and Ahsoka on the roof and put the school on emergency lock down nya!"

"This school has already been locked down once..."

"True but this time it's a true emergency! Trust me if this Bane manages to catch another pony to use as a hostage..."

Twilight understood now "Right. I'll do that."

Twilight gets to the intercome system and ordered her teachers to lock all doors to their classrooms and to keep every student and staff quiet. Once the school was in lockdown and after Ahsoka ordered Starfire to keep an eye on the approaching army helped to lock the front door even barricading it. One thing was certain Bane wasn't going to get in the school and use more hostages. Once Ahsoka believed that the school was properly locked down she rejoined Starfire on the roof top. They were joined by Gallus, Ocuellus, Sandbar, Somlder, Silverstream and Yona on the roof. The six students of Twilight's School of Friendship saw Ahsoka and Starfire leaning down as if not to be seen and did the same while advancing over towards them. Gallus peaked over the ledge carefully as by now the Droid army had approached forward.

"I knew you three said that this Bane would bring droids with him" Gallus told Ahsoka "But I never imagined two hundred of them..."

"And worse of all those are Commando Droids" Ahsoka said.

"Shall we use the plan for me to turn myself into Princess Twilight?" Occuellus asked.

"Leave that to the last resort" Ahsoka told her "We don't want to have the possibility of losing you yet."

"Plus we have a bigger problem!" Silverstream said pointing to Chancellor Neighsay "They have Neighsay."

"Yak say he get what he deserves!" Yona said.

"Where we can feel what you felt when he shut down the school and made racist comments about the non pony creatures in Twilight's school friends, it's wrong for anypony to be used against his will. If we are to defend Twilight we need a plan to get to Neighsay and rescue him."

"Agreed" Ahsoka admitted "Otherwise he's going to use Neighsay as a body shield for our fire or threaten to kill him if we don't open our doors...However we do have two or three fliers...Starfire are there any clouds in the sky?"

Starfire looked at the sky "Negative but I could fly to the back of the school then without being seen make my way to her castle which is not too far from the school and take him by surprise that way."

"We'll have to make do" Ahsoka said "Take Gallus and Silverstream with you and while we're attempting to fight Bane off on the front...You three will have to make do to your plan."

"Got it!" Starfire said she turned to Gallus "Ready to fight alongside a Teen Titan?"

"Starfire, I'd love to fight alongside any superhero. Come on Silverstream!"

"On it!"

"Try to be quiet friends" Starfire told her three person squad "And stay low so he doesn't see you."

"Right" the two told her.

Ahsoka watches as Gallus, Starfire and Silverstream left them successfully. She turned her head back to Occuellus, Sandbar, Smolder and Yona "Alright you four do you still have the blasters Discord stole from the Clone Troopers?"

"Yes, we did Commander!" Occuellus said "And Discord modified the guns so we could use them in our present forms."

"Good" Ahsoka said "Keep them locked and loaded "If Bane wants to continue to get to Twilight then he's going to have to force the five of us to withdraw from our post where no doubting Mew Ichigo will join us or intercept Bane first once he penetrates the front door. Sadly she'll have to delay him till we cut him off...However first thing is first is to try to rescue the Chancellor which will ultimately be Starfire's squad's job. We can't withdraw until Neighsay is rescued...Unless we have no choice but to do so."

"Agreed" Smoulder said holding her Gatling gun blaster "I wonder how much of those Droids this thing can take out."

"Aim for a whole row" Ahsoka warned "And don't let the Commando Droids get too close to you, you four don't have as much combat experience in close combat...Except for maybe Yona."

"Right"

Starlight came out with Rainbow Dash with her "We thought you may need some help fighting them off!"

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash said hiding her missile launcher wing set which she kept from their encounter with Ventress with her own arm cannon hoof "Let's take some Clankers out!"

Ahsoka gently burst out laughing at Rainbow's remark tears in her eyes as she admits out "Okay, Rainbow Dash! Don't take any offense to this but...You just spoke like a true Clone Trooper! Especially let's take some Clankers out!"

"Somepony has to brighten up the mood!" Rainbow said.

"Right" Ahsoka said nodding "Now where are Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie?"

"Inside their classrooms, Rainbow had free time this period" Starlight said holding up her own blaster which she had somehow legally purchased from the Republic heck she even somehow bought Droid Poppers small grenade like bombs that short circuited droids out of any pony ready to battle these Separatist Droids, Starlight was the most ready heck she even wore armor "Those four will help Mew Ichigo protect Twilight if he breaches our doors."

"Right then" Ahsoka said.

"I'll also speak on Twilight's behalf too" Starlight told her "That way Twilight doesn't risk being shot."

"Very well" Ahsoka said.

"Sorry to interrupt the conversation girls" Sandbar told them "But they are getting close."

Ahsoka has her forces leaning down so Bane couldn't see them still but looks out as Sandbar was correct the Droid Army was just yards away from entering the front doors when Ahsoka nodded towards her friends "Time to make ourselves known."

The group nodded as Ahsoka stands up and Cad Bane sees her an evil smirk on his face as he ordered his Droids to stop "So...It's true what Chancellor Neighsay has said...So this is where you were brought to Ahsoka Tano."

Ahsoka looked at Bane magic on her lightsabers ready to spring in fact she activated them mostly to give Bane a fair warning as if saying she wasn't going to be playing around "Out of all the Bounty Hunters that picked up Twilight's assassination...It would be you...Cad Bane."

Bane watches as Oceullus, Rainbow Dash, Smoulder, Starlight and Yona join her by standing upward weapons posed to strike, somehow he figured out they were somehow tipped off as Bane turned a gun to Neighsay's head "By any chance you weren't spying on us were you?"

Neighsay gulped nervously knowing if he said yes he'd be shot but if he answered truthfully with no he also ran the risk of being shot.

 **Commercial Break**

 **Back to Show**

Bane's blaster was at the back of Neighsay's head "I grow tired of your hesitation Chancellor...I'll ask again but my patience is wearing thin, were you by any chance spying on us?"

"N-N-N-No you fiend!" Chancellor Neighsay said "I don't know that orange red unicorn but I do recognize the others...However I wouldn't even warn them of you as after all this school is EEA unaccredited."

Bane growls wanting to pull the trigger but Starlight spoke "Leave Chancellor Neighsay alone coward! He speaks the truth! He didn't inform us of the possible assassination attack on Princess Twilight Sparkle's life. Somepony else did"

"More like some creature did" Rainbow muttered lowly.

"Fine, fine, so this Chancellor is telling the truth...However I'll make this simple then" Cad Bane said fearlessly looking up at Starlight "I propose a trade! The Princess of this so called 'Friendship' for the Chancellor's life."

Starlight bit her lip as Bane was playing with fire here, if they allowed Twilight to get killed then Bane would release the Chancellor. However Starlight stayed truthful as Ahsoka looked defiantly at Cad Bane "Only a coward threatens to kill their helpless hostage! We won't hand the Princess of Friendship over! You want her you have to get past us!"

"So not interested in making a trade are you Jedi Padawan?" Bane asked Ahsoka "No loyalty to those that are hostages like you were to me when I forced your Master to open a Holocron!"

"That was different!" Ahsoka said "My master did that to save my life because he cared for his Padawan. You have Chancellor Neighsay whom isn't good friends with the Princess of Friendship but we'd come to save him anyway. Even the Princess wouldn't turn herself in!"

"Then I'll have to come in and get her after killing her and the Chancellor...Besides he's been annoying the whole voyage here" Bane said, he aimed his blaster at Ahsoka while holding Neighsay close to him to use as a shield.

He then fired three blasts at Ahsoka, at once Ahsoka ignited her lightsabers and swings to deflect them and thought of back to Bane but when she saw him use the Chancellor as a shield she redirected the blast back to two Commando Droids.

"Tear down the front door!" Bane roared out orders "Show those seven on the top the might of the Droid Army."

The leading Commando Droid nods "Rodger, Rodger."

The Commando Droids advanced firing at the top of the school to keep Ahsoka with her friends company. While Ahsoka focused on the blast deflection Ocellus, Rainbow Dash, Sandbar, Smoulder, Starlight and Yona ducked behind the school's roof for cover then Ahsoka gave out the command for her forces "Time to fight back! Don't hit their hostage though!"

"Got it!" Starlight said taking aim at three Commando Droids which were advancing on the door.

Using her magic she pulls the blaster's trigger and three blasts are fired from the gun striking their target taking the Commando Droids down. She ducked again for safety as Rainbow Dash took aim as well then began firing her hoof cannon. Now Rainbow's Hoof cannon wasn't as powerful as Samus's but it could still do damage as it acted like heavy duty gun blasting a commando droid backward "Eat some of this you clankers!"

She continued to fire the arm cannon "Samus may not be here but I'll do what I can to help make her proud of us defending Twilight, let's give them all we can girls and boys"

"On it!" Smoulder said ducking a blast from a Commando Droid she resumed her posture reaved up her Gatling Gun "Time to show you what happens when you face off against a powerful dragon!"

The Gatling Gun began firing rapidly at the Commando Droids each shot taking a complete row of Command Droids out with one placed shot usually somehow to their neck. Smoulder ducks again leaving Sandbar and Ocellus to fire their blasters taking down two Commando Droids one a piece.

Cad Bane couldn't believe how these group of six ponies were good at combat. Oh he knew Ahsoka would be trouble but all she was doing at the moment was deflecting blaster bolts, she didn't dare to get off the roof as it was a long jump down and it would make her go into blaster range of many other Commandos below.

He growls thinking of going to kill his hostage Ahsoka got word Starfire was in range and gives permission "Alright any time now Starfire we're ready for you"

Bane took a shot at Ahsoka and the Jedi Padawan was lucky enough to duck it while deflecting three other Commando Droid blasters.

"We're holding the fort alright!" Starlight "This school is giving us better protection.

Cad Bane was about to grab Neighsay and trigger his jet boots when six green Starbolts strikes the six separate Commando Droids. Eight more blasts came at more Commando Droids and Bane turned seeing who was attacking him. Neighsay turned "It's some new Pegasus, the Griffon and the Hypogriph!"

Starfire blinked puzzled scratching her head while pointing to Cad Bane "You're this Bane?"

"Yes, what of it?"

Starfire blinks "You don't seem to be strong enough to be able to break the Batman's back."

"Batman?" Cad Bane asked "Whose that? Never mind that missy you'll find out that I'm a different Bane than the one you are thinking of."

He aimed his blasters at Gallus and Silverstream and shot at them. The two dodged his blaster bolts smartly by ducking behind a tree this caused Starfire to gather in Starbolts "Care to face off against an armed opponent?"

"That depends if you can keep up with me missy" Cad Bane said aiming his blasters at her.

He pulls the triggers as Starfire throws her Starbolts at him. Red blasts collided with Starfire's Green Starbolts quickly disabling each other. Bane saw that she was indeed keeping up with him and even sees her advancing to save the Chancellor "Nice try missy!"

He dodges two of her Starbolts and grabbed some dirt and tosses it into her eyes blinding her "AH"

"Starfire!" Gallus shouted seeing her blind.

Starfire waved her hand "I still got this," she mentioned for Gallus and Silverstream to get the Chancellor while she concentrated on Bane.

Bane shot at Starfire twice. Even while blind Starfire was able to mostly dodge the blast and fly towards Bane. Bane growls timing it right then whipped out his wrist and shot out wires that entangled Starfire. Starfire fell to the ground with a thud as Bane comes to her getting the idea to use two hostages. However Starfire lifted up one wing which she freed and used it to wiped the dirt out of her eyes. She watches Cad Bane come at her trying to grab her and summoned her strength "Sorry to disappoint you, but you're threads won't subdue me!"

"Seems like they already have!" Bane said bringing her towards him.

Starfire smirked summoning up her strength "Guess again!"

Bane watches as Starfire used Starbolts in both hands while using her strength to tear off his threads "Impossible! No pony can have that power..."

"I'm a Tamerianian!" Starfire told him as she took him by surprise even more by giving him a kick to his shoulder.

Bane goes flying but he recovery "That explains the Green Starbolts as only certain female ones get those..."

He blasts at her again and Starfire counters most of them but she doesn't see a Commando Droid come to Bane's assistance and blast her in her shoulder.

"Ahhh!" Starfire shouted kneeling briefly.

Luckily for her Gallus had her back and blasted it in the back. The Commando turned towards him as he stuck his tongue out at it "I'm the one you want clanker!"

The Commando drew it's blade and charged him. Gullus smirked and when the Commando lept at him he dodged it's charge and it got it's blade stuck in a tree allowing Gullus to blast it in the head once again at close range "And Ahsoka said your type of clankers were smart."

Starfire smiled while holding her injured shoulder "Thanks for the back up Friend Gallus!"

Bane blasts at her while the battle in front of him with the Commandos raged on. At this point Bane had forgotten about Neighsay and he sighted Silverstream flying towards the Chancellor "Oh no you don't with my hostage!"

Starfire blocked his way "You'll have to get past me first Bane!"

"That I'll do!" Bane said focusing in a flamethrower and blasting her with it.

Starfire takes to the skies avoiding the flamethrower but throws her Starbolts which made him fall back although he could tell the one she threw in her right shoulder was a bit slowly and off course a bit.

He continued to come at her but Silverstream managed to get to the Chancellor grabbing him "I got him!"

"Good!" Starfire said dodging blasts "Now let's head back to the top of the school!"

Bane tries to fire at the three ordering eight Commandos to shoot them in the back. The three weaved in and out but managed to get to the school with the Chancellor where Starlight had stopped briefly and was checking Starfire's wounded shoulder "Are you okay?"

"I will be" Starfire said.

Bane looked at Ahsoka as this was for once she had out thought him "I'm not going until I've killed Twilight Sparkle!"

He reaches for his communication devices and pressed a button. Ahsoka had a very bad feeling then heard the sound of engines from space ships coming and turned to see Droid Starfighters and she saw that some had bombs coming at them.

"Everypony fall back!"

"What for?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Ahsoka points to the Starfighters which Rainbow adds "Oh!"

"Those are too numerous for your missiles!" Ahsoka added on.

At this point the Commando Droids had began coming in closer and firing more at a range where the fighters couldn't fire as much without having to duck every second. The Droid Starfighters began firing at the group as soon as they got in range. Ahsoka and her friends began retreating back inside the school as Bane ordered his Commando Droids to take the door down and ordered the Droid Starfighter Bombers to bomb the school's roof where Twilight's office was located. The Droid Star Fighters obeyed Cad Bane's command.

Mew Ichigo was underneath that area too when the bombs landed **KABOOM!**

Mew Ichigo turned when she heard Twilight screaming and rushed into Twilight's office just in time to see Cad Bane flying where the hole was.

"You must be the Princess of Friendship" Cad Bane said holding a gun aiming it at Twilight's head to get a head shot.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes I am" Twilight said fearfully "You must be this Cad Bane!"

"Your friends gave me a hard time trying to get in, so much I had to call in an air strike...Now I have you all to myself, try not to blame me Princess...But Duty calls!"

Mew Ichigo saw Bane pull the trigger of his gun and rushes into save Twilight's life. In fact the Mew Mew Heroine had managed to jump and turn her back so that she took the blast in her back.

"Mew Ichigo!" Twilight shouted seeing Mew Ichigo shot.

Mew Ichigo was on her hooves feeling her back "Yeah...It's me nya."

"So you had another bodyguard" Bane said to Twilight.

Mew Ichigo gasped for breathe as she still shielded Twilight "Get to safety Princess..."

"What about you?"

"I'll be doing my duty nya!" Mew Ichigo said ignoring the fact there was a hole in her back where the blaster had connected "It's gonna take more than one gun shot to kill me nya!"

"Brave you are young pony" Bane told her as he landed on the ground aiming his blaster at Twilight "But all I need is the Princess you're life is much better than hers"

"Run Princess Twilight" Mew Ichigo ordered.

Princess Twilight nodded running as fast as she could fearing Mew Ichigo might die.

Cad Bane fired at the retreating Princess's back but missed her only because Mew Ichigo tackled him which sent him backwards. He recovers "So you meant every word you say hugh?"

Mew Ichigo aimed her bell weapon "I might not have the Force like Ahsoka-chan does, nor do I have Starfire's starbolts but I'll give my life to protect the Princess of Friendship nya!"

"Fine" Bane said smirking "We can have what you call a draw."

Mew Ichigo partly agreed "Fine as long as we don't have to step three of five paces away from us nya!"

She aimed her weapon "I'll strike first, **Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!** "

Bane saw her attack coming then fired up his jetpack again to get out of her attack range causing her to go "Nya?"

Before she could react Bane was back down again and grabbed her hooves "You're death has been granted!"

Then just as if Mew Ichigo was Ahsoka he turned on his shock gauntlets and began shocking her.

The Mew Mew screams in horrible pain as the electrocution covered her whole body. The Mew Mew Heroine kneels then falls flat onto her stomach and passed out.

"One down" Bane said "But the Princess escaped. I'll kill her. She couldn't have gone far."

He leaves Mew Ichigo behind believing his opponent to have died. Bane was determined to show Twilight that Mew Ichigo's sacrifice was all for nothing. Turned out Twilight did get far, towards the front doors with Ahsoka, Gallus, Occellus, Rainbow Dash, Smolder, Starlight, Starfire, Sandbar and Yona facing off against the Droid Army which had by now thanks to the bombers destroyed the doors. Chancellor Neighsay looked at Twilight "This is all your fault Twilight!"

"How can you blame this on me?" Twilight demanded "Sure the enemy has sighted me but this isn't my fault!"

"Where's Mew Ichigo?" Ahsoka asked.

Twilight sobbed "She might be dead...Bane bombed my office and tried to kill me...She took a shot to the back and tried to stop Bane from getting me...I heard the sound of electricity going off then I heard her screaming two minutes later then nothing."

"He got her with the shock gauntlets" Ahsoka muttered dashing forward and using her lightsabers on the Droid Army.

"This means Bane's coming this way!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

Starfire turned towards the direction Princess Twilight came from "I'll cover us!"

Ahsoka grits her teeth "Twilight, get to some place safer...Maybe like Fluttershy's classroom teleport in there."

"Good idea!" Rainbow Dash said "That is on the opposite side of the school from where Bane's coming from!"

Ahsoka turned to Ocellus "Looks like we'll be needing your help after all...Once the Princess gets away you have to turn yourself into her."

"Got it!" Ocellus said ready to do her part.

Ahsoka continued to fight the Commando Droids and with the rest of her friends at her side were able to fight the Droids off completely. Twilight got away to Fluttershy's classroom and teleported inside it for safety. Once they were sure Twilight was in, Ocellus transformed into the Princess of Friendship. Once all but twenty Droids were left Bane had arrived and stopped to see Starfire with Ahsoka at her side then sighted whom he thought was Twilight which was actually Ocellus in disguise.

Ahsoka activated her lightsabers "You'll pay for killing Mew Ichigo Bane."

Starfire agreed with her palms holding green Starbolts "You may have shock gauntlets which may have killed our friend. But we'll avenge her death."

Ocellus agreed in Twilight's voice trying to be tough and firm like Twilight could be "Mew Ichigo...May have been the least experienced but at least she tried...Her efforts won't be in vain!"

"Oh please ladies" Bane said "I'm here for the Princess of Friendship, all you had to do was turn her over...Are all you prepared to die for some Princess."

"We are" Ahsoka and Starfire said.

Bane held out a thermal Detonator and threw it. Ahsoka tries to Force Push it back but it was too late the moment Bane threw the explosive it exploded hurting both Ahsoka and Starfire. The two fall but aren't out leaving Ocellus visible still as Twilight. Bane aimed his gun at Ocellus's head. Ahsoka and Starfire were badly wounded by the Thermal Detonator but they were slowly getting up. Ahsoka watches knowing that if Bane shot Ocellus in the head then she was going to die. Ocellus thought fast seeing Ahsoka's Lightsaber near her and dove for it just as Cad Bane fired. It missed her by just an inch but Ocellus had grabbed onto Ahsoka's second lightsaber as Bane fired again. Ocellus waved the lightsaber and smartly somehow deflected the blast back at Bane. Bane watches in surprise as his own blast hits him in the arm as this had never happened to him before. Sure he experienced his own blast being deflected but they never actually hit him. As he stumbles Ahsoka and Starfire manage to get up and even though wounded advanced on him. Bane saw this and tried to blast at Ocellus again when Ahsoka saw Mew Ichigo holding her first light saber which Ahsoka had somehow lost with the Thermal Detonator's explosion the Mew Mew was in deep pain and she saw Bane fire another shot this time it strikes Ocellus right in the chest causing her to drop Ahsoka's second lightsaber and fall to the ground "Gotcha" Bane said triumphantly.

Mew Ichigo had completely forgotten about Ahoska's plan to use Ocellus's changeling ability to confuse Bane if that were to happen and thought it was indeed Twilight that he had shot. She saw Bane attempted to move over to Twilight's body which now reveals itself to be Ocellus "WHAT? That was a fake?"

He looked around for the real Twilight "Where is-"

He was about to ask where is the real one when Mew Ichigo sneaked up behind him and used Ahsoka's Lightsaber to stab him in his heart. He gasped once "What the?"

He looks at Mew Ichigo "But I've killed you..."

It is Bane that would be the one to die as Mew Ichigo looked at him and weakly spoke "I see you haven't heard the expression, but, didn't you know Cats have nine lives nya?"

Bane doesn't respond as he drops lifeless. Mew Ichigo rushes over the Ahsoka, and Starfire "Sorry girls! He knocked me out when he electrocuted me nya!"

"I'm glad you're alive friend Mew Ichigo!" Starfire said hugging her "But don't ever do that again!"

"I'll try not to nya" Mew Ichigo turned to Ahsoka "Here's your lightsaber."

"Thanks!" Ahsoka said retrieving her lightsaber then Ahsoka rushes over to Ocellus "Ocellus!"

Ahsoka, Mew Ichigo and Starfire crowd around the Changeling hoping she was alright. Rainbow Dash and Starlight had taken over the successful defense routing the remaining twenty Commando Droids and returned to Ocellus's aide. Gallus, Sandbar, Silverstream, Smolder, and Yona join them.

"Out of all of us please Ocellus, don't be dead" Ahsoka said kneeling to the brave Changeling.

For a while the Changeling didn't move a muscle and when the real Twilight came out of hiding thanks to Starlight telling her the threat was over, Twilight and Spike both thought Ocellus was dead as she appeared lifeless.

"She was a brave Changeling" Twilight said she turned to Spike "This'll break King Thorax's heart when he finds out about Ocellus dying."

Mew Ichigo refused to believe she was dead and began trying to give the Changeling CPR "Come on Ocellus! I survived his shocking! You should be able to have lived too nya! It was only one shot."

"One shot is all it can take for Cad Bane to kill her" Ahsoka told her.

"She's not dead! I know it! She can't be nya!"

"Uh friend Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"That's not how you do CPR...You're supposed to do chest compression then mouth to mouth."

"Oh! Where's Saturn when you need her nya?"

"Out on a mission to rescue Braveburn" Ahsoka answered.

"Oh yeah, I forgot nya."

Twilight saw how sad Mew Ichigo looked at seeing someone else die before her. Twilight's heart also melted as she held back the tears while walking over to Mew Ichigo "Mew Ichigo...I'm sorry but let's face the facts...She's gone."

Mew Ichigo sighed tears in her eyes "Ocellus-chan...I'm sorry we all hoped the clone trooper armor would save you're life but it didn't nya...You were brave to the end..."

Mew Ichigo's tears fell onto the Changeling and she began to stir "Oh...What happened?"

Mew Ichigo gasped "Ocellus-chan! You're alive nya!"

Ocellus looked up at Mew Ichigo "I am? Uh, aren't you dead too Mew Ichigo?"

"No" Mew Ichigo said "he knocked me out."

"And Bane?" Ocellus asked.

"Dead" Starfire said "Mew Ichigo stabbed him with Ahsoka's Lightsaber."

Everypony crowds around Ocellus hugging her. Twilight smiled at her "You're alive! I'm so relieved!"

"Thank goodness!" Spike shouts.

Twilight looked at the school "Looks like we have to repair the school."

She turned to Ahsoka, Mew Ichigo and Starfire "You three should get yourselves checked out...I can tell you were hurt in the engagement."

Ocellus weakly gets up removing Rex's armor, it turned out it had saved her life and just like Captain Rex the blast she took missed her heart by two inches.

"Ocellus should be checked out too nya!" Mew Ichigo said.

"Agreed" Twilight said.

"Well Princess Twilight" Gallus said "Let me, Sandbar, Smolder, Yona, Silverstream, Rainbow Dash and Starlight go with them. Then after we're all clear we can help rebuild the school"

"Alright" Twilight said "We got a lot of cleaning up to do..."

She looks at Ahsoka, Mew Ichigo and Starfire then to Ocellus giving the Changeling a pat on the back "You were very brave today taking up my form to confuse Bane long enough for Mew Ichigo to get him."

"In a way Ahsoka got him nya!"

"I don't follow Ichigo" Ahsoka told her.

"Well it was your lightsaber that killed him right nya?"

"Yes"

"Well I used your lightsaber to kill him so that means you killed him too nya!"

"I suppose so.

The group begins to walk to the hospital to get checked out with Neighsay sighing and attending along to see that he get treated for what Bane did to him.

 **end of episode**

 **A bit longer than I wanted but it is done! Bane's attempt to kill Twilight has failed and it cost him his life at the hands of Mew Ichigo. Anyway next chapter is: Rescue 101:** _ **Mariel, Sailor Saturn, Samus, Tempest Shadow and Tifa must infiltrate Chrysalis's camp and rescue Braveburn...Can the five rescue Applejack's cousin?**_


	12. Episode 12: Rescue 101

Episode 12: Rescue 101

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP: FIM, Redwall, Metroid, Final Fantasy VII, Tokyo Mew Mew, Sailor Moon, or Star Wars. I just own this latest multi crossover fanfic.**

Tempest Shadow was leading her group on a rescue mission to rescue Braveburn from Chrysalis's hooves. Tempest Shadow knew this mission wouldn't be easy with five members those five being Mariel, Sailor Saturn, Samus, Tifa and herself. Perhaps things might've gone more smoothly with Ahsoka, Mew Ichigo and Starfire but the Princess of Friendship to her knowledge was under an assassination attempt which meant she needed some of them to defend with. Still despite wanting a bit more help in the inside, Tempest Shadow knew that Samus was probably all they needed. In fact she had a good feeling Samus Aran would be the key to victory. After all numbers didn't mean a thing to Samus, she'd take on any insane amount of number of opponents and was most likely going to come out on top. Right now the group of five were taking a break underneath the shade as they had been walking for three hours underneath the hot sun. Samus had volunteered to scout ahead to see if there was any sign of the enemy. While the group was resting Samus returned ten minutes later.

"Anything Samus?" Tempest inquired.

"I've seen no traces of the enemy except for some footprints which lead three different ways."

"Three ways?" Tempest asked.

Samus nodded "Obviously two are fakes to throw us off, however I don't normally follow footprints, so which way they've gone is totally new to me."

"This also means they know we are coming" Mariel admitted.

"Which'll make rescuing Braveburn harder" Tifa admitted.

Tempest turned to Mariel "I don't suppose you have some training in tracking footprints now."

"Well...I'm not a Long Patrol Hare that would be taught how to. I am friends with one Tarquin but he never really taught me how to track down other creatures by their footprints. Besides...I was trying to find my way to Fort Bladegirt..."

Sailor Saturn calmly adjusts her weapon "Samus will just have to rely on her X-Ray Visor to help us out figuring out which footprints lead to a dead end."

"Agreed" Tempest sighed out "Still we now know the enemy knows we are on the rescue mission. Most likely they will try to set a trap to catch us as well."

Samus smirked adjusting her arm cannon even cocking it "I say let them try! Several enemies tried that on me especially the Space Pirates and it never worked in the end."

Tempest Shadow lets out a few chuckles loving Samus's attitude, if only other ponies were like Samus, then perhaps Equestria wouldn't be easily threatened by enemies. Wind began to pick up and everyone suddenly felt as if something was coming this way. Mariel had her front hoof around Gullwhacker ready to swing it at a moments notice. Sailor Saturn grabbed her weapon, with Tifa adjusting her hooves ready to punch. Samus was ready to fire at any movement adjusting her Thermal Visor to detect any invisible enemy. Tempest had her broken horn crackling with electricity.

All of the five ponies thought the enemy was coming from behind then without warning both Samus and Tempest quickly turned to their backs and a purple Hypogriph soon found Samus's arm cannon and Tempest's horn at his neck or head. The male hypogriph's raised his wings as if telling them to hold their fire.

"Oh...It's you..." Tempest muttered.

"I'm guessing he's General Seaspray our informant about Princess Twilight's assassination" Samus asked Tempest.

Tempest nodded "Indeed."

Samus puts her arm cannon down as Tempest backs away allowing Seaspray to relax a bit "Sorry for startling you girls."

Samus sighed "I must be getting soft or a bit slow...Ether way, you are so lucky I didn't blast you for that."

Seaspray nodded "Queen Novu told me that Princess Celestia told her one of the heroines from Earth or the universe was a bit jumpy."

"In my line of work it helps to be prepared to fight at any time!"

"So...What's new General?" Mariel asked the Hypogriph.

The hypogriph answered "I know which way the enemy is located allow me to show you the way."

"Beats us from trying to follow three tracks" Samus admitted.

Tempest agreed "Alright then. Welcome aboard General Seaspray."

"We could use the information he has about how much enemies we are up against" Tifa agreed.

Tempest nodded "Once we rested a bit more we'll begin once more."

The six now rest a bit waiting to continue.

 **MLP: FIM Theme**

 **Commercial Break**

 **Back to Show**

Once the group had rested a bit more, General Seaspray was leading the heroines down the right path. Sure enough as they went further down the path they did see three tracks all appeared to be from the enemy. One path lead to the right and one lead to the left. Obviously even to Samus if she were to track the enemy this meant the path leading straight in the center path was the right way to go. Tempest studied the footprints carefully as she asked Seaspray "When did the enemy start doing this?"

"The moment that weird Bounty Hunter showed up" Seaspray said "He had blue skin and wore a hat."

"It was Cad Bane" Samus sighed "No doubt here to assassinate Princess Twilight...What a shame, I missed meeting him...I would've shot him dead before he had a chance to realize he had been spotted."

Seaspray looked at Samus "Aren't you a Bounty Hunter yourself?"

"I am" Samus admitted "But I only go after those that are evil and Twilight isn't evil...Plus Space Pirates are on my most wanted list."

Mariel looked at the tracks even when they were following the right path thanks to Seaspray helping them "They were clever to think of this plot to throw us off...What do the other pathways lead to?"

Seaspray answered "Deadly traps such as pits filled with spikes...Sinking Sand and ambush sightings..."

"Figures" Samus muttered "None of those traps would've stopped me or even killed me."

"You'd probably spot them miles away" Sailor Saturn agreed "But I'm glad we aren't going to those areas."

Seaspray took the group down the right path once more. He turned "Even though the enemy left some of their men for the traps the majority of that army is waiting for the attack."

"How many are there?" Tempest asked.

"About Twenty-Five Score" Seaspray said.

"How much exactly is that?" Tifa asked Mariel.

"A score means 20 at least... So twenty times twenty-five...Five Hundred!"

"That's in the area we are going towards" Seaspray told them "That former Changeling Queen has at least ten thousand more troops at her main, main secret location."

"So she's not going to run out of troops any time soon" Tifa grumbled.

"More troops to kill" Samus muttered.

"Five Hundred against six..." Sailor Saturn muttered "Not good odds."

"Ten thousand is worse!" Mariel admitted "So what's the plan Tempest? We can't just go to that area and rescue Braveburn without a plan."

"She's right" Seaspray admitted.

Tempest moves her hoof underneath her chin "I'll have to see the area that the enemy is in to come up with a plan."

"Plus she does have Ventress" Tifa admitted "And Ventress has lightsabers."

Sailor Saturn groaned "Without Ahsoka to nullify those my weapon maybe useless against a lightsaber."

"Not unless it's made of a lightsaber resistant metal like Cortosis" Tifa said "Which not only resist lightsabers but can short them out."

Sailor Saturn liked the sound of that metal "Or if there is Mandorlian Iron which also resist lightsabers...But is heavy."

Seaspray thinks on this "I did see at least two and a half score of Droids near a spaceship guarding it. There might be something in there that Queen Chrysalis wants to keep for herself."

"Could be worth investigating" Mariel admitted.

"How close is that ship compared to the area where Braveburn is taken to?" Tempest asked.

" Well, a good hour or two away from it!" Seaspray said.

Tempest got an idea "So fifty Droids guarding something precious...No doubt it might be some sort of lightsaber resistant metal that Queen Chrysalis wants to keep so that Ventress doesn't backstab her."

Samus got an idea too and turned to Tempest whom asked her "Thinking what I'm thinking Samus?"

Samus smirked out the reply adjusting her arm cannon "We cause chaos and destruction? We attack that ship, steal that lightsaber resistant metal then while the distress single is pressed, this'll have Chrysalis respond to it sending her five hundred men to assist the Droids?"

Tempest smiled "Indeed! With her army spread out in two areas it would be easier for us to go into that space and rescue Braveburn in the chaos. So we need to divide our forces again...Who will go to that ship?"

"I'll go" Samus said.

"And I will too" Sailor Saturn said "I need something to prevent Ventress's lightsaber from destroying my Silent Glaive."

Tempest agreed "Alright then" she turns to Tifa and Mariel "Then you two are with me and Seaspray can follow whoever he wants."

"One of us should be with Samus and Sailor Saturn" Seaspray admitted "To let them know if the enemy is coming their way. So I'll go with them."

"Good then" Tempest said "Now we have to go to those two areas and check them out."

Seaspray leads the group towards the two areas so they could see to their rescue mission.

In the enemy camp, Queen Chrysalis sat discussing with Riddley about Ventress's failure to take Ponyville with her army. Ventress was still up in the ship above the planet watching Cad Bane's attempt. So far at this time Cad Bane didn't get to Twilight's School of Friendship yet but she could see when he would. Queen Chrysalis sits looking directly at Riddley "So Riddley we gave Ventress how many troops?"

"A lot! Five Hundred and she came back with only six!" Riddley answered.

"Indeed" Chrysalis said "And she even reported her army outnumbered the Ponyville defenders by two hundred...And she still failed to take it."

"If you would've let me go with her! We would've captured Ponyville!" Riddley said.

"Oh really?" Queen Chrysalis demanded "And let you get captured again or worse killed by Samus? Not going to let that happen to you...I still need you."

Riddley sighs "That defeat we got from Ventress sets us back! Plus as our scouts indicate a rescue mission by those heroines is happening."

"I'm aware of that indeed...Have the traps been set?"

"They have! However, soldiers at those traps indicate they never fell for them..."

"WHAT?!" The Changeling Queen roared "I thought I told you to make those traps more convincing! Are you Space Pirates all that stupid?"  
"THEY WERE CONVINCING! However a scout just came back saying there was a Hypogriph spying on us the whole time! He could've saw the deception...Plus...While it may have killed most of the rescuers...Samus wouldn't be that easy to kill. She'd welcome the challenge."

"You've seen a spy working for the enemy and you didn't think to tell me?"

"I thought you already knew!"

"Hello you idiot! I was talking to Cad Bane awhile ago...How could I have known?"  
Riddley sighs as the former Changeling Queen rises "So...They now have a spy and now it makes sense that they never took the trap paths...However we need to kill that spy do you know what he looks like?"

"Oh we do!" Riddley said "He's a Hypogriph!"

"A Hypogriph hey?" Queen Chrysalis asked then she got her own plan "Riddley, I need you to go back to our main base."  
"Okay, what for?"

The Former Changeling Queen answered "You are going to prepare a massive army to find the Hypogriphs and conquer their kingdom. I don't care how many soldiers you lose! I want the Hypogriphs to realize there is a price to pay for allying themselves with our enemies and that price...Is there freedom! Spare their Queen and her daughter Skystar but capture them and hold them prisoner. Once I've came to inspect the new area we've acquired...I'll personally slay both of them with my own hooves."

"Understood Queen Chrysalis, what about Ventress? She's watching over Cad Bane's efforts"

"Send her to me! Where she may have failed me last time, she's been proven to be a bit more competent on getting away than you. I need her assistance if I am to hold onto our prisoner Braveburn."

"Yes ma'am!" Riddley said smartly flying away to take the Former Changeling Queen's order. Once he was flying he contacted Ventress "Ventress...Queen Chrysalis wants to see you."

"But Bane has just entered the school" Ventress replied.

"Leave Bane to accomplish his mission! Queen Chrysalis wants to speak to you! She has need of your assistance again."

"Alright then"

Ventress leaves the ship and reports to Queen Chrysalis "What is it you want? Oh wise queen?"

Queen Chrysalis answers "I've just learned there is a spy that is working alongside our foes. I need you to find and ether capture or kill him. If you capture him alive I need you to interrogate him on what he has revealed to them and for how long he has been helping them."

Ventress smiled as she too loved assassination or capture missions, these were right up her alley "Consider that done. I have a feeling where he maybe leading them that ship that's here is mine filled with lightsaber resistant metal Cortosis."

Queen Chrysalis blinked "That was your ship?"

Ventress nodded "Indeed it is meant to be a trap as well. They maybe thinking you were plotting to backstab me if I was to do that to you but we're allies and I wouldn't do that. Now our scouts reported that the five coming this way are Mariel, Sailor Saturn, Samus, Tifa and Tempest Shadow...I'm sure that 'Spy' is with them and three of them plan to steal that metal for one of those heroines. Consider that spy captured. Are you sure you want him alive or dead?"

"I'd prefer alive!" Queen Chrysalis said "So he can see his Hypogriphs get slain by our forces. I want him to regret spying on us, but if you must, killing him will work too...However do try to keep him alive if you can."

"Will do" Ventress said "I'll leave you here to wait for the rest of our enemies to arrive to rescue Braveburn."

Queen Chrysalis smirked "Indeed Assassin."

Ventress begins walking to her trap slowly knowing this was all a waiting game. She'd let the enemy take her bait then when the Hypogriph that was with them least expected she was onto him she'd capture him alive. At least that was her plan. She'd have to plan this out carefully defending on who she'd be up against. She was most sure that she'd have to deal with Samus for sure but whoever else was with her...Perhaps maybe Sailor Saturn. The assassin grinned Sailor Saturn would be the easiest to fall considering she didn't have Ahsoka with her to bail her out.

General Seaspray lead the heroines to the area. Sure enough the girls got a good look at the enemy numbers. They were still a safe distance away so Tempest could afford to think of her strategy to free Braveburn. She urged Sailor Saturn to use her magic to lift up binoculars so she could see for her own eyes the enemy numbers. What she saw didn't impress her mood. The General was right, there was at least five hundred of the enemy. She saw Braveburn trapped in the center of the makeshift camp. Then she saw the spaceship that they believed was a place Queen Chrysalis was storing a lightsaber resistant material so to protect herself from Ventress if ever betrayed. There were fifty Droids there.

"Just fifty Battle Droids?" Tempest asked herself "Nothing to fear on Sailor Saturn, Seaspray and Samus's part...They should be able to outsmart fifty stupid Battle Droid."

"There are a few Super Battle Droids" Samus said seeing the camp too and making out at least ten Super Battle Droid "But still nothing too much to worry about."

Tempest scanned the enemy camp using the binoculars and sighs muttering to Mariel "Man, that's a lot of enemies five hundred and poor Braveburn is in the middle of it. This would make things a bit more tricky."

"Not unless we have something up our sleeve" Tifa said "Like stealth tactics!"

Samus wanted to burst out laughing as she asked Tifa "The only one that could do that is probably me in Morph Ball form.

"Is the Changeling Queen there?" Mariel asked.

"Sadly so...She's right next to him"

Tempest Shadow scanned the area to see that they could possibly still do this. She expertly turns her attention with one eye towards the sun which seemed to begin to set and saw that the rock formations that were around the enemy camp could provide some camouflage and cover. She'd have to take Tifa's suggested into consideration. She gave herself the confidence to go forward as she called over to Tifa, and Mariel "I have a plan you two, gather around."

The two heroines obeyed her as Tempest outlined her plan while sitting down making circles and mentioning Sailor Saturn, Samus and Seaspray to sit with them. She made two circles carefully as if to use them to outline her plan. She made one huge circle with a tiny circle in the middle outlining it with rocks which she shaded black. Then the second circle appeared as she explained "Alright girls and General Seaspray listen up! Here's the situation," she pauses pointing the the one huge circle with the small circle in the middle "This huge circle is our enemies are and the small one inside represents Braveburn. As you can clearly see he's in the middle. Luckily an expert military command looks around the area for protection. This time the enemy is surrounded by rock like pillars-"

"Which is represented by the shaded part" Samus interrupted kindly.

"Correct" Tempest said then she pointed to the other circle "Sailor Saturn and Samus, this is the ship that you are to attack and steal that metal. Protect General Seaspray since he will be with you to inform you of the status of the Former Changeling Queen."

"Got it" Sailor Saturn and Samus admitted.

Tempest Shadow explained her plan more "Now General Seaspray the group that is with you will attack that ship area first. Should be easy to take it but do be careful something isn't right, the enemy doesn't normally guard with just fifty droids. Anyway when your group attacks the ship we'll begin our own attack."

"A direct attack would get us killed" Tifa told Tempest Shadow.

"Which is why we won't be directly attacking the enemy" Tempest Shadow admitted then she pointed to the shadow area "Which Mariel, Tifa and I will attack the area using the stone pillars as coverage to get to Braveburn."

"The only way that can work without us being surrounded is if we attack at night" Mariel told her.

Tempest smiled "Exactly! Which is what we are going to do! Our attacks will happen at night and like a stealthy ninja we'll use the night to our advantage."

Samus took her time adjusting then agreed as she didn't see much Space Pirates, "That could work! If you three stick to the pillars and be really fast getting to them the enemy won't see you coming. Plus their eyes would need to adjust to the night sky which takes time to do."

"Making it extremely important our attack for the rescue mission is at night" Tempest said she turned to Mariel "I know how you like shouting your way cry but in this mission it's best we don't. We can't let out the fact we are there. The enemy might not see us but their hearing is sharp."

"Agreed" Mariel said understandingly.

Tempest Shadow turned to Samus "So let Operation 101 begin!"

Samus agreed cocking her arm-cannon "About time to begin! This arm-cannon will make quick work of those clankers!"

With this the group split up waiting for the cover of darkness to take the sky.

 **Commercial Break**

 **Back to Show**

Night had fallen in Equestria. Tempest Shadow carefully lead herself, Mariel and Tifa a bit closer to the make shift temporary base of the Changeling Queen so they could be ready to strike. While doing so she was able to see out of the corner of her eye General Seaspray carefully leading Sailor Saturn and Samus to the ship area. Once at the ship area, Samus looked down at the Droids. Sure they were simple Battle Droids with ten Super Battle Droids but they were still all Droids which meant they could be on the bit dumb. Sailor Saturn nodded whispering to Seaspray "Stay close General...Samus whenever you are ready begin the attack"

Samus nodded turning her Arm-Cannon into it's Wave Beam mode and whispered back "Time to see how well Droids take to the electronic disabling and stunning Wave Beam! It makes machines go crazy firing everywhere."

She hid behind a rock pillar followed by Sailor Saturn whom hid behind the other with Seaspray behind the Center one eager to help grabbing his claws as he knew he could twist a Battle Droid's head off. Three Battle Droids on patrol walked forward with one the middle one commenting to the other two "What's in this ship Supreme Leader wants us to guard?"

The Battle Droid to the right spoke "You nitwit! Have you forgotten! There's a lightsaber resistant material in there that Ventress plans to use against the Jedi Ahsoka..."

"Oh...Lucky supreme leader gets all the fun" The last Battle Droid muttered.

"I know!" The middle Battle droid said in agreement "Supreme Leader gets all the protection while we get lightsabered daily...Why can't we be-"

The poor unfortunate Battle Droid didn't get his sentence spoken and is is grabbed by General Seaspray. Before the other two could react General Seaspray twists the Droid's neck till it snapped and it fell to the ground destroyed and headless.

"Lightsaber proof?" the right battle Droid asked "Was that what you meant?"

He turns after not hearing the middle Droid and saw it lying on the ground destroyed "What happened to you?"

"Ah behind us!" the left Battle Droid shouted.

The two Droids turn but Sailor Saturn's Glaive slices the left Battle Droid and Samus whom was charging her Arm-Cannon the whole time fired at the right Battle Droid. It's circuits went crazy as purple electricity emerged from it as it was flung backwards destroyed.

It looked as if no Droid was going to sound the alarm as the three had attacked with such a quick space that no other Battle Droid was around. That was until a fourth Battle Droid a Super Battle Droid spoke "Enemies!"

This sounded the alarm and the rest of the Droids began to appear firing away at General Seaspray, Sailor Saturn and Samus. The three dodge but Samus charged her beam again and fired at the Super Battle Droid, it worked like how she expected it. While the Droid was short circuiting it began firing everywhere everywhere sometimes towards the heroines but most of the times at it's allies. Six Battle Droids were taken by surprise before falling destroying by their own ally's blasts. Two more regular Battle Droids were about to be taken out again but not before one spoke "W-W-W-Wait we're on your SSSIIIDDDEEE!" before it 's head was blasted of.

Sailor Saturn slices more Droids down smiling "Nice Samus! That Wave Beam is pretty cool!"

"Indeed!" Samus said with Seaspray helping to take a second Droid down.

Samus fires more beams striking Droids down and Sailor Saturn slices and dices more till all fifty Droids were destroyed.

"That was quick!" Seaspray said.

"Fifty against three and those droids couldn't beat us" Sailor Saturn said.

"Let's go inside the ship and steal that lightsaber resistant material" Samus suggested.

"Got it!" was the response.

General Seaspray and Sailor Saturn were about to get inside when Samus felt Ventress approaching and turned with Sailor Saturn and Seaspray watching.

"Ventress!" Sailor Saturn shouted.

"That's right" Ventress said looking directly at Seaspray "And I've came to capture you!"

Samus stood up "Saturn get inside the ship! I got you and Seaspray covered! Get that lightsaber resistant metal!"

"Right!" Sailor Saturn said she turned to General Seaspray "Come on!"

The two get inside with Samus preparing to face off against Ventress. Samus looks at her as the two circled each other although Samus's circle seemed to be specifically halfway and that half was where the ship was. Samus was prepared to face Ventress and make sure she knew that the only way she was getting to Seaspray was by defeating her.

Ventress smiled "Well, we hired a Bounty Hunter to get rid of Princess Twilight...We get rid of the Bounty Hunter that protects her."

"You'll try Assassin" Samus told her arming herself with her Plasma Beam knowing Lightsabers couldn't deflect flames.

Ventress gathers in the Force and springs forward trying to catch Samus off guard. Samus wasn't detoured and blasts at Ventress, due to the Plasma Beam's short reach though the blast doesn't get to Ventress however it does make Ventress see where she was safe "I see that Plasma Beam has short reach..."

Samus doesn't say a thing but keeps her cool. Ventress comes at Samus the leaps into the air, Samus took her time then aimed her Arm-Cannon then fired it. Ventress avoids the blast, ignites her lightsabers and tries to stab Samus with them but Samus quickly sidesteps and attempts to fire at Ventress. Ventress thinking quickly lifts up her hand and Force Pushes Samus backwards. Samus is flung backwards but isn't onto her back. Ventress comes at Samus again and slashes her. Samus leaps backwards then manages to give Ventress a kick to her face. Ventress stumbles a bit giving Samus time to blast her again with the Plasma Beam. This time the blast nearly got Ventress but she manages to sidestep the blast then activate her second lightsaber and begins to use them as if it were a double bladed lightsaber. She swings it hoping to catch Samus offguard. Samus holds her cool and dodges two slices and blocks a kick from Ventress with her hand. Samus attempted to fire but Ventress thought quickly and uses the Force to pull Samus's arm cannon upward causing it to fire straight up harmlessly, then Ventress ran Samus threw the chest with her lightsaber "Gotcha!" Ventress shouted triumphantly.

Samus stumbled but thanks to her Energy Tank system she managed to survive being stabbed. Seeing that Samus survived being stabbed in the chest Ventress gasps "You should be dead!"

"If I were any other Bounty Hunter that would've been death" Samus admitted then she got serious "But I'm not just any other Bounty Hunter, my Energy Tank system saved me until it goes down to zero I can take any number of lethal hits!"

Ventress smirked "Interesting but I don't have all night, I gotta Hypogriph to capture!"

Samus blasts Ventress whom used her lightsaber to protect herself, just as Samus knew it wasn't deflected. Ventress growls then used the force to lift and hurl boulders at Samus. Samus blasts them quickly with her Plasma Beam melting the boulders then Ventress uses the Force to pick Samus up and throw her onto the ground. This time the manuever put Samus on her back and Ventress comes into to strike again. Samus thinks quickly using the strength in her legs to kick Ventress which caused Ventress to back away. Samus ducks the lightsaber thrust and goes into Morphball Mode then drops a Power Bomb.

The bomb goes off and Ventress is struck by the blast but due to her trying to use the Force to repeal the bomb's blast managed to survive the blast. Samus goes back into her normal self looking at Ventress smirking "Had enough?"

"Never!" Ventress shouts.

She presses a button on her wrist and summons more Droids this time Destroyer Droids. Samus turns seeing this "Nuts!"

Ventess nodded "That's right you have more Droids to fight now."

The Destroyer Droids emerge transforming into their droid forms, put up their shields and started to rapidly fire at Samus with Samus's Plasma Beam she was at a disadvantage. Still she had to fight Ventress but Ventress smiled throwing a smoke bomb. The bomb erupted throwing smoke into the air. Samus immediately turned her visor into her Thermal Visor to track Ventress and saw that Ventress had taken this confusion to get behind Samus and continue towards the ship. Samus turned firing more Plasma Beams but Ventress was safely out of reach and Samus now had to attack the Destroyer Droids as she dialed to Saturn "Saturn! Do you have the Cortosis?"

"Yes!" Sailor Saturn replied "What's wrong?"

Samus answered "Ventress is coming your way!"

"You should've dusted her!"

"I tried and she summoned Destroyer Droids which I'm fighting!"

"Oh!"

Sailor Saturn heard the ships door open and turned to see Ventress walking inside "Ventress!"

"Sailor Saturn!" Ventress said still with her lightsabers ignited "Stand down while I take Seaspray!"

Sailor Saturn didn't have time to put the lightsaber resistant metal in her glaive but she knew she had to make a stand. She stuffed the metal in her pocket and prepares to defend General Seaspray.

Ventress smirked "You've only received Form 1 Lightsaber training...This shall be easy for me to kill you!

Sailor Saturn doesn't say anything but gets ready to fight "I won't let you take Seaspray!"

The two charge ready to fight.

While this was going on Tempest Shadow lead Mariel, and Tifa to the enemy camp. They were using the cover of darkness and the safety of the rocks to cover them. Each pony had a bow and arrow in each hoof and took aim at the three closet henchmen which happened to be rats. Quickly and very stealth like the three fired their arrows. The shafts flew straight and true taking the rats out before they knew what hit them. They fell without a sound. Once these three were taken out Tempest leads them down towards Braveburn still using the cover of darkness. As they advanced they fired their arrows taking three villains down each time they fired. Now After the third attack Queen Chrysalis knew they were attacking her. The Former Changeling Queen watches as three Storm King Soldiers fell slain by arrows.

"We're under attack you idiots! Three are attacking us swarm in and attack!"

Space Pirates that were with her started scouting and one even managed to walk too close to Mariel's rock pillar. The mousemaid took Gullwhacker, twirled it around then TWACK! Wacked the Space Pirate in his head killing him on the spot without a sound. Tempest saw another Space Pirate coming her way then carefully with her horn gently cracking with electricity shocked the Space Pirate. Sadly she didn't get the instant death she was looking for and the Space Pirate screamed in pain before falling slain alerting the others to Tempest's position.

"Nuts!" Tempest muttered.

A Ferret desperately wanting to be promoted to Captain advanced on Tempest's location "She's over here mates! Now watch me when I take her into custody!"

He advances but doesn't see Tifa whom broke her cover to save Tempest from being discovered. Still very stealth like she managed to grab him and before he could turn to alert his comrads about her she used her strength to break his neck by twisting it. Then she retreated back to the pillar. At this time the pillar Tempest was near had been surrounded but Tempest had managed to elude them and continue towards Braveburn. She was near Mariel whispering "Mariel...Is this still five hundred soldiers?"

"I think so" Mariel said "None of them went to help the Battle Droids."

"Great" Tempest muttered now realizing that Seaspray, Sailor Saturn and Samus had fallen into a trap "However we must continue then go to that ship."

Mariel now understood "Our friends are trapped!"

Tifa overheard "What do we do? We should help them!"

Tempest held her position "We have to save Braveburn then once he is saved we'll get to that area!"  
"Right!"

Queen Chrysalis watches as her forces were unable to stop three rescuers cursing at them "WERE YOU ALL RAISED TO BE DUMB?! They are behind those pillars catch them!"

She watches as a Space Pirate took one of Mariel's arrows to the head falling slain then gathered in her magic "I'll show you idiots how easy it is to get them!"

She fired her magic at the pillar completely destroying it and revealing Mariel.

Mariel saw three Rats advance on her swords drawn and she thought about it then fired an arrow at Chrysalis. The Changeling Queen ducked and a Rat behind her wasn't so lucky taking it in the neck. Three rats charged Mariel as the Mousemaid grabbed Gullwhacker "Come to me! RRREEEDDDWWWAAALLL!"

The mousemaid charges the rats swinging Gullwhacker taking them down with one swing to the head, neck or chest. Two space Pirates arrive blasting at her but she dodges then swings Gullwhacker taking them down before slipping to another pillar which by now the forces tore off after her thinking she was the only one causing Chrysalis to shout "THERE ARE TWO MORE OF THEM YOU FOOLS!"

This bought Tifa and Tempest Shadow time to get close to the center. Queen Chrysalis then saw the two then stepped in between Braveburn "You want him you have to get past me!"

"That can be arranged!" Tifa said cracking her hooves with Tempest agreeing.

Chrysalis blasts at them with Tifa dodging to the left of the blast and Tempest dodging the to right of the blast. Both advanced dodging two more blasts. Once she was close Tifa leaps and punches out at Queen Chrysalis, whom smirked dodging "Missed me!"

Tifa's hoof slams into the ground causing it to explode on impact. Tifa turned to punch again but this time Queen Chrysalis's beam hits her causing her to fall onto her back next to two Storm King Soldiers whom see her and try to capture her. Tifa sees them and grabbed their weapons, then with her strength destroys the weapons by crushing them, then leaps and gives them both one kick to the face knocking them out.

Tempest Shadow advanced trying to take Chrysalis by surprise broken horn cracking. Queen Chrysalis clashes her own horn against Tempest Shadows "I know all about you traitor! You worked for your former boss!"

Tempest growls "True, I did work for the Storm King! But he broke his promise when I gave him the powers of four Alicorns! He promised to return my horn once that was done but he never did as he used me!"

"So what?" Chrysalis demanded "You worked so well for him that because of that broken promise you betray him? Such loyalty is wasted on those that desert their former boss!"

At this point Chrysalis and Tempest unleashed their magic but it was canceled out by the other and caused both to be separated.

Tempest Shadow gets up "Yeah, and what does one have to gain to someone that doesn't follow his word?"

She dodges Chrysalis's lunge but not a blast which strikes her in the back. Tempest is stunned falling down and Chrysalis comes to try to finish her off when Tifa seeing this flung herself into the melee "I'll tell you the answer. Absolutely nothing! Nopony should have to be used like that!"

Chrysalis saw Tifa advancing but is too slow to react in time taking a punch to her face. This sent Chrysalis packing and onto the ground.

"Good punch!" Tempest told Tifa "Can you distract her?"

"I'll do my best!" Tifa told her.

"Good!" Tempest said "I'll get Braveburn!"

Queen Chrysalis tries to intercept her but Tifa stood in her way "You think you're so tough? Well take me on!"

"With pleasure!"

Queen Chrysalis blasts at Tifa whom dodges and then comes at her. Queen Chrysalis tries blasting her again and Tifa dodges then punches out. Queen Chrysalis dodges the punch and Tifa kicks out at her. Once more The former Changeling Queen dodges. Tifa saw the distance her foe was at then summoned up her magic gaining Fire in one hoof and ice in the other. Queen Chrysalis then saw Tifa punch out with her hooves sending out multiple fire attacks and ice attacks. Queen Chrysalis dodges all eight of them then fired at Tifa. At the same time Tifa punched out two more and ran out of her available magic for the mission after that. The former Changeling Queen's blast strikes Tifa in the chest sending her screaming onto the ground, but Tifa's last two Ice and Fire spells strike the Changeling Queen. Both are flung backwards and land on their backs.

"Impressive little pony" Chrysalis said getting up while Tifa was having a really hard time getting up.

Chrysalis smirked seeing that Tifa was nearly taken out of commission with that blast and used her telekinesis to pick her opponent up "Now to feast on your love before killing you."

Tifa purposely lets Chrysalis pick her up and bring her towards her. She prepared to use her rear hooves to kick Chrysalis at the last second. She had to time it right! Finally Queen Chrysalis stands her opponent up and has her in range to suck her love out. Tifa immediately lashes out with her rear hooves spinning around with a double kick which landed across the Changeling Queen's head. The manever worked exactly as how Tifa thought it would! It caused her opponent to let her go and Tifa didn't stop there. She wrapped her rear hooves around Chrysalis's neck then used her strength in her legs to Slam the Former Changeling Queen's body head first into the ground. For a while the Former Changeling Queen didn't rise and her forces stopped chasing Mariel thinking their boss was killed which allowed Mariel to come to Tempest's side untouched and still alive, but she was certainly sweating having to face off against a whole lot of vermin. Finally the Changeling Queen's left leg moved indicating she was still alive but rendered unconscious.

"Way to go Tifa!" Tempest shouted "Facing off against Chrysalis one-on-one and coming out on top!"

Tifa pants "I guess my close combat skills were too much for her...Ah...Just when I was getting into a groove, I wanted to KO her or kill her with Final Heaven...But this works too."

At this point Tempest had Braveburn untied and the army of Chrysalis gathered around their leader. Tempest's horn crackles with electricity as Tifa prepared for more punches and Mariel aimed her Gullwhacker "Want some more?" Mariel asked.

A cowardly rat spoke for the group "N-N-N-No more!"

Tempest smirked "Then let us pass or we'll unleash a major world of pain onto you!"

This did it as Chrysalis's army let the group pass with Braveburn rescued.

"Mission accomplished!" Mariel said.

Tempest Shadow nodded "Indeed, but our friends Samus and Sailor Saturn need our help!"

"Right" Tifa agreed "They might've fallen for a trap!"

The group leave to join their friends. Braveburn, Mariel, Tempest Shadow and Tifa arrived just in time to see Samus destroy all eight Destroyer Droids.

"Samus!" Tempest shouted "Are you okay?"

Samus was indeed fine "Yeah, now I am but Ventress got inside the ship! Sailor Saturn and Seaspray are also in there! In fact Ventress is after him!"

This got Tempest Shadow with the other two to rush in with Tempest commanding Braveburn "Stay with Samus Aran! She'll keep you safe!"

"Alright" Braveburn said.

Inside the spaceship, Ventress was still proving herself to be superior to Sailor Saturn in lightsaber combat. Luckily for Sailor Saturn her glaive was still in one piece and she avoided any thrusts. Still Ventress's combat was starting to overcome her. Normally when one fought against a double Bladed lightsaber sure they'd have to worry about the other blade but the handle itself would be straight. Since Ventress's single lightsabers were curved this meant her lightsaber was a bit harder to see where it was striking. Sailor Saturn dodged to the side and slices out at Ventress. Ventress dodges then used the Force to push Sailor Saturn into a door which lead to a room full of explosives. Sailor Saturn lands in the room setting off the trap. Sailor Saturn notices the explosives and upon reaching the room watches as the bombs went off. KAABBBOOOMMM! Sailor Saturn falls barely alive thanks to being able to use Silent Wall in at the last second. Since it was a second nearly too late the explosions did get to her but Silent Wall did remove any killing blow she would've taken. Sailor Saturn groans in pain as Ventress advances on the down Sailor Soldier "I must admit you've gotten a bit better to handle me but you need more practice..."

She advances on the downed Sailor Soldier preparing to kill her "Practice you won't have!"

She then sights General Seaspray whom saw Sailor Saturn fall badly wounded but alive. He then saw that she sighted him. Ventress smiled as she remembered her own mission and saw him about to leave by spreading his wings "Oh-no you don't! You're the one I'm after as the Changeling Queen wants you alive!"

Before he could react he felt a breathe taking squeeze around his neck and he began choking, gasping for breathe. He tries to fight back and claw at the invisible hand but he wasn't able too as Ventress begins bringing him towards her "It's pointless to resist!"

Once close to her Ventress grabs him holding him close while releasing her grip around his neck but made sure he wasn't getting away still using the Force to hold him and bind him "Gotcha!"

"General Seaspray! Sailor Saturn!" Mariel shouted.

Ventress turned holding her lightsaber underneath Seaspray's neck to see Mariel, Tempest Shadow and Tifa.

The three stop seeing her with Mariel preparing to fight Ventress with Gullwhacker, and Tifa preparing to punch her if she got close enough to. Tempest Shadow saw Sailor Saturn lying on the ground badly injured but alive. Sailor Saturn looked weakly at the three "S-S-S-S-Sorry girls she got me...and got me good."

"Yes, I did" Ventress said coldly while eying the three ponies and holding Seaspray close "Which of you wants to be the first to try to rescue him? You do know I will kill him if you come close."

Tempest Shadow looks at her "We won't let you take him!"

"You have no choice in the matter" Ventress told her "Without Samus whom is your best bet to rescue this Hypogriph I can get away."

As she was talking Samus with Braveburn outside the ship burst into the ship having used a Power Bomb to get in and come at Ventress's back. Ventress heard this and turned as Samus asked "You said my name?"

"Samus! I thought I told you to stay with Braveburn!" Tempest said.

"I am and he asked me to try to help you" Samus said.

Braveburn was still at her side nodding "I did...When I heard the explosions I knew somepony was struck by them."

Samus aimed her Arm-Cannon at Ventress "Release the General!"

Ventress smirked as she pretended to address Samus's style as a Bounty Hunter "Well played Bounty Hunter...Well played, looks like I have no choice but to release him..."

Samus aimed her Plasma Beam at Ventress's head "Even if you did...I won't hesitate to blast you!"

Ventress smiled calmly reaching for another switch hidden on her wrist while pretending to lift up her hands for a surrender "I've been out thought and now I'm your prisoner."

Tempest then watched as Ventress then pressed the switch and everypony heard the ships warning " **Self Destruct sequence engaged! Countdown started...10...9...8...7...** "

As this was happening Samus thought _Dejavu...Self destruct or Time Bomb sequences...Common among my journey...It's how many planets have been destroyed..._

"We gotta get out of here!" Tifa shouted "This ship is about to explode!"

"We can't get out of here by the exit in the front!" Mariel added on.

" **6...5...4...** " the ship's computer beeped.

In the chaos of the ship counting down Ventress manages to get away but not before Samus fired a shot at her missing Ventress "DARN IT! Missed!"

"We have to get out of here quick!" Braveburn shouted.

Tempest Shadow scooped up the injured Sailor Saturn whom was trying to heal herself "Come on, through the way Samus made!"

The ponies ran for their lives and the computer continued to count down it seemed as if they wouldn't make it. " **3...2...1...Self Destruct activate.** "

Rainbow Dash fresh from her victory over at Twilight's School of Friendship was in the area to tell the group that Bane was dead when she saw what was happening and heard what was happening. Out of a hole of the ship made by Samus, Rainbow Dash saw Tempest Shadow's group appear from it retreating as fast as they could when...the Ship exploded causing Rainbow to shout "Mariel, Sailor Saturn, Samus, Tempest Shadow, Tifa... **NNNNNNOOOOOO!** "

For a while Rainbow Dash stood there horrified and felt her heart sink. She felt as if she witnessed the death of five brave ponies and for once she was too slow to react in time to save them. She sat down believing the five to have been dead "No...I can't believe it...We're down to Ahsoka, Mew Ichigo and Starfire...Not good odds against this enemy..."

She sat crying "Plus what about Braveburn? Were they successful in freeing him?"

For a good while Rainbow Dash sat crying then she heard Samus's voice ask out "Do you really think a self destructing ship would be enough to kill me off Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow sobbed out "Oh! Now I'm being haunted by Samus's ghost!"

Samus sighs then punched Rainbow Dash with her Arm-Cannon with Rainbow going "OUCH! Now these ghosts can hurt me!" then it dawned on her as she looked at Samus "Samus?"

"In the flesh!" Samus said as it is revealed Mariel, Sailor Saturn, Tempest Shadow, Tifa and Braveburn had escaped the ship.

"H-H-H-How did you escape?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

Samus answered "Like I said, do you really think a self destructing ship was going to kill me off? If it's on the ground that's a big no! Anyway, we made it through the hole I made in it."

"That's a relief!" Rainbow Dash said hugging the five ponies glad to see they were safe she then saw Braveburn "And you saved Braveburn!"

"That we did" Tempest Shadow said.

"What's the matter?" Rainbow Dash asked sensing that something was wrong with how Tempest was acting.

Mariel answered "General Seaspray helped us to find the location where the enemy was holding Braveburn and this ship...However it was a trap that Ventress made to divert us. General Seaspray went with Samus and Sailor Saturn whose badly injured to steal the lightsaber resistant metal it had. Ventress came and overpowered Samus-"

"SHE DIDN'T OVERPOWER ME!" Samus said in a deliberate opposition to what Mariel just said and explained how this happened in the true way in Samus's eyes "She cowardly summoned reinforcements in eight Destroyer Droids! I had Ventress where I wanted her! She wasn't getting past me...Until her Destroyer Droids came...Forcing me to have my attention on them."

"My bad" Mariel said "Please calm down Samus! I didn't mean to insult you."

Tifa lets the two ponies sort it out and explained the rest "Anyway...Ventress fought Sailor Saturn, and while Saturn held her off for a good while she was defeated by Ventress-"

"Because she forced pushed me into a room full of explosives" Sailor Saturn muttered weakly.

Tifa sighed then spoke to Rainbow Dash "In short...Ventress captured General Seaspray and took him someplace!"

Rainbow straightens up right away "Oh-no! We gotta get him back!"

"Trust me I'm with you one hundred percent!" Samus said "But we have to regroup! Something tells me Chrysalis has big plans if she wants General Seaspray brought to her alive and it can't be good! We gotta get to the castle and Sailor Saturn needs to heal!"

Rainbow Dash nodded "right."

The group heads back to Ponyville with Rainbow telling the group "Cad Bane is no more! Mew Ichigo stabbed him when he least expected it killing him. In short Twilight's life is in no more danger!"

Samus smirked behind her visor mocking Cad Bane as she spoke "And so one of the most feared bounty hunters meets his death at the hands of a kitty...What a shame. Some bounty hunter he turned out to be if he was offed by a kitty."

As the group was walking back Ventress had taken General Seaspray into her interrogation room and looked at him with Chrysalis coming in quite angry at having being humiliated by Tifa. Once she saw the captive the Changeling Queen grinned "At least that's one good news...Good work Ventress."

Ventress nodded "Even though it cost me a ship I managed to capture this General...Shall I begin my interrogation?"

"Do so" Queen Chrysalis said looking at the General evilly and winking at him to let him know what was going on "After you do I'd like him to see the fall of his kingdom."

"It shall be done" Ventress said.

General Seaspray knew what the villain was getting at as he thought _No there going to attack my home!_

 **End of episode**

 **This episode is over! Our heroines risk life and limb to save Braveburn only for Ventress to capture General Seaspray. What is the fate of Seaspray's people? Next episode is episode 13: Underwater Battle:** _ **Riddley begins his attack on the Hypogriph's home kingdom hoping to conquer it and take it's ruler and her daughter as hostages so Chrysalis can execute them. Can our heroines stop him before that happens?**_


	13. Episode 13: Underwater Battle

Episode 13: Underwater Battle

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP: FIM, Redwall, Metroid, Final Fantasy VII, Tokyo Mew Mew, Sailor Moon, or Star Wars. I just own this latest multi crossover fanfic.**

It took Sailor Saturn around three days to recover from her injuries. Princess Twilight Sparkle was certain that if Sailor Saturn hadn't been well a Sailor Senshi then she most likely would've died. No pony could survive falling into a room full of explosives. Ocellus was being looked over by the hospital's medics. She seemed to be doing well. Ahsoka and Starfire had already been cleared and were with Mariel, Samus, and Tifa around the table of Princess Twilight's castle to discuss their next move. Sailor Saturn eventually came into the room to discuss things too. With them was Tempest Shadow whom Princess Twilight had invited to help the girls out seeing Tempest had tons of military experience. That sort of help was needed now. Finally after getting the okay to leave Ocellus, Princess Twilight and Starlight Glimmer were beginning to arrive in the room. They too needed to be there in support of their friends from Earth and the Universe.

"I don't like the fact it took us three days to recover!" Samus said "Queen Chrysalis has a big leg up on us! She's probably attacking the Hypogriph home as we sit back and recover."  
"You're probably right on that one" Mariel admitted "Why else would she order Ventress to capture Seaspray and take him to her alive?"  
"Friend Samus, not all of us are able to shrug off lightsabers to the chest or many other injuries like explosives" Starfire told Samus "Everypony takes time to recover."

Samus sighed a bit annoyed but understood Starfire's point. Starfire turned to Tifa "How's your magic reserves going?"

"Back to normal Starfire!" Tifa said.

"Sorry to interrupt you girls" Twilight said walking into the room "But I've been meaning to ask you this Tifa, how can you use magic? No other Earth Pony can!"

Tifa explained "In the world I come from Magic is given to anyone holding a certain item known as Materia which can be put onto weapons. For most users of Materia they can only use a limited number of magic attacks."

Starlight blinks "So this Materia can be found anywhere you come from Tifa?"

"They do indeed!" Tifa said "So many of them, mine specifically is Ice Materia or Fire Materia, there's also lightning Materia, Gravity Materia, Stone Materia, and even poison Materia. So many to list including healing Materia."

"Okay that's very interesting!" Twilight admitted "It's amazing to see how one can harness magic without well being a unicorn or Alicorn in my case normally. I might want to try to invest in Materia training...Do you have any other type of Materia?"

"Sadly my Princess I've only got the Fire one and Ice one on me, Had I known I was going to be dragged here to fight against an army for you, I'd probably brought some more."

It is then the table started glowing and it started to act as if a friendship problem was happening. Samus caught onto this watching it "Talk about a bad time for a friendship problem to happen...Especially at a time when Chrysalis has Seaspray."

"Where's the table calling for us to act nya?" Mew Ichigo asked.

Twilight looked at the table as it settled on the location "Mount Aris! The Hypogriph home kingdom!"

"So that's the place where Silverstream is from! Incredible nya!" Mew Ichigo admitted.

"Last time I was there it looked like a ghost town" Twilight told them.

Tempest Shadow sighed "One of the many misdeeds the Storm King done in trying to steal their magic."

"Anypony Cutie Mark Glowing?" Princess Twilight asked checking hers and Starlight's.

"Not really" Starlight admitted looking at the table "It's not giving us any Cutie Mark indicating which pony is right for the mission..."

Samus studied the map and instantly had a bad feeling "WE GOTTA GET MOVING NOW!"

This comment caused the girls to look at Samus with alarm for all they knew about Samus, she never shouted.

 **MLP: FIM Theme**

 **Commercial Break**

 **Back to Show**

Everypony's eyes were on Samus as the Bounty Hunter had never shouted once in her life at least to their knowledge when she was brought here. Samus turned seeing this "NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO STARE AT ME AS IF I GROWN TWO HEADS! That map isn't giving off the single for a Cutie Mark because it's not a friendship problem!"

"Friend Samus...are you saying what I think you're saying?" Starfire asked.

"OF COURSE I AM! THAT MAP IS TELLING US WHERE CHRYSALIS IS ATTACKING! IF WE DON'T GET MOVING! THE HYPOGRIPHS EVEN THOUGH THEY HAVE AN UNDERWATER KINGDOM TO BECOME SEAPONIES AGAIN, THAT WON'T SAVE THEM AGAINST SPACE PIRATES! RIDDELY WILL FIND A WAY TO GO UNDER THE SEA TO TAKE THAT OUT TOO!"

Mariel nodded "Then we'd best get going before it's too late!"

"Indeed!" Samus said.

Twilight stands up now understanding the situation "Ahsoka, Mariel, Mew Ichigo, Samus, Sailor Saturn, Starfire and Tifa this might take more than you're help. Starlight and I are coming with you-"

"As am I" Tempest Shadow said "Samus is right after all."

"Plus did I mention Seperatist have Battle Droids that can fight underwater?" Ahsoka asked.

Twilight Sparkle nodded "Great...And Droids have been giving an extra boost to Chrysalis's army...Spike!"

Spike arrives "Yes?"

Princess Twilight turned to him "Write a note to Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie! Let them know they need to meet us pronto at the train station to mount Erest!"

"Certainly!" Spike said "Uh what for?"

"It's under attack by Queen Chrysalis's forces" Twilight told him "Ahsoka, Mariel, Mew Ichigo, Sailor Saturn, Samus, Starfire, Starlight, Tifa and I are on our way to the trainstation and we need ponies that will fight to help save the Hypogriphs!"

"On it!" Spike said writing the notes

Twilight Sparkle dashes into a room then comes out with blasters that Starlight helped to buy giving one to Mariel, Mew Ichigo, Sailor Saturn and Tifa."

Ahsoka stretched out her hand towards a gun "Uh, Princess, I think I may need a gun."

"You have lightsabers" Tempest reminded her.

Ahsoka blushes embarrassed to admit it "Yeah, about that...They are good on land...However they don't do so well underwater, in fact they can't function under water unless there is a certain hilt involved in it."

"Oh!" Twilight admitted then she gave Ahsoka a blaster "Here."

With this done the group makes a heavy pace to the train station. There Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash were waiting for them with Rainbow Dash flying down "We got your message! We're ready to fight!"

"Yeah!" Pinkie Pie admitted "Queen Chrysalis just doesn't know when to admit defeat! We'll kick her butt into next week!"

Twilight Sparkle handed Pinkie Pie her blaster "Here, Pinkie you're going to need this!"

"I also brought my party cannon!" Pinkie Pie said even bringing it out.

Ahsoka looks at the so called Party Cannon and thought _That's one big cannon but is that going to be enough to defeat Chrysalis?_

Even Samus whom never had doubts about weapons was doubting the usefulness of a Party Cannon thinking _We are so doomed if she thinks that weapon can harm the enemy._

The train arrived and everypony got in. The train sped of as fast as it could to get to Mount Erest! Once there they saw that it was indeed being attacked. Riddely was leading them nearly oblivious to the arrival of the heroes at first "They are no match to us! We caught them offguard! Now men destroy them all and remember keep their queen and her daughter alive! Queen Chrysalis wants them alive!"

A Super Battle Droid nodded taking aim with it's wrists and firing a missile at a group of five Hypogriph soldiers. The missile was about to connect when Sailor Saturn flung herself out and leaped in front of them and positioned her glaive " **Silent Wall!** "

Within seconds Sailor Saturn's defensive attack appeared blocking the missile. Riddley blinks then made out Sailor Saturn "You!"

"Yes it's me!" Sailor Saturn said looking at Riddley then to the Hypogriph soldiers "You five okay?"

"We are now" the soldiers replied.

Riddely growls "I'll take you out Sailor Saturn myself!"

He was about to dive onto her claws out stretched and she was able to successfully counter the stab by stabbing him in the leg. He growls preparing to attack her from afar when Samus takes the next step flying straight into his chest. The force of the impact sent him backwards slamming into another cliff slumping down. He growls seeing Samus "Samus!"

Before she could react he slapped her away with his tail. Samus at first was stunned but briefly recovered skillfully and readjusted her wings so that she landed in front of Sailor Saturn, Arm-Cannon ready to go off.

More Space Pirates come to aide Riddley but Ahsoka appeared from their flanks lightsabers ready and sliced then down before they had a chance to react to the Jedi. Their screams got Super Battle Droids to turn to aide them "Reinforcements! Destroy her!"

Ahsoka starts to deflect their blasts as best as she could. Starfire swoops down from the sky throwing Starbolt after Starbolt after Starbolt rapidly. Six Super Battle Droids fell to her starbolts. Mariel charges five other Space Pirates and swung Gullwhacker skillfully at their heads knocking them out and in the rare cases she whipped one so hard that it broke his skull killing him on the spot. Tifa saw two more Hypogriphs that had been shot by three Battle Droids fall to the ground and two Space Pirates flashed their blades ready to behead their foes. Tifa sprang into action carefully using her strength to punch off Battle Droid heads then caught the two Space Pirate's blades in her front hooves.

"Uh-oh!" the two Space Pirates shouted remembering that Tifa bested their leader Queen Chrysalis in one-on-one combat.

"Right you are!" Tifa replied.

She saw one one the Space Pirates aim a hidden blaster and try to blast her in close range but she thought fast back flipping, in the process her rear hooves kicked him in the chest sending him crashing onto his ally taking both of them down. They get up but not before Tifa gets right to work. With her hooves she easily beats one with four well placed punches knocking him out, then seeing his partner coming back to help Tifa, tackled the unconscious Space Pirate and carefully used the unconscious Space Pirate's blade to cut his ally in half vertically.

Mew Ichigo ran to the aide of the two Hypogriphs that were injured blasting at Battle Droids as she ran down the path scoring accurate blows. To Ahsoka's eyes which had been watching this Mew Ichigo nearly was like a Clone Trooper blasting at Battle Droids while fearlessly avoiding blaster fire. The catgirl checks the injured Hypogriphs whom were alive somehow "Saturn! We need you're healing skills here nya!"

"On my way!" Sailor Saturn replied coming to their aide.

Tempest Shadow charges Battle Droids short circuiting them with her electrical broken horn while Princess Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Starlight blasted their way through the enemy ranks to join the heroines of Earth and Universe. They all saw what happens when Riddley and Samus would meet on the Battle field. Before Riddley could react Samus was upon him Plasma Beam ready. He breathes fire at her but she weaves in and out then she managed to time it right, charge up her Plasma Beam then leap at him. Riddley growls and fatally attempts to stop her leap by biting her in the arm-cannon. Oh it hurt her but she smirks "Stupid Riddley...What a stupid thing to do."

Before he could react Samus unleashes her charged Plasma beam in form of her Flamethrower bursting his whole head off. For a while even with his head completely burnt away his body stood upright then fell and then Samus saw that the Riddley she was facing was a robot one and by blowing off it's head set off the robot's self destruct switch "Clever" she muttered.

She then flew back to her friends just as the robots body exploded.

"You killed him finally Samus!" Rainbow Dash told her.

"Correction" Samus told Rainbow Dash "I killed a Robotic Riddley. I thought that was too easy for me to kill him like that...The real Riddley knows better than to bite my arm-cannon when it's fully charged especially when I am planning to use the Plasma Beam's Flamethrower."

Tifa looked around seeing Hypogriph hundreds of Hypogriph bodies laying on the ground all slain by the overwhelming Droid and Space Pirate army.

One of the seven surviving Hypogriphs that the group had saved spoke to Princess Twilight "The enemy came without warning and through a secret back entrance to the kingdom. Not sure how they knew about it as only one Hypogriph knew about it... and he was our General Seaspray."

Princess Twilight looked at the destruction of what the attackers left behind holding back the tears seeing so many lives lost already "They probably knew about it because...General Seaspray was captured by Ventress whom serves Queen Chrysalis!"

The Hypogriph looked shocked but shouted "OUR GENERAL WOULD NEVER TELL THE ENEMY OUR SECRETS! NO MATTER HOW HARD THEY TRY TO GET HIM TO SPILL."

Ahsoka overheard this "Sorry sir, but maybe under ordinary means he'd never do that but...I'm willing to bet Ventress forced him too."

"How can she do that?"

"Mind Trick" Ahsoka replied "Jedi Mind Trick, a force ability even I have, with it we can literally tell and command weak minded individuals to do something. Now we Jedi ourselves normally won't do it immediately unless we get into a tight spot. However Ventress isn't a Jedi so I'm sure she could've used that to get him to spill...Plus sadly the Dark Side has many secrets that even I'm not sure I'm prepared to face."

Then she even got a more worse idea that made her shiver "Ether that or Ventress teamed up with Count Dooku to interrogate him and get him to spill...If that occurred...Oh Dooku's Force Lightning might've been the key factor."

The girls look around the battlefield with Samus going "We're too late on this front...But we managed to defeat the Space Pirates and Battle Droids..."

"Yeah" Tifa admitted "But this tells me more are here somewhere."

The second Hypogriph spoke "When it looked like the Battle was lost the Queen decided that it was probably best to go into the ocean again..."

Ahsoka turned towards the ocean getting it "Oh-no...The enemy followed suit."

Twilight understood the situation "If they get the undersea kingdom then they'll have conquered the Hypogriphs and Seaponies whom are the same thing...Any suggestions girls?"

"That robot Riddley spoke the objective" Samus said thoughtfully "They do want to conquer the Hypogriphs but they want their Queen and her daughter Princess Skystar alive so Queen Chrysalis can kill them."

Twilight paced looking at Ahsoka "Even if the enemy followed them it would still take some time for them to find that palace."

"But they have Seaspray" Ahsoka reminded her "Seaspray knows the location"

"Oh that's right!" Twilight muttered "We have to get him out of the enemy's hands to buy us time!"

"No time for that logic!" Tempest told Twilight "While it would be a good idea to do that, the enemy would probably already be attacking the kingdom"

"And my lightsabers won't be so useful underwater" Ahsoka sighed holding the blaster she was renting from Twilight "So that is also a big problem. I won't be able to deflect blasts as I normally can on land. Being underwater is a serious disadvantage to me."

Samus also added onto a problem "Water can restrict even my movements unless I have the Gravity Suit which I don't."

"We all might have a big problem when it comes to fighting underwater" Tifa admitted.

"So what can we do?" Twilight asked fearfully seeing this point from the heroines from Earth and the Universe.

"Unless you have some spell that can give us air underwater and can help us swim under water I'm afraid we can't do much friend Princess Twilight" Starfire said.

"Best bet is to try to get the enemy back to the land if we can do that" Samus said "But I'm sure that the Droids and Space Pirates Riddley left here was a distraction so his real forces can get underwater and continue their brutal attack. Plus they probably already alerted Riddley to our presense...In other words he knows we're here and trying to get under the water where his forces would have a major advantage over all of us."

Twilight remembered her brief time as a Seapony and turns to the Hypogriphs "Can I see your necklaces?"

"Sure" The hypogriphs said handing her the necklaces.

"What's up?" Mariel asked Twilight mystified.

Twilight answered "The necklaces the Hypogriphs wear contain their ability to transform back into Hypogriphs or Seaponies. In other words they have the power of a pearl that could do the same thing as these necklaces do."

"Can you replicate the spell?" Starlight asked.

"I haven't tried to replicate anything" Twilight admitted "But if we're going to go down there and save the Hypogriphs and Seaponies I'm going to have to do so! Our friends are right Starlight, we have to assume the enemy is already attacking the seaponies kingdom underwater! There's no doubt in my mind if we go down there now the enemy will win due to us needing air. So we need to act fast!"

Starlight nodded "Alright."

The surviving Hypogriphs agreed with the matter that this had to be done. So Twilight starts focusing to make the magical necklaces for the group.

"We do need a scout to tell us where the enemy is" Tempest suggested.

A third Hypogriph raised her wing "Return my necklace to me and I'll go scout ahead."

Twilight Sparkle nodded giving her the necklace back. The Hypogriph jumps into the sea then transformed into a seapony and diving in.

"That way we have some Intel" Tempest Shadow told Samus.

"Won't be much to work with" Samus replied "But any Intel is better than none."

Underneath the Water the real Riddley as Samus predicted had indeed heard of the heroines arriving and was making contact with the former Changeling Queen "Queen Chrysalis! The battle is going remarkably well! Our forces have swept the Hypogriphs on land forcing them to retreat under water...We're attacking even as we speak."

"Good" Chrysalis replied.

"However those heroines are here and may try to foil our plan. I have ambush sites under water if they try to do it...They'll be at a disadvantage-"

"Is Princess Twilight there with them?"

"I'm sorry?"

"IS PRINCESS TWILIGHT SPARKLE WITH THEM?"

"Yes! Yes she is!"

"You may have the advantage over them and they probably are aware of it but Twilight is smart and magical. She'd figure out a way to even out the battlefield."

"Curses! I didn't think about that!"

"And that's why you never are successful in killing and beating Samus!" Chrysalis berated him "You don't think past the greedy nature of your current mission! You're smart indeed but you can't seem to focus on beating a heroine. You need to think on their abilities and own brains...Have no fear though, now that I know they are there, I'll attempt to stop them from getting into the water."

"Gotcha!"

"For now continue your assault!"

"Yes ma'am!"

With this Riddley urged his forces onward "Come on mates! Kill them all but remember to spare the Queen and her daughter! Queen Chrysalis wants to execute them personally!"

As the Droids, and Space Pirates continued to make critical gains on the Sea ponies no one of Riddley's attacking forces saw a seapony that was acting as a scout swim down to see how many units the enemy had. Once she sighted the amount she overheard the conversation between Riddley and Chrysalis and swam quietly up to the surface.

 **Commercial break**

 **Back to Show**

Back at Mount Aris, Princess Twilight Sparkle and Starlight were focusing in their magic. Samus and Tempest Shadow stood at the waters edge waiting for the scout to arrive. Ahsoka sat with Mariel, Mew Ichigo, Sailor Saturn, Starfire and Tifa around their own makeshift camp trying to plan on how to save the Hypogriphs which were now forced back into being seaponies to try to fight off the enemy underwater. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie sat with Rainbow sighing "This is bogus! Chrysalis certainly is stepping up her game!"

"She sadly is" Pinkie Pie admitted sadly she turned to the Princess of Friendship and Starlight "Are you two any close?"

"Sorry" Twilight admitted "But no."

"We're trying to make it so it's not a permanent change" Starlight added on "So far it's a slow painful progress."

"We're wasting vulnerable time!" Samus shouted annoyed then she banged her hoof on the ground angrily "The only time I don't think to bring the Gravity Suit with me at all on my journeys to save Equestria and it's neighbors from Chrysalis and it costs me!"

"Even if you had the Gravity Suit" Tempest told her "Will your weapons function underwater?"

"Yes, why yes they will! Have I told you about the time I went onto the Planet Talon Four and had to go under it's ice cold waters sometime."

"That you have, and the first two times you did that you didn't have the Gravity Suit with you ether."

"It sucked not having the ability to move swiftly under water but I managed too continue on my journey there...Wasn't pretty but I managed to."

Suddenly Samus caught sight of bubbles raising to the surface and turned looking at it "Girls! We've got company coming"

"Good company or bad company nya?" Mew Ichigo asked jumping upright.

"We're about to find out" Tempest Shadow admitted.

While Princess Twilight and Starlight focused on their magic, they saw the bubbles coming out too and when they settled their seapony scout burst out of the water transforming back into her hypogriph form "We got big trouble! Queen Chrysalis is on her way!"

Samus prepared her Arm-Cannon "Good, I won't miss blowing off her head this time!"

Twilight turned "Wait Chrysalis isn't leading the army?"

"Yeah, her second-in-command Riddley is the one leading them" The Hypogriph said "But now she's on her way here to stop you from stopping Riddely."

"Not good" Mariel muttered then they heard the sound of engines coming closer.

Ahsoka turned "Oh-no, not Droid Starfighters again!"

Soon enough the Droid Starfighters emerged flying towards the heroines. Once they've sighted the heroines the starfighters began firing mostly at Princess Twilight and Starlight Glimmer themselves.

Sailor Saturn times it right "Not taking them out **Silent Wall!** "

Her barrier protects the Princess of Friendship and Starlight as Samus took aim with her arm-cannon "Great...Target practice!"

She took aim at six approaching Droid Starfighters scanning them with her combat visor then fired six blasts at the Droid Starfighters. One by one the six Droid Starfighters blew up!

Starfire gathered in Starbolts and threw eight of them taking eight Droid Starfighters out.

Ventress emerged alongside Chrysalis with a good decent sized army of Storm King Soldiers, Droids and More Space Pirates.

"Great" Twilight muttered seeing this.

Queen Chrysalis began laughing evilly "Poor Princess Twilight, out of time to figure out a way to save the seaponies and surrounded yourself now."

"There's no escape this time" Ventress warned the Princess "Surrender now and we may spare you're life for now and keep you alive long enough for the Changeling Queen to execute you all with her hooves.

Twilight Sparkle glared at the two villains "We won't surrender then! Our lives are not yours to take!"

"Technically" Ahsoka warned Twilight "On the battlefield anything to the Seperatists is fair game. They've even been known to target weak and try to destroy injured Clone healing facilities. Plus they even try to capture Senators."

"I was hoping you all would say that!" Queen Chrysalis said while waiting for her troops to surround the heroines on all sides once they were in position she smirked "Time to die Princess! All troops shoot to kill!"

All of the troops seemed to open fire on the heroines it looked like there was no escape this time but then time stopped and out of a flash Discord appeared but this time he was dressed as a Jedi Master "TADA!"

"Discord!" Princess Twilight and her friends with Ahsoka confused on why Discord was dressed as a Jedi Master shouted "What are you here for?"

Discord looked shocked that he didn't receive a thank you "What? No thank you? I risk my life to save you all and no thanks!"

Samus looked at him "Too be fair you only seem to help whenever you have something in mind for us to do."

"Well I'm here now" Discord said "And saving your butts, I can handle Queen Chrysalis and Twilight there's no need for you and Starlight to attempt to make a spell,, I can turn you into Seaponies."

The Princess of Friendship wasn't sure on that "I'd rather figure how to that myself, but thank you for coming to save us Discord!"  
Discord nodded resnapping his fingers and undoes the time only for the blasts Queen Chrysalis forces sent at the heroines now be completely reversed back to her forces.

"INCOMING!" Queen Chrysalis shouted.

Ventress and her ducked while several members of her forces weren't so lucky and fell victim to their own blasts.

Twilight now completes the spell "I got it girls! Starlight here goes nothing!"

"I'm with you!" Starlight said.

"No!" Queen Chrysalis shouted gathering in an attack "I won't let you foil my plans to kill the Hypogriphs off!"

Discord snapped his fingers at the right moment and made Chrysalis's attack come out as harmless party streamers.

Chrysalis glares "Discord!"

Discord smirked "Hello again! Now we meet again at last! And this time you don't have anything that can stop me from using my magic. Now, I shall send you and your forces back to where you came from...The cold arctic north!"

Chrysalis growls as Ventress charges Discord lightsabers ready slice him. Discord paused watching then snapped with his tail and he practically stole Ahsoka's lightsabers with Ahsoka shouting "HEY! Those are mine!"

"Now, now Ahsoka I'll return them!" Discord said he smirked using Ahsoka's lightsabers to block Ventress's lightsaber's with ease with Ahsoka's lightsabers while taunting Ventress further "Now to show you Ventress my form of lightsaber combat, Form 8"

"There isn't a form 8 of lightsaber combat" Ahsoka and Ventress echoed each other's words.

"There is now" Discord said winking at Ahsoka "And I'll show you two!"

Ventress tries to slash Discord but he snapped and began using his chaos magic to use Ahsoka's lightsabers making them appear to strike everywhere at once without him holding them. Discord began humming loving the fact that Ventress was now deflecting trust after trust after trust. He smirks "See? This is a new style if I don't say so myself. I call it Form 8! Chaos Style!"

"T-T-T-T-This isn't a form!" Ventress said panting after a while of blocking Discord's lightsaber trusts.

"Oh it is to me!" Discord said then he snapped his fingers enjoying Ventress's dismay at having to defend herself from lightsabers Discord wasn't even touching with his hands. Ahoska was jaw dropping with disbelief, Discord was completely owning Ventress with his so called made up lightsaber style that she doubted her Master Anakin Skywalker would believe her once she told him about this. Finally Discord yawns "You're pretty good at deflecting lightsabers Ventress but now it's time to send you and the others back to the icy fields"

He snapped his fingers then pretended he was a Jedi ready to summon the Force and after he snapped his tail he pushes out sending Chrysalis and her army flying back to the arctic north.

"Tada!" Discord said turning to the shocked heroines "They won't be bothering you any time soon."

He turns to Ahsoka snapping his fingers and returning her lightsabers grinning at her "If you ever need me to teach you form eight of lightsaber combat let me know."

Ahsoka was still speechless for once at what she had just witnessed, no one of her Jedi friends and even Clone Troopers would believe that a mighty army was overpowered by one person alone. She recalled Jar Jar Binks rescued Senator Amadla but even he had help doing that in the end. Instead she took her lightsabers "Uh, thank you."

"Why'd you come to save us?" Twilight asked Discord.

Discord grinned "Let's just say it was me returning the favor from helping to defeat Tirek when he had stole my magic. Plus it's not time for any of you girls to die yet and what would Fluttershy have said to me if your body Princess washed up near Fluttershy's cottage when it was lifeless?"

"Good point and thanks for saving us" Twilight said.

"You're welcome! Happy to help this time!" Discord said then he disappeared after snapping his fingers.

Once he was gone, Twilight turned to Starlight "ready to begin to use the spell to transform our friends into Seaponies?"

"I am!" Starlight said.

Twilight and Starlight focused the magic and reproduced the necklaces giving each of the heroines from Earth and the Universe. The heroines could feel the necklace's magic transforming their lower bodies to become seapony fins. Once in the water Twilight turns to her friend whom were now looking at their fins.

"This is incredible nya!" Mew Ichigo said "I knew Lettuce could do this and now so can I!"

"This feels a bit odd" Starfire said "But it is something I can get used to."

Tifa looks at her fin blushing thinking _What would Cloud do if he saw me like this?_

Ahsoka checked her fin out thinking _Add this to the list on things Master wouldn't believe. First Discord defeating that army with just my lightsabers and himself was something he wouldn't believe and now this._

Sailor Saturn hums "I like it!"

"Oddly me too" Mariel admitted.

Samus looked at her fin speaking out "Well...It's not the Gravity Suit..." She checked to see her arm-cannon "And while I Still have this I can still deliver death blows."

Tempest Shadow checked out her fin like tail "First time this happened to me..."

Princess Twilight turns to Starlight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie whom had also transformed into seaponies "Ready girls?"

"ready!"

The seapony that warned them about the ambush jumped in "Follow me! I know where the enemy is at!"

"Following you at once!" Samus told her.

They arrived at the scene seeing that the Seaponies were doing their best to defend their home but losing fast. Nearly hundreds of Seaponies lay dead or injured badly overwhelmed by the enemy numbers.

"Okay Mariel" Twilight Sparkle said turning to her "It's time to get the enemy's attention."

Mariel smiled holding her blaster in one hoof and Gullwhacker in the other "Certainly! Redwall warcry?"

The group nodded at her suggestion and then after three seconds later there was a mighty warcry echoing through the water " **RRREEEDDDWWWAAALLL!** "

This did the trick. All attacking Droids, and Space Pirates turn to see the heroines from Earth and the Universe. Five Space Pirates and five underwater Crab Droids turn but are too slow to react, Ahsoka, Mariel, Mew Ichigo, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Sailor Saturn, Samus, Starlight, Tifa and Princess Twilight Sparkle all aimed their blasters and fired at them. The ten targets fall killed or destroyed.

Riddley turned "WHAT? Where was Queen Chrysalis's ambush on them on land?"

Samus took aim with her arm-cannon charging up a normal Power Beam shot. Riddley felt that she was doing this and grabbed the closet Space Pirate he could find and spoke when she fired at him "Sorry but you're taking a death blow"

Without haste Riddley threw the Space Pirate into Samus's path.

The Space Pirate's head was blown off.

Samus looks at Riddley "Cowardice nos no bounds..."

Riddley growls blasting at Samus "You've been a thorn in my side Samus! One I need to eradicate!"

She swam out of the path and blasts him again. He ducks but then takes Starfire's Starbolts to the back. He turns whipping out his tail. Starfire caught it then tossed him aside towards Tifa "To you Tifa!"

"With pleasure!" Tifa said she timed it right then before Riddley could recover from Starfire's Starbolts Tifa's fist SMASHED into Riddley's head dazing him and making him fly back slamming into an ocean rock.

Seeing this three Space Pirates turned and fired missiles at the three. Ahsoka, Mew Ichigo and Mariel took the opportunity to fire at the missiles causing them to blow up on contact without hurting their friends. Sailor Saturn then swam quickly towards the three then slashed them to pieces. Riddley growls then flew towards Twilight's back grinning seeing it unguarded he prepared to capture her but Rainbow Dash flew to intercept him firing her hoof-cannon three times! The blasts hit Riddley square on in his head but it is then Rainbow noticed that her hoof-cannon although powerful enough to kill normal Space Pirates was ineffective on Riddley "Nuts!"

Before Rainbow could ask for help Riddley grinned slashing her in the neck. Rainbow was nearly killed by the move but luckily for her she had swam out of the way to prevent him from beheading her but the slash still went deep cutting open artery. Rainbow Dash gasped in pain and was falling nearly dead but Samus seeing what had happened swam to Rainbow Dash's aide "Sailor Saturn! Follow me!"

Sailor Saturn nodded swimming alongside Samus whom swam close to get Riddley's attention and she certainly did when she was in close range to use the Plasma Beam at him in super close range right in between his eyes "ARRGGH!" Riddley shouted in pain.

Samus thought quickly and used her Grapple Beam to grab Riddley by his chest then somehow manged to throw him towards another cliff area in the water. He slammed into it glaring at Samus. Samus pointed to Rainbow Dash whom was indeed nearly dying informing Sailor Saturn on who needed healing. Sailor Saturn got the message nodding "Got it!"

Sailor Saturn swam quickly to Rainbow Dash's aide but was cut off by three Crab Droids. Whom were guarding the dying Rainbow Dash's body. Sailor Saturn growls "You three aren't going to stop me, **Silent Gliave Surprise!** "

She focused in her attack and it engulfed the three droids and a violent explosion underwater happened destroying the Droids. Sailor Saturn now found Rainbow Dash staring up at her with her eyes clouding over "G-G-G-Guess S-S-S-Samus was right...Whenever she does make a friend, she ends up losing them..."

Sailor Saturn held Rainbow Dash's body glaive ready to heal her "You aren't dead yet!"

Rainbow Dash weakly raised a hoof holding Sailor Saturn's "S-S-S-Save your powers for a pony whom will need it like Princess Twilight...It maybe too late for me!"

"Don't talk rubbish when I'm here!" Sailor Saturn told her "I can heal any injury as long as you are alive!"

Rainbow Dash watches as three huge Space Pirates bigger than the ones they've ever fought came at Sailor Saturn's back "T-T-T-Then it might be by the time you get done or die yourself."

Sailor Saturn then is punched into Rainbow Dash her Glaive nearly being knocked out of her hand. The two are squished into a rock.

"S-S-S-Samus!" Twilight shouted seeing Samus continue to engage Riddley.

"Yes?" Samus inquired dodging Riddley's blast.

"Three huge Space Pirates are attacking Sailor Saturn! Rainbow doesn't have much time left!"

Samus turned seeing the huge pirate "Elite Pirates...Great."

Riddley smirked then quickly grabbed Samus with his claws and dragging her close to him "That Rainbow pony is as good as dead and Sailor Saturn will die with her trying to heal her."

Tifa saw the three Elite Pirates as Samus growls firing a Plasma Beam in Riddley's chest. He growls letting Samus go. Samus looks at him feeling her energy tank take the hit and noted her energy levels were at fifty percent thinking _Oh Celestia...Not a good situation...Not even close enough to the kingdom at at fifty percent energy left._

Riddley grinned coming at Samus "This is going to be the day you die!"

Tempest Shadow swam down to aide Samus but Samus held out her arm-cannon "Help Tifa save Saturn whose trying to heal Rainbow Dash! I got him!"

"Got it" Tempest Shadow said.

Pinkie Pie swam with Tempest "I got the third!"

"Suit yourself" Tempest Shadow told her.

Sailor Saturn was having a rough time trying to save Rainbow Dash's life while using Silent Wall at the same time to protect them. She was now using her own healing magic instead of her glaive trying to save Rainbow Dash's life.

"Forget about me!" Rainbow Dash told Sailor Saturn "I'm a dead seapony! You can still save yourself!"

"A good soldier never leaves a comrade behind!" Sailor Saturn said quoting a quote marines and other army officials teach new recruits.

The three Elite Pirates raise their fists together and punch all at once trying to disrupt the Silent Wall, but it held! However it did look like it was weakening. They raised their fists again when Tifa swam up to one grabbing it by the head and tossed it aside and onto six Crab Droids flattening them. Tempest Shadow got the second one and shocked it with her broken horn. It turned but she managed to swim behind it then used her fin to literally slap it backwards. It too fell onto six other Crab Droids destroying them. Pinkie Pie tapped the third one on it's shoulder "Yohoo over here big guy!"

It whirls around trying to grab her and squeeze her head but Pinkie cleverly swam behind it's head and playfully poked it's shoulder again from the back. It whirls around again trying to catcher but missing her. She pokes it's shoulder again and it whirls around. Giggling to herself Pinkie Pie nearly got herself caught as her maneuver confused the third Elite Pirate causing him to scratch his head confused. It then had an idea she was playing with it and prepared to now stop her. It whirls around one last time before Pinkie could touch it's shoulder but now finds itself staring at her Party Cannon. TWEE! The Cannon goes off sending the Elite Pirate flying squishing six other Crab Droids, then before it could rise Pinkie Pie literally brought out cupcakes and began just as she did to Storm King Guards began rapidly throwing cupcakes at it's face. The Elite Pirate's reaction was just like the same as the Storm King Guard the quickly throw cupcakes nearly acted like they were blinding it and causing it to stumble across a cliff and causing it to collapse knocked out by the assault.

Ahsoka and Samus saw the whole thing develop and were honestly jaw dropping with both disbelief at what they had just witnessed happened to a very strong Space Pirate and a bit wanting to burst out laughing. Ahsoka muttered to Samus as Starfire turned to help Samus beat Riddley off "I don't think Master Skywalker would believe anything I tell him about this day."

Samus replied "Even though I'VE saw it for my own eyes...I STILL DON'T WANT TO BELIEVE IT. Had I thought Space Pirates could be beaten by Cupcakes...I would've gladly tried to do this myself."

"There's a reasonable explanation to this" Twilight told the two.

"Which is?" Ahsoka and Samus asked.

Twilight answered "It's Pinkie Pie, and we don't question it."

The two other Elite Pirates rose just as Sailor Saturn was healing Rainbow Dash completely. Rainbow watches her wound vanish and saw the two Elite Pirates rise "Wow! I thought I was dead for sure! But those healing powers of yours work wonders!"

Saturn nodded "As I said, as long as you are living I can heal any injury."

Tifa saw her Elite Pirate rise and Tempest Shadow saw her own Elite Pirate rise. Rainbow Dash got back up looking at the Elite Pirates wanting some payback. She sighted Riddley whom was still engaging Samus and losing the battle thanks to Starfire's help. Rainbow Dash sighted her missiles knowing she had one shot with them but she wanted payback at what Riddley had tried to do to her, he had nearly killed her by slicing her neck, she made her decision "Take this you Pirate and Clanker Scum!"

Her hidden wings sprang out loaded at least seven missiles and she fired them all. Three Missiles approached Tifa's Elite Pirate, three approached Tempest Shadow's, and the last one approached Riddley from behind his back. Neither the last two conscious Elite Pirates nor Riddley were expecting what happened next. The missiles hit their targets exploding on them.

"ARRGH!" Riddley shouted in pain.

Samus saw her chance, hating to spare Riddley's life again knew that it was better to advance and save the Seaponies. Samus switched her Plasma Beam to Ice Beam and charged it up while Riddley turned his attention back to a living Rainbow Dash. Samus then fired both her Ice Beam Charge Beam and Missiles in it creating her Ice Spreader Super Missile Combo. Riddley heard the shot and turned but is too late to react as the Ice Spreader Super Missile Combo hit Riddley striking him and freezing him to a cliff.

"That should keep you nice and cool for the rest of your mission" Samus told Riddley "Which is now a failure!"

She turned to Starfire "Come on Starfire! We've got to join Mariel, and Mew Ichigo whom are with Starlight and Princess Twilight!"

"Got it!" Starfire said.

The two swim off to join Princess Twilight.

Now with the other two Elite Pirates which had been struck by Rainbow Dash's missiles growl injured and stunned. This was enough time for Sailor Saturn to team up with Tempest Shadow to take Tempest Shadow's Elite Pirate down with two slashes and one sharp electrical discharge of Tempest Shadow's horn. The other Elite Pirate soon saw Tifa glowing as she prepared her limit break "Time to end it!"

She swims to it and starts beating it up by throwing multiple punches and kicks, somersaulting, dolphin kicking, Meteor diving, then after doing all this she comes at it from behind fist glowing " **FINAL HEAVEN!** "

Tifa's last attack strikes the Elite Pirate and a HUGE explosion goes off. Which was seen completely under the water and some of it was scene on the land where the surviving Hyopgriphs were watching. They jaw dropped not believing Tifa had that much power. When the explosion ended the Elite Pirate was simply obliterated.

"Not bad Tifa!" Tempest muttered to her "Remind me not to get you angry."

Rainbow Dash agreed "Twilight said that Tifa's Final Heaven technique was amazing and now that I've seen it Tifa's now Twenty Percent cooler."

"Glad to see you alive Rainbow!" Pinkie Pie told her "Now we have to join the others."

Tifa nodded "Right!"

Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie Sailor Saturn, Tifa, and Tempest Shadow swam to help their friends. As they rejoin their group they can see their friends firing away at the remaining Droids and Space Pirates whom without Riddley to command them were in disarray. Seizing momentum back in their favor the surviving Seaponies reorganized a counter defense fighting back. Samus's Arm-Cannon maked quick work out of the remaining Droid and Space Pirate army. Starlight and Twilight focused on the middle group of Battle Droids and Space Pirate whom were now being pinned by the reorganized Sea Ponies. One of them must've been Seaspray because Tifa saw him "General Seaspray!"

"Tifa?!" he asked "You're here?"

Tifa nodded as she, Mariel, Sailor Saturn, Samus and Tifa joined her "Yep it's me! And I brought help!"

"How'd you escape?" Samus asked.

"I was being held prisoner by Riddley whom back tracked when heard the warcry Redwall. He foolishly gave me to the middle Space Pirates and Droids that Princess Twilight and Starlight are attacking...Upon losing his command, I was able to escape them released me and I was only now able to reorganize the counter attack."

"Good" Tempest Shadow admitted firing at a Droid.

With this and without Riddley to guide them the attacking Droid and Space Pirate army were defeated. Once all were defeated every seapony found themselves staring at Riddley whom was only now freeing himself. He looks at this "Queen Chrysalis will have my head for this! We were doing so well! Where did it go wrong?"

Samus smirked out the answer "Today's victory was brought to us by a friendly neighborhood Dragquilquos named Discord. Without him you might've been the victor."

"Oh he would've" Seaspray admitted.

Riddley looked at Samus "This isn't over Samus! Queen Chrysalis will win the war in the end!"

"Yeah and one day I'll look forward in killing you forever!" Samus shot back.

They watched as Riddley ran off taking the still unconscious Elite Pirate back with him.

Later on Queen Novo of the Hypogriphs and Seaponies was very grateful at being saved. The Queen looked at Princess Twilight "Even though you did try to steal the technology from us one day during the Storm King's reign of terror, you came to help."

Princess Twilight nodded "That's what friends do. We help one another. I'm just sorry we were unable to prevent them from attacking you and Skystar at Mount Aris."

"The map didn't exactly pin point out when the attack came" Starlight muttered.

"We're grateful for the help" Queen Novo said she looked at Twilight "This attack Chrysalis did on this kingdom has made our forces allies for the remainder of this war. Whenever you need a hoof on a mission we shall supply you with soldiers."

"Thank you Queen Novo" Twilight said bowing to her "Now we must get back to Ponyville. No telling what new plans Queen Chrysalis has after Discord sent her to the arctic north."

"We'll keep our scouts ready to help" Princess Skystar said she turned to Seaspray "Are you okay?"

"I will be...Just that torture Ventress did will last a long time" Seaspray sighed.

Ahsoka nodded "Figured she try something bad."

With this said the heroines start going back to Ponyville

 **end of Episode**

 **So Chrysalis failed to take the Hypogriphs out! And it turns out Discord was the one that help deliver the victory for our heroes! Anyway next episode is Episode 14: Monster Mayhem:** _ **It is Nightmare Night in Ponyville as Queen Chrysalis plans to destroy Ponyville with horrible monsters causing massive confusion among the heroines as the monsters Chrysalis has sent nearly match several pony outfits whom are participating in the holiday. Can our heroines sort out which is the real monsters and which is fake before the real monsters destroy Ponyville?**_


	14. Episode 14: Monster Mayhem!

Episode 14: Monster Mayhem

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP: FIM, Redwall, Metroid, Final Fantasy VII, Tokyo Mew Mew, Sailor Moon, or Star Wars. I just own this latest multi crossover fanfic.**

Three days had passed since the heroines were victorious in saving the Hypogriphs from a very deliberate act to conquer them lead by Chrysalis's second-in-command Riddley. Now everything seemed back to normal. Twilight and her friends were able to go to their school to teach Friendship while her heroines from Earth and the Universe attempted to force Chrysalis backwards. Turned out Discord has done them a good favor, Chrysalis was far away from Equestria, it didn't mean they were out of danger just yet, they knew Chrysalis wasn't going to be detoured from her goal. It is one special evening and Princess Twilight called them all into her castle.

"Good evening girls!" Twilight told them as she had all of her friends around her.

"Good evening Princess Twilight" was the response.

"What did you call is in for?" Samus asked in a hopeful tone "We finally can end Chrysalis for good?"

Rainbow Dash laughs "That's the Samus I know! Always ready to finish the enemy off!"  
"Sadly as much as we should launch an attack to fully defeat Chrysalis we don't know where exactly Discord sent them too" Twilight Sparkle admitted "However we did call you in to tell you that today is a Holiday night known as Nightmare Night."

Fluttershy gasps and hides behind Samus "Can you come over to my cottage and watch over me ?"

"I could" Samus asked "But what's gotten you all scared?"

"Fluttershy doesn't like Nightmare Night, to her it's too scary for her" Rainbow Dash answered.

Starfire scratches her head "It does sound like a night where it maybe a good idea to protect those that are fearful of this day."

"Relax Starfire" Starlight Glimmer said "Nightmare Night is harmless! It's a holiday that comes yearly where everypony dresses up in costumes and has fun gathering candy-"

"Sounds similar to Halloween on Earth!" Starfire said "I've seen some kids dress up as friend Robin, and one kid did a clever costume of friend Raven even panting her body gray like Raven's is."

"I take it you liked that one?"

"I did, but Raven wasn't so grateful of that as it was confusing to me and the others as that costume did look like Raven too much like Raven that we all were confused who was the real Raven. Well that was till Friend Beast Boy discovered who was the real one and who was the costume...The hard way."

"So sounds like Earth has something similar"

"It does!"

"Please don't say we have to dress up" Samus muttered.

"I wouldn't mind it" Mariel said "In Mossflower there wasn't ever a day or night like that. I bet Dandin would've dressed up as Martin the Warrior."

Twilight Sparkle smiled "Actually you all don't have to dress up, but I have the feeling Chrysalis might try to pull off an attack on Ponyville during the night when everypony is celebrating the night. We may need as Samus would say you girls to watch over Ponyville for any suspicious activity."

"And if we find any suspicious activity? We have the orders to neutralize the target?" Samus inquired.

"Yes" Twilight sighed out the answer knowing the word neutralize to Samus meant killing the target"

Samus checked her Arm-cannon prepping it "Consider that done! My Arm-Cannon is ready to go off at a moments notice."

Tifa sighed "We'll do our part to make sure Chrysalis doesn't attack Ponyville."

"Yeah!" Mew Ichigo said "I'll say this right now What's the worse thing Chrysalis can do to us? We're strong enough to handle her army! What can go so wrong nya?!"

Ahsoka sighed with everypony face hoofing "You might've just doomed us all with that remark Mew Ichigo."

Sailor Saturn even shook her head at Mew Ichigo's choice of words knowing things would certainly go wrong somehow, oh and they didn't know that Mew Ichigo certainly had cursed them as the Changeling Queen in her area looked in the direction of Ponyville an evil smile on her face knowing it was Nightmare Night, she even heard the Mew Mew's question and spoke mockingly "Oh, what can I do that will make this night go wrong? Well, by tonight my strategy will end up causing you heroines so much confusion that you won't know who is the real monster and who is the fake. Then you'll all be hated by the ponies you protect."

She laughs evilly at her choice of words letting it echo around the whole area she was in and she looks deep into the direction of you the reader, with eyes glowing evilly and a huge Joker like grin on her face.

 **MLP: FIM Theme**

 **Commercial Break**

 **Back to Show**

The Former Changeling Queen waits for Riddley and Ventress to arrive for her to explain her plan. She didn't have to wait too long as both of her commanding officers hear their leader laughing. Riddley was sure she'd chew him out for losing the battle against the Hypogriphs but was surprised when she didn't as much. Riddley stood far away from the Former Changeling Queen while Ventress advanced "Queen Chrysalis? What's on your mind?"

The former Changeling Queen stopped laughing as she addressed her Commanders "So glad you asked, I have a new plan. The target is Ponyville."

"We've tried conquering that place with a military, didn't work out" Ventress told her.

"I'M WELL AWARE OF THAT FAILURE! I DIDN'T NEED TO HEAR THAT AGAIN!" Queen Chrysalis shouted at Ventress."

"Plus we are too far away from it to attack with an army" Riddley added in.

"ARE BOTH OF YOU BRAINLESS? I'M WELL AWARE OF THAT AS WELL! NOW SHUT UP AND LISTEN!"

The two Commanders decided NOT to continue this path of talking when Chrysalis had an idea so they smartly obeyed her.

"That's better" Queen Chrysalis warned "Now I'm aware our forces are too far away to attack Ponyville normally, but Riddley can you guess what tonight is?"

"Movie night?"

"OH WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER ASKING THAT QUESTION?!" the former changeling Queen took a moment to pause as she looks at Ventress "You probably know."

"I do" Ventress said "It's gotta be this Nightmare Night."

"Yes, yes it is" Queen Chrysalis said "And in this holiday night, ponies dress up to have a good fun night of getting candy."

Ventress smirked getting the idea of the former Changeling Queen "You plan to cause confusion amongst the heroes?"

"Indeed" Queen Chrysalis said "While it's true we are too far away to attack, tonight is the night where confusion will reign supreme, It's time to summon Monsters and use those Monsters to attack Ponyville."

"You saw what happened to that double headed rock Monster" Riddley told her "It got destroyed by the heroes thanks to a joint effort."

"True" Queen Chrysalis said "But our monster army will attack Ponyville at night blending in with the ponies whom have dressed up for the event. Then when the monsters are in range they'll start attacking and terrorizing Ponyville in several places in that town. This'll cause the heroines to jump into action and they'll attempt to attack the Monsters, however when they arrive they'll see ponies also dressed up as monsters with the real monsters doing their best to blend into the surroundings to make it appear nothing is happening."

Ventress smirked "I love the idea! If the real Monsters alongside a pony that has dressed up as a Monster then the heroines run the risk of shooting and killing a pony...Especially Samus."

Riddley smirked evilly as he imagined that "Of course Samus might not care much about that but that would give her a shock knowing she killed an innocent pony."

Chrysalis nodded "Now you two are getting it! That is where the confusion will lie among the heroines of Earth and the Universe. If the heroines accidentally injure or kill an innocent pony in disguise then the others in Ponyville will start hating the heroines and try to attack back. Or if the enemy is wise and decides to somehow think on a counter strategy to my plan the real monsters will destroy Ponyville making all ponies in Ponyville wonder why the heroines aren't acting."

"With so much confusion spread amongst the ranks it'll be a delightful form of Chaos" Ventress said "And one caused by our own intelligent Queen and not by that being Discord."

"There's more than one way to show Chaos" Queen Chrysalis said "Time to make the monster army to attack Ponyville! And I know which ones a Primator army."

"Right away" was the response.

Back in Ponyville, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Starlight Glimmer, and Tempest Shadow were the only ones with the heroines. The other ponies had ran off to dress up for the holiday. Twilight Sparkle allows them all to leave while the heroines all plotted how to defend the area wanting to know the hot spots where the real activity was.

Princess Twilight points to the Apple farm on her table map "This is usually the beginning of Nightmare Night, the Apples get together to try to give visitors a good scare."

"Certainly could be a hotspot" Tifa admitted "The enemy would want a real popular place to attack."

"Agreed" Ahsoka said "Anywhere they can spread their game of fear across the innocent people they'll do."

"May I suggest for this at least one Pegasus patrols that area" Starlight inquired to Princess Twilight.

"Could be the best chance we got" Princess Twilight said.

"I'll volunteer for that!" Starfire said raising her hoof!

"Alright then the Pegasus watching over that area is Starfire" Twilight said making this on a note "I'd also say we need somepony whose quick on her hooves but instead of killing can use a weapon for a knock out blow."

Samus sighed "I maybe quick to act, but any enemy I encounter usually wine up dead."

"We may need your arm-cannon for something much more than that" Starfire told her "In fact you're abilities including Scanning visor should be able to help us out. No telling what Chrysalis has on her mind so out of any pony you're equipped with nearly anything that can be helpful."

"Alright" Samus sighed.

"Then it's ether me or Mariel" Tifa said.

Marile nodded testing Gullwhacker "Gullwhacker does tend to be able to usually cause knock outs, sometimes death but it can always deliver stun or knock out blows. So, I'll go with Starfire."

"Alright then" Tifa said.

"So that's the apple farm covered" Twilight said to them.

"We should also post guards near the Everfree Forest" Starlight told her.

"Two at least."

Tifa smiled "I'll be one."

"I suppose I'll go with Tifa nya" Mew Ichigo said.

"Alright that's the Everfree Forest down pack" Twilight said "Tempest...Do you have an idea where to station two of us?"

"Certainly" Tempest Shadow responded "Samus and I should stay at the castle which is in the center of town, so that if there is an attack that bypasses Everfree Forest and the Apple Family farm, we'll have two ponies ready to respond. Plus this can be our headquarters where we can monitor the day."

"That's a good idea" Sailor Saturn said.

Starlight studies the area "We should try to make sure no attack comes from where the School of Friendship is at."

"Sailor Saturn and I got that area covered" Ahsoka said.

Sailor Saturn adjusted her Glaive "You bet!"

"Alright then" Twilight said smiling "We all got our partners for the night...Everypony stick with them."

"Consider that done" Samus said.

The group splits up into groups of two. Mariel and Starfire reach the Apple Family farm where both told Applejack what they were here for.

"I doubt anything may go wrong here" Applejack admitted "But just in case, I do see the point so I'll allow it. Shall I show you the entire area?"

"Probably should friend Applejack" Starfire answered "At least show us where the entrance is and any shortcuts the maze has."

"Sure thing!" Applejack said "Follow me you two."

Mariel and Starfire enter the maze area and follow the orange Earthpony with Mariel looking over her shoulder every time, she wasn't about to let any villain get their way with whatever Chrysalis had in mind.

Mew Ichigo and Tifa reach the entrance of the Everfree Forest. Tifa wasn't affected by looking deep into the darkness Everfree Forest seemed to give them. Mew Ichigo on the other hand was a bit intimidated and hid behind Tifa. To the Mew Mew, it gave out an evil vibe and in startled her. Now she had been in the Everfree Forest in the daylight where she never felt this but in the evening hours she certainly felt it.

"Are you okay Mew Ichigo?" Tifa inquired seeing Mew Ichigo hiding behind.

"Call me crazy nya but I felt as if there is an evil vibe coming from it just now nya."

Tifa looked deep inside it "Well they do say the Everfree Forest isn't a place to enter at any time of day, but I'm not feeling it."

"I suppose but luckily we aren't entering it nya!"

"Correct" Tifa said adjusting her hooves "We're just outside watching over it just in case an enemy appears from it. So let's get ready for a long night."

"With no sleep nya..."

"Comes with the job Mew Ichigo, comes with the job."

"I know but I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately."

"That's hard to believe you sleep like a baby at night."

"Doesn't mean I'm not tired...Might be the cat part of me though, I do get at least eight hours of sleep."

"Which is enough" Tifa admitted.

"Not for my catself though..."

"Well keep your eyes opened Mew Ichigo, we need to be ready to respond to anything."

"Okay nya."

The two ponies prepared to watch over the Everfree Forest safely outside of it.

Ahsoka Tano and Sailor Saturn were guarding the School of Friendship. Even though classes were now closed down, the two ponies were making sure no attacker from Chrysalis's army would get past them. Ahsoka kept her magic on her lightsabers ready to spring at a moment's notice. Sailor Saturn held her Silent Glaive ready. Ocellus peers out a window surprised to see the two ponies. She reconized Ahsoka Tano but didn't recognize the other unicorn that was with her. She waved to them "Hey Ahsoka!"

Ahsoka waved back "Hello again Ocellus! Feeling better?"

"You bet I am!" Ocellus said she looked at Sailor Saturn "Whose this pony?"

"This is Sailor Saturn" Ahsoka answered "She was with the other four girls under going the rescue mission to rescue Braveburn, Applejack's cousin from Queen Chrysalis's touches."

"Oh!"

Gullus looked out at them now "What brings you two here?"

"We're on guard duty" Ahsoka said sighing out the answer "Apparently this is Nightmare Night and all of us that were brought from the Earth and the Universe have split up into groups of two to watch over key areas just in case the enemy tries to pull a fast one on us."

"Oh" Ocellus and Gullus said.

Silverstream now looks out and cheerfully waves to them "Tell the others this as well but Thanks for saving my friends and family at Mount Aris you two!"

"We were a bit slow to realize what was going on" Sailor Saturn admitted "But Samus knew the moment she was that map three days ago...There isn't anyone suspicious in the school now is there?"

"Negative!" Silverstream said "The school is closed for the night but we'll keep you informed."

"Good" Ahsoka said she turns to Sailor Saturn "We've got a long night ahead of us."

"Indeed" Sailor Saturn said.

Inside Princess Twilight's castle, Samus was pacing back and forward in the throne room of the castle ready to spring into action at any time. Normally she'd be out kicking and killing enemies that dared to come across her path. Still she knew the meaning of what Tempest Shadow had in mind. It was always a good idea to have back up in the castle after all it was directly in the center of town so if an attack were to happen, Samus and Tempest Shadow would get there quickly. At the map Grubber was also with them viewing it.

"I don't know you two" Grubber told Samus and Tempest Shadow "How can you be certain the enemy would attack during Nightmare Night?"

"We don't know" Samus admitted "But we need to be prepared. After all we don't want another Storm King moment now."

"You told her that story?" Grubber asked Tempest Shadow.

"I mentioned it a bit three days ago when we forced Riddley's forces into retreat when they were attacking Mount Aris" Tempest told him "But Samus has a point a smart enemy will attack at any time especially a celebration. Now even though Chrysalis is along ways from here, she might try something very sinister."

Samus watches the map looking out for any signs of danger. Then they heard a knock at the door. Samus quickly armed herself then ran towards the door to answer. Outside were the three Cutie Mark Crusaders dressed up. Applebloom was dressed as a Space Pirate which almost caused Samus to fire at her but once Samus saw Applebloom's eyes Samus relaxed and spoke in a warning tone " I know this is Nightmare Night girls but...Do you three want to be killed? Next time Applebloom don't dress as a Space Pirate."

"S-S-S-Sorry Samus" Applebloom told her "I just figured that you wouldn't react so fast like that."

"If it wasn't for your eyes and the fact you are on all fours like me, I probably would've shot first and then asked questions later."

Sweetie Belle was dressed as a royal Princess and Scootaloo was dressed as Samus herself. Samus got a chuckle out of that one "Nice one Scootaloo,"

Scootaloo smiled "I told Applebloom you might react very negatively but she wouldn't listen."

"I didn't think because of Nightmare Night she'd nearly blast me" Applebloom admitted "But glad she didn't."

Tempest Shadow walks out "Everything okay Samus?"

Samus waved a reply "Yeah, although Applebloom nearly caused me to blast her."

Tempest Shadow walked closer then saw the three Cutie Mark Crusaders and as she made her way towards the three Fillies saw why and sighed "Applebloom you're one lucky pony, had you not shown your eyes and was on all fours Samus might've killed you."

"Sorry" Applebloom admitted "We stopped by the castle for candy."

Samus looked for the candy and found it. Then gave each of the three fillies one candy a piece each. While this was going on Chrysalis's army of Primators had arrived. In their natural state these monsters looked like a giant ape like creature but just like a Changeling they could transform into anyone they seen in combat. Two decided to go into the Apple Farm taking forms of twoponies whom had disguised themselves as a Timberwolves. This certainly got the attention of Mariel and Starfire seeing the wolves.

"Look Starfire!" Mariel shouted "Timberwolves!"

"Time six!" Starfire announced "Come on we gotta stop them!"

The two looked at each other then nodded rushing forward.

Near the Everfree Forest even when patrolling it seemed peaceful it really wasn't as three Primators came out following three ponies whom disguised themselves as Manticores.

"Oh great nya," Mew Ichigo muttered "Manticores are real?"

"Seems like they are" Tifa admitted she looked to see six manticores "Six of them...We'd better make sure they stay in the Everfree Forest...Those could do some damage to Ponyville."

The two walk forward the Manitcores.

At the School of Friendship Ahsoka Tano and Sailor Saturn saw two primators that had disguised themselves as Rancors due to seeing two ponies dressed as that creature.

"What are those?" Ocellus inquired seeing the creature.

"Rancors!" Ahsoka shouted the answer "But how? I didn't expect Rancors to be in Equestria."

She looks at Sailor Saturn "We've got work to do! Those things will do major harm to this school! Ocellus, Gullus, Silverstream, get inside the school and tell every creature in there to remain quiet!"

"Got it!" was the response.

Ahsoka and Sailor Saturn leap to engage what they seen.

In Twilight's castle Samus and Tempest Shadow heard the sounds of ponies screaming. They rush out to see the last Primator disguised as a Hydra due to seeing a group of ponies dressed as one.

Samus leaps into action preparing to fire, she took aim but hesitates a bit and it was at this time all the others ran into the same problem. They saw it right then as the Primators in disguise were just like the ponies dressed up. Samus spoke out "Uh, girls...Anypony else getting what I'm getting because...I don't know who to fire upon."

 **Commercial Break**

 **Back to Show**

Samus's words hit the others like a brick. In fact both Mariel and Starfire were about to engage the Timberwolves then saw the same problem. They look at each other with worry which was the real enemy? Starfire held her ground as Twilight Sparkle along with Starlight arrived "What's going on girls? We were just contacted by Tempest Shadow saying something was happening."

Starlight then saw the problem touching Twilight's flank "Uh, Twilight...Look ahead."

The Princess of Friendship does and sees six Timber Wolves "TIMBER WOLVES!"

"Timber Wolves?" Ahsoka's voice echoed through the communicators "That's funny because...Sailor Saturn and I are about to engage two Rancors near the School of Friendship."

"Rancors?" Starlight inquired "What are those?"

"Reptomammel from another planet" Ahsoka answered "Eat anypony or any unlucky victim they can catch...Nearly resistant to lightsabers..."

"Great..." Twilight muttered.

"Tifa and I are about to engage a couple of Manitcores near the Everfree Forest nya! Problem is...We aren't sure which ones are the real ones."

"Same here in Ponyville" Samus reported "Only I have a big multi headed Hydra to deal with...Times two."

Before Twilight could figure out what to do the Timber Wolves pounce at the ponies "Scatter!" the Princess ordered.

Both Mariel and Starfire did as did the other two Ponies. Mariel took her chance and swung her Gullwhacker at a Timber wolf nailing it right between the eye "AHHHH!" a pony cried out feeling his head "What was that for?"

Twilight answered "There are real Timber Wolves here...Problem is none of us know which is the real Timber Wolf and which isn't."

"Twilight!" Starlight shouted seeing a Timber Wolf come at the Princess's back "Watch your flank!"

Twilight turns gasping as a Timber Wolf ran at her and Starlight jumps to intercept it's bite. Starfire now took her chance and threw a Starbolt at the lunging Timber Wolf's mouth. This time it was a Primator and after howling it fell backwards clutching it's mouth before reverting back to it's true Primator form.

The pony Mariel had hit saw what had happened blinking confused. Mariel was equally confused even as she was rubbing the poor pony's head with some healing herbs "Sorry for nailing you in the head."

"You're forgiven" the pony said rubbing his head "You had no idea what was which."

Mariel closed her eyes then whipped out at another Timber Wolf nailing it in the paw. It howls too before reverting back to a Primator.

"Two monsters!" Twilight shouted.

"Now let's see how they fight fair!" Starlight said partnering up with Starfire to take one Primator down.

Twilight Sparkle joined Mariel as well turning to the pony Mariel had struck "Warn everypony that there are monsters on the loose...These Monsters seem to be able to match a disguise of a pony like a Changeling. If one of our friends make a mistake it's because Chrysalis is expecting this to happen."

The pony nodded and ran off to warn the others.

"Let's see how you fight fair you bogus ape!" Mariel shouted.

The Primator brought out a sharp spear like weapon "No one defeats a Primator that easily!"

Twilight Sparkle then contacts the others "GIRLS! If you can hear me, one of the monsters you are seeing is real...The other is a pony in disguise happily participating in Nightmare Night! Don't let the real monsters get past you!"

"How will we know who the real one is nya?" Mew Ichigo asked.

"Oh a pony will complain about being hit" Mariel replied "Trust me I whacked a poor stallion in the head by accident."

Mariel, Starfire, Starlight, and Twilight prepared to fight the true enemies off.

As they advanced the first primator tries to spear Twilight in the head but she cleverly teleported behind it and prepared to blast it from behind when the second Primator smirked and speared her in the the back which both of her wings blocked and were damaged Twilight screamed in pain "The second one!"

It grinned ready to finish her off but Starlight focused in a beam in her horn and blasted it back "Are you okay?

"Other then my wings are in pain, I believe I'll be fine" Twilight muttered.

Starfire threw a Starbolt at a Primator and it ducks but Mariel came at it swinging Gullwhacker striking it on the head. It yelps like a monkey backing away allowing it's partner to come at Mariel only to get it's own head struck by Gullwhacker. Then both are nailed by one Starbolt from Starfire. They fall back and Starfire comes at one. One of the Primators grabbed her and threw Starfire to the ground following Starfire around the corner of a maze. The second Primator grabbed Mariel's Gullwhacker before it could hit him and threw her to another corner of the maze. Both Primators go after those two.

"Mariel! Starfire!" Twilight shouted running to the corners of the maze with Starlight with her.

When the two arrived a Starfire emerged followed by a Mariel. Both appeared to be clutching their shoulders.

"You two alright?" Twilight asked lowering her guard.

Only then did Twilight realize the Primators were fake as one grabbed her holding her in a way she couldn't fly away or move. The second Primator aimed a nicely timed Gullwhacker and tried to kill Twilight by bashing her in the head with it.. However the real Starfire comes in and tackles her fake from behind "Trying to take my form to kill Friend Princess Twilight are we?"

The Primator growls trying to take Starfire out but Starfire managed to land a kick to it's face causing it to fall onto it's back turning back into it's true form. Mariel seeing the second Primator in disguise came rushing forward and she too landed her own Gullwhacker to it's head. It lets Twilight go and Twilight sees the real Starfire and Mariel fighting against the Primators.

"Those Primators are like monkey versions of Changelings" Twilight said glad to be alive "They almost killed me."

The Primators were then able to punch Mariel and Starfire towards Starlight and Twilight whom ran forward.

The two Primators tried to run off but Twilight cast a looping spell to make sure they weren't going anywhere "Nice try but you are fighting us here!"

"If only there was a way to stop them from transforming" Starlight muttered "This would be an easier fight."

"I wonder how well the others are dealing with the other Primators?" Twilight muttered.

"They can't be fairing worse than we are" Starlight answered.

Boy would Starlight be wrong, for at the Everfree Forest, Mew Ichigo had barely dodged a nice pounce from a Manticore. Almost at once she knew this one was the enemy. She leaps into a tree thinking she's safe. It headbutts a tree causing her to fall down. It smirks opening it's mouth to eat her alive but Mew Ichigo carefully times it right then as if Tifa would do, she wrapped her rear hooves around it's neck and tosses the fake manticore onto the ground with them. This was enough to show her that it was a Primator.

"One found nya!"

"I see you have been taking lessons" the Primator muttered.

"Not really nya but it was all my instincts to live and not be eaten."

Tifa watches the other three Manticores knowing one of them was a Primator. She had an idea to stop the real one. She step forward the three. Immediately two stop seeing Tifa. "Tifa?" one of the ponies in the custom asked.

"What gives?" the second one asked.

Tifa gently raises her fists "Sorry, but there is another one of you that's not a pony but a monster...And allow me to do this." she bashes her hooves together "Who wants to be roughed up?"

"NOT US!" the two ponies shout running away leaving the real Primator to charge forward "I'll give you all I got!"

He charges forward but Tifa gathered in Fire in her hooves then punched out. The fire hit him in the chest causing him to drop and roll on the ground his image wore off "That smarts!"

"Now let's take them out nya!" Mew Ichigo said.

"Let's!" Tifa agreed.

She ran forward towards one of the Primators and it brought out it's spear weapon "Take this!"

"No thanks!" Tifa shouted she grabbed the weapon crushing it with her fist. She punches out at it but is then taken by surprise when the Primator takes up her form and caught her fist in it "What the?"

Mew Ichigo watches this confused "They aren't just transforming into ponies that are in a costume for this night, but they can turn into us too?!"  
Tifa growls "If that bogus ape thinks he's the real Tifa then he's wrong!"

She charges the Primator with Mew Ichigo doing the same to hers. The Mew Mew aimed her bell almost knowing it too could change into her she even closed her eyes to blast it "Not going to let you do that nya! Take this, Ribbon Strawberry-"

The Primator then thought smart and transformed into Masaya which it did once Mew Ichigo reopened her eyes "Masaya-kun?"

Before she could react the Primator using Masaya's form bashes her in the head with a Kendo Stick dazing her "OUCH NYA!"

Tifa and her Primator in disguise fought hard against each other throwing punches after punches after punches. Till the Primator caught her fist in one hand then punched her back towards Mew Ichigo. Mew Ichigo blinks "Tifa, are you okay?"

"Mew Ichigo get away from her that's the fake Tifa!"

"What?" Tifa and Mew Ichigo asked.

The Primator then smirked laughing "Fooled you!"

It gathered in Fire in one hoof and Ice in the other and threw them at both of ponies.

Mew Ichigo and Tifa were struck and fall backwards but aren't out "There's gotta be a way to stop their transformations nya."

"I know" Tifa said getting up "Then we can finish these things off."

Luckily for them Samus was about to find the answer. Samus carefully took aim with her Arm-Cannon and used her Combat Visor to scan the two Hydras knowing only one was the real thing. She began scanning closely. The combat visor did nothing to help her out. She then looked at her arm-cannon and saw her own image in it. She had an idea "Girls! Hang out a bit longer! I'm about to settle things easily! Tempest Shadow, I need you to distract it!"

"On my way!" Tempest Shadow announced.

She ran over to a Hydra horn crackling and she leaps and accidentally gave five ponies that were in the costume a taster shot. Their painful cries rang out as their legs give in and they fall to the ground with a thud. Tempest Shadow looked at the five ponies whom all glare at her "What? Sorry for tasing you five but there is one real monster that looks like you at the moment. Anypony could've made that mistake."

"Wrong enemy" Samus muttered she then took aim at the one Hydra standing "Makes it easier for me!"

She then blasted the other Hydra right in the middle head. It was enough for the real Primator to revert back scaring the five ponies that were in the costume that is once they recovered. Samus advanced on the real one blasting away at it. It ducks and becomes Tempest Shadow but Samus was ready. She leaps in the air then got really close to it then managed to lean over towards the Primator and bends down showing it her helmet which did cause it to see it's reflection. Once this happened it was unable to attain that form and Samus smirked "Knew it!"

She dials into the others "Girls! I found it's weakness! If you can reflect it's image it can't use it's transforming ability. Find something shiny to reflect it's image!"

Tempest Shadow smiled "You figured that out quickly."

"There had to be a weakness" Samus told her "Unlike Changelings whom can retain their transformations monsters must have some sort of weakness when it comes to transforming now let's take this thing down!"

The Primator that was now fully busted tries to run away but Tempest Shadow leaps in front of it "Where do you think you're going?"

Samus prepared a Super Missile Combo charging her Arm-Cannon. The Primator tries to attack but Tempest gave it the same taser spell stunning it. It screams in pain as Samus closes in and fires the Super Missile Combo taking it out with one shot.

"One down" Samus said.

"Six more to go" Tempest Shadow said.

At the School of Friendship, Ahsoka and Sailor Saturn were fighting against the Rancors. Ahsoka was very careful around hers because one mistake just one could make her dinner to it. Of course once she figured out these could be a shape shifting monster in disguise made her relax a bit more. Then both she and Sailor Saturn heard the weakness from Samus.

"Show the fakers their reflection hugh?" Sailor Saturn asked.

She turned to the water "Sometimes Water can reflect one's image if it's clear enough."

"Windows do it better" Ahsoka said.

Then she got an idea "Sailor Saturn lure them towards the school!"

"Got it!"

Sailor Saturn weaves in and out of reach of the two monsters. The two ponies in disguise ran off not wanting to be impailed by lightsabers or Sailor Saturn's weapon. Sailor Saturn leaps and manages to kick the rancors in their backs. They stumble towards Ahsoka whom smiled winking "Come and eat me!"

The Rancors all roar and dive at Ahsoka whom dove forward avoiding the Rancor's lunge and the moment they did, they managed to get into close range with the windows in the School of Friendship which reflected their image causing them to immediately lose transformation.

"Now's our chance Ahsoka!" Sailor Saturn said.

"Right!" Ahsoka said.

The two charge their enemies swinging their weapons. Sailor Saturn's Primator was too slow to react and cut into four pieces. It falls defeated "Not so tough without your transforming abilities."

Ahsoka's Primator was a bit faster and tried to run from her. Ahsoka simply used the Force to levate it then hurl it onto it's back with a thud. Ahsoka runs forward then leaps and swings once with both lightsabers cutting the Primator's body in half and it's head off.

"Monsters gone!" Sailor Saturn said.

"Good" Ahsoka said.

Near the Everfree Forest, Mew Ichigo and Tifa now heard the weakness. They nodded towards each other with Mew Ichigo asking "Tifa, do you have a mirror?"

"No" Tifa admitted then she had an idea seeing Fluttershy's cottage "Distract them, I'll see if Fluttershy has a mirror we can borrow!"

"Okay nya!" Mew Ichigo said she ran forward getting the Primator's attention "Come at me big boys nya!"

They certainly did seeing the catgirl was the weaker of their two foes.

Mew Ichigo dodges a Kendo stick strike and a punch from the Primator using Tifa's image. Tifa saw this ran to Fluttershy's house knocking on the door. Fluttershy blinks opening the door "Tifa what's wrong?"

"A monster is attacking" Tifa told her causing Fluttershy to scream and slam the door in Tifa's face.

Tifa sighed knocking again "Fluttershy! Please I know you are afraid of this night! But I need to borrow a mirror!"

Fluttershy opened her door "A mirror what for?"

Tifa answered hearing Mew Ichigo shout "LET GO OF MY HOOF!" then this was followed by Mew Ichigo screaming in pain as a Primator smacked her in the chest with the Kendo stick. Tifa looks at Fluttershy "Please give me a mirror! Mew Ichigo and I are fighting them off and their weakness is seeing their reflection."

Fluttershy nodded fetching a mirror and gave it to Tifa "Here you go!"

Tifa thanks her by bowing "I'll return it shortly after this!"

She then ran to the scene seeing a Primator holding Mew Ichigo's hooves in the air so she couldn't run away and another smacking her with a kendo stick. The Mew Mew heroine was in pain all over and watches the Kendo Stick rise to her head for deadly blow.

Tifa ran forward then kicked the Primator that was going to kill Mew Ichigo. It roared and turned just as Mew Ichigo managed to free her hoof and kick the fake Tifa that had been holding her "Take that nya!"

The Primators get back up with Tifa holding the mirror downward "Hold on you two! Let's see if your reflection tell us the truth!"

She purposely gives them the mirror and in their stupidity they turn the mirror over which reflected their image. They lost their image and reverted back to normal. Before the Primator holding the mirror could smash it, Mew Ichigo was upon them "Now let's see how you fight fair nya!"

She took aim with her bell weapon "Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

Her attack washes over the two annihilating one on the spot while weakening the second. Tifa comes around then grabbed the Primator by the neck and broke it by twisting the neck.

"Two more down nya" Mew Ichigo said "I thought they were going to kill me."

"They just might've" Tifa admitted.

Back at the Apple Farm, Twilight heard the weakness "Thanks Samus!" She turned to Starlight "Time for a reflection spell!"

She looks at Mariel and Starfire "Come on you two over here! Get them to come this way!"

"Got it!"

Mariel and Starfire ran over to the Princess and Starlight Glimmer bringing the Primators towards them. Princess Twilight and Starlight join their magic and a bright flash of light happens sending out out towards the ponies. It worked like a charm, the spell caused the four pony's bodies to glow bright and shown and it caused the Primators to lose their transforming ability.

"Now's our chance!" Starfire told Mariel.

Mariel nods " **RRREEEDDDWWWAAALLL**!"

She comes at her Primator swinging her Gullwhacker so hard she cracked open the monster's skull killing it on the spot. Starfire throws eight Starbolts at her Primator with Twilight and Starlight joining in their magic and shot a beam so powerful it annihilates the Primator on the spot.

"That's all of them" Mariel reported.

"Good" Twilight sighed "Now we can all get back to normal."

Starfire nodded "Sorry this happened."

"No worries" Twilight said "I'm just glad this was settled before things could get worse."

"Well let's get back to enjoying the night" Starlight told her

"Let's" the Princess of Friendship agreed.

With the Primators beaten the ponies all went back to have fun or guard the areas.

 **End of episode, long chapter I know but I finally got it over with. Yes the Primators are from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Anyway next episode is Episode 15: Substitute Teacher: _When Fluttershy gets sick, Mariel is tasked with Substituting for her class. Can Mariel survive teaching a class while protecting them from enemy attacks?_**


	15. Episode 15: Substiute Teacher

Episode 15: Substitute Teaching

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP: FIM, Redwall, Metroid, Final Fantasy VII, Tokyo Mew Mew, Sailor Moon, or Star Wars. I just own this latest multi crossover fanfic.**

It was a beautiful evening in Ponyville. Fluttershy was with Discord whom was visiting her cottage. One day had passed since Nightmare Night and Discord had decided to spend some time with her. The two often had spent tea time together and this was a way to develop their friendship with each other. Discord had just gotten done telling Fluttershy about how he saved Princess Twilight and the heronies of Earth and Equestria from certain death. Fluttershy giggled "Thank you for saving them!"

"Oh don't mention it Fluttershy" Discord said.

"But I must!" she proclaimed.

"Oh if you insist Fluttershy, then your welcome. Besides it wasn't their time to die."

Fluttershy nodded happily but frowns knowing that one day there might be the chance where one of those heroines could die here. She wasn't looking forward to that day. Seeing this Discord changed the subject so she wouldn't be fearing that day "So...How's it like being a teacher at Twilight's School of Friendship?"

"EXCITING!" Fluttershy said excitably but she calms herself "And also very challenging! I always have to think of new ways to teach them friendship."

"Ever thought of taking them on a field trip?" Discord inquired.

Fluttershy giggled "You bet! I've been thinking on that and Twilight has said she'd allow it but I'm not sure where to."

"How about my dimension?" Discord asked causing Fluttershy to think on it "Hmm...Tempting offer Discord..." as she was talking she suddenly sneezed "AHCHOO!"

"Bless you" Discord told her snapping his fingers and bringing out a tissue for her.

Fluttershy accepted the tissue then looked worried "Nuts, I must be coming up with something..."

Discord felt her head and it was burning up "Oh, you must be, your burning up!"

"Ah man!" Fluttershy said worried "I got to teach school tomorrow!"

Discord felt her forehead again "Not when your that hot!"

He snapped his fingers and instantly put a doctor's uniform on and retrieved a thermometer "Don't worry Fluttershy, Dr. Discord's in the house! I'll see what's ailing you! Now let's take your temperature."

He puts the thermometer in her mouth and takes her temperature and reads it "Oh dear."

"Is it bad Doc?" Fluttereshy asked.

"Oh yes it is" Discord told her still in his doctor outfit including the doctor's mask "You're running a temperature of 101 degrees. No school for you tomorrow."

Fluttershy gasped "But I'm needed to teach class tomorrow..."

Discord tut-tuted her "Not when your that sick my dear Fluttershy, you need to stay at home to rest.

"Then what can I do?"

"Only one thing you can do...Fine a Substitute Teacher and I think I know one."

"Who?"

"Mariel"

Fluttershy thinks on this puzzled if she should take Mariel. Would the former Mousemaid be a good substitute for her?

 **MLP: FIM Opening theme**

 **Commercial Break**

 **Back to Show**

Fluttershy sighed knowing Discord was right, she had to call the day off and take some time to get well. She wanted to contact Twilight and Mariel to discuss the matter. Luckily for her Discord must've known what she was wishing for, because he snapped his fingers and instantly brought Princess Twilight Sparkle and Mariel to Fluttershy's cottage. The two ponies blink at being teleported to the location so quickly, Twilight looked around while Mariel held Gullwhacker expecting some sort of ambush.

"Easy you two" Fluttershy told them then she sneezed again "Achoo!"

Princess Twilight turned after hearing the sneeze "Fluttershy?"

"Bless you" Mariel told Fluttershy.

Twilight then caught sight of Discord "What are you hear for Discord?"

Discord held up his hands "I brought you hear because Fluttershy has something to tell you two."

Fluttershy nodded "Twilight...I can't come to work tomorrow."

Princess Twilight looked at her and heard Fluttershy cough and sneeze again "I can see why...You aren't feeling well."

"And she's running a fever" Discord said showing Twilight the thermometer that he used on Fluttershy.

"Oh boy" Twilight admitted "She's really sick...She can't come to school to teach..."

"I need a substitute teacher" Fluttershy told her.

"I suppose we can sub Starlight for you" Twilight said.

"I'm sorry but no" Fluttershy said shaking her head then she looked at Mariel "I'd like Mariel to substitute for me."

"WHAT?!" Twilight and Mariel asked shocked with the former mousemaid quick to add on " All I know how to teach is how to fight off vermin. I'm no proper teacher to teach friendship."

"Technically according to Neighsay not even Fluttershy was a proper teacher" Princess Twilight told her "Plus even you made friends with other creatures right?"

"I have" Mariel admitted "Dandian...Tarquin, and Durry Quill. At first I didn't want them to occupy me on my journey to take down Gabool the Wild but they tagged along despite my wishes at first and oddly accepted them as friends."

"That's the beginning of friendship right there so you do know something about friendship" Twilight admitted "I know because the way you described things now was similar to how I felt when I first arrived in Ponyville. I didn't want anything to do with anypony here but like you I warmed up to them, but also unlike me you had a reason why you didn't want to do with them."

"Please Mariel?" Fluttershy asked Mariel "Please do it for me!"

Mariel shrugged politely as she gracefully allowed herself to do Fluttershy's plea "Alright, I'll give it a try."

"Thanks!" Fluttershy said.

"How long do you think you're going to be absent?" Twilight asked.

Discord hums "I'll look over her while she's recovering and inform you on her status."

"I have no choice but to accept that" Twilight muttered she turned to Mariel "Well looks like until Fluttershy recovers you'll have to sub for her."

"I'll give it a try" Mariel admitted.

The two ponies prepare to leave to Twilight's castle where they'd tell the others about this. As they were leaving Twilight turns to Fluttershy "Get well soon Fluttereshy!"

"Thank you and I will!"

Mariel and Princess Twilight leave both Discord and Fluttershy. Once out of sight and hearing range Discord turned to Fluttershy "Don't worry Fluttershy, Doctor Discord won't leave your side until you've recovered...After all you have done that for me."

"Okay" Fluttershy said.

Back at the castle, Princess Twilight had called the heroines of Earth and the Universe to her throne room. Starlight and Mariel were already with her.

"What's going on?" Samus inquired sharply "Chrysalis on the move again?"

"Oh I'm sure she's on the move" Princess Twilight admitted "But that's not why I called you all up here for. That reason is Fluttershy is sick and won't be able to teach class tomorrow."

"Bummer" Ahsoka muttered.

"Poor Fluttershy" Starfire admitted.

"She needs a Substitute teacher" Starlight added on.

"We already have that covered" Mariel said all eyes turned to her and she blushes "Fluttershy's requested me to be her Substitute Teacher."

Tifa smiled "And you accepted right?"

"I sort of have no choice once she started to beg me" Mariel admitted "But I've never taught class before."

"I'm sure you'll do fine" Sailor Saturn told her "I mean sure you haven't taught a class before but I'm sure you'll do well. I mean there must be a good reason why Fluttershy choose you."

"Yeah nya! You have experience as a warrior and traveling with others as friends" Mew Ichigo said "You really never met Gullus, Ocellus, Sandbar, Smolder, Silverstream, and Yona. They are really good students nya!"

"Thanks you two" Mariel told her.

"So you wanted us all in here to hear that?" Samus asked.

Twilight Sparkle nodded "Yeah, you all needed to hear that because while Mariel is subbing for Fluttershy the rest of you all need to watch over Ponyville or train."

"She's right" Mew Ichigo admitted to Samus "If we need to face off against Chrysalis again and let's face it we will need to soon, we'll need to be together and ready to back up Mariel if she needs it."

Tempest Shadow agreed with her "Correct."

"Alright then" Samus said.

Tifa turns to Mariel "When you need us we'll come to help."

"I wonder what Fluttershy originally planned tomorrow" Mariel told them "But I will substitute for her."

"Alright then girls" Twilight said "While Mariel is at my school subbing for Fluttershy, you all can stay at the castle to ether watch over Ponyville or train."

Samus looks at Tifa "We haven't really spared fully..."

Tifa smiled nodding "I still want to get some experience in fighting and avoiding ranged attackers so I suppose you and I can train while Mariel is away."

"I'll supervise you two" Sailor Saturn offered.

"I'll go with you three" Ahsoka said causing the three ponies to look at her "I need to sharpen up on my skills with the lightsaber."

Sailor Saturn nodded "I could learn more lightsaber combat styles...Form One isn't the best to use against Ventress."

"Yeah" Ahsoka admitted "It isn't. It's not suited for one-on-one engagements, so after we supervise Samus and Tifa's spar why not we help each other to train and hone our skills?"

"Good idea to do all of that" Twilight admitted.

Mew Ichigo turned to Starfire "Looks like you and I will stay back with Tempest Shadow at the castle nya."

"It does look like that friend Mew Ichigo" Starfire admitted "I may also take a few laps around Ponyville by flying around it to make sure Ponyville and the School of Friendship is safe."

Tempest Shadow nodded "Good idea, the three of us can stay here with Starfire every so often flying around making sure nopony or no creature can pull a fast one on us."

"Alright then nya it's decided who is going where nya!"

"Mariel starts subbing for Fluttershy tomorrow morning" Princess Twilight said.

"I'll show her to the classroom" Starlight offered.

"Might as well."

"Can I bring Gullwhacker?" Mariel inquired.

"Just don't hurt any of the students with it and I'll allow it"

"Oh the students might not be the ones I hit...If I use it on somepony it maybe against evil or one of Chrysalis's vermin."

Starlight liked the way Mariel said that last part "We could use somepony like you that's not afraid to fight anypony that's a threat."

"That must be why Fluttershy choose you Mariel" Princess Twilight told Mariel "She might want somepony like you to watch over her class, she maybe worried they could be attacked again."

"Well then" Mariel said smiling adjusting her grip on Gullwhacker "With me subbing for her she won't have to worry about that, I won't let any harm come to those students."

"Good!" Twilight said with a smile "So everypony is dismissed, Starlight, let's both leave to show Mariel the School of Friendship."

"Alright!" Starlight admitted.

Mariel leaves with the two ponies leaving Ahsoka, Mew Ichigo, Sailor Saturn, Samus and Tifa behind with Tempest Shadow standing in the room.

Samus turned to Tifa "So...What time shall we meet in the Everfree Forest?"

"How about around seven or eight?" Tifa suggested.

"Sounds good to me! I'll be there bright and early, you'd better show up!"

"Oh Samus, I'll take you on in a spar anyday, don't forget each time we attempt to we have some sort of thing we are up against."

"True there."

"Ah, that just means Sailor Saturn and Ahsoka need to be there by that time too nya! Tifa-chan ever heard of sleeping in?"

"Trust me, I have" Tifa admitted "But Samus and I have been overdue a spar so better get it done early."

"Early is possibly the best way to avoid anypony's attention" Ahsoka admitted.

"I don't mind rising so early for once" Sailor Saturn admitted as well "After all Ahsoka and I need the training."

"As for the three of us" Tempest Shadow told them "We too should be here at seven thirty or eight."

"Ah, I don't get to sleep in nya?"

"Don't listen to your catself" Tempest Shadow told her "We need to be ready for anything, with Mariel going to spend some time in the School of Friendship, Samus and Tifa in their spar with Ahsoka and Sailor Saturn watching over them and training. The rest of us need to be ready to respond to a threat immediately!"

"I suppose so nya."

"Tempest Shadow is right Mew Ichigo" Starfire admitted "As a Teen Titan, my experience has taught me we need to be ready at any time...Early morning hours, afternoon, evening and sometimes even Midnight."

"Ah, when does a Teen Titan sleep nya?"

"We try to get a good nights sleep in but crime never seems to stop even late at night."

Mew Ichigo nodded as the plan for the day was plotted out.

Queen Chrysalis was incredibly angry that her plan to destroy Ponyville didn't work. She didn't know where she had went wrong. Her Primators should've annihilated all of Ponyville. She was trying to review what had happened to her Primators through special Seperatists Probe Droids. She growls "HOW CAN A SHAPE SHIFTING BEAST NOT WITHSTAND IT'S OWN REFLECTION?!" she shook her head "Even my former subjects the Changelings weren't that weak and could see their own reflection!"

"Sort of told you that Samus would easily figure that out" Riddly muttered.

Chrysalis glared at him "SAY THAT AGAIN! I dare you!"

Riddley was smart enough NOT to do that knowing she'd blast him in his head with her magic or ask Ventress whom also was glaring at him to slice him in two pieces and he asks Ventress "What's that look for?"

"Rule number one in any army never tell your leader I told you so like you just did" Ventress warned "Which follows rule number two, stay silent when listening to that leader shout like that for if you don't then you revoke his or her wrath!"

Chrysalis sits angry "Thanks to Discord we're so far away but I won't give up!"

"That's the spirit my queen" Ventress told her.

"So my Primators didn't work as I was hoping they would" Queen Chrysalis said walking around "Did we get any good news like information on what the enemy is doing?"

"We actually do" Ventress said looking at another probe droid that just came back "According to this Droid, one of the teachers in the School of Friendship is sick Mariel, the pony that has beaten me in Ponyville is subbing for her."

Chrysalis thinks on this "And the others?"

"It seems as Samus, and Tifa are going into the Everfree Forest to spar with Ahsoka and Sailor Saturn watching to make sure those two don't hurt each other badly and to train."

Chrysalis sighs "Which leaves the other three to guard Ponyville in Twilight's castle..."

"Indeed."

The former Changeling Queen then got an evil idea she turned to Ventress whom then noticed where exactly Chrysalis was looking at...Her army of Rats, Weasels, Stoats, Ferrets, and even Foxes.

"Mariel won't be friendly to them" Riddley said also catching this.

"I know" Chrysalis said "But perhaps we need to think outside the box. Not all of us are blown away...We have many other Redwall vermin sprawn all around Equestria don't we?"

"We do" Riddley said.

Chrysalis eyes a fox and grinned "They say foxes are cunning and smart. Contact Slagar the Cruel."

"But he's not in Mariel's timeframe!"

"No...But when Discord sent us all back here, he accidentally unknowingly brought forth Slagar the Cruel from a later time period."

"He's also just a slaver" Ventress reminded Chrysalis.

"Which is what I want!" Chrysalis said "I need somepony that knows how to pull strings and can steal children from any safe place and give them to me as slaves...Slagar was able to do this in his timeframe to Mariel's most precious place to live in Redwall Abbey. Now get him on the line!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Queen Chrysalis grinned at her evil plan looking directly in the direction of Ponyville "Princess Twilight Sparkle, Mariel...By the end of tomorrow morning I'll have half of your students as slaves! I hope you're ready to deal with Slagar the Cruel!"

The next morning came by Mariel found herself looking directly at the entrance at the School of Friendship. The former Mousemaid was indeed nervous but she was willing to try to make Fluttershy happy. Gripping Gullwhacker she approaches "Alright, here we go...Time for me to begin a teaching career well substitute Teaching career."

She found Fluttershy's class thanks to Starlight and Twilight showing her where the class was and enters the classroom and waits for the students to come in. She looked around as students arrived shortly after. Mariel checked on who was in Fluttershy's class seeing Silverstream and Sandbar in it along with four other ponies. None of the ponies in Fluttershy's class seemed to know of the difference yet until Mariel coughed "Good morning class!"

The ponies all turned their attention to Mariel with Silverstream asking out "Uh? Is that you Fluttershy?"

Mariel smiled "Sorry class, Fluttershy is sick today, she's asked me last night to fill in to her."

The class nods as Mariel introduces herself "Too those that don't know me, my name is Mariel! Some refer to me as Mariel of Redwall." She giggled holding Gullwhacker "And this is my trusty weapon to taking out vermin Gullwhacker!"

Silverstream smiled "OH WOW! You're that MARIEL my cousin Skystar has told me about? That's incredible!"

Mariel smiled at the excited Hypogriph "Easy now Silverstream."

She looks at the class "While Fluttershy remains sick I'll be subbing for her. I've never done this before as a teacher but I'm willing to do what I can to help her."

Mariel tries to find the lesson plans "Now where does Fluttershy keep her lesson plans?"

"She usually teaches us about animals and how to be friends with them" Sandbar explained.

Mariel thinks about this "Hugh really?" then she had an idea " Has she ever told you all on what animals to avoid?"

"Not really" Silverstream said "We Sandbar, four others and I learned from first hand experience to avoid Pockwedgies! Why would we want to avoid certain creatures?"

Mariel answered "Not all creatures are all friendly...Especially where I come from."

"Where are you from Mariel?" a pony asked.

Mariel answered "I'm from the lands of Mossflower Woods which is located in Mofflower Country. Usually I'm not a pony, I'm actually a mousemaid but while I'm here mostly to protect all of Equestria from Chrysalis with five others from Earth and the Universe. Where I come from there are creatures like all of you that are friendly and live in peace in one another. However that being said there are a handful of vermin that are in the best terms I can say, not worth trying to befriend for they could backstab you at any moment. Plus most vermin types tend to be robbers, thieves, sometimes murderors, but get a group of them together as an army and that's where they become a threat."

"Wow!" the pony said.

"Skystar told me you have had to deal with an army of vermin" Silverstream said.

"That's right I have" Mariel said "Well more like two armies. One of them was from Gabool the Wild so I know what I'm talking to you all about. Sometimes there are those that don't want to be friends."

"And the only way to stop them is by violence?" Sandbar inquired.

Mariel looked at him "It's true what Fluttershy has told you about violence being wrong is true. However what's more wrong is vermin taking advantage of you and turning you into the life of slavery."

"That's not a life anypony would want" another pony admitted.

Mariel nodded remembering her past with Gabool the Wild "Trust me when I say this...You don't want to feel that pain. Let me tell you a story about my past. One I've told all of the kind beast of Redwall."

All eyes and ears were on the former Mousemaid listening to her story. What she had told them about herself was terrifying, turned out that Mariel their substitute teacher was indeed once a slave. Well all because a couple of searats raided her and her father's vessel when they were out at sea. Most of the crew on board Mariel's vessel were slain only Mariel and her father Joesph weren't and even when her father told her to keep hiding she was still found but the class had to roar with laughter when Mariel said when a searat had blown her cover she managed to downright kill him by biting him in the neck, however the cheers went to sorrow as this caused her to be captured and a personal slave to Gabool the Wild whom nicknamed her Skiv and really treated her badly. When a fight looked like it would break out between Gabool and another searat, Gabool ended up tripping over her and while it nearly let the other searat nearly kill him he managed to dispel the attacker and Gabool blamed that on poor Mariel and had her tied to a rock and dropped into the sea to drown. Which was how Mariel came onto the shores of the Mountain Fortress Salmandestron.

Once she was done telling this all ponies and all the creatures looked at her in sorrow, none of them could ever imagine the emotional pain Mariel had to endure under that especially at having to be tied to a huge rock and cast to the sea to drown. No wonder Mariel went on a rightful quest of vengeance afterwards of regaining her memories.

Mariel turned to them "Despite that even I have made friends with others. Today you'll learn how to make friends with those that truly want to be peaceful and ones that don't. Plus...I do hope you all come prepared to answer riddles."

"Riddles!" Silverstream asked "OH I love Riddles! Come on I can't wait to hear them!"

Mariel smiled maybe this class wouldn't be so bad. No pony saw a stoat leaning forward and listening into Mariel's class. Once he heard Mariel's story he snickered silently then ran off towards the woods where a fox stood waiting for his informant to arrive. The fox wore a purple-red diamond-patterned skull mask which covered his whole head. The fox watches the rat come closer and spoke in a rasping sound as if he had a terrible throat injury at some time "WELL? ABOUT TIME HALFTAIL! YOU WEREN'T SPOTTED WERE YOU?"

"So what if I was?"

The fox reached for a willow cane then slapped it down on the rat's head stunning him with the rat crying out "OUCH!"

"I'll teach you to question me when I asked that question! I'm the leader of this expedition to capture our boss Queen Chrysalis some fresh new slaves! Now were you spotted or not?"

The rat now sobbed as the fox began beating him with the cane more "No more chief! Please no more and I wasn't spotted! However Mariel is inside the School of Friendship."

"Ah...The famous Mariel of Redwall" the fox said "Just as Chrysalis had informed me. That one is a warrior."

"And has a history of being a slave chief, it won't be easy to snatch kids from her class she's teaching especially knowing of her history with Gabool the Wild."

The fox known as Slagar the Cruel nodded "True, but she can't protect all of the students now. Mariel will be onto us though so we'll need a distraction to distract her..." the fox looks at ten rats which were sitting waiting for orders "Which of you boys want to deal with Mariel and Gullwhacker."

Surprisingly neither rat answered in fact most of the rats smartly stepped back not wanting to be picked, but one rat wasn't too bright staying where he was and Slagar smiled "Why Vitch matey you and five others can fight Mariel."

Now it was Vitch's turn to protest "BUT MARIEL HAS GULLWHACKER!"

Slagar raised his cane and slapped Vitch with it "Don't ever talk back! Now get a move on and distract that former mouse maid!"

"Yes sir!"

The rat wanders off with Slagar returning his gaze to the School of Friendship "Unlike Ventress, I shall be the one that succeeds in kidnap[ing all of those students and give them to Chrysalis. I've once penetrated Redwall Abbey and stole their kids, a school without security is easy pickings after Mariel is taken out of the question."

 **Commercial Break**

 **Back to show**

Back at the School of Friendship, Mariel was actually having fun subbing for Fluttershy's class. Turns out the riddles she told actually made the class enjoy their substitute teacher. While everything seemed peaceful Mariel had the strangest feeling as if something bad would happen. Sandbar and Silverstream had decided to stick with their sub for the day after classes along with Ocellus. Gullus, Yona, and Smolder were in different classes and haven't met Mariel just yet. Still the former mousemaid had a bad feeling something would happen and was with Applejack whom noticed how uneasy Mariel was "So how was your first day for substituting for Fluttershy?"

"I gotta admit at first it was nerve racking as I've never done this before but at the same time I found it enjoyable."

"So then, what's the matter?" Applejack asked.

Mariel sighed "As the day runs forward, I can't help but not shake the feeling as if something bad is going to happen here."

"What sort of thing could happen here?" Applejack asked her "Starfire must be out patrolling, so if there is anything approaching she'd see it."

"Don't be too certain" Mariel told her "Sure Chrysalis might not be around to do much but that doesn't mean she can't plot, I'm certain she has lots of vermin at her disposel and that's where the true trouble starts."

"Don't let Fluttershy hear you call other animals vermin" Applejack warned.

"Sorry" Mariel said blushing "It's just a habit I have."

"Understood" Applejack admitted "But may I ask what sort of vermin could take advantage over this school?"

Mariel looked at the orange Earth Pony "Real sly ones Applejack. And foxes come to mind."

Ocellus came running towards Mariel "Mariel! We just spotted a rat coming this way!"

"RAT?!" Princess Twilight asked overhearing this "Where?!"

"According to Silverstream he's nearly out near the door..."

"Is he or she armed?" Applejack asked.

However Mariel was already running down the pathway towards the door "Doesn't matter if a rat is armed or not! All it takes is one of them to pull something evil off!"

As she is running, Ocellus felt someone calling to her in her mind giving her orders to find Silverstream and Sandbar them find some place to hide.

"I hear you..." Ocellus said.

Applejack and Twilight heard this turning towards her "What's wrong?"

Ocellus eyes them "I'm not sure...But I just heard a deep male voice call into my mind..."

"What sort of voice?" Twilight inquired.

Ocellus thought on her answer "It was strange really Headmare Twilight, but the voice sounded friendly but in a warning tone..."

"When do you hear it?" Applejack asked.

"Right about when I just told Mariel about the rat" Ocellus said.

Twilight then had a bad feeling "Curses! That must've been Martin the Warrior!"

"Whose Martin?" Applejack asked Twilight.

The Princess answered "Martin the Warrior is a famous warrior where Mariel comes from. Even though he's dead he is said to exist as a spirit within all that live in Redwall and are brave warriors like our friend Mariel. Mariel says he seems to manifest himself in others usually in terms of danger."

Ocellus ran off to comply with the strange voice's orders "Sorry headmare but that voice told me to find Sandbar and Silverstream and hide."

"Why would a warrior spirit tell three of you to hide?" Applejack asked.

Twilight began putting two-and-two together "Because something sinister is approaching the School of Friendship! Something that I'm not going to like! Applejack see to it that Mariel comes back safely we may need her expertise!"

"Gotcha! Where are you going?"

Twilight answered "I'm going to get help! We may need more than Mariel on this one!...Starlight!"

Starlight rushes out of her office "Yes?"

"Keep an eye on the school and do whatever you can to ensure our students are safe. Even scream if you need to get Mariel's attention, she ran off to deal with a rat Silverstream saw. Strange...Why did Silverstream send Ocellus to tell us that?"

Applejack answered "Mariel must've told them about her past"

"Oh" Starlight admitted "Yeah she did, I overheard her teaching and-" the pink unicorn almost bursts into tears "No wonder she's so hard on these vermin types and evil all together...Poor little pony, she went through a lot of emotional pain as a slave to this Gabool the Wild."

Applejack frowned "You mean that Mariel I was talking to was once a slave?"

Starlight nodded "Yeah...You should've heard the tale of how that happened...It was horrible! No pony should have to go through what Mariel did."

Twilight ran off towards the Everfree Forest while Mariel ran off towards the front door where Silverstream was waiting "Mariel!"

"Where's the rat?" Mariel asked holding Gullwhacker.

Ocellus ran towards Silverstream and Sandbar as Silverstream answered "He's coming from the back path!"

"Silverstream! Sandbar!" Ocellus called to them.

The two turn "Yes?"

Ocellus answered "A little while ago this voice which Headmare Twilight guesses is Martin the Warrior told me to find you two and we are to hide until things clear up."

"All that for a rat?" Sandbar asked.

"Where there is one rat" Mariel told them "There's usually more. Go ahead you three take Martin's advice. You three aren't trained warriors like I am. So heed Martin's warning. It will most likely save your live from whatever maybe approaching here."

The three run off finding a place to hide and stayed there. Mariel rushes out of the door Gullwhacker in hoof and she did see the rat Vitch whom knew she saw him and he gulps nervously "Hehehe, hello! Nice day in Equestria I see."

Mariel now suspected something seeing the rat had a hidden dagger on him and she advances on him carefully looking back and forward expecting more rats she had to deal with. With rats most likely from Mossflower Country, that was a sure bet.

"Easy there!" the rat called to her "I just want to enroll in the School of Friendship!"

"Enroll in it when Gullwhacker knocks you senseless!" Mariel shouted now knowing that wasn't an option she charges the rat.

He screams cowardly and manages to draw his dagger and try to slash her. She sidesteps dagger and swung Gullwhacker catching the rat across his arm causing him to drop his blade with the rat cursing in pain. It was then Mariel now noticed five other rats coming to aide him "So it was a trap hugh? Well not good enough!"

The rats come at her drawing swords but Mariel held her ground shouting her warcry " **RRREEEDDDWWWAAALLL!** "

For a moment the rats paused as Mariel comes upon them swinging Gullwhacker around. With one swing she disarmed all five of her attackers while breaking their paws. But this didn't stop them. The rat Vitch smirked a bit as he and his five allies try to hold Mariel off but that wasn't easy as the five weren't proper warriors just slavers and Mariel was able to catch onto this. She timed it right then swung her weapon knocking her attackers senseless except for Vitch "That was almost too easy."

She then had a bad feeling, no she then felt Martin's spirit warning her of danger which was now entering the School of Friendship. Mariel growls angrily and managed to whirl Gullwhacker one last time catching Vitch in his head knocking him senseless. Once he was knocked out she ran towards the School of Friendship finding it in chaos. She gasped seeing Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Starlight gravely injured with sword wounds "What happened?"

Applejack was also injured but not as bad as the other two "You were right all along Mariel! Those rats were part of something! They were a distraction so that the real culprits could come in and"

She grits her teeth as Mariel studied the wounds on the three ponies they were serious but Applejack's was the least serious. Applejack looked at her as Mariel asked "What attacked you girls?"

"Hooded...Fox" Rarity gasped.

"Hooded fox?" Mariel inquired.

Starlight gasps seeing the shadow of the fox coming with several of the school of friendship kids coming there way "He's coming back!"

Mariel stood up then looked in the direction seeing the fox but sadly at the last minute. For what she didn't see was the fox pulling out a strange-looking weapon and was twirling it around and round. The weapon was a short wooden handle, from which ran three braided leather thongs, and at the end of each thong hung a round metal ball. The weapon was whirling and clacked sharply then he threw it at Mariel's head.

This might've been at the last second but Mariel managed to avoid death all together thanks to Martin's spirit alerting her to the danger. At the last second before the weapon could hit her in the head she swung Gullwhacker and it collided with the fox's weapon sending it back at the fox but the weapon's spiky balls hit her in the head before Gullwhacker could deflect the weapon. The Fox merely caught his weapon as he saw Mariel standing then she fell over with her head in terrible pain. She was losing consciousness then lost it completely and lay unconsious but alive thanks to Martin's imput.

The fox spoke now seeing Mariel as he thought of was dead "So you're the famous Mariel of Redwall...The mousemaid that helped to defeat the famous Gabool the Wild! Looks like you weren't to special after all mouse...Hope you have sweet dreams at hellgates."

"Who are you?" Applejack demanded checking over Mariel.

The Fox answered "I am Slagar the Cruel! And I'll be taking these students of yours and three others."

"Three others?" Mariel demanded getting onto her hooves weakly.

Applejack's eyes widened as did Rarity when they saw their sisters in Slagar's clutches. Rainbow Dash was in pain but she growls seeing Scootaloo in the fox's claws "You won't get away with this fox!"

Slagar laughed "I've already have, and without Mariel to stop me I'll get away scoot free."

Starlight glared weakly as the fox turned to some true warriors in his party "Go ahead and sly them all. We'll make our way to the Changeling Queen."

The rats all grinned evilly drawing swords ready to kill the wounded ponies. Just as the ponies thought this was over Princess Twilight reappears with Samus, Tifa, Ahsoka, Mew Ichigo, Starfire, Sailor Saturn and Tempest Shadow beating the rats easily however this was all the fox needed to get away and when the last rat was slain Twilight saw the damage turning to her wounded friends "Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Starlight and Mariel are you four okay?"

"We're alive at least" Rainbow Dash said looking at Mariel "Although not so sure she is...She took a blow to the head."

"So what happened?" Samus asked.

Rainbow Dash answered "Mariel went out to deal with some rats Silverstream saw coming this way but that turned out to be a distraction so that this fox named Slagar could sneak in untouched and capture all the students!"

"ALL OF THEM!" Twilight asked.

"Yes" Applejack said.

"Not all of us" Ocellus said.

All eyes turned to see Ocellus, Silverstream and Sandbar still free.

"All but those three" Twilight muttered.

Mariel was beginning to come around but was still groggy as Starlight spoke "Whose knows where Slagar is taking them."

"That fox is a coward" Mariel muttered.

"Mariel!" Twilight shouted glad Mariel was fine "You're alive!"

"I am" Mariel said gripping Gullwhacker "And I intend to make that fox pay!"

"But we don't know where he's going"

"I do" Mariel said "He's taking them for a life of slavery"

She growls holding Gullwhacker close "One that I don't want anypony to feel...I'll go to stop him!"

"Hold on there" Samus told Mariel holding Mariel "As much as I would love to hear this coming from you. We need to see Sailor Saturn heal our injured ponies.

"Where's Pinkie?" Twilight asked.

"I'm here!" Pinkie Pie said walking weakly to them "Some rats tied me to a wall and stabbed me multiple times then a stoat beat me in the head till he thought I lost consciousness. Only I fooled him by playing dead."

Mariel knew Samus was right Sailor Saturn had to heal them. Mariel turned to Princess Twilight with the Princess nodding at Mariel look "Mariel...Out of any pony can you get my students back?"

Mariel nodded "You can have my warrior's vow! I may not have the Sword of Martin the Warrior and at this point I wish I had but mark my words Princess...I'll save those students or die trying."

"Not without us nya!" Mew Ichigo said.

Tifa agreed "Indeed."

"Yeah!" Samus said "Safety in numbers!"

Mariel smiled "Thanks girls."

Ahsoka agreed "Good thing slavers aren't warriors. Like Mariel said they are typically cowards. No one should go through that life of slavery."

"We'll begin when Sailor Saturn finishes healing the injured teachers" Tempest Shadow said.

"It'll take about ten minutes" Sailor Saturn admitted seeing the injured.

"Then we'll need to think things straight" Mariel said she turned to Starfire "Starfire we'll need your scouting abilities. Are you in?"

"Indeed Friend Mariel" Starfire said angrily "Personally...I hate slavers myself! I'll be glad to do this"

Mariel nodded at Starfire and Starfire flew out of the school to see if she could follow the villians. One thing was sure Mariel was certain she'd make the masked fox pay.

 **end of episode**

 **Sorry for long delay! It's on now! Had stuff to do and ran out of time yesterday...Hopefully this helped. Anyway next episode is Episode 16: Mind Games: Mariel must find the students that Slagar has kidnapped but can she mentally guess where Slagar is heading to save them before they can reunite with Queen Chrysalis or will Slagar's keen cunning prove too much for her and her friends?**


	16. Episode 16: Cavern Battle

Episode 16: Cavern Battle

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP: FIM, Redwall, Metroid, Final Fantasy VII, Tokyo Mew Mew, Sailor Moon, or Star Wars. I just own this latest multi crossover fanfic.**

At the School of Friendship, things had taken a turn for the worse. Just moments ago, the villain known as Slagar the Cruel with his band of slavers had found their way into it and while Mariel was dealing with six rats, easily harm Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Starlight then steal most of the students. Mariel had came in nearly too late and attempted to stop them but Slagar had thrown his weapon knocking her out even though she whipped Gullwhacker out and sent it back at him. Now that the rest of Mariel's friends had arrived they had to get the move on quickly before Slagar could give his newly fresh batch of slaves to Chrysalis. As they were preparing themselves for what could be a long journey with food supplies and water, they decided to check their weapon supplies. Mariel turned to Samus "Got all two hundred and fifty missiles?"

"I do" Samus answered while moving her Arm-Cannon around "My Arm-Cannon has unlimited ammunition well when it comes to my normal Power Beam, Wave Beam, Ice Beam and Plasma Beams. Got all three of my visors primed up and ready to go! And I have unlimited supply of Bombs and Power Bombs. I'm all set."

Mariel took the time to smile feeling glad that Samus was so well equipped at least with her they wouldn't have to worry about her running out of ammunition except for well her missiles but everything else was ready to go "Thanks Samus."

Mew Ichigo came back with her back loaded with a bow and arrows in a quiver "Is it necessary to bring arrows along nya? I mean blasters work."

"But none of us have blasters" Ahsoka pointed out "Except for Samus, Rainbow Dash and Starlight."

"We'll have to make due" Mariel agreed holding Gullwhacker while Princess Twilight was adjusting a quiver to fit on Mariel's back just in case Mariel decided she may need to use a bow and arrow "Thanks Princess Twilight!"

"It's the least I can do to help you out" Princess Twilight admitted.

Tifa herself had another pair of bows and arrows in a quiver on her back. Sailor Saturn also took the time to have a quiver stacked with a bow and arrows too. Ahsoka, Samus, Starfire and Tempest Shadow were the only three not wearing those weapons. This was because as a Jedi Padawan Ahsoka was taught primarily to only use lightsabers plus she had the Force which was unlimited. Samus didn't take any because well she was already armed to the teeth with better weaponry than bows and arrows, Starfire didn't take the weapon because well like Samus she too had unlimited ammunition in her starbolts, and Tempest Shadow, well she was going along with them to help free the students. She felt as if they needed somepony that could provide a speedy retreat once the slaves were free.

"Are you ponies ready to go?" Starlight asked Ahsoka, Mariel, Mew Ichigo, Sailor Saturn, Samus, Starfire, Tempest Shadow and Tifa.

"We are" Mariel said for the group.

Applejack and Pinkie Pie gives each of the heroines from Earth and the Universe a sack full of food so that they wouldn't starve on the journey to save the students "Here ya go! Hopefully it's enough to get the job done."

"It should be" Samus admitted "That Fox may have a lead on us but Starfire and I would be able to sight him...He couldn't have gone far."

"He's not" Starfire recalled "But when I went out there to check he's certainly taking them through the Everfree Forest."

"Makes since" Ahsoka said "Nopony wants to go through there."

Mariel nodded "Plus...He probably knows he hadn't finished me off, so he's most likely going to take the most treacherous course to get to Chrysalis in hopes to shake us off his tail and also in hopes of the threats that course has will kill us."

"Bring on the Monsters!" Samus urged "They won't be a match for me."

Rainbow Dash burst out laughing "That's the Samus we all learned to love! Not afraid of anything!"

Tifa adjusted her quiver "Samus is right! We have to take that same course. Mariel have you encountered a fox before?"

"I have" Mariel said "But not Slagar the Cruel but I do know he's more of a cowardly slaver and not a warrior like the fox I've dealt with. Despite this girls I should warn you foxes are extremely smart so we'll have to look out for traps."

Twilight turned to the group "I wish I can come with you girls."

"But in this case you and Starlight can't" Tempest Shadow said "You have to stay here and get word out to the parents of what happened here."

Twilight sighed nodding as Head Mare of the School of Friendship that had to be done and Starlight was needed just in case any student like Ocellus, Silverstream and Sandbar needed the guidance "Be careful out there Mariel."

Mariel turned to the Princess of Friendship "We'll try to be but no this Princess Twilight, you have my oath and vow as a warrior, even if it takes my last breathe, I'll save those students." she turned to her friends "Shall we set out?"

The ponies nodded with Rarity appearing and giving Tempest Shadow a map of Equestria just in case they needed it. Once then Mariel took the lead leading the eight ponies out of the School of Friendship and towards the Everfree Forest determined to save the students that Slagar stole. As they were leaving Princess Twilight couldn't help but mutter out two saviors "Oh Great Celestia and Martin the Warrior, watch over our brave heroines and students."

 **MLP: FIM THEME**

 **COMMERCIAL BREAK**

 **BACK TO SHOW!**

Mariel with her friends had just reached the entrance of the Everfree Forest. Carefully the heroines armed themselves as best as they could as they entered it. Sure it was still daylight but you could never be too sure with this strange forest. One thing was certain it wasn't Mossflower Woods where Mariel was from. Sure Mossflower Woods could be considered dangerous but that was only because Vermin sometimes run rampage in it, not all the times but sometimes. The danger Everfree Forest possessed was supposed to be greater. Mariel nor her companions weren't going to take any chances of any danger trying to kill them. Mariel had her hoof holding Gullwhacker, Tifa decided to arm herself with her bow attaching an arrow to it. Ahsoka had her hooves reaching for her lightsabers, Mew Ichigo was arming herself with her bell weapon saving the bow and arrow to when it was truly needed. Sailor Saturn armed herself carefully with her Glaive, Samus aimed her arm-cannon around looking around daring any monster to sneak out. Stafire armed herself with two Starbolts, one in each hoof. Tempest Shadow looked around expertly expecting an attack.

"Everypony ready to advance?" Tempest asked.

"We are" was the response.

"Then let's advance!" Mariel ordered "Samus do you see any tracks?!"

Samus activated her X-Ray visor looking at the ground "Scanning the ground."

She looked at the ground spotting tracks but it was obvious that Slagar tried to take the time to cover his tracks "They came this way alright! To the normal trained eyes it looks like he was able to cover his trail however, you can't fool my X-ray visor!"

"Good work Samus!" was the reply from the group.

"Follow that trail!" Mariel ordered.

"Of course!" Samus said "Let me take the lead then..."

"Alright" Mariel agreed "Everypony keep yourselves armed and be ready for anything!"

The heroines now enter the Everfree Forest following Samus whom was following the trail of the stolen students.

Slagar was behind his bunch of slavers whom were forcing the stolen students down a path. Mariel was right, the Cruel one knew she wasn't dead and would be following them. He had sent a Former Storm King Guard to get a message machine. The hooded fox activated the device and Chrysalis's image appeared. The Former Changeling Queen spoke "Well Slagar? Were you successful in capturing the students?"

"I was" Slagar said to make his point he turned to give her the sight of all of Princess Twilight's students minus three.

"YOU FORGOT THREE!" Chrysalis shouted.

"They ether were sick that day or hiding some place where we couldn't find them. We searched everywhere."

"I suppose all but three will do" Chrysalis sighed.

"We're on our way to your location" Slagar reported "But Mariel and her friends are on our tail. Spies say that Samus is leading the way."

"That Bounty Hunter gets in the way with everything" Chrysalis muttered "But no worries, I'll send an army to assist you just continue to the rendvew point."

"Will do" Slagar said hanging up he then turned to Vitch and the Stoat Halftail "Get a move on you two! We need to pick up our speed!"

"Yes chief!" was the response.

Gullus, Yona, and Smolder couldn't believe that they were forced to march and be slaves first was to this crazy fox in their opinion and then later on Chrysalis herself. Upon hearing that Mariel and her friends were hot on the fox's trail they knew that their rescuers were coming and it was Gullus that spoke to Slagar "You aren't going to get away with this!"

"That's right!" Yona shouted "Starfire's gonna rain star bolts down on you."

"Plus Ahsoka's lightsabers are going to be bad news for cowardly slavers!" Smolder warned.

Slagar heard this comment "SILENCE IN THE RANKS YOUNG ONES! Your so called rescuers will fail you, I'll ensure that!"

"Oh yeah?" Gullus asked defiantly then he smirked "I'd so like you to try to take on Mariel...You only succeeded in knocking her out due to being cowardly and cheep. Had she been aware of what you were up to and not concerned for our teachers at the time she'd probably cap you before you could've thrown that weapon at her"

Slagar reached for his cane and whipped Gullus with it "I said silence! I'll teach rebellious slaves the biggest lesson of all to never to talk back to me like that!"

The hooded fox continued his treacherous path through the Everfree Forest looking for a nice cave with boulders on top of it so he could trap the heroines inside and suffocate them. In his mind, It worked on Matthias the Warrior along with his allies in Slagar's time frame so why wouldn't it work on Mariel and her pals? He finally he saw the passage and read in was the cave for the Ursa Major and Ursa Minor. He grinned a sly smile what better way to have your opponents slains by trapping them with a mother bear and her baby bear? Carefully Slagar outlined his plans to make his slaves tracks go into the cave. For this he ordered Vitch the Rat to lead them along with a Storm King soldier. Vitch was very hesitant to go into a cave where a dangerous bear may lurk but he was wise enough to obey Slagar knowing the Fox could easily turn on him. They carefully made the tracks into the cave then carefully made their way out of it and covered those tracks hoping that Samus might be fooled on the exposed tracks. Slagar and the stoat Halftail carefully waited above the cave waiting to spring the trap.

Mariel with her companions rounded up the bend Samus hot on the trail and never faltering. They get to the area when Samus pauses stopping at once.

"What's wrong Samus nya?"

Samus temporarily turned off her X-Ray Visor and points to the ground "No need for my X-Ray Visor right now...The enemy left visible tracks...Must've thought they were way ahead of us..."

Mew Ichigo got excited running forward completely oblivious this was a trap but Samus used a Grapple Beam grabbing onto Mew Ichigo's butt and yanking her backwards. The catgirl fell with a thud rubbing her behind complaining "WHAT WAS THAT FOR SAMUS?! I think you may have given me a carpet burn on my rear end!"

"I probably just saved your life" Samus said "This whole thing is a trap."

"How do you figure nya?"

Mariel studied the scene carefully spotting the tracks of the students from the School of Friendship "Simple...These tracks lead inside that cave."

"And look up!" Ahsoka warned.

The group looks up to see giant boulders missing out on seeing Slagar and Halftail behind them.

"I'm willing to bet that Fox is hiding behind those boulders wanting us to make the mistake of running into that cave" Samus said.

"So once we got inside the cave he'd push those rocks down to block the entrance in hope of suffocating us from the lack of oxygen" Tifa admitted.

"Told you girls Foxes were clever beasts where I come from" Mariel muttered glad to have Ahsoka and Samus with her for all she knew she'd probably fall for this trap without thinking it was a trap.

"You weren't lying then" Ahsoka admitted "Although if Cad Bane were alive I'd say he'd think of a much more convincing trap that we'd all fall for but let's thank the Force Cad Bane is gone."

"So what do we do?" Mew Ichigo asked Mariel "The more we stall here the more Slagar's band gets away."

Tempest Shadow had the idea turning to Ahsoka "Couldn't you use the Force to levitate the boulders?"

Ahsoka looked at the size of the boulders "In theory...Yes but I'm concerned about Slagar's brains like he may figure this out..."

"And maybe listening to us" Sailor Saturn said.

Indeed Slagar was listening cursing for the fact Mariel was with Samus whom smelt trap right away the hooded fox turned to Halftail whom was unsure if this would work or if they should abandon it. Slagar then had an evil idea. He managed to disguise his voice as Yona and made it as if it was coming from the cave "Mariel...We're in here! Hurry up before the fox comes back!"

This nearly got all of the heroines to jump up to run into the cave. Samus was the only one not to still suspecting fowl play.

"Oh come on Samus!" Mew Ichigo begged her "We have Ahsoka and your Power Bombs! That was Yona Yak! I recognize that voice nya!"

"You're hopeless if you still don't expect it to be a trap!" Samus berated Mew Ichigo.

Ahsoka stood outside the cave "How about it I stand guard so that if that Fox tries to cause a landslide I can stop it."

"Fine" Samus muttered "Have it your way. I'll let most of you fall for the trap...I'll stay out just in case I'm right which I know I am."

Tempest Shadow puts a hoof on Samus's shoulder "Somethings one can't fully expect the others to understand, I'll stay out with you."

Mew Ichigo didn't listen, she ran into the cave followed Starfire, Sailor Saturn, Tifa and Mariel second to last with Ahsoka at the back of them. Samus and Tempest weren't coming along they knew it was a trap and Samus was doing one more thing checking above, the slightest movement would alert her to the enemy and she knew it. Tempest Shadow followed Samus's gaze. As if on cue Slagar made his move carefully waiting till he thought everyone including Samus and Tempest Shadow were in the cave then he and Halftail made their move. No sooner had Mariel entered the cave did the girls here this happening above them. They turned just in time to see the boulders collapsing almost blocking the entrance! Ahsoka thought fast and reached upward using the Force to hold the boulders in place "S-S-S-Samus was right! It was a trap!"

"Yona!" Mew Ichigo called out "Where are you?!"

"Can't you see that Samus is right?" Tifa asked Mew Ichigo "Ahsoka can't hold those boulders up for long!"

Mew Ichigo tried again refusing to believe that this was a trap as she did hear Yona's voice again this time sounding fainter in the cave "Yona! We're coming nya! Keep shouting nya!"

Suddenly there was giant footsteps coming their way and Mew Ichigo put a hand to her head then saw a faint shadow of a bear coming closer "Uh...Girls...Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing!"

"I think so!" Mariel admitted bringing her hoof up to her head for a better view "And if we are...I gotta say this...That's one big badger!"

Tifa had a bad feeling "Girls we gotta get out of here!"

Ahsoka was beginning to get overpowered by the rocks even though she was using the Force to block the rocks from falling "S-S-S-Samus! The others are in trouble!"

Samus had nearly ignored Ahsoka's plea for help as the moment she and Tempest Shadow sighted the rocks shift, Samus was onto the Fox Slagar and Halftail. The fox and his Stoat driver tried to get away when Samus heard Ahsoka's plea. Tempest Shadow heard this too and both look down to see Ahsoka struggling to maintain herself to block the two boulders and they heard a giant bear roar. Slagar looked back at the Bounty Hunter and the feared Tempest Shadow whom were having trouble deciding what to do. Slagar sneered out "You want to shoot me go ahead! But you'll never free the ones I've taken."

This nearly got Samus to blast Slagar in his head but Tempest Shadow interfered "Don't let him get into your head! Our friends may need help!"

Samus turned nodding "Right!"

The two friends abandoned the chase and leap down but that was when Ahsoka couldn't hold the boulders up and she lets them drop diving into the cave trapping her inside with the others with Samus taking a mental note where Slagar was heading off to.

"Great" Mew Ichigo muttered seeing this.

Mariel armed herself with Gullwhacker ready to face off against an angry Ursa Major. Tifa was ready too while Mew Ichigo was scared out of her wits. Sailor Saturn armed herself with the Glaive ready to fight it off. Starfire spoke trying to calm the angry bear down "Please listen! We didn't mean to intrude in your home and wake you up in Mew Ichigo's case."

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THEY WERE LIVING IN HERE NYA?!"

"You weren't" Mariel told her "Perhaps next time we can listen to Samus?"

"If there is a next time" Mew Ichigo muttered "Cause it looks like we're dinner to an angry bear and her cub."

Starfire dodges a swipe from the bear but barely "Please! Once again we're sorry to intrude on your land, we were following a fox who stole Princess Twilight's students...We followed the trail and it lead here..."

The bear advances almost ignoring them but Starfire's words seemed to hit home. It paused for a moment. Just then they heard a charge shot from an Arm-Cannon and the landslide that was blocking the entrance blew up sending two boulders into the Ursa Major's head briefly dazing it.

All eyes turned to see Samus "Samus!"

"You didn't abandon us!" Mew Ichigo shouted with joy.

Samus looked at her and the others "Be glad I didn't. Maybe next time you'll listen to me?"

"Sorry girls" Mew Ichigo apologized "It was all my fault."

At this point the Ursa Major recovered roaring startling the group.

"Now what do we do?" Sailor Saturn asked "We don't want to kill that bear."

Samus cocked her arm-cannon preparing to fire it "Why not? It wants to kill us."

Mariel was about to agree when she felt Martin call to her as if telling her to tame the beast and gain it as an ally "I hear you Martin."

"Martin just speak to you nya?!"

"He did" Mariel told her she turns to Samus "Not everything has to be slain you know. Perhaps if we fight to calm her down she can help us on our quest to stop Slagar."

"How can a fight calm a mother down?" Sailor Saturn asked.

"Not sure" Tempest Shadow admitted "But perhaps this Ursa Major and her cub the Ursa Minor know these cave systems."

Ahsoka saw the Ursa Major coming at her "We better think of a way to calm her down and fast! It's coming right at us!"

The girls all watch as this was happening the enraged mother bear was now charging them.

 **Commercial Break**

 **Back to Show**

As the Ursa Major was charging after them, Tifa turned to Mariel "I'll let you think of a way to calm her down, I'll hold her off!"

The Ursa Major was just a few feet away from the group when Tifa charges it. It roared trying to intimidate what it saw was an invader. Tifa wasn't detoured by the roar and continues her charge. The Ursa Major raised it's claw and slashes at her but Tifa caught the claw in one hoof expertly. It roared again and raised it's left claw then slashed her but she managed to catch the claw with her other hoof. Roaring it slammed Tifa back first into a wall of the cave. Tifa slumped down a bit holding the massive bear back with her incredible strength. In Mariel's eyes Tifa's strength was on par of a mighty Badger all what was missing from Tifa was the warcry of Salmandestron where the Badger Lords ruled which was Eulia.

Tifa looks at the beast as it tries to bite her in fact in lunges to do that but Tifa easily held it out of range "Girls! Now is the time for a plan!"

Starfire thought of one to help make the Ursa Major back away a bit so Tifa could regain an easier grip. She threw two starbolts at the mother bear. The Starbolts actually hit the bear in it's shoulders. It roared and stepped back a bit just as Starfire had hoped it could. Tifa thanked her "Thanks Starfire for now."

"You're welcome friend Tifa!"

The mother bear regrouped and attacked the two. Starfire dodged a claw swipe while Tifa this time weaved in and out of the bear's claws and punches it in the chest! It roared as it is forced backwards. It regroups and charges with Tifa once again catching both of it's claws in her hooves. Mariel saw her chance turning to Tempest Shadow "Perhaps you can stun it long enough for me to stun it in the head with Gullwhacker."

"Swell we knock it out instead of killing it I suppose" Tempest remarked.

"Perhaps but long enough to daze it we want to pin it to the ground gently so we can talk to it" Mariel suggested.

"Alright then I'm with you but we need a distraction and some rope" Tempest Shadow advised.

Samus thought about this "I can turn into my Morph Ball form."

Ahsoka nodded "Or I can use the Force to pin the bear down instead at the right moment."

Mew Ichigo nodded turning to Sailor Saturn "That Ursa Minor can be a problem too nya...So perhaps Sailor Saturn and I can distract it too so it doesn't try to hurt Tifa and Starfire."

"Go for it" Mariel said.

"Now to put our plan into action!" Samus said going into Morph Ball mode.

She rolled towards both the Ursa Major and Ursa Minor. The first was the smaller bear. It seemed to take the bait with Mew Ichigo and Sailor Saturn at the ready. Once it sees the two girls it charges them. Mew Ichigo and Sailor Saturn side step the baby bear's charge not wanting to get ranked by the claws. Sailor Saturn forces it backwards with her glaive. It thinks twice but isn't detoured. The Ursa Major notices this roaring and trying to break Tifa's grip on it but Tifa wasn't budging "Don't make me punch you!"

The Ursa Major roared trying to gain more power. It then noticed Samus in Morph Ball and broke free of Tifa's grip. It charges Samus whom rolled out of the way. It turned to charge Mew Ichigo and Sailor Saturn but Samus quickly reverted back using her Grapple Beam to grab it by the neck and shout "Tifa! It's up to you!"

Tifa saw Samus throw the huge bear towards her nodding "Right!"

Starfire knew what to do she hesitated though but flew towards the thrown bear. It roared again swiping but Starfire flew out of range above it's body then punches downward. The bear falls to the ground but before it hit Ahsoka used the Force on it to make sure it landed safely. At this point it turned to fight but Tifa caught the claws again in her hooves holding it "Forget about me?"

It roared not seeing Tempest Shadow behind it, the Former Storm King Commander had her broken horn glowing and she unleashed her electrical stunning spell out of it shocking the Ursa Major. It roared but the spell worked as it was stunned, Mariel rounded up and shouted swinging Gullwhacker "RRREEEDDDWWWAAALLL!" THWACK! The sound of Gullwhacker hitting the Ursa Major's head sounded and it fell dazed. Ahsoka now used the Force to pin it with Mariel standing above the mother bear's head. The Mother bear now seemed to realize that these invaders were too much for her eying them scared.

Mariel pats it on the head "There, there, we don't want to trouble you. We are looking for a certain fox."

The Ursa Major blinked then saw Mariel bringing out a photograph of Slagar the Cruel one that Rarity somehow was able to take "See? This is who we were following, he lead us in here to have us die by your claws or by suffocation. He stole nearly all of the School of Friendship's students and we were going to free them but we need your help."

The mother bear now understood the motive and reasoning. Now it saw the invaders in a new light they truly didn't mean to barge in here. Mew Ichigo and Sailor Saturn were now screaming as the Ursa Minor was chasing them around "Girls! You forgot about this baby one!"

"Yeah nya!" Mew Ichigo shouted.

The Ursa Major roared out towards the Ursa Minor to stop chasing them and it did. The mother bear then attempted to explain to it's baby why it was there. It eyed Starfire whom spoke "We are hoping you could take us onward to Slagar the Cruel. Please help us and once we get out of the cave we won't come back, we promise you."

The Ursas looked at each other nodding then both raised a hand towards the heroines then oddly enough reached their claws over towards Mariel almost as if offering an apology in attacking her and her friends. Mariel smiled accepting the claws and shook both pair of claws "Thank you...Now please guide us."

The Ursas nodded beginning to help them. No one saw Vitch the Rat whom was sent by Slagar the Cruel to spy on the heroines. He gulped seeing what he saw and ran towards where Slagar's band and the slaves were heading towards going to warn Slagar of what just happened.

 **End of Episode**

 **I know this was supposed to Be Mind Games but I decided it should be a battle between our heroines and the Ursas. Technically this is considered Mind Games P1 but I hoped you enjoyed the Episode. Anyway next Episode is Episode 17: Ambush** **!** _ **Mariel and her pals take the cave systems following Slagar and his band but when Vitch explains to Slagar of what had happened, Slagar continues his path towards Chrysalis knowing she has sent soldiers to deal with the heroines giving him an idea of setting up another ambush...This time positive that his pursers will perish.**_


End file.
